Sirius Black und die Abgründe der Nokturngasse
by Lakritze
Summary: Aufruhr in der magischen Welt: Drei mächtige Artefakte sind gestohlen worden, der Dieb wird von Auroren und Todessern gejagt. Und Sirius Black wird tiefer in die Sache hineingezogen als er es sich einen schlimmsten Alptraumen je ausgemalt hätte...
1. Godric's Hollow

Tach, Leute! Was lange währt, wird (hoffentlich) endlich gut: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide" und "Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords" und damit der drei Teil meiner Sirius-Black-Reihe. Updates gibt's wie üblich immer samstags.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich wie immer über Reviews! ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black und die Abgründe der Nokturngasse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow<strong>

Sirius Black saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an einer Rolle Pergament. Um ihn herum stapelten sich seine Schulbücher ohne erkennbare Ordnung übereinander, dazwischen lagen unterschiedliche Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_.

_Neuigkeiten von den Wimbourner Wespen_, verkündete ein Artikel

_Völlig überraschend ist ein bisher weitgehend unbekannter Reservespieler als Treiber in das Team aufgenommen worden. Nachdem in der letzten Saison..._

Der Rest des Artikels wurde von _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste Band eins_ verdeckt.

_Landsitz der Familie Lestrange durchsucht_, lautete die Schlagzeile einer anderen Zeitung.

_Als Mr. Lestrange (sr.) gestern Morgen die Haustür seines Landsitzes öffnete, dürfte er nicht schlecht gestaunt haben, denn statt eines beschaulichen Spazierganges erwartete das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Lestrange-Familie eine Patrouille der magischen Strafverfolgung. Nach den Gerüchten, die sich über die Machenschaften seines ältesten Sohnes und nunmehr Oberhaupt der Lestrange-Familie, Rodolphus, und seine Frau Bellatrix geb. Black..._

Über der restlichen Zeitung lag aufgeschlagen _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_ von Emeric Wendel, dessen Zeilen Sirius immer wieder kurz überflog, bevor er weiter auf sein Pergament kritzelte.

Es war mitten in den Sommerferien und Sirius Black machte Hausaufgaben. Dies war höchst ungewöhnlich für den größten Unruhestifter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aber es gab Dinge, die Sirius Black noch weniger mochte als Unterricht und Hausaufgaben. Der Grund, weshalb er sich an diesem schönen Sommertag in seinem Zimmer unter Büchern vergrub, saß gerade unten im Salon, trank eine Tasse Tee und aß Kuchen.

Walburga Black war in den letzten Wochen viel unterwegs gewesen. Sie hatte fast die ganze letzte Woche bei ihrer Schwägerin verbracht und davor hatte sie den Malfoys mehrere längere Besuche abgestattet und einige Tage bei Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange verbracht. Sirius war ihre Abwesenheit nur recht gewesen, denn gerade jetzt konnte er sich keinen Ärger erlauben (und den gab es beinahe zwangsläufig, wenn seine Mutter und er längere Zeit in einem Raum verbrachten). Wie letztes Jahr hatte James Potter, Sirius' bester Freund in Hogwarts, ihn nach Godric's Hollow eingeladen. Doch Orion Black hatte den Besuch nur unter einer Bedingung erlaubt: dass Sirius sich bis dahin tadellos benahm. Normalerweise hatten Drohungen keinerlei Auswirkungen auf Sirius' Benehmen, aber die Aussicht darauf, dem Grimmauldplatz für zwei Wochen zu entfliehen, war so verlockend, dass er sich bisher tatsächlich zusammengerissen hatte.

Die Treppe hatte sich nicht in eine Rutsche verwandelt, wenn Regulus gerade mitten auf dem Weg nach unten war. Der Spiegel seiner Mutter hatte keine spitzen Kommentare über ihre Figur abgegeben, wenn sie sich vor ihm begutachtete. Während der wenigen Mahlzeiten, die die Familie zusammen eingenommen hatte, war Sirius noch kein einziges Mal auf sein Zimmer geschickt worden. Der Salon war diese Ferien noch kein einziges Mal von einer herumstreunenden Katze verwüstet worden und zwischen Walburga Blacks Umhängen war noch kein Filibuster-Knaller aufgetaucht.

Wenn Walburga Black außer Haus war, strich Sirius unruhig durch den Grimmauldplatz, verhexte Kreacher, um seine Langeweile zu vertreiben und verbot ihm hinterher, jemandem davon zu erzählen, oder er spielte Quidditch mit Regulus.

Wenn Walburga Black im Haus war, verbrachte er den Tag in seinem Zimmer, machte Hausaufgaben, las in seinen Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die Künste (und stellte sich vor, die Flüche an den Slytherins auszuprobieren) oder kämpfte sich durch unverständliche Texte über Verwandlung, von denen er hoffte, dass sie für ihr Animagi-Projekt hilfreich waren.

Am schwierigsten wurde es für Sirius, wenn er gezwungen wurde, seine Isolation aufzugeben. Er beobachtete Orion und Walburga Black genau und achtete auf jedes Zeichen, das Ärger bedeuten könnte. Er versuchte, sich an alle Regeln zu halten, die er jemals gelernt hatte, aber jedes Mal verstieß er wieder gegen eine neue. Er saß nicht gerade. Seine Haare waren zu lang. Er vergaß, um Erlaubnis zu bitten, bevor er aufstand. Sein Umhang war zerknittert. Sein Ton war frech, sein Grinsen unverschämt, seine Kommentare unpassend.

Nach einer Stunde Abendessen fühlte sich Sirius erschöpfter als nach zwei Stunden hartem Quidditch-Training. Es war frustrierend. Alles in ihm schrie danach, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Er hasste es, zuzuhören zu müssen, wie seine Mutter abfällig über Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter sprach, es langweilte ihn zu Tode, wenn sein Vater von irgendwelchen Verhandlungen im Ministerium erzählte, und er war kurz davor, sich auf seinen Teller zu übergeben, sobald die Rede auf das reine Blut kam.

Aber er blieb sitzen, biss die Zähne zusammen, sagte nichts, benahm sich, wie es vom Erben der Blacks erwartet wurde, und fragte sich, wie Regulus nur so wirken konnte, als gäbe es nichts Einfacheres auf der Welt, als mit Orion und Walburga Black an einem Tisch zu sitzen, an den richtigen Stellen zustimmend zu nicken, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen und zur rechten Zeit das Richtige zu sagen und ein Lächeln von Walburga und ein paar lobende Worte von Orion zu ernten. _Nur noch ein paar Tage. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Regulus schafft es immerhin schon seit Wochen, um nicht zu sagen, Monate, Jahre..._

„Cygnus und Druella haben uns für morgen zum Tee eingeladen."

Sirius verschluckte sich und musste husten.

„Uns alle?", krächzte er. _Wenn Bellatrix da ist, bin ich geliefert._ Walburga warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Natürlich haben sie uns alle eingeladen. Und du wirst mitkommen und dich deinem Onkel und deiner Tante gegenüber gefälligst besser benehmen als beim letzten Mal."

Das letzte Mal hatte Sirius Onkel Cygnus und Tante Druella an Weihnachten gesehen. Damals hatte er sich mit Bellatrix, ihrer ältesten Tochter, duelliert – sie waren nicht gerade begeistert von ihm gewesen. _Waren sie das jemals?_

„Das wird er, nicht wahr, Sirius?"

Ein warnender Unterton schwang in Orion Blacks Stimme mit.

„Ja, Vater."

Sirius zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass Onkel Cygnus Andromeda verstoßen und geschworen hatte, sie umzubringen, sollte sie jemals wieder in die Nähe ihrer Familie kommen. _Nur noch ein paar Tage. Dann bin ich in Godric's Hollow._

* * *

><p>Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte Sirius fest, dass Bellatrix nicht da war. Dafür jedoch Lucius Malfoy. Er unterhielt sich gerade leise mit Cygnus, als sie hereinkamen. Sirius hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er bei einem ganz normalen Familientreffen der Blacks zu suchen hatte, aber außer ihm schien sich niemand über seine Anwesenheit zu wundern. Er warf Regulus einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sein Bruder ignorierte ihn. Dann kam Tante Druella und führte sie zum Tisch. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, brachte der Hauself den Kuchen herein und Tante Druella schenkte ihnen allen Tee ein.<p>

Sirius saß zwischen seinem Vater und Regulus und war froh, dass er von niemandem angesprochen wurde. Orion unterhielt sich mit Cygnus, Walburga tratschte mit Druella und dazwischen saßen Narzissa und Malfoy, aßen Kuchen, tranken Tee, nickten mal hier und mal da und flüsterten zwischendurch miteinander.

Sirius behielt die ganze Zeit über die Uhr im Auge. Allzu lange konnten sie nicht bleiben, schließlich hatte Tante Druella sie nur zum Tee und nicht zum Abendessen eingeladen. Als Walburga sagte „Ah, es ist gleich Zeit...", atmete Sirius erleichtert auf. Doch niemand machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und sich zu verabschieden. Stattdessen waren alle Augen auf den Kamin gerichtet. Sekunden später loderte das Feuer auf, färbte sich grün und niemand anders als Abraxas Malfoy trat aus den Flammen. Cygnus ging ihm entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Abraxas, genau zur richtigen Zeit, wie immer."

Abraxas Malfoy lächelte.

„Ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit dem Minister, es ging um diese unglückliche Sache mit den Lestranges... Aber die Familie geht natürlich vor."

Er setzte sich zu Cygnus und Orion an den Tisch. Sirius bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Abraxas Malfoys aalglattes Benehmen verursachte bei ihm einen akuten Würgereiz. Aber es beachtete ihn ohnehin niemand, denn kaum hatte sich sein Vater gesetzt, stand Lucius Malfoy auf und klopfte auf den Tisch.

„Da wir jetzt endlich alle vollzählig sind, habe ich keinen Grund, noch länger zu warten", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir meine Ungeduld."

Er warf ein entschuldigendes Lächeln in die Runde und bekam verständnisvolles Lächeln und hie und da ein wissendes Augenzwinkern zurück. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Hiermit möchten Narzissa und ich unsere Verlobung bekannt geben. Und wir hoffen sehr auf eure Zustimmung."

„Und die habt ihr!", dröhnte Cygnus und schlug Lucius Malfoy auf die Schulter. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du es noch warten willst."

Abraxas gab seinem Sohn die Hand.

„Gratuliere, Lucius." Er warf einen Blick auf Narzissa und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl."

Narzissa hörte es und wurde rot, aber sie lächelte ebenfalls.

Orion Black trat als nächstes an Lucius Malfoy heran.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl auch von Narzissa", bemerkte er. „Du hast sie dir wirklich verdient, Lucius."

Er nickte dem jungen Mann anerkennend zu. Sirius, der hinter seinem Vater stand, hustete vernehmlich. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Orion Black runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Sirius bemerkte, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. _Denk an Godric's Hollow. Reiß dich zusammen!_ Er streckte Lucius Malfoy seine Hand entgegen.

„Gratuliere, Malfoy. Ihr..." Er suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Kommentar. „Ihr passt gut zusammen."

Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah sich schnell um, dann beugte er sich vor.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das aus deinem Munde ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung ist, Black", sagte er so leise, dass nur Sirius ihn hören konnte. Dieser lächelte charmant.

„Such es dir aus, Malfoy."

Er trat zur Seite, um Regulus vorbeizulassen, der ganz wild darauf war, Malfoy und Narzissa zu gratulieren. Er mochte Narzissa und er bewunderte Malfoy. In seinen Augen konnte es keine bessere Verbindung geben.

Malfoy ist all das, was du nicht bist, wisperte eine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf. Er ist sich seiner Reinblütigkeit bewusst und er ist stolz darauf und sein Vater ist stolz auf ihn. Regulus wusste das. Und alle anderen Anwesenden wussten es auch.

* * *

><p>Sirius stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und starrte nach draußen. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte den ganzen Abend über nichts gesagt. Nun ja, fast nichts. Natürlich hatte er geantwortet, wenn er angesprochen worden war, aber nur das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hatte kein einziges Wort zu viel gesagt. Er hatte befürchtet, dass ihm etwas entschlüpfen könnte, was er später bereuen würde. Also hatte er den ganzen Abend finster vor sich hingestarrt und sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Es gab nichts, was Orion und Walburga Black ihm vorwerfen konnten. Vielleicht hatte er das eine oder andere Mal an der falschen Stelle verächtlich den Mund verzogen, aber er hatte Andromeda nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt, sogar dann nicht, als Onkel Cygnus anfing, von seinen <em>zwei<em> reinblütigen Töchtern zu schwärmen. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht und trotzdem fühlte er sich unbehaglich. _Aber daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du noch länger zögerst. _Sirius verließ sein Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Die Tür schwang von alleine auf, kaum dass er geklopft hatte.

„Ah, Sirius." Orion Black stellte ein altes Buch ins Regal zurück. „Da bist du ja."

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Vater."

„Ja, in der Tat." Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, so als hätte Orion Black mit einer Antwort von Sirius gerechnet. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, um was es geht?", fragte er schließlich, als sein Sohn keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern.

„Ich befürchte, du wirst es mir gleich sagen."

Sirius hatte schon genug Gespräche erlebt, die so angefangen hatte und nicht gut ausgegangen waren. Orion Black warf ihm einen halb erstaunten, halb ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Es geht um deinen Besuch bei den Potters."

Augenblicklich hatte Orion Black Sirius' volle Aufmerksamkeit. Drei Wochen war er jetzt schon im Grimmauldplatz. Die Hälfte der Ferien war vorbei. Es waren keine besonders fröhlichen Ferien gewesen, aber vermutlich waren sie besser als die Sommerferien im Jahr davor. Abgesehen von den üblichen Auseinandersetzungen mit Walburga Black am Anfang der Ferien und der Unannehmlichkeit, den Gegenwert eines jeden Briefes, den Hogwarts an den Grimmauldplatz geschickt hatte, durch Orion Blacks Zauberstab zu erfahren, waren sie überraschend ruhig verlaufen. Und überaus langweilig, weil Sirius sich zusammengenommen hatte, um die Potters in Godric's Hollow besuchen zu dürfen. _Ich hoffe, das war es wert, James. Und ich hoffe, es hat gereicht._

„Ja, Vater?", zwang er sich, ruhig zu sagen. Orion Black hatte sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. Obwohl Sirius ihn so überragte, fühlte er sich dadurch nicht größer.

„Ich habe dein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen beobachtet, Sirius. Es war ganz...passabel. Du hast dir Mühe gegeben. Meistens jedenfalls."

Er machte eine Pause. Sirius hielt die Luft an und versuchte gleichzeitig, gelassen zu wirken. Orion Black betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Ich halte mein Wort. Du darfst die Potters besuchen."

Sirius fühlte sich plötzlich ganz leicht, als hätte man ihm gerade eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen. Er merkte nicht, dass seinen Augen glänzten und er lächelte, offen und ehrlich, wie man es schon lange von ihm nicht mehr im Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte, als sein Vater fortfuhr: „Für fünf Tage."

Falls er sich gerade leicht wie im Flug gefühlt hatte, so fühlte er sich jetzt, als wäre er beim Quidditch aus 15 Meter Höhe abgestürzt und auf dem härtesten Teil des Spielfeldes gelandet.

„Fünf..._fünf_ Tage?", wiederholte er ungläubig. Letztes Jahr war er zehn Tage bei den Potters gewesen. Und da hatte er die ganzen Ferien über Regulus verhext und sich mit seiner Mutter gestritten.

Orion Black runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich sagte, passabel, Sirius, nicht perfekt. Oder zufriedenstellend."

_Drei Wochen. Drei ganze verdammte Wochen..._ Sirius hätte am liebsten geschrien, doch dann würde er überhaupt nicht nach Godric's Hollow kommen.

„Was wirfst du mir vor, Vater?", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Orion Black, der die Angelegenheit anscheinend schon als erledigt betrachtet hatte, warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich, Sirius."

„Offensichtlich nicht."

„Du hast dich an die Regeln gehalten, meistens zumindest, das stimmt. Aber von einem Black und ganz speziell von dem Erben erwartet man mehr als das."

„_Was_ erwartet man? Ich kann mich nicht an Regeln halten, die ich nicht kenne."

Orion Black warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Sirius. Du bist intelligent genug um zu wissen, was ich dir sagen will. Schau dir deinen Bruder an. Er weiß genau, was von ihm erwartet wird und er verhält sich dementsprechend."

„Ich bin nicht Regulus."

„Nein." Orion Black stand auf. „Und das sollst du auch nicht sein. Er ist der Zweitgeborene, du bist der Erbe. Und sobald du das akzeptierst und dementsprechend handelst, wird dir jeder in der Zaubererwelt größten Respekt entgegen bringen. Momentan ist das aber nicht der Fall", fügte er mit merklich kühlerer Stimme hinzu. „Fünf Tage, Sirius."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste, dass er entlassen war. Orion Black würde sich auf keine weitere Diskussion einlassen. Zurück in seinem Zimmer griff er als erstes nach einem etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Taschenspiegel, der zwischen seinen Hogwartssachen versteckt war.

„James Potter."

Eine Sekunde später erschien James' Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Sirius!"

Er lächelte.

„James, ich..."

„Augenblick!"

James schien sich umzusehen. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an, er murmelte etwas und nur einen Augenblick später hörte Sirius gedämpftes Geschrei. James grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Volltreffer", berichtete er und grinste noch breiter.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Sirius mächtig interessiert wissen.

„Mum und Dad machen eine _Grillparty_", James verdrehte verächtlich die Augen, „und ich habe es gerade Wasserbomben über ihnen regnen lassen. Ich glaube, der Grill ist ausgegangen."

„Na und? Dann machen deine Eltern ihn eben wieder an."

James lächelte listig.

„Geht nicht. Es sind Muggle-Leute aus dem Dorf dabei. Dad muss ihn nach Muggle-Art wieder anmachen – und ich glaube, das kann er nicht."

Sirius lachte.

„Das würde ich gerne sehen!"

James lachte auch.

„Ja, es ist lustig...oh, jetzt macht einer der Muggle den Grill an. Schade..." Er wandte sich enttäuscht ab. „Und, gibt's was Neues bei dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich kann morgen nach Godric's Hollow kommen."

James strahlte.

„Endlich! Darauf warte ich schon die ganzen Ferien! Darfst du diesmal länger bleiben? Ich hab jede Menge Ideen, was wir alles machen können! Ich hab ein paar interessante Bücher für unser Projekt entdeckt und Remus ist einverstanden, dass wir ihn besuchen kommen, und..."

„Ich kann nur fünf Tage bleiben."

Das Lächeln gefror auf James' Gesicht.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. „Aber das letzte Mal dürftest du doch doppelt so lange bleiben. Und ich dachte, du hast dich diese Ferien _'_benommen'."

„Hab ich auch." Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster. „Ich hab mich die letzten drei Wochen verhalten, wie man es vom Erben der _Blacks_ erwartet." Seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung, als er seinen Familiennamen aussprach. „Aber Vater..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _Vom Erben der Blacks erwartet man mehr als das._ Gespielt fröhlich fuhr er fort: „Hey, besser fünf Tage als gar nichts, oder? Kann ich jetzt morgen kommen oder muss ich noch eine Eule nach Godric's Hollow schicken und auf die offizielle Antwort der Potters warten?"

James machte eine rüde Geste in Richtung des Spiegels.

„Ich erwarte dich spätestens zum Frühstück, Kumpel"

* * *

><p>Sirius saß in James' Zimmer, blätterte gedankenverloren in einem Quidditch-Magazin, ohne das Geschriebene jedoch wirklich wahrzunehmen, und lauschte. Neben ihm stand Remus' Kassettenrekorder und spielte eben jene Kassette ab, die Remus Sirius vor knapp acht Monaten geschenkt hatte. Remus selbst saß ein paar Meter entfernt und las in einem Buch. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er jedoch einen misstrauischen Blick auf Sirius und den Rekorder. Es war sein eigenes Gerät und er hatte nicht vor, es sich von Sirius kaputt machen zu lassen, der von Muggle-Dingen ungefähr so viel Ahnung hatte wie Remus' Muggle-Mutter vom Zaubern.<p>

Sirius bemerkte Remus' Blicke nicht. Er war fasziniert. Musik wie diese hatte er noch nie gehört. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem langweiligen Geleier zu tun, das er von zu Hause kannte. Sie waren nicht mal mit den _Crushing Bones_ vergleichbar, die momentan immer öfter im _Magischen Rundfunk_ zu hören waren. Diese Musik war besser. Wilder. Sirius mochte sie.

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Potter kam herein.

„Ach, hier seid ihr", meinte sie, als sie die beiden Jungen bemerkte. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo der Rest von euch steckt." Sie hob James' dreckige Quidditch-Umhänge auf und stopfte sie in den Korb, den sie unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. „Ihr habt euch aber doch hoffentlich nicht gestritten, oder?"

Sirius und Remus schüttelten lebhaft die Köpfe.

„Nein, Mrs. Potter. James und Peter hatten nur keine Lust, die Kassette anzuhören", erklärte Remus.

„James kann nie länger als fünf Minuten zuhören, wenn es nicht gerade um Quidditch geht", setzte Sirius frech hinzu. Mrs. Potter lachte.

„Ich fürchte, da hast du Recht." Bevor sie ging, steckte sie noch einmal die Kopf durch die Tür und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr runtergeht. Ich glaube, James plant etwas."

* * *

><p>James plante in der Tat etwas. Aber da Mrs. Potter sie vorgewarnt hatte, hielt Sirius seinen Zauberstab schon bereit, als sie die Treppe heruntergingen. Kaum meinte er, hinter eine Ecke eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen, richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf und rief: „Rictusempra!"<p>

Er kannte niemanden, bei dem Kitzelfluch so gut wirkte wie bei seinem besten Freund. Aber es war nicht James, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch haltend um die Ecke gestolpert kam, sondern Peter.

„Haha, daneben, Sirius!", rief eine Stimme von der anderen Seite. „Glisseo!"

Die Stufen unter Sirius und Remus verschwanden und zusammen rutschten sie laut polternd die nicht mehr vorhandene Treppe hinunter. Noch bevor sie unten angekommen, richtete Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf James und schrie: „Tarantallegra!"

James, eben noch überaus selbstzufrieden grinsend, duckte sich hastig und der Fluch traf stattdessen ein paar Zauberumhänge, die an der Wand hinter der Tür hingen. Sofort fingen sie an, wild hin- und herzuschlackern, und mit einem lauten Klirren fiel eine Blumenvase samt Inhalt von der Kommode herunter. Falls James den Unfall bemerkt hatte, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er lachte laut.

„Schon wieder daneben, Sirius! Wirst du langsam? Petrificus Totalus!"

Sie feuerten ihre Flüche gleichzeitig ab. Sirius' Wabbelbeinfluch und James' Ganzkörperklammer prallten aufeinander und schossen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Einer zerschlug das Fenster, der andere ließ den Spiegel über der Kommode Wellen schlagen.

„Cooler Effekt", meinte James, während er den Spiegel begutachtete. „Ich schätze, das war der Wabbelbeinfluch."

„WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?"

„Oh...äh...hi, Mum..."

James versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln, während der Spiegel neben ihm munter vor sich hin wabbelte und die Umhänge immer noch um sich schlugen.

„James Potter, du erklärst mir jetzt _auf der Stelle_, was hier los ist! Habt ihr euch etwa duelliert?"

„Keine Sorge, Mum, ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung..."

James hob den Zauberstab.

„So ganz sicher nicht!"

Mrs. Potter streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„Och, Mum, muss das sein...?"

„Sofort, James."

Mürrisch gab James seiner Mutter den Zauberstab. Gnadenlos ließ ihn Mrs. Potter unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

„Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich, dass hier alles tiptop aufgeräumt ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, James?"

„Ja, Mum..."

„Gut."

Im Vorbeigehen schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und die Umhänge hörten auf, um sich zu schlagen, und der Spiegel wurde wieder glatt.

„Noch ein Schlenker mehr und die Scheibe und die Vase wären wieder heile und der Boden wäre sauber", murrte James, nachdem Mrs. Potter gegangen war.

„Deine Mutter ist echt in Ordnung", meinte Sirius. „Meine wäre _ausgerastet, _sag ich dir."

James warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Sie hat mir meinen _Zauberstab_ weggenommen!" Sein Blick fiel auf Sirius' Stab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Warum hat sie nur _mir_ den Zauberstab weggenommen?"

„Vielleicht weil du die Treppe verhext hast?", vermutete Remus und begann, die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Aber das kann sie doch gar nicht wissen! Außerdem war das mit der Vase und dem Spiegel Sirius' Fluch!"

„Sie ist deine Mutter, sie kennt dich", warf Peter weise ein.

„Pffhh..."

James wirkte nicht gerade überzeugt, aber immerhin half er jetzt endlich, die Scherben einzusammeln und das Wasser aus der Vase aufzuwischen.

„Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage", nahm Remus die Unterhaltung wieder auf, „wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr in den Ferien ungestraft zaubern könnt? Das ist eigentlich verboten."

James lächelte listig.

„Die Spur zeigt nur an, _wo_ gezaubert wurde, aber nicht wer gezaubert hat. So lange wir auf dem Grundstück sind, können wir zaubern so viel wir wollen. Also ehrlich, Remus, das weiß doch jeder."

„Aber dein Vater ist _Auror_."

„Na und?" James schien von dem Argument nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich etwas Schlimmes tun würde. Außerdem macht es jeder."

„Ich darf zu Hause nicht zaubern. Du, Peter?"

Der dickliche Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Ihr beide nicht?" James schien es nicht glauben zu können. „Du auch nicht, Sirius?"

Der Erbe der Blacks winkte ab.

„Ich kann zu Hause so viel zaubern wie ich will."

„Na bitte, sag ich doch." James fühlte sich wieder vollkommen im Recht. „Jeder zaubert in den Ferien."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und brachte die Blumenreste aus der heruntergefallenen Vase nach draußen.

Zu viert hatten sie den Flur schnell aufgeräumt und James bekam zu seiner großen Erleichterung seinen Zauberstab zurück. Aber für den Rest des Tages machte er einen Bogen um seine Mutter.

* * *

><p>Einen Tag später saßen sie zu dritt in James' Zimmer auf dem Fußboden, um sie herum ein Chaos aus Büchern, Zeitschriften, Pergamentrollen und Süßigkeiten. Remus war nicht da, er hatte schon am Abend davor nach Hause zurückkehren müssen; in wenigen Tagen würde es Vollmond sein und seine Eltern mochten es nicht, wenn er so kurz vor seiner Verwandlung bei anderen Leuten zu Besuch war.<p>

Seinen Eltern gegenüber hatte James Andeutungen gemacht, sie würden an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiten, aber weder Mr. noch Mrs. Potter schienen von dieser Ausrede überzeugt zu sein. Sirius wäre es an ihrer Stelle auch nicht gewesen. Sie steckten immer wieder misstrauisch den Kopf durch die Zimmertür und schlugen ihnen vor, in den Garten zu gehen. Vermutlich weil sie davon ausgingen, dass die drei dort weniger Schaden anrichten konnten.

„Also, was habt ihr rausgefunden?", wollte James wissen..

„Das Tier, in das man sich verwandelt, spiegelt den Charakter des Zauberer wider", sagte Peter.

„Man muss irgendwelche Tränke einnehmen und die erste Verwandlung ist die schwierigste", ergänzte Sirius. „Wenn dabei irgendwas schief läuft, bleibt man in einem Zwischenstadium stecken."

„Genau genommen muss man zweimal den gleichen Trank trinken", erklärte James. „Beim ersten Mal werden die Zellen des Körper so beeinflusst, dass sie überhaupt erst zu einer Verwandlung ohne Zauberstab fähig werden, und die zweite Dosis muss direkt vor der ersten Verwandlung eingenommen werden."

„Und beide Tränke müssen innerhalb von zwei Jahren eingenommen werden, sonst vergiften sie den Trinkenden langsam und qualvoll", erinnerte sich Sirius.

„Oder wenn sie falsch gebraut wurden", setzte Peter hinzu und seinen Stimme klang etwas schrill.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Zaubersprüche", ergänzte James.

„Ja, die könnten schwierig werden", stimmte Sirius zu. „Aber ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit dem erste Trank an."

Er strich eine Pergamentrolle glatt, tauchte seine Feder in ein Tintenfass und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an. Da in keinem seiner Bücher etwas über den Zaubertrank gestanden hatte, musste das Rezept in den Büchern auftauchen, die bei Peter und James waren. Doch die beiden warteten genauso darauf, dass jemand etwas sagte, wie er.

„Das fängt ja gut an", murmelte James. Er nahm sich eines der Bücher, die auf dem Fußboden verstreut lagen, und blätterte darin herum, bis er schließlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

„Hier", sagte er und las laut vor: „Von den Zutaten soll nur so viel bekannt gegeben werden, dass sie seltener und nicht leicht zu beschaffener Natur sind. Auch soll die Kunst, dieses Elixier zu brauen, nur dem Zauberer zugänglich gemacht werden, der sich zu verwandeln wünscht, da der Missbrauch durch Uneingeweihte allzu schreckliche Folgen haben kann. Es sei jedoch erwähnt, dass der Wissbegierige sein Interesse an der Literatur der höchst potenten Zaubertränke zu stillen vermag."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir sollen ein anderes Buch lesen? Warum kann der Autor nicht einfach die Zutaten reinschreiben?"

„Vielleicht...vielleicht sollten wir das gar nicht lesen", warf Peter ein. „Überall steht, dass die Folgen schrecklich sind oder man langsam und qualvoll stirbt oder..."

„Nur wenn man einen Fehler macht, Peter", beruhigte ihn James. „Wir werden keinen Fehler machen."

Peter sah nicht sehr beruhigt aus, aber er sagte nichts weiter.

„Tja und weiß jemand, wo wir dieses Buch herbekommen?", fragte Sirius. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hogwarts?", schlug er vor.

* * *

><p>„Auf Wiedersehen, Sirius. Komm ruhig öfter vorbei."<p>

Mrs. Potter strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Mum, lass Sirius in Ruhe", protestierte James, der verhindern wollte, dass sein bester Freund wie ein Kleinkind behandelt wurde.

„Gerne, Mrs. Potter", erwiderte Sirius mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Du bist hier immer Willkommen", setzte Mr. Potter hinzu.

„Ich werd's nicht vergessen", gab Sirius mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen zurück.

„Unter der Bedingung, dass ihr beiden nicht das ganze Haus auseinandernehmt", setzte Mr. Potter hinzu. Sirius und James grinsten. Sie hatten keinerlei Schuldgefühle.

Mrs. Potter griff nach dem Topf mit dem Flohpulver. Sirius nahm eine Handvoll und warf sie ins Kaminfeuer. Sofort färbten sich die Flammen smaragdgrün.

„Also, ich geh dann mal", sagte er. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Bis bald, James."

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Sirius. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen."

Sirius trat in den Kamin.

„Grimmauldplatz", sagte er laut. Als er davon gewirbelt wurde, sah er noch, wie die Potters ihm zuwinkten.

Kurze Zeit später trat Sirius Black aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle des fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks. Er wurde von Kreacher empfangen.

„Der junge Herr ist spät", beklagte sich der alte Hauself. „Die Herrin wird zornig sein."

„Wenn ich ohnehin schon zu spät bin, dann wird sie auch noch ein paar Minuten länger warten können", bemerkte Sirius und schubste den Hauselfen zur Seite, der quiekend protestierte.

„Der ungezogene junge Herr soll sofort in den Salon zur Herrin kommen. Auf der Stelle, hat sie gesagt, er soll nicht sein Zimmer gehen."

Sirius ignorierte den Elfen und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Doch als er seinen Fuß gerade auf den Treppenabsatz zum zweiten Stock setzte, rief eine gereizt klingende Stimme: „Sirius!"

Sirius drehte sich langsam um. Walburga Black stand auf dem Flur vor dem Salon. Sie musste ihn und Kreacher gehört haben.

„Mutter", begrüßte er sie widerwillig. _Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in mein Zimmer gehen lassen? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_ Seine Gedanken waren immer noch in Godric's Hollow bei James und den Potters. Er sträubte sich, im Grimmauldplatz anzukommen.

„Komm her!", befahl sie.

Sirius gehorchte, aber die Art, wie er sich Zeit nahm, den Weg von der Treppe durch den Flur zurückzulegen, den Blick den er seiner Mutter zuwarf, als er in den Salon ging, wie er die Tür offen stehen ließ und sich lässig auf die Kante der Kommode setzte statt gerade zu stehen, brachten seinen Unmut und seine verächtliche Haltung gegenüber seiner Mutter und den Regeln, auf die sie Wert legte, mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck.

„Stell dich vernünftig hin", reagierte Walburga Black prompt, nachdem sie sich in tadellos kerzengerader Haltung in einem der Sessel niedergelassen hatte. Sirius veränderte seine Stellung minimal und wartete.

„Leere deine Taschen!", befahl Walburga Black. „Leg alles auf den Tisch. Na los, worauf wartest du noch?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und tat, was sie sagte. Mehrere Filibuster-Knaller landeten auf dem Tisch, ein Quidditch-Magazin von James, zwei Lakritzzauberstäbe, das Stück Kuchen, das Mrs. Potter ihm im letzten Moment zugesteckt hatte.

Walburga Black musterte alles misstrauisch und deutete mit spitzen Fingern und angeekelter Miene auf Mrs. Potters Kuchen.

„Entsorge das, Kreacher", befahl sie dem Hauselfen. Sirius hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Mutter? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Seine Mutter ignorierte seine Frage. Stattdessen richtete sie den Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „Accio."

Noch mehr Filibuster-Knaller flogen aus seinen Taschen, ein jaulendes Jojo, zwei Stinkbomben und ein rechteckiges Kästchen. Auf einen Schlenker von einem Walburga Blacks Zauberstab hin, sprang es auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Gegenstand, den es enthielt, nicht aus der magischen Welt stammte.

„Was ist das?", verlangte Walburga Black wissen.

„Ein Geschenk", antwortete Sirius unbestimmt und streckte die Hand aus, um die Kassette wieder an sich zu nehmen. Doch ein Wink mit Walburgas Zauberstab brachte sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Mrs. Blacks Lippen waren schmal geworden, ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

„Du wagst es, Schlammblutdreck in dieses Haus zu bringen?", explodierte sie. „Du wagst es, diesen Ort mit diesem...diesem Unrat zu beschmutzen?"

„Es ist nur eine Kassette, Mutter!"

„Nur eine Kassette? Hast du denn gar keinen Stolz, Junge? Haben Orion und ich dir denn _gar nichts_ beigebracht?"

Es war immer das Gleiche, was sie ihm an den Kopf warf.

„Es ist nur eine verdammte Kassettte, Mutter!", knurrte Sirius. „Sie tut dir nicht weh. Mit ihr kann man Musik abspielen, die gerade nicht im Radio läuft."

Er verzichtete darauf zu sagen, dass die Kassette Muggle-Musik enthielt und dass sie ihm sehr viel besser gefiel als das, was Mr. und Mrs. Black als Musik bezeichneten.

„Sprich mit mir nicht in diesem Ton, Junge!", fauchte Walburga Black zurück und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Kassette. „Reductio!"

Die Kassette zerfiel zu Staub.

„Das war ein Geschenk!", schrie Sirius außer sich vor Wut.

„Ein Geschenk von einem deiner Gryffindor-Freunden, das habe ich mir gedacht! Warte nur, bis dein Vater nach Hause kommt! Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer und bleib dort, bis du gerufen wirst!"

Zornig stieß Sirius sich von der Kommode ab.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst! Als wenn ich freiwillig meine Zeit mit einer alten Sabberhexe in einem Raum verbringen würde!"

Der Fluch seiner Mutter warf ihn gegen die Wand.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Alte Sabberhexe!", brüllte Sirius zurück. Nach seinem Zauberstab tastend kam er wieder auf die Beine. Doch bevor der Streit endgültig ausarten konnte, stand plötzlich Regulus im Salon.

„Ah, Sirius ist wieder zurück und schon gibt es Streit", stellte er fest. „Was hat er diesmal getan, Mutter?"

„Er hat das Haus mit Dreck besudelt!", kreischte sie. „Er..."

„Ruhig, Mutter. Das ist der Einfluss der Potters. Sirius weiß nicht, was er redet", versuchte Regulus sie zu besänftigen. „In ein paar Tagen wird er einsehen, dass du Recht hattest."

„Einsehen, dass ich Recht hatte?", wiederholte Walburga Black und lachte verächtlich auf. „Sirius? In ein paar Tagen kehrt er nach Hogwarts zurück, wo er von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern umgeben ist!"

„Vater wird mit ihm reden", beruhigte sie Regulus. „Komm, setz dich, Mutter, Kreacher hat Tee für dich gekocht..."

Prompt trat Kreacher mit Keksen und einer dampfenden Teekanne ein. Regulus schenkte seiner Mutter Tee ein und brachte Walburga tatsächlich dazu, sich hinzusetzen. Sirius nutzte die Ablenkung aus und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Keine zwei Minuten später klopfte es und Regulus kam herein.

„Gratuliere, Sirius", sagte er. „Versuchst du einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen? Du hast weniger als fünf Minuten gebraucht, um Mutter so zu ärgern, dass sie mit dem Zauberstab auf dich losgeht."

„Sie hat damit angefangen", knurrte Sirius. Regulus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Mutter soll einfach angefangen haben, dich zu verhexen? Das glaube ich nicht."

„Sie hat ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir zerstört!", fuhr Sirius wütend auf.

„Ach, jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher", stellte Regulus fest. „Vermutlich war es kein...akzeptables Geschenk, hm?

„Und wenn schon!", fauchte Sirius. „Sie hatte kein Recht dazu!"

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. Vermutlich sagte er sich, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit Sirius darüber zu streiten.

„Tu uns allen einen Gefallen, Sirius", sagte er nur. „Verhalt dich die nächsten zwei Wochen einfach mal normal. Das macht es für uns alle leichter, auch für dich. Ich dachte, das hättest du begriffen."

Er verließ das Zimmer. Sirius ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und den Blick über einen großen Gryffindor-Banner schweifen, den er zum Ärger seiner Eltern am Anfang der Ferien aufgehängt und mit einem Dauerklebefluch für immer dort fixiert hatte.

„Wer von uns ist hier bitte schön nicht normal?", knurrte er. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Gryffindor-Banner zu seinem Schulkoffer. Er hatte noch jede Menge Scherzartikel vom letzten Schuljahr übrig, unter anderem Warzhautpulver, das eigentlich für den Mädchenschlafsaal bestimmt gewesen war. Aber an wem würde es sich wohl besser machen als an Walburga Black?


	2. Die Verbotene Abteilung Teil 1 von 2

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Sarah: Hey, freut mich, dass du immer noch dabei bist! :) Ich hoffe dann mal, dass dir diese Story genauso gut gefällt wie die anderen. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Die Verbotene Abteilung (12)**

„Ah, endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!"

Sirius' Stimme klang fast übertrieben fröhlich, als er sich in ihrem üblichen Abteil auf einen Sitz fallen ließ.

„Bei dir hört sich das so an, als würdest du dich über Unterricht und Hausaufgaben freuen", bemerkte James mit einem mürrischen Unterton, aber hinter seinen Brillengläsern funkelten seine Augen abenteuerlustig. Auch er freute sich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

„Wenn euch McGonagall gerade gehört hätte, hätte sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen", sagte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite, wo sich Remus hinter dem _Tagespropheten_ verschanzt hatte. „Sirius Black und James Potter freuen sich auf _Unterricht_. Woher plötzlich diese Strebsamkeit?"

„Haha, wirklich lustig, Remus..." James war es nicht gewohnt, von anderen aufgezogen zu werden. „Steht was Interessantes im Tagespropheten?"

„Carlotta Pinkstone hat vor den Augen von 50 Mugglen eine Besenflugschau hingelegt...schätze das Ministerium hatte einiges zu tun. Mundungus Fletcher ist festgenommen worden, als er gerade verdächtige Gegenstände in einem Toilettenkasten verstecken wollte. Von irgendwo sind wertvolle magische Objekte verschwunden, mehr schreiben sie dazu aber nicht...und ein gewisser Janus Thickey ist verschwunden. Er soll wertvolle Dienste auf dem Gebiet der Behandlung von Fluchschäden geleistet haben."

„Was? Wieder ein Angriff?"

James, der sich halb liegend auf seinen Fensterplatz gelümmelt hatte, fuhr auf und sah Remus fragend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Nein. Es sieht so aus, als sei er von einem Lethifold gefressen worden..."

„Ach so..."

James ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

„Tot ist dieser Mann wahrscheinlich trotzdem", bemerkte Remus vorwurfsvoll und hielt den _Tagespropheten_ hoch, auf dem die trauernde Familie Thickey mit einem Foto von Janus, einem bärtigen Mann mit langer, spitzer Nase, zu sehen war.

„Ja, aber das kann jedem passieren, oder? Ich meine, er hat eben einfach Pech gehabt. Er ist nicht gestorben, weil irgend so ein rassistisches, schwarzmagisches Arschloch was gegen sein Blut hatte."

„Jaaa... Ja, schon..." Remus klang unschlüssig. „Aber eigentlich gibt es keine Lethifolds in Europa..."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf.

„Wir sind im Hogwarts-Express, Leute. Können wir nicht zumindest für ein paar Stunden über was anderes als schwarze Magie und böse Zauberer reden?" _Davon hatte ich die letzten Wochen schon genug._ „James, hast du die Sachen dabei?"

Es funktionierte.

„Klar! Was denkst du denn?"

James klang beinahe beleidigt. Kurze Zeit lag auf dem Tisch in der Mitte ein Berg von Scherzartikeln, darunter selbstverständlich Stinkbomben, aber auch ein paar Neuerwerbungen.

„Was ist das?", wollte Remus wissen und hob einen Tüte mit einem dunklem Pulver hoch.

„Und das?", fragte Peter und deutete auf einen Luftballon, der eindeutig mit etwas anderem als Luft gefüllt war.

James und Sirius grinsten.

„Das, meine Herren, sind die Utensilien für unser neustes Unternehmen", verkündete James. „Das ist Instant-Finsternispulver, importiert aus Peru", erklärte er und deutete auf das schwarze Pulver.

„War ein Sonderangebot bei Freud und Leid und hat uns ein Vermögen gekostet", ergänzte Sirius.

„Und das", fuhr James fort und deutete auf die Ballons, „sind Luftballons mit Farbe gefüllt. Einfach aber effektiv. Sirius und ich haben sie getestet."

„So, so." Remus' Stimme klang argwöhnisch. „Und was habt ihr damit vor?"

Sirius grinste.

„Wir haben gedacht, es ist an der Zeit, ein Zeichen zu setzen."

„Und jedem klar zu machen, dass sie nirgends vor uns sicher sind", ergänzte James. „Auch nicht im Hogwarts-Express."

„Und bei den Erstklässlern einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen."

„Und ihnen ein Hinweis zu geben, für welches Haus sie sich am besten entscheiden sollten."

„Und..."  
>„Moment!", unterbrach Remus sie. „Ihr wollt hier im Hogwarts-Express einen Streich spielen? Bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat?"<p>

„Und was für einen", grinste James. „Die Zugfahrt wird nie wieder so sein wie sie einmal war."

„Ohne mich."

„Was?"

Sirius und James fielen aus allen Wolken.

„Du willst nicht mitmachen?", fragte James ungläubig. „Warum nicht?"

„Das wird lustig, Remus!", versuchte Sirius, ihn zu überzeugen. „Stell dir mal die ganzen Erstklässler vor oder wie die Slytherins stinken werden!"

„Ich gebe ja zu, die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber..."

Mehr brauchten Sirius und James nicht zu hören um zu wissen, dass sie gewonnen hatten.

* * *

><p>„Autsch, Sirius, pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst!"<p>

„Würde ich gerne, James, wenn ich was sehen könnte."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, stolperte er über etwas. Eine Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk und hinderte ihn im allerletzten Augenblick daran zu fallen.

„Danke", sagte er erleichtert, aber der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde nicht lockerer. „Äh...James? Du kannst jetzt loslassen."

Aber James schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

„Das Pulver müsste gleich aufhören zu wirken", sagte er. „Haha, das wird ein Anblick sein!"

Vorsichtig versuchte Sirius, seine Hand zu befreien, aber wer oder was immer ihn festhielt, ließ nicht locker.

„Ähm, James, bist du dir sicher, dass wir im richtigen Abteil sind...?"

„Klar!"

„Wo sind dann Remus und Peter?"

„Vermutlich im falschen Abteil. Hey, das heißt, sie werden den ganzen Ärger kriegen!"

So schnell wie das peruanische Instant-Finsternispulver seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte, so schnell verlor es sie auch wieder. Urplötzlich wurde es hell – und James und Sirius sahen sich mit vier sehr wütenden und mit sehr viel rotgelber Farbe beschmierten Gryffindor-Schülerinnen konfrontiert. Und eine von ihnen, Lily Evans, um genau zu sein, umklammerte Sirius' Handgelenk.

* * *

><p>„Ich glaub's nicht, Sirius, du hast dich von einem <em>Mädchen<em> festhalten lassen!"

„Es war meine Zauberstabhand!", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Außerdem hast _du_ uns ins falsche Abteil geführt!"

„Ein _Mädchen_, Sirius!"

„Warum hast du sie dann nicht verhext? _Du_ hattest doch beide Hände frei!"

„Potter, Black, hört auf über mich zu reden als wäre ich nicht da!"

„Tja, Evans, du müsstest uns nicht reden hören, wenn du uns nicht an McGonagall verpetzt hättest..."

Bevor Lily antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und die Verwandlungslehrerin kam herein. Sie war eindeutig wütend, ihr Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Auf ihrem Umhang waren mehrere bunte Handabdrücke und Farbstreifen zu sehen. James und Sirius grinsten schadenfroh, aber ein Blick von Prof. McGonagall ließ das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern erstarren.

„Miss Evans, bitte erklären Sie mir, was vorgefallen ist."

Also erzählte Lily, was auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts passiert war.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Potter und Black nicht abhauen, und Mary hat Frank geholt, damit er sich als Vertrauensschüler um sie kümmert", schloss Lily.

„Entspricht das den Tatsachen, Longbottom?"

„Ja, Professor."

Frank Longbottom sah beim Sprechen auf seine Knie als wäre ihm die ganze Sache höchst unangenehm.

„Haben Sie gesehen, wie Potter und Black die Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen und die Farbe im Zug verteilt haben?"

„Nein, Professor."

„Miss Evans, haben Sie Potter und Black beobachtet?"

„Nein, Professor, aber..."

„Sie haben also nichts gesehen, sondern nur gehört, wie Potter und Black sich über ihren gelungenen Streich unterhalten haben?"

„Ja, Professor, aber..."

„Potter, Black, _haben_ Sie den gesamten Hogwarts-Express mit Farbe beschmiert und Stinkbomben in die Slytherin-Abteile geworfen?"

Sirius hörte, wie Evans scharf die Luft einsog. Von den Stinkbomben hatte sie anscheinend noch nichts gewusst.

James machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Professor, wenn wir es gewesen wären, dann wären wir bestimmt nicht so blöd gewesen, ins falsche Abteil zu laufen."

„Und von Evans hätten wir uns ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten lassen", setzte Sirius hinzu und lächelte unschuldig. „Wir dachten die ganze Zeit, sie macht nur Spaß. Schließlich sind wir es ja nicht gewesen."

„Natürlich nicht, Black, du bist die Unschuld in Person", hörte er Evans neben sich wütend murmeln.

„Sehen Sie, wir sind auch Opfer des Streiches geworden", sagte James und deutete auf drei einsame rote Farbspritzer auf seinem schwarzen Umhang. Evans und Longbottom, die von oben bis unten mit Farbe beschmiert waren, warfen ihm empörte Blicke zu.

„Offensichtlich", stellte Prof. McGonagall kühl fest. „Miss Evans, Mr. Longbottom, Sie können gehen. Und nun zu Ihnen", fuhr Gryffindors Hauslehrerin fort, als sie alleine waren, „ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie beide dahinter stecken. Leider scheint es keine Beweise zu geben. Sie können ebenfalls gehen."

Sirius und James warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie würden tatsächlich ohne Strafarbeit davonkommen, obwohl Evans sie erwischt hatte!

„Allerdings warne ich Sie", setzte Prof. McGonagall mit erhobener Stimme hinzu, „das nächste Mal werden Sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen. Also treiben Sie es nicht zu weit."

Genauso gut hätte sie mit ihrem Bücherregal sprechen können. Sirius und James grinsten breit, als sie aus Prof. McGonagalls Büro kamen, und sie grinsten immer noch, als sie durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten und Lily Evans sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihnen aufbaute. Sie sah sehr wütend aus.

* * *

><p>Der nächste Morgen kam für alle vier Unruhestifter viel zu früh. Nachdem sie Evans' Standpauke hinter sich gebracht hatten (nicht ohne sie zur Weißglut zu treiben), waren Sirius und James noch einmal in der Küche gewesen, schließlich hatten sie das Festessen verpasst. Im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal der Drittklässler feierten sie zusammen mit Remus und Peter ihr eigenes Fest und zwar trotz Remus' schwacher Proteste bis in die tiefe Nacht.<p>

Daher gehörten sie zu den letzten, die an diesem Montagmorgen in die Große Halle kamen. Sirius schenkte allen Kaffee ein, während Remus sich nach dem _Tagespropheten_ umsah, aber die Post war noch nicht gekommen. Die Eule schienen sich heute Zeit zu lassen, denn als Sirius wenig später prüfend einen Blick nach oben warf, war immer noch kein einziger Vogel zu sehen.

„Erwartest du Post?", fragte Remus, der Sirius' Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, ich..."

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Longbottom auf und drückte ihnen ihre neuen Stundenpläne in die Hand.

„Wahrsagen als erstes", stellte James fest. Seine Stimme klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er vermutlich gar kein Wahlfach belegt.

„Remus und ich haben Arithmantik", sagte Sirius, nachdem er einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan geworfen hatte.

„Oh." James schien zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst zu werden, dass sie jetzt unterschiedliche Stundenpläne hatten. „Tja dann... Sieht aus, als wenn wir die Geheimnisse der Zukunft zu zweit entschlüsseln, Peter."

Aber Peter ließ sich von James' lockerem Ton nicht anstecken.

„Ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht zu schwer...", murmelte er verzagt und schielte zu dem dicken Wahrsagebuch in seiner Tasche.

„Du hast bisher jede Prüfung bestanden, Peter", sagte Remus freundlich. „Wahrsagen wirst du auch hinbekommen."

Bevor Peter antworten konnte, erfüllte ein Rauschen die Große Halle und die Posteulen stürzten sich von der verzauberten Decke hinab.

* * *

><p>Prof. Vektor hatte schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden trug, sie hatte eine schwarze quadratische Brille auf der Nase und trug einen auffallend roten Umhang. Sie sah noch relativ jung aus für eine Lehrerin, aber spätestens als ihr Unterricht begann, wurde deutlich, dass mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war.<p>

„Die Arithmantik beschäftigt sich damit, aus Zahlen und Zahlenkonstellationen möglichst genaue Vorhersagen über bestimmte Teilaspekte der Zukunft zu machen", erklärte sie und blickte jeden einzelnen streng an. „Das bedeutet, wir betreiben hier eine exakte Wissenschaft – wenn Sie dieses Fach unter der irrtümlichen Annahme gewählt haben, Sie könnten die Zukunft vorhersagen, indem Sie mit ein paar Zahlen um sich werfen, dann sind Sie hier falsch. Diejenigen, auf die das zutrifft, bitte ich, _jetzt_ zu gehen. Sie können sich Professor Mystras Wahrsageunterricht im Nordturm anschließen."

Niemand rührte sich. Prof. Vektor nickte zufrieden.

„Sehr schön. Arithmantik gehört zu den schwierigsten Fächern, die in Hogwarts gelehrt werden. Daher erwarte ich von Ihnen Disziplin und regelmäßige Mitarbeit..."

Prof. Vektor sprach weiter und erläuterte ihnen, wie wichtig es sei, die Grundlagen zu verstehen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und stieß Remus an, der aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Die hört sich an wie McGonagall. Disziplin, Fleiß..."

Remus legte den Finger auf die Lippen, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Meinst du, sie ist mit McGonagall verwandt? Immerhin haben sie die gleiche Haarfarbe...sogar die gleiche Frisur..."

„Mr. Black, haben Sie eine Frage?"

Prof. Vektor stand vor ihm und sah ihn scharf an.

„Nein, Professor..." Das hieß, eigentlich ja schon. „Andererseits, Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Professor McGonagall verwandt? Sie haben den gleichen..._Charme_..."

Er lächelte entwaffnend. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob Prof. Vektor wütend war oder nicht. Ihr Gesicht blieb unbewegt.

„Da diese Frage nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat, werde ich sie nicht beantworten, Mr. Black. Aber vielleicht können _Sie_ mir sagen, mit der Anwendung welchen Gesetzes Sie sich Ihre Frage selbst beantworten können."

Sirius starrte sie verdattert an. Mit einer Gegenfrage hatte er nicht gerechnet, eigentlich hatte er die junge Lehrerin nur ein wenig aus der Fassung bringen wollen.

„Keine Ahnung, Mr. Black? Schade."

Er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, so als müsse sie ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ein Lachen auf _seine_ Kosten, wohl gemerkt.

„Jemand anders?"

Lily Evans, die Streberin, meldete sich und gab die richtige Antwort.

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Zurück zum Thema..."

Sirius lehnte sich ärgerlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte das Gefühl, gerade eine Niederlage erlitten zu haben. Aber ein Black verlor niemals.

Erst verzauberte er die Tafel. Dann überlegte er, wie sie Evans einen Streich spielen konnten.

* * *

><p>Verwandlung hatten sie wieder alle zusammen. Sirius und Remus saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, als James und Peter hereinkamen. James sah nicht besonders fröhlich aus. Genau genommen drückte sein Gesicht genau das aus, was Sirius fühlte.<p>

„Und wie ist Arithmantik so?", wollte James wissen, als er sich neben Sirius auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Wahrsagen ist jedenfalls total bescheuert."

„Arithmantik ist wirklich gut", antwortete Remus, bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte. „Professor Vektor..."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Du findest _jeden_ Unterricht toll, Remus. Du mochtest am Anfang sogar Aridus."

„Ich habe damals nur gesagt, dass ihr ihm eine Chance geben sollt...", protestierte Remus, aber James ignorierte ihn.

„Also, wie war es wirklich, Sirius?", wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Vektor ist die reinste Furie. Ich wette, die ist mit McGonagall verwandt. Oder mit Evans."

Nun verdrehte Remus die Augen.

„Du bist nur sauer, weil sie dir eine Strafarbeit gegeben hat."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Sie haben schon am ersten Tag nach den ersten beiden Stunden eine Strafarbeit, Black?" Prof. McGonagall stand vor ihnen und nach ihren zusammengepressten Lippen zu urteilen, war sie sehr ärgerlich. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht erst gestern gesagt, dass Sie sich vorsehen sollen? Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, Ihnen allein deshalb noch eine Strafarbeit zu geben..."

„Aber, Professor!"

„...wenn ich nur davon ausgehen könnte, dass es auch nur den kleinsten Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlässt, Black", fuhr Prof. McGongall ungerührt fort. „Ich rate Ihnen, jetzt dem Unterricht zu folgen, sonst könnte ich es mir anders überlegen. Das gilt auch für Sie, Potter!", setzte sie mit Blick auf James hinzu, der unverschämt grinste. McGonagalls Worte wischten das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht. Er machte Anstalten zu widersprechen, aber Remus stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. James warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, aber er schwieg.

Prof. McGonagall ging nach vorne und begann mit dem Unterricht. Und als hätten Sirius und James ihre Worte beherzigt, hingen sie an ihren Lippen. Vermutlich war es noch während keiner Stunde Verwandlung so ruhig im Klassenzimmer gewesen wie in dieser, als Prof. McGonagall über Animagi sprach.

* * *

><p>Prof. Kesselbrand war ein kleiner, drahtiger Zauberer mit windzerzausten grauen Haaren und bemerkenswert buschigen Augenbrauen, der sie am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes erwartete. Anstelle seines linken Beines ragte ein Holzbein aus seinen Roben, das in einer sehr realistisch gestalteten Drachenklaue endete. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er in der linken Hand, denn wo die rechte hätte sein sollen, saß eine silberne Kralle. Hinter ihm befand sich ein ruckelnder Käfig, von dem ein seltsamer Geruch ausging, als würde unter der Plane, die den Inhalt des Käfigs verdeckte, irgendetwas vor sich hin schmoren.<p>

„Klasse vollständig?", krächzte Prof. Kesselbrand mit rauer Stimme, aber so laut, dass die Schüler ihn gut verstehen konnten. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten oder die Liste durchzugehen, fuhr er fort: „Wenn Sie Bücher dabei haben, stecken Sie sie weg, die brauchen Sie hier nicht. Bücher sind nur was für Stubenhocker. Wie man mit magischen Geschöpfen umgeht, lernt man am besten in der Praxis."

Seine silberne Kralle machte eine beiläufige Geste in Richtung des Käfigs, was nicht unbedingt zur Beruhigung der Klasse beitrug. Die Blicke etlicher Schüler schwankten besorgt zwischen der Kralle und dem Käfig hin und her.

„Ich frag mich, wie er die verloren hat", hörte Sirius jemanden murmeln.

„Mir egal, so lange es nicht beim Unterricht war..."

„Alle bereit?", unterbrach Prof. Kesselbrands Reibeisenstimme die Unterhaltungen. Er packte die Plane und zog sie mit einem Schwung vom Käfig. Sofort blitzte und funkelte es im Sonnenschein.

„Aber das sind doch...", begann Lily Evans.

„Feuerkrabben!", rief Prof. Kesselbrand begeistert. „Sie erkennen sie an den juwelenbesetzten Panzern. War gar nicht so leicht, welche aufzutreiben. Mal sehen, wie Sie mit ihnen zurechtkommen."

„Aber, Professor, wäre es nicht besser, wenn Sie uns erst etwas über die Theorie erzählen?", warf Evans ein, als Kesselbrand Anstalten machte, den Käfig zu öffnen. „Ich habe gelesen, dass Feuerkrabben gefährlich sein können."

James lachte.

„Angst vor ein paar Schildkröten, Evans?"

Lily warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Nein, aber..."

Prof. Kesselbrand öffnete den Käfig. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Feuerkrabben begriffen, dass sie nicht länger eingesperrt waren. Träge trotteten sie auf die Schüler zu.

„Jeder sucht sich eine Feuerkrabbe aus und füttert sie", erklärte Prof. Kesselbrand laut. „Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, bringen Sie sie zurück in den Käfig, danach dürfen Sie gehen. Hausaufgabe: Lesen Sie das Kapitel über Feuerkrabben im Buch und nehmen Sie Stellung dazu vor dem Hintergrund Ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen."

James stieß Sirius an.

„Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war, dieses Fach zu wählen. Wir müssen nur diese Glitzerschildkröten füttern, dann haben wir frei!"

„James, ich glaube nicht...", begann Remus, aber Sirius und James hörten ihn schon nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich einen Beutel Futter genommen und marschierten auf die Feuerkrabben zu. Die anderen Schüler folgten, beunruhigt durch Lily Evans Worte, etwas zaghafter.

Sirius erspähte eine Krabbe deren Panzer mit roten und gelben Juwelen besetzt war.

„Dich nehme ich, Kumpel", entschied er. Mit dem Futterbeutel versuchte er, die Feuerkrabbe von ihren Artgenossen wegzulocken.

„Komm, Gryffindor-Krabbe, kooooomm..."

Leider schien die Feuerkrabbe nicht besonders interessiert zu sein. James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du diesen Quatsch von Evans glaubst, dass Feuerkrabben gefährlich sind", sagte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. James verdrehte die Augen und machte Anstalten, sich eine der Krabben mit bloßen Händen zu greifen.

„James, ich glaube nicht..."

Sirius bemerkte, dass er wie Remus klang, und schloss den Mund. Im nächsten Augenblick gab es eine kleine Explosion. James schrie auf. Plötzlich befand sich seine Feuerkrabbe mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt und von seinem Umhang stiegen dünne Rauchfäden auf. Und als wäre dies eine Art Warnsignal gewesen, wurden die anderen Feuerkrabben plötzlich unruhig. Mehrere kleine Explosionen waren zu hören und wenig später lag ein unangenehmer Geruch nach schwelendem Stoff und verbrannten Haaren in der Luft.

„Potter, du Idiot!", fauchte Evans, während um sie herum die Schüler verzweifelt versuchten, ihre aufgeschreckten Feuerkrabben in den Griff zu kriegen. Peter rannte seiner Krabbe hinterher, die sich immer wieder durch kleine Explosionen von ihm weg auf den Verbotenen Wald zu katapultierte. Ein paar Leute zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, aber die Flüche prallten von den Panzern ab.

Und in all diesem Durcheinander stand Prof. Kesselbrand, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, und lachte, dass ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

* * *

><p>Als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, war James ziemlich schlechter Laune. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte nicht früher geendet, wie sie erwartet hatten, sondern eine Stunde später. So lange hatte es gedauert, alle Feuerkrabben zu finden und in den Käfig zu treiben. Danach war fast die gesamte Klasse geschlossen in den Krankenflügel gegangen, wo Madam Pomfrey sie mit einem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck geheilt hatte. Normalerweise hätten sie das vielleicht noch ganz lustig gefunden, aber James' Umhang war zur Hälfte verschmort und eine Feuerkrabbe hatte ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst, indem sie sich direkt in sein Gesicht katapultiert hatte. Alle Slytherins aus der Pflege-magischer-Geschöpfe-Klasse hatten es gesehen und sich totgelacht.<p>

„Und jetzt auch noch dieser Aufsatz für McGonagall", beschwerte sich James. „Das war heute der erste Tag, da kann sie uns doch nicht gleich so einen langen Aufsatz aufgeben!"

„Was beschwerst _du_ dich?", gab Sirius düster zurück. „_Ich_ habe heute noch eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Vektor..."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht mal mit McGonagalls Aufsatz anfangen", warf Remus ein. „Oder willst du gleich am zweiten Tag schon ohne Hausaufgaben da stehen?"

„Du könntest sagen, dass es Kesselbrands Schuld war", schlug James vor. „Du hattest nicht genug Zeit, weil er eine Herde aggressiver Feuerkrabben auf uns gehetzt hat."

„Hast du dich etwa immer noch nicht von deinem Kampf mit den _Schildkröten_ erholt, Potter?", fragte eine scharfe Stimme. Es war Lily Evans. Und danach zu urteilen, wie sie die Hände in die Hüften stützte, war sie immer noch ziemlich wütend.

„Diese _Schildkröten_ müssen euch ja wirklich zugesetzt haben, wenn Black nicht mal mehr in der Lage ist, seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Ich muss heute Abend immerhin noch zu Vektor", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Ja und nur weil du so eine verdammte Besserwisserin bist, Evans", fügte James hinzu.

„Bitte?" James' ungerechte Anschuldigung verschlug Evans für einen Augenblick lang die Sprache. „Du meinst, ich bin verantwortlich für Blacks Strafarbeit, weil ich im Gegensatz zu ihm lesen kann?"

„Hey, ich _kann_ lesen!", warf Sirius ein, aber keiner der beiden achtete mehr auf ihn.

„Oder weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir, Potter, nachdenke, bevor ich mich mit einer Feuerkrabbe anlege? Oh, entschuldige, es waren natürlich nur _Schildkröten_!"

Zur Sirius' Überraschung färbten sich James' Wangen rot. Die Sache mit den Feuerkrabben schien ihn wirklich zu ärgern.

„Ein wahrer Gryffindor handelt eben und verkriecht sich nicht zwischen Büchern!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. _Typisch James..._

Jetzt wurde Lily Evans rot, ihre grünen Augen blitzten.

„Ein wahrer Gryffindor verkriecht sich nicht zwischen Büchern?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Stattdessen läuft er blindlings in sein Verderben oder was? Aber das wäre natürlich _heldenhaft_, was Potter? Was würdet ihr vier eigentlich tun, wenn Remus nicht für euch alle mitdenken würde?"

Remus sah überrascht von seinem Aufsatz auf, als sein Name fiel. Sirius wusste nicht, wie viel er mitbekommen hatte, aber das ging seiner Meinung nach eindeutig zu weit.

„Lass Remus aus dem Spiel!", fuhr er Evans barsch an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er nämlich kein verdammter Besserwisser!"

„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen, Sirius", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Remus ist mehr Gryffindor als du jemals sein könntest, Evans!"

„James...", sagte Remus warnend.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Remus kein richtiger Gryffindor ist!", fauchte Lily wütend. „Potter, Black, ihr zwei seid einfach nur zwei riesige Idioten!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte davon. James sah ihr irritiert hinterher.

„Kann mir einer mal erklären, was das sollte?"

„Ich nehme an, sie wollte damit sagen, dass du heute in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...ähm, etwas _voreilig_ warst", vermutete Remus.

„Und was geht sie das an? Schließlich ist es nicht ihr Umhang, der verkohlt ist."

„Vielleicht war sie sauer, dass wir eine Stunde länger Unterricht hatten", schlug Peter vor.

„Evans? Niemals, die vergöttert doch alle Lehrer." James grinste. „Eigentlich sollte sie mir dankbar sein."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Sirius sprang auf. Ihm war gerade aufgefallen, dass er schon vor einer Viertelstunde bei Prof. Vektor hätte sein müssen.

* * *

><p>„SIRIUS BLACK, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH AN MEINEN SACHEN ZU VERGREIFEN! GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS DU DAMIT DAVONKOMMST, NUR WEIL DU IN HOGWARTS BIST! DAFÜR WIRST DU BÜSSEN, WENN DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST! WENN DU DIR NOCH EINEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBST, WIRD SICH DEIN VATER UM DIE ANGELEGENHEIT KÜMMERN, HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN? UND HALT DICH VON DEN SCHLAMMBLÜTERN UND BLUTSVERRÄTERN FERN!"<p>

Der Heuler zerfiel über Sirius' Becher zu Asche und machte seinen Kürbissaft ungenießbar. Aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er grinste breit. _Endlich._

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte James wissen. „Wovon spricht deine..."

Er unterbrach sich und verzog den Mund, als sträube sich etwas in ihm dagegen, Sirius' Mutter als solche zu bezeichnen.

„Die alte Sabberhexe, die sich meine Mutter nennt?", schlug Sirius vor und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich habe ihr kurz vor der Abfahrt Warzhautpulver in ihre Puderdose gemischt. Ich wollte es eigentlich früher machen, damit ich die Wirkung noch sehe, aber Kreacher ist die ganze Zeit im Haus rumgeschlichen und Regulus..."

Seine Stimme erstarb und seine Augen wanderten zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo sein Bruder saß. Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz, dann sah Regulus demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um.

„He, Black!", rief in diesem Moment jemand vom Ravenclaw-Tisch. „Ist das deine Mutter?"

Sirius drehte sich um und fing von einem älteren Schüler eine Zeitung auf.

„Das ist die Hexenwoche", stellte James naserümpfend fest. Aber Sirius interessierte es im Moment herzlich wenig, welche Zeitung er vor sich hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Titelblatt und den Hauptartikel und lachte.

„Walburga Black an Drachenpocken erkrankt?", titelte die Zeitung und zeigte ein großes Bild von Mrs. Black, die ihr warzenübersähtes Gesicht hinter einem Schal zu verstecken versuchte.

„Deshalb ist sie also so wütend", lachte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, du kannst ganz froh sein, dass du hier in Hogwarts bist", sagte Remus. Sirius merkte, dass er sich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber eine gewisse Schärfe konnte er nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast doch gehört, das ändert nichts."

Er versuchte zu grinsen, aber irgendwie misslang es ihm. _Wie gut, dass es bis zu den Weihnachtsferien noch fast vier Monate sind..._Vom Slytherin-Tisch warf ihm Regulus mörderische Blicke zu. Stur sah Sirius in eine andere Richtung.

„Naja, bis zu den Ferien sind es noch fast vier Monate", sprach James Sirius' Gedanken aus. „Bis dahin denkt sie bestimmt nicht mehr daran. Meine Mum vergisst auch andauernd, weshalb sie sauer auf mich ist..."

Aber James' Stimme klang nicht so unbefangen und sorglos wie normalerweise.

„Hast du gestern eigentlich noch deine Verwandlungshausaufgaben gemacht?", wollte Remus wissen. Sirius warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Natürlich nicht. Glaubst du, ich würde mich noch an einen Aufsatz setzen, nachdem ich bei Vektor zwei Rollen Pergament schreiben musste?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann interessieren dich meine Hausaufgaben?"

„Du kannst meine haben", sagte Remus schroff, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Ausnahmsweise."

„Was?", kam es gleichzeitig aus drei verschiedenen Kehlen und Sirius, James und Peter starrten Remus ungläubig an.

„Äh...Remus, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Du bist nicht krank oder so?"

Remus warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„_Mir_ geht es hervorragend, Sirius", gab er kühl zurück. „Aber manchmal frage ich mich, wie es _dir_ geht."

Und endlich begriff Sirius und die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

„Danke, Lupin, mir geht es ebenfalls hervorragend", presste er hervor. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand er auf und marschierte aus der Großen Halle.

* * *

><p>So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit, wenn nicht ein Heuler, dann aber zumindest ein wütender Brief von seiner Mutter kommen würde. Nun, das Titelblatt der <em>Hexenwoche<em> erklärte, warum es ein Heuler war. Es sollte ein _Spaß_ sein, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die anderen mit ihm darüber lachen würden. Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie anfangen könnten, sich _Sorgen_ zu machen. Er war Sirius Black, um ihn machte man sich keine Sorgen! Er war nicht wie Remus, der sich einmal pro Monat unter Schmerzen in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelte. Er war auch nicht wie Peter, schüchtern und tollpatschig ohne jegliches Selbstvertrauen, der seine Socken in Brand steckte, wenn er einen Käfer in einen Knopf verwandeln sollte. Er war Sirius Black, der Erbe der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilie von Großbritannien und außerdem der gefürchtetste Unruhestifter von Hogwarts. Dass sich jemand _Sorgen_ um ihn machte, war einfach lächerlich!

„Schaut mal, wer da ist! Black, der Blutsverräter."

Sirius wirbelte herum. Vor ihm standen Avery, Rosier, Mulciber und Snape.

„Ganz alleine heute, Black?", fragte Avery mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Wo hast du denn deine Gryffindor-Freunde gelassen?"

Als Antwort zückte Sirius seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Arde", sagte Snape gelassen. Sirius unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, als seine Hände plötzlich wie Feuer brannten.

Snape trat einen Schritt vor und ließ seinen Zauberstab dabei nicht von Sirius.

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, was, Black?"

„Halt's Maul und geh dir die Haare waschen, Schniefelus!"

Snape hob den Zauberstab.

„Jetzt hast du niemanden, hinter dem du dich verstecken kannst, Black! Fu..."

Doch bevor er den Fluch vollenden konnte, rief plötzlich jemand: „In deinen Träumen vielleicht, Schniefelus!"

James, Remus und Peter und noch einige andere Gryffindors waren hinter den Slytherins aufgetaucht, die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

„Potter!"

Aus Snapes Stimme sprach purer Hass.

„Ach wie schön, Sie sind alle schon da, sehr gut. Miss Evans, ich hoffe, Sie hatten schöne Ferien. Aber warum sind Sie denn noch nicht auf Ihren Plätzen?" Prof. Slughorns Blick fiel auf die Kontrahenten. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Rosier steckte als erstes seinen Zauberstab weg. Die anderen Slytherins folgten seinem Beispiel und einer nach dem anderen auch die Gryffindors.

„Nichts weiter, Professor", erklärte er. „Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die wir klären mussten..."

„Mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand?", warf Lily Evans spitz ein.

„Nun, nun", sagte Slughorn. „Es ist ja noch nichts passiert. Es ist doch niemand zu schaden gekommen, oder?"

„Nein, Sir", erklärte Rosier, der Rest, einschließlich der Gryffindors und Sirius, schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt bitte ins Klassenzimmer. Da noch niemand von Ihnen seinen Zauberstab benutzt hat, lasse ich das Ganze noch einmal durchgehen. Aber der erste, der in meinem Unterricht seinen Zauberstab zieht, bekommt eine Strafarbeit." Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, und zeigte auf einen Kessel, in dem sich ein giftgrüner Zaubertrank befand. „Nun, wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was das hier ist? Ja, Miss Evans?"

James stieß Sirius an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Die Slytherins haben mich überrascht. Und Schiefelus hat mich mit einem Brandzauber erwischt."

James' Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Dieser Bastard." Aber dann grinste er plötzlich und holte ein paar Filibuster-Kracher aus der Tasche. „Ich würde sagen, das schreit nach Rache."

Sirius grinste zurück.

„Ganz deiner Meinung, James."

* * *

><p>Rosiers Kopf war der eines Säuglings, als er sprechen wollte, kam nur wütendes Geschrei und Geweine heraus. Snapes Hände waren so klein, dass sie nicht mal mehr einen Stift halten konnten. Averys Nase war quasi aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und Mulciber musste auf einem Bein durch den Klassenraum hüpfen; das andere, das von der giftgrünen Schrumpflösung getroffen worden war, trug sein Gewicht nicht mehr.<p>

Sirius und James lachten so sehr, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten und ihnen die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Es war offensichtlich, wer für dieses Chaos verantwortlich war.

„Potter, Black! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeiten!", erklärte Prof. Slughorn, nachdem er die Opfer des Streiches mit dem Gegentrank versorgt hatte, und klang dabei nicht ansatzweise so gutmütig und jovial wie sonst.

„Aber, Professor, wir haben doch gar nicht unsere Zauberstäbe benutzt", widersprach James. Sirius, der sich eben gerade von einem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Prof. Slughorn fand den Kommentar weniger komisch.

„Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Als Sirius und James aus den Kerkern kamen, warteten Remus und Peter auf sie. Peter grinste, aber Remus sah nicht besonders begeistert aus.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu diesem einfallsreichen Streich", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Ein Filibuster-Knaller in den Slytherin-Kesseln, welches Genie ist nur auf diese Idee gekommen?"

„Ach komm, Remus, jetzt gib's doch zu, der Effekt war wirklich gut", grinste Sirius. „Rosier, das plärrende Baby..."

„Wir hätten noch einen Kracher in den Kessel mit der Schwelllösung werfen sollen", überlegte James laut, „das wäre wirklich interessant gewesen..."

Seine Stimme erstarb abrupt, als sie um die Ecke kamen. Sirius lächelte kalt.

„He, Schniefelus!", rief er. Snape, der sich gerade mit Evans unterhalten hatte, fuhr herum.

„Black!", knurrte er. Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab, aber Sirius war schneller.

„Impedimenta!"

Der Lähmfluch schleuderte Snape durch die Luft und drückte ihn mit unsichtbaren Fesseln zu Boden.

„BLACK!", fauchte Evans. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! Fi..."

„EXPELLIARMUS!", rief James. Lilys Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und flog zu James.

„POTTER! GIB MIR SOFORT MEINEN ZAUBERSTAB ZURÜCK!"

„Halt dich da da raus, Evans", knurrte Sirius. Dann wandte er sich Snape zu.

„Na, Schniefelus, keine so große Klappe mehr, was? Furunkulus!"

„Das reicht jetzt", mischte sich Remus ein. „Sirius, lass Snape in Ruhe, James, gib Lily ihren Zauberstab zurück."

„Von dir brauche ich keine Hilfe, Gryffindor!", fauchte Snape.

„Da hörst du's, Evans. Von einem _Gryffindor_ braucht Schniefelus keine Hilfe. Ich geb dir deinen Zauberstab wieder, wenn du versprichst, dass du dich nicht einmischst."

Lily wurde bleich vor Wut.

„Du bist widerlich, Potter! Ich wiederhole mich nur einmal: GIB MIR MEINEN ZAUBERSTAB ZURÜCK!"

James lachte.

„Sonst was? Willst du mich verhexen? Ach Verzeihung, ich habe ja deinen _Zauberstab_..."

„Ich hole Professor McGonagall."

„Was?" James war völlig fassungslos. „Das darfst du nicht!"

Evans lächelte.

„Ach nein?"

Einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden. James fluchte. Snape lachte, was mit seinem verquollenen, roten Gesicht wie eine Grimasse aussah.

„Hat Black etwa Angst vor seinen Eltern?"

Sirius spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er wusste nicht, ob Schniefelus ein Reinblut war. Da er in Slytherin war, war es zumindest wahrscheinlich. Es konnte keine wichtige reinblütige Familie sein, denn sonst hätte Sirius sie gekannt. Aber vermutlich wusste Schniefelus genug, um Walburga Blacks Drohung in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß zu verstehen, etwas, das James, Remus und Peter allenfalls erahnen konnten. _Wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst, wird sich dein Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern... _Auch wenn Walburga Black Sirius oft genug mit Flüchen traktierte, dürfte nur Orion Black als Familienoberhaupt bis zum Äußersten gehen: dem Cruciatus-Fluch.

„Wasch dir den Mund, Schniefelus!", knurrte James. „Ratzeputz!"

Augenblicklich quollen rosa Seifenblasen aus Snapes Mund, er spuckte und würgte. In diesem Moment kam Evans mit Prof. McGonagall um die Ecke.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte Prof. McGonagall noch nie so wütend gesehen, noch nicht mal als sie Lestrange den Liebestrank untergeschoben oder in ihr Büro eingebrochen waren. Dass er außerdem seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und schon zwei Strafarbeiten und James eine hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Sie hatte Gryffindor auf der Stelle 50 Punkte abgezogen und sie nach dem Unterricht in ihr Büro bestellt. Und da waren sie jetzt.<p>

„Ich habe mich selten so für Schüler meines Hauses geschämt!", fuhr sie sie an. „Sie haben nicht nur die Regeln gebrochen, sondern auch die Grundsätze von Hogwarts verletzt. Schlimm genug, dass Sie einen Mitschüler angegriffen haben, aber es gibt absolut keine Entschuldigung dafür, jemanden zu verhexen, der bereits am Boden liegt."

„Snape hat Sirius auch verhext, Professor!", verteidigte James sie. „Er hat ihn mit einem Brandzauber attackiert!"

Prof. McGonagall warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Tatsächlich? Das hat Miss Evans nicht erwähnt. Stimmt das, Black?"

Widerwillig zeigte ihr Sirius seine Hände, auf denen sich zwei große Brandblasen gebildet hatten. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass die Slytherins gesehen hatten, wie Schniefelus ihn mit dem Brandzauber erfolgreich entwaffnet hatte, da musste es nicht auch noch McGonagall erfahren.

„Gehen Sie nach unserem Gespräch zu Madam Pomfrey und lassen Sie sie das ansehen", entschied Prof. McGonagall. Ihre Stimme klang zu Sirius' und James' Erleichterung nicht mehr ganz so wütend.

„Offensichtlich hat Miss Evans nicht den ganzen Vorfall mitbekommen. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie einen Wehrlosen angegriffen haben", fuhr sie streng fort. „Sie bekommen beide Strafarbeiten und Black, Ihren Aufsatz bekomme ich in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde und zwar tadellos, sonst sitzen Sie nach. Sie können gehen."

* * *

><p>„Mann, was regt die sich eigentlich so auf?", fragte James, als sie hinüber in die Bibliothek gingen, wo sie Peter treffen wollten. „Das war doch nur der olle Schniefelus. Die tut ja gerade so, als hätten wir einen Unschuldigen verhext."<p>

„Ja, sie hätte Slytherin wenigstens auch ein paar Punkte abziehen können", stimmte Sirius zu und warf einen Blick auf seine verbrannten Hände.

„Tut's weh?", fragte James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und verzog gleichzeitig das Gesicht.

„Ich geh später in den Krankenflügel, wenn Remus mit Alte Runen fertig ist. Das hier ist jetzt wichtiger."

James nickte zustimmend.

In der Bibliothek wurden sie schon ungeduldig von Peter erwartet.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief er und zuckte sofort unter dem strengen Blick von Madam Pince zusammen. „Ihr müsst mir helfen, dieses Buch zu finden", fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort. „Ich habe schon in der Zaubertrankabteilung und unter Verwandlung nachgeguckt, aber es war nirgends!"

James klopfte Peter mit einem halb mitleidigen, halb belustigten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schulter.

„Alles klar, wir übernehmen ab hier."

Doch so sehr Sirius, James und Peter auch suchten, sie konnten _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ nicht finden. Wie Peter gesagt hatte, stand es weder bei den Büchern über Zaubertränke noch in der Abteilung für Verwandlung. Auch in der Rubrik Kräuterkunde wurden sie nicht fündig.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!", rief James (und sah sich sofort einem von Madam Pince' mörderischen Blicken ausgesetzt). „Irgendwo muss dieses Buch doch sein!"

„Vielleicht ist es ja ausgeliehen", schlug Peter vor. Sirius warf dem kleineren Jungen einen überraschten Blick zu. Warum waren er und James nicht darauf gekommen?

„Na schön und was tun wir dann?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Wir könnten Madam Pince fragen", schlug Peter vor. James und Sirius tauschten einen verblüfften Blick aus. Dann fing James an zu lachen.

„Du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Remus, Peter!"

Peter war es dann auch, der losging, um Madam Pince nach dem Buch zu fragen, während Sirius und James sich nach interessanten Büchern über Verwandlung im Allgemeinen und Animagi im Besonderen umsahen. Das Ergebnis war leider in beiden Fällen ernüchternd. Weder gab es Verwandlungsbücher, die ihnen weitergeholfen hätten, noch konnten sie _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ ausleihen – es stand nämlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek.

„Und um dort etwas auszuleihen, braucht man die schriftliche Erlaubnis von einem Lehrer", erklärte Peter.

„Na großartig." Frustriert ließ sich Sirius an einen der Tische auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Kein Lehrer wird uns so eine Erlaubnis geben."

James lächelte.

„Ich glaube, es ist mal wieder an der Zeit, den Tarnumhang auszupacken."


	3. Die Verbotene Abteilung Teil 2 von 2

Hey, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Sarah: Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und dass du Prof. Kesselbrand magst. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Die Verbotene Abteilung (22)**

Sirius und James schlichen sich noch in dieser Nacht aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Sie gingen alleine. Remus konnten sie ohnehin nichts sagen und Peter war dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht unbedingt dabei haben wollten, und blieb nur zu gerne im sicheren Schlafsaal.

Sirius und James wussten, dass sie sich nicht erwischen lassen dürften. Aber sie hatten auch nichts dergleichen vor. Ohne Umwege schlichen sie sich durch das Schloss in die Bibliothek. Mit dem Umhang gelang es ihnen mühelos, allen Geistern, Lehrern und Vertrauensschülern ausweichen. Nur als ihnen Mrs. Norris über den Weg lief erstarrten sie – wirkte der Tarnumhang auch bei Katzen? Sie beschlossen, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, und machten einen großen Bogen um das Tier.

In der Bibliothek kletterten sie über die Kordel, die die Verbotene Abteilung vom Rest trennte, und flüsterten gleichzeitig: „Lumos."

Die Zauberstäbe über ihren Köpfen erhoben, suchten sie die Regalreihen ab. Es war nicht ganz leicht das System zu durchschauen, nach dem die Bücher geordnet waren. Viele trugen Titel aus Goldlettern in fremden Sprachen, manche waren schon so verblasst, dass man sie nicht mehr lesen konnte. Auf einem Buch war ein dunkler Fleck, der Sirius unangenehm an Blut erinnerte, ein anderer Einband war mit menschlichen Zähnen und Fingerknochen verziert.

Sirius merkte, dass er sich immer wieder nervös über die Schulter sah. Er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und irgendwie glaube er immer wieder, ein Flüstern zu vernehmen.

„Hier müsste es irgendwo sein", flüsterte James irgendwann. Sirius fiel auf, dass seine Stimme heiserer als gewöhnlich klang.

Ihr Blick fiel gleichzeitig auf ein ein besonders großes, etwas schimmliges Buch, auf dem in verblassten Lettern stand: Höchst potente Zaubertränke.

„Das ist es", wisperte James. „Wir schnappen es uns und dann nichts wie weg."

Sirius nickte, holte das Buch aus dem Regal und klemmte es sich unter den Arm. Sie eilten auf den Ausgang zu, aber als sie in die Nähe der Kordel kamen, fing das Buch plötzlich an zu schreien. Sirius erschrak so sehr, dass er es fallen ließ und herumwirbelte, als erwarte er, von hinten angegriffen zu werden. Aber natürlich war da niemand. Nur das Buch schrie, schrill und hoch, durchdringend, trommelfellzerfetzend. Sie standen einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt da, dann rannten sie los. Mit einem letzten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schickte Sirius das Buch zu seinem Platz im Regal zurück. Er hatte keine Zeit nachzusehen, ob das Buch dem Zauber gefolgt war. Gemeinsam mit James sprang er über die Kordel. Sie warfen sich den Tarnumhang über und rannten.

Urplötzlich tauchte Filch im Eingang der Bibliothek auf. Sie wichen ihm im allerletzten Moment aus und schlüpften an Mrs. Norris vorbei ins Freie. Die Katze fauchte. _Verdammt hat sie uns gesehen?_ Keine Zeit, sich umzusehen, sie rannten weiter, einen Gang entlang, um eine Kurve, durch einen Korridor. Sirius hörte James' keuchenden Atem neben sich. Dann war da plötzlich der große Wandspiegel. Ohne nachzudenken rannten sie auf ihn zu und ließen sich im Geheimgang erleichtert auf den Boden sinken.

„Merlin", keuchte James, „das war knapp."

Sirius nickte und rang nach Atem.

„Verdammtes Buch. Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben."

Als James lachte, klang es schon fast wieder normal.

„Mir auch." Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort. „So funktioniert das nicht. Wir müssen uns was anderes ausdenken. Wir brauchen so eine Erlaubnis."

Wieder nickte Sirius zustimmend.

„Uns wird schon irgendwas einfallen. So wie immer."

Allmählich wurden ihre Atemzüge wieder ruhiger. Sirius wollte gerade aufstehen, als James ihn ansprach: „Sirius?"

Er kannte diesen Ton. Sirius fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm anspannte.

„Ja, James?"

„Wegen diesem Heuler heute morgen..."

_Oh nein. Vergiss den verdammten Heuler..._

„Ja?"

Seine Stimme klang barscher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du bist doch jetzt nicht in Schwierigkeiten...oder doch? Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?"

Sirius lachte. Es klang gekünstelt in seinen Ohren, aber er hoffte, dass sein bester Freund es nicht hörte.

„James, du hast es doch selbst heute Morgen gesagt. Bis ich wieder zu Hause bin, hat meine Mutter diesen Heuler längst vergessen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann nicht."

„Sirius!" James' Stimme klang ärgerlich. „Ich meine das ernst."

_Er will es wirklich wissen._ Sirius merkte, wie sich seine Finger unwillkürlich in den kalten Steinfugen des Bodens verkrallt hatten. _Bleib ruhig._

„Dann gibt es eben Krach. Meine Mutter wird mich anbrüllen, was für eine Schande ich über den Namen Black bringe und dass ich mich mit Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern rumtreibe, ich werde zurückbrüllen und mein Vater wird sich alles ruhig anhören und mir für den Rest der Ferien Stubenarrest geben. Zufrieden?"

„Sie...ich meine...sie werden dir nichts tun?"

Sirius lachte. Aber innerlich stieg eine Welle der Panik in ihm auf, die er fast körperlich fühlen konnte. Ihm war schlecht.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, James. Ich weiß, dass du diesen ganzen Reinblutkram hasst, aber das sind meine _Eltern_. Und ich bin immerhin der Erbe", setzte er mit sarkastischer Stimme hinzu.

James versuchte neutral zu klingen, als er antwortete, aber eine gewisse Schärfe konnte er nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Du wirkst nicht gerade glücklich, wenn du in den Ferien nach Hause fährst. Und du siehst nicht immer so gut aus, wenn du wiederkommst."

„Du wärst auch nicht gerade glücklich, wenn du die ganzen Ferien über in ein Haus eingesperrt wärst."

„Und was war letztes Jahr nach Weihnachten?"

Sirius erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Sein Vater hatte ihn damals erwischt, wie er sein Arbeitszimmer durchsucht hatte, und ihn dafür streng bestraft. Die Folgen hatte man ihm immer noch angesehen, als er nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Damals hatte er James nicht anlügen können – was ein Fehler gewesen war, wie sich spätestens jetzt herausstellte.

Er holte tief Luft. _Wenn du etwas verbergen willst, gib den Leuten einen kleinen Teil der Wahrheit. Sie werden darüber herfallen, sie ausschmücken, Spekulationen anstellen, schlecht über dich reden – und am Ende keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen._

„Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, James."

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er den Schmerz in seiner Stimme nicht spielen musste. Wieder wurde ihm übel.

„Das Schreien ist gar nicht das Schlimmste. Manchmal ist das Schweigen viel schlimmer. Oder diese Blicke. Sie geben mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass ich nicht der Sohn bin, der ich sein sollte. Der perfekte Erbe." Seine Stimme wurde bitter. „Und dass sie das nicht akzeptieren werden."

James schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann sagte er: „Irgendwann werden sie das. Sie müssen es ja. Ich meine, was können sie denn sonst schon tun?"

_Eine ganze Menge, James..._ Laut sagte er: „Du hast Recht. Nur...manchmal ist es schwer, das im Auge zu behalten." Wieder Stille. „Wollen wir zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm?"

James nickte. Sie warfen sich den Tarnumhang über und schlichen hinaus. Später im Schlafsaal lag Sirius wach und lauschte den Atemzügen der anderen. Auch James' ruhiger Atem mischte sich nach kurzer Zeit darunter. Nur Sirius konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Übelkeit wollte einfach nicht gehen.

* * *

><p>Sirius war fast dankbar dafür, dass die nächsten Tage ihm keine Zeit ließen, über seine Lage nachzudenken, oder darüber, dass er James angelogen hatte. Nach dem Unterricht ging er mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder in die Bibliothek, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten, und dann hetzten James und er zu Prof. McGonagall, die sie Sätze schreiben oder den Klassenraum aufräumen ließ und sie einen schrecklichen Abend lang zu Madam Pomfrey schickte, wo sie die Bettpfannen putzen mussten. Dazu kam noch die Strafarbeit bei Slughorn. Sirius hatte sogar noch weniger Zeit als sein bester Freund, weil er ja noch den Aufsatz schreiben musste, den er wegen seiner Strafarbeit bei Prof. Vektor nicht geschafft hatte. All dies führte dazu, dass er und James weit nach Mitternacht todmüde ins Bett fiel und nur wenig erholt morgens von Remus geweckt wurden. Doch wie alle andere auch saßen sie am Donnerstag nach dem Mittagessen neugierig im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und wartete auf Prof. Harris.<p>

Sie hatten bisher zwei verschiedene Lehrer in diesem Fach gehabt. Bei Prof. Garth war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Sirius' Lieblingsfach gewesen, aber Prof. Aridus hatte es in ihrem zweiten Jahr geschafft, den Verteidigungsunterricht so langweilig wie Geschichte der Zauberei zu gestalten.

Prof. Harris stellte sich als kleine, kräftige Frau mit krausen braunen Haaren heraus. Bevor sie mit dem Unterricht begann, erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie vorher im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet habe in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe.

„Ich bin viel gereist und habe daher praktische Erfahrung im Umgang mit den Geschöpfen, um die es hier im Unterricht gehen wird. Daher können Sie mir ruhig glauben, was ich Ihnen über dunkle Kreaturen erzähle." Sie lächelte ermutigend und fuhr dann fort: „Darum wird es dieses Jahr nämlich vorwiegend gehen, um dunkle Kreaturen und wie Sie sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen können."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Seit drei Jahren standen dunkle Kreaturen auf ihrem Stundenplan, aber bisher hatte er nicht den Eindruck, etwas Nützliches darüber gelernt zu haben.

„Ich habe mir die Aufzeichnungen ihrer bisherigen Lehrer angeguckt. Offensichtlich haben sie die Grundlagen des Duellierens erlernt und viel über den theoretischen und gesetzlichen Hintergrund magischer Geschöpfe. Dieses Wissen kann sehr nützlich sein, wenn Sie Gefahr im Vorfeld vermeiden wollen. Ich möchte Ihnen beibringen, was Sie tun können, wenn Sie sich der Gefahr stellen müssen. Wir beginnen mit den Grindelohs. Bitte schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite zwölf auf..."

* * *

><p>„Naja, auch nicht unbedingt besser als Aridus, oder?", meinte Sirius, als sie nach dem Unterricht durch die Gänge liefen. Prof. Harris hatte sie erst das Kapitel über Grindelohs lesen lassen und ihnen dann ergänzend dazu einen langen Vortrag gehalten.<p>

„Wenn man sie so hört, könnte man denken, Grindelohs sind gefährlicher als Vampire", stimmte James zu. „Dabei sind es nur ein paar poplige Wasserdämonen."

„Es sind schon Menschen durch die Angriffe von Grindelohs gestorben", erklärte Remus. „Man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen." Das Augenrollen von Sirius und James ignorierend fuhr er fort: „Aber ich glaube, Professor Harris will nur sicher gehen, dass wir über die Theorie Bescheid wissen, bevor sie mit der Praxis anfängt. Warum sonst hat sie gesagt, dass sie praktische Erfahrung im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen hat?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was interessiert mich, warum ein Lehrer irgendwas sagt?"

James nickte zustimmend. Jetzt war es Remus, der mit den Augen rollte. Sirius grinste und machte sich auf den Weg zu Slughorn, während James zu McGonagall ging; sehr zum Verdruss der beiden Gryffindors waren die Lehrer überein gekommen, dass sie ihre Strafarbeit getrennt voneinander ernster nehmen würden.

Prof. Slughorn ließ ihn erst Kessel schrubben, bis ihm die Arme weh taten, dann wies er ihn an, Zaubertrankzutaten zu sortieren und neu einzuräumen. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es besser war, Kessel auf Hochglanz zu polieren oder Florfliegen mit der Pinzette in spezielle Gläser zu füllen; letzteres war zwar weniger anstrengend, dafür musste er sich jedoch auch das Geplapper des Zaubertranklehrers anhören, der hinter ihm an einem Tisch saß und schrieb.

„Sirius, mein Junge...", er war irgendwann im Laufe der Strafarbeiten dazu übergegangen, ihn mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, „...ich kann Sie schon verstehen. Ich war schließlich auch mal jung." Er gluckste. „Sie tragen einen großen Namen. Die ganze Zaubererwelt blickt erwartungsvoll auf den Erben des fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks...man erwartet Großes von ihnen. Es ist nur normal, dass man in Ihrem Alter dagegen rebelliert. Der Freiheitsdrang der Jugend... Aber wenn man erst mal in meinem Alter ist, dann ist man dankbar für jede Bequemlichkeit, die das Leben bietet. Das werden Sie auch noch merken. Schade, dass Sie nicht in mein Haus gekommen sind, Slytherin hätte Ihnen auf Ihrem Weg sehr geholfen, ich habe hervorragende Kontakte..."

Sirius drehte sich um und nahm ein neues Glas für die Florfliegen vom Tisch.

„Ich bin stolz darauf..."

Er stockte. Neben Slughorn lagen mehrere Pergamentrollen auf dem Tisch, die von einem violetten Bändchen zusammengehalten wurden. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Sir."

Slughorn blickte auf. Er wirkte überrascht, aber diese Überraschung wurde sofort von einem wissenden Lächeln überdeckt.

„Sirius, mein Junge, Sie sind eben doch ein Black. Sie wissen, wie man sich in den entscheidenden Momenten verhält. Ich werde das nicht vergessen. Vielleicht kommt ja mal der entscheidende Moment, in dem ich Ihnen unter die Arme greifen kann."

Sirius lächelte mechanisch.

„Vielen Dank, Sir."

* * *

><p>„Nun, wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welchen Trank Sie hier vor sich haben?"<p>

Fünf Hände schossen in die Höhe. Drei von ihnen überraschten niemanden. Schließlich gab es keine Frage in Zaubertränke, die Evans und Snape nicht beantworten konnten, und von Remus Lupin wusste man, dass er gut vorbereitet zu jedem Unterricht kam. Die zwei anderen jedoch verschlugen sogar Prof. Slughorn für einen Augenblick die Sprache.

„Äh...Mr. Black, bitte", sagte er schließlich.

„Das ist ein Verwirrungselixier", erklärte Sirius. „Man erkennt es an seiner charakteristischen orangen Farbe und der dickflüssigen Konsistenz."

„Richtig, Mr. Black. Kann mir auch jemand sagen, in welchen Fällen es klug sein kann, das Verwirrungselixier an Stelle eines Zaubers einzusetzen?"

Wieder schossen fünf Hände in die Höhe.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Für einen ungeübten Zauberer ist es leichter, den Trank zu brauen als den Spruch auf Anhieb erfolgreich anzuwenden. Außerdem kann der Trank unabhängig von der Person des Brauenden eingenommen werden, was diesem einen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Eine hohe Dosis wirkt außerdem länger als ein Verwirrungszauber."

Sirius warf James einen vielsagenden Blick. Beide mussten ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Letztes Jahr hatten sie den Slytherins ein Verwirrungselixier in ihren Kürbissaft gemischt. Sie hatten den Trank zwar damals nicht selbst gebraut, sondern ihn von _Zonkos_ besorgt, aber sie wussten über seine Wirkung bestens Bescheid.

„Hervorragend. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, jeweils fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, das ist ihre Aufgabe für die heutige Stunde. Brauen Sie ein Verwirrungselixier. Die Zutaten dafür stehen an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an."

„Was habt ihr vor, Potter?", zischte Lily Evans, als sie ihre Zutaten holten. James machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Was meinst du, Evans?"

„Versuch nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten, Potter! Seit wann seid ihr beide an Zaubertränke interessiert?"

„Aber ich dachte immer, dass ist der Grund, weshalb wir hier sind, Evans", sagte Sirius und sah sie ernst an. „Damit wir was fürs Leben lernen."

Lily warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar machte, dass sie ihm nicht mal zutraute, einen Flubberwurm zu füttern.

„Ich warne euch", zischte sie, „wenn ich mitbekomme, dass ihr wieder was gegen Sev plant..."

James grinste.

„Ach, du meinst, wir wollen dem ollen Schniefelus Verwirrungselixier in seinen Kürbissaft mischen? Gute Idee, Evans, danke für den Tipp."

„Aber leider nicht wahnsinnig originell", setzte Sirius hinzu. „Das hat letztes Jahr schon mal jemand gemacht, weißt du. Und wir machen keine Streiche nach."

„Jeder weiß, dass ihr zwei dahintersteckt!"

James lächelte unschuldig.

„Dann weiß wohl jeder mehr als wir. Komm, Sirius, wir haben ein Verwirrungselixier zu brauen."

Grinsend ließen sie Lily stehen, die ihnen böse hinterhersah.

* * *

><p>Die Auswahlspiele fanden an einem windigen Septembertag statt. Sirius saß alleine auf der Tribüne. Er erntete einige misstrauische und sehr viele sehr unfreundliche – um nicht zu sagen, mörderische – Blicke, aber niemand wagte es, ihn zu belästigen. Nach einer Zeit wurde er einfach ignoriert.<p>

Regulus gab nur mit einem knappen Nicken zu erkennen, dass er seinen Bruder gesehen hatte. Sirius beobachtete ihn, wie er sich in die Reihe derer stellte, die sich für die Position des Suchers bewarben, und fragte sich, ob er aufgeregt war. Er konnte es nicht sagen und Regulus war zu weit weg, um sein Gesicht zu erkennen. _Aber selbst dann wüsste ich vermutlich nicht, was er denkt. Er ist gut darin, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen._

Regulus flog hervorragend, aber Sirius hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er hatte seinen Bruder sein ganzes Leben lang Quidditch spielen gesehen und er wusste, dass Regulus Talent hatte. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sein kleiner Bruder mit dem Besen an sich gut war, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten als Sucher, die ihn einzigartig machten. Auf dem Quidditchfeld sah er Dinge, die anderen nicht auffielen. Sirius war es in seinem ganzen Leben nur ein einziges Mal gelungen, den Schnatz vor Regulus zu fangen, und das war ein Unfall gewesen.

So war es auch diesmal. Keiner seiner Konkurrenten fing den Schnatz auch nur ansatzweise so schnell wie er. Regulus wurde Slytherins neuer Sucher. Rosier klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, bevor das Team in die Umkleidekabinen ging, um sich umzuziehen. Regulus blieb zurück und wartete auf Sirius. Dieser schlenderte die Hände in den Taschen von der Tribüne langsam zu ihm hinüber.

„Gratuliere, Bruder", sagte er, als er Regulus erreichte. „Ich schätze, dieses Jahr bekommt Gryffindor ernsthafte Konkurrenz."

Regulus feixte.

„Ernsthafte Konkurrenz? Du meinst Slytherin hängt Gryffindor noch weiter ab", sagte er scherzhaft. Es war lange her, dass sie sich so unterhalten hatten.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", gab Sirius grinsend zurück.

„Und ob wir das werden."

Sie lachten beide. Dann herrschte Stille, die sich dehnte und plötzlich zu lange anhielt.

„Also dann", sagte Sirius, „ich geh dann mal rein."

Regulus nickte.

„Wir sehen uns."

Sie wussten beide, dass sie es nicht tun würden.

* * *

><p>Am Donnerstag warf James am Ende der Zaubertrankstunde ein Gefäß mit glitschigen Krokodilherzen um und Sirius half ihm beim Saubermachen. Sie ließen sich Zeit, bis alle Schüler gegangen waren und nur noch Slughorn da war, der seine Pergamente in eine Drachenhauttasche einräumte und den Vorratsschrank überprüfte.<p>

„Sir", sprach Sirius ihn. Er zuckte sichtbar zusammen.

„Sirius, mein Junge!", rief er. „Sie haben mich aber erschreckt! Und Mr. Potter, Sie sind auch noch da. Was tun sie denn hier? Sollten Sie nicht schon beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sein?"

„Sir, wir hätten da eine Frage..."

„Dann fragen Sie nur, fragen Sie!"

„Sir, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Sie uns dabei behilflich sein könnten, ein Buch auszuleihen?"

„Ein Buch?", fragte Slughorn. „Brauchen Sie ein Buch von mir, das Sie in der Bibliothek nicht finden?"

„Es befindet sich schon in der Bibliothek, Sir, aber in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Man braucht die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers, um es auszuleihen."

„Ein...ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, sagen Sie?"

„Ja, Sir."

Sirius bemühte sich, arglos und höflich zu klingen. Slughorn reagierte misstrauischer, als sie erwartet hatten.

„Wir hoffen, dass es uns beim Verständnis des Wirkmechanismus einiger komplizierterer Tränke auf die physische Erscheinung des Trinkenden hilft."

James nickte eifrig. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Sirius das Reden übernehmen sollte.

„Tatsächlich. Mir ist in der Tat nicht entgangen, dass Sie sich in den letzten Stunden überaus interessiert gezeigt haben. Um was für ein Buch handelt es sich denn?"

„Höchst potente Zaubertränke, Sir."

Slughorn antwortete nicht gleich. Abwesend starrte er vor sich hin.

„Höchst potente Zaubertränke, sagen Sie?", wandte er sich dann plötzlich wieder an Sirius. „Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie dieses Buch zu rein akademischen Zwecken brauchen? Sie planen nicht zufällig einige der aufgeführten Tränke...zum Schaden anderer zu verwenden?"

„Zum Schaden anderer...natürlich nicht, Sir."

Sirius versuchte, entrüstet zu klingen. James hustete laut und Sirius konnte nur knapp der Versuchung widerstehen, ihm auf den Fuß zu treten.

„Wir haben uns an Sie gewandt, weil Sie der Meister der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts sind. Wenn Sie uns die Erlaubnis nicht geben können, werden wir natürlich nicht weiter darauf beharren." Seine Stimme klang, als könne er die Enttäuschung nur schwer verbergen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Sir."

Er wandte sich um, als wolle er gehen. James folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Sirius, mein Junge, warten Sie!"

„Sir?"

„Sie müssen verstehen, Sirius, dass es...Ihr Ruf einem nicht leicht macht, eine solche Erlaubnis zu geben."

„Ich verstehe vollkommen, Sir. Aber, Sir", er beugte sich vor und sah Slughorn fest in die Augen, „Sie wissen doch auch, dass sich ein Ruf in entscheidenden Momenten ändern kann. Was ist, wenn das einer von diesen Momenten ist?"

Slughorn lachte.

„Sie sind ein schlauer Junge, Sirius. Ihre Eltern müssen stolz auf Sie sein."

Sirius lächelte, aber es ging nicht bis zu den Augen.

„Nun gut. Ich gebe Ihnen die Erlaubnis unter einer Bedingung: Sie und Mr. Potter kommen zu meiner nächsten Party."

„Nachmittags und abends ist Quidditch-Training", sagte James schnell. Slughorn hob die massigen Schultern in gespielter Hilflosigkeit.

„Dann tut es mir leid. Sie entschuldigen mich..."

„Wir kommen", sagte Sirius.

„Was?"

James warf Sirius einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Dieser ignorierte ihn.

„Hervorragend, Sirius, mein Junge, ganz hervorragend!", rief Prof. Slughorn. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Sie erhalten in den nächsten Tagen eine Einladung."

Und er ließ sich von Sirius das Formular für die Verbotene Abteilung geben.

* * *

><p>„Wo ward ihr?", fragte Remus, als sie in die Große Halle kamen. „Beeilt euch lieber mit dem Mittagessen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."<p>

„James hat das große Glas mit den Krokodilherzen umgestoßen", erklärte Sirius, während er sich einen Berg Kartoffeln auf den Teller lud. Das stimmte sogar.

„Nur weil er", James deutete auf Sirius, „mich gestoßen hat."

Das stimmte nicht.

„He!", protestierte Sirius. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr! Er ist über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und zu feige, es zuzugeben!"

„Natürlich, Black. Wenn hier einer über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist, dann du!"

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht, Potter..."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und stellte keine Fragen mehr.

Als sie zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kamen, war Prof. Harris schon da. Vor ihr auf dem Pult stand ein großes Aquarium, das die Blicke aller Schüler wie magisch anzog. Zwischen Schlingpflanzen und Algen hockte eine blassgrüne Kreatur mit spitzen kleinen Hörnern und und langen, spindeldürren Fingern.

„Ein Grindeloh", stellte Remus ungewohnt aufgeregt fest. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass wir praktischen Unterricht machen werden."

Sie nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze in den hinteren Reihen ein.

„Der Test in der letzten Stunde war sehr erfreulich", begann Prof. Harris ihren Unterricht, „Sie haben alle bestanden. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie nun genug über die Theorie Bescheid wissen und sich jetzt an der Praxis versuchen sollten. Der Grindeloh wird zwar nicht als hochgefährliches Tierwesen eingestuft, trotzdem kann er gefährlich werden, wenn man nicht vorsichtig ist. Daher will ich Ihnen vorher noch einmal die wichtigsten Punkte ins Gedächtnis rufen..."

Sirius, der gespannt auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte, sackte in sich zusammen. Ohne dass er es merkte, wanderte sein Blick zum Fenster. Heute Abend würde das erste Quidditch-Training nach den Ferien stattfinden. Meaghan McCormack war neue Quidditch-Kapitänin, nachdem Marlene McKinnon letztes Jahr ihren UTZ gemacht hatte. Es fiel Sirius schwer, sich McCormack als Kapitänin vorzustellen. Die Hüterin war zwar eine exzellente Quidditch-Spielerin, aber sehr schweigsam. Sie spielten seit zwei Jahren zusammen im Team und trotzdem konnte sich Sirius kaum an eine Situation erinnern, in der sie mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten.

Peters Kichern unterbrach Sirius' Gedanken. Er wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und sah nach vorne, aber Prof. Harris redete immer noch darüber, wie wichtig es sei, dass sie genau das täten, was sie sage und dass... Sirius unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und wandte sich wieder ab. Sein Blick fiel auf das Aquarium. Der Grindeloh hatte sich tief in seinen Schlingpflanzen vergraben, aber seine roten Augen belauerten die Umgebung argwöhnisch. Plötzlich schossen seine langen, dünnen Finger aus den Wasserpflanzen, griffen nach etwas, das aussah wie blauer Nebel, fassten ins Leere und zogen sich langsam wieder zurück, während das Gesicht sich zu rüden Grimassen verzerrte.

Wieder kicherte Peter und erst jetzt bemerkte Sirius, dass James seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Über den Aquarium schwebte ein Tintenfass, das sich schlückchenweise ins Wasser entleerte. Peter kicherte jedes Mal, wenn der Grindeloh nach der blauen Wolke schlug und sich Grimassen schneidend wieder zurückzog, und James grinste breit. Als er Sirius' Blick bemerkte, bekamen seine Augen einen herausfordernden Ausdruck. Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Als Antwort ließ James das Tintenfass einen wilden Tanz aufführen, in dessen Folge die Hälfte der Tinte im Aquarium landete. Der Grindeloh schoss aus seinem Versteck heraus, grabschte nach dem blauen Wasser und bleckte die Zähne. Peter lachte laut auf. Sirius griff gerade nach seinem Zauberstab, um sich an dem Spiel zu beteiligen, als Prof. Harris' Blick plötzlich auf das Aquarium und den tobenden Grindeloh fiel. Sofort brach James den Zauber und das das Tintenfass landete mit einem lauten Platschen im Aquarium.

Die Verteidigungslehrerin fuhr herum und fixierte die Klasse.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Niemand sagte etwas. James' Zauberstab war längst unter seinem Pult verschwunden, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten, so als könne er das Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Peter war knallrot geworden. Prof. Harris argwöhnischer Blick wanderte über die Klasse, von Pult zu Pult und blieb schließlich in der letzten Reihe hängen.

„Black, Lupin! Ich hätte gerne Erklärung für Ihr Verhalten!"

Die vier Unruhestifter tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Äh...Professor? Ich glaube, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor", sagte Remus schließlich. „Sirius und ich waren es nicht."

Die Verteidigungslehrerin stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften.

„Und wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?"

Niemand von ihnen antwortete.

„So, so. Sie besitzen also noch nicht einmal den Anstand, ihre Taten zuzugeben, wenn Sie dabei ertappt werden. Ich schäme mich beinahe für mein altes Haus. Zu unseren Zeiten hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die richtige Klasse unterrichten?", fragte Sirius laut. „Die Hufflepuffs haben gerade Zaubertränke."

Es war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Peters Kichern klang unnatürlich schrill und er schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, welche Klasse ich unterrichte, vielen Dank, Mr. Black", gab Prof. Harris kühl zurück. „Ich frage mich jedoch, ob _Sie_ wissen..."

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor", mischte sich James ein, „aber ich glaube, hier liegt wirklich ein Missverständnis vor. Sirius und Remus..."

„Es ist nobel von Ihnen, dass Sie ihre Mitschüler in Schutz nehmen wollen, Mr. Potter", unterbrach ihn Prof. Harris, „aber ich dulde keine Diskussion in meinem Unterricht. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und seien Sie froh, dass niemand von Ihnen eine Strafarbeit bekommt."

James warf Sirius einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser hob ratlos die Schultern. Als sie sich nach Remus umsahen, hatte dieser schon wieder angefangen, sich Notizen zu machen. Schulterzuckend wandte sich Sirius wieder dem Unterricht zu und beobachtete, wie Lily Evans es mit dem Grindeloh aufnahm.

* * *

><p>„Was war das denn?", fragte James, als sie später zusammen zum Quidditch-Feld gingen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hat sie gesehen, wie ich gerade nach meinem Zauberstab gegriffen habe."

„Aber warum Remus?"

Wieder hob Sirius die Schultern.

„Vielleicht weil er neben mir gesessen hat."

„Hm..." James schwieg und starrte nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Meinst du, es könnte was mit...du weißt schon..."

„Es könnte was mit Remus' pelzigem kleinen Problem zutun haben?"

James blieb abrupt stehen.

„Meinst du? Glaubst du, Prof. Harris hat was gegen Remus?"

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Remus hat heute im Test ein Ohnegleichen gehabt und bisher auch in allen seinen Hausaufgaben. Harris würde ihm keine guten Noten geben, wenn sie ihn hassen würde, oder?"

„Nein, vermutlich nicht..."

„Potter, Black, da seid ihr ja!" Davey Gudgeon stürzte vom Himmel herab und landete sicher vor ihnen im Gras. „Habt ihr Lust, schon mal ein paar Bälle auf das Tor zu werfen? Die anderen sind noch nicht da, aber ich kann es einfach nicht erwarten, mit dem Training anzufangen. Mein erstes Quidditch-Training als Treiber! Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben!"

Quidditch war etwas, zu dem man Sirius und James nicht zweimal auffordern musste. Kurze Zeit später sausten sie mit Gudgeon durch die Luft und warfen den Quaffel durch die Torringe. Als Meaghan McCormack mit dem Rest des Teams auftauchte, hielt sie sich nicht mit großen Reden auf. Stattdessen ließ sie die Klatscher und den Goldenen Schnatz frei und warf Sirius und Gudgeon ihre Schläger zu.

„Potter, Bell, Finley, nach vorne!", rief sie den Jägern zu. „Der andere Finley – du suchst nach dem Schnatz! Black, Gudgeon, wenn ich die Klatscher nur in der Nähe der anderen Spieler sehe, gibt's Extratraining! Los, los, los, Leute, dieses Jahr gewinnt Gryffindor den Pokal!"

* * *

><p>„Ich bin mindestens zweimal gestorben", stöhnte Sirius, als sie die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hochstiegen. „Und ich dachte schon, McKinnon wär 'ne olle Sklaventreiberin."<p>

„Aber sie ist gut", sagte James und in seiner Stimme lag echte Bewunderung. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie so gut ist."

„Dafür ist Finley als Sucher eine Niete. Kaum zu glauben, dass es niemand Besseres gibt..."

Sie kletterten durch das Loch hinter der fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl es schon spät war, saßen Remus und Peter noch an einem der Tische und machten Hausaufgaben.

„Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. James und er hatten ihre Hausaufgaben schon lange erledigt – allerdings nur auf Remus' Drängen hin. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, ihre Hausaufgaben erst nach dem Quidditch-Training zu machen. Oder morgens vor dem Frühstück. Oder schnell noch nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek.

„Remus hilft mir bei Verwandlung und Zauberkunst", erklärte Peter und wurde rot.

„Ach so..."

Sirius war nicht weiter interessiert. Peters Langsamkeit ging im regelmäßig auf die Nerven und manchmal fragte er sich, ob der dicke Junge überhaupt im Stande sein würde, ein Animagus zu werden. Da sie einen unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen hatte, würde sein Scheitern auch für sie das Ende bedeuten.

„Du kannst meine Hausaufgaben haben", bot James an und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Es bringt Peter nichts, wenn er einfach deine Hausaufgaben abschreibt, James. Davon lernt er nichts." Remus bemerkte, dass James ihm nicht zuhörte und verdrehte die Augen. „Übrigens, das ist vorhin für euch abgegeben worden."

Er warf ihnen zwei Pergamentrollen, die mit einem violetten Band verschnürt waren, über den Tisch.

„Iiih, Slughorns Einladungen", meinte James und nahm sich mit spitzen Fingern eine. „Ich hab gehofft, das alte Wahlross würde sich etwas mehr Zeit lassen." Er löste das Band und las laut vor: „Mr. Black – das ist deine, Sirius – ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir bei einem Abendessen morgen um 18 Uhr in kleiner Runde in meinen Büroräumen Gesellschaft leisten würden. Mit freundlichem Gruß...bla, bla, bla."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Der Freitagabend ist ruiniert..."

Remus und Peter sahen irritiert von einem zu anderen.

„Ihr wollt da wirklich hingehen?", fragte Remus. „Ihr habt doch letztes Jahr alles gemacht, um nie wieder eingeladen zu werden."

Sirius grinste.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich."

„Wir haben unsere Gründe", fügte James geheimnisvoll hinzu. Die Wirkung wurde allerdings durch sein Grinsen zunichte gemacht.

„Und die wären?", fragte Remus kühl. „Plant ihr schon wieder einen Streich? Habt ihr deshalb plötzlich an Slughorns Unterricht beteiligt?

Sirius und James wurden davor bewahrt zu antworten, denn plötzlich rief jemand: „He, Black, hier ist eine Eule für dich! Kam gerade eben durchs Fenster!"

Sirius sprang auf. Als erstes stellte er mit Erleichterung fest, dass es nicht der große schwarze Familienkauz der Blacks war, der da auf ihn zu flatterte. Es war überhaupt keine Eule, die er kannte. Er sah den Vogel zum ersten Mal.

„Von wem kommt der?", wollte James wissen. „Von deinen Eltern?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Sie flog durch das Fenster davon. Den Brief hin- und herdrehend, kehrte er zum Tisch zurück. Es stand kein Absender darauf. Schließlich riss er den Umschlag auf und entfaltete das Pergament. Ein Foto fiel heraus. Es zeigte einen pausbackigen Säugling, der ihnen lächelnd die Arme entgegen streckte. Seine Haarspitzen waren pink.

James hatte das Foto aufgehoben. Er, Remus und Peter starrten Sirius fragend an. Dieser tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken, und las den Brief.

_Hallo, Sirius,_

_wie geht es dir? Da das Schuljahr gerade erst angefangen hat, hoffe ich, dass du noch keine Strafarbeiten hast. Du weißt, ich habe deinen Mut immer bewundert, aber manchmal ist es besser, sich etwas zurückzuhalten. Lass dich wenigstens nicht erwischen._

_Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir nie geschrieben habe. Ganz ehrlich, Sirius, ich hätte dir sehr gerne geschrieben, ich wollte dir schreiben. Aber es geht nicht. Ted und ich müssen vorsichtig sein. Ich schätze, Vater und Mutter sind zufrieden damit, mich zu ignorieren, aber Bellatrix... Ich weiß, du hast dich in letzter Zeit viel mit Bellatrix gestritten, aber du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich. Bellatrix ist fanatisch. Sie ist völlig besessen von der Reinheit des Blutes. Und mit ihren neuen Freunden, diesen Todessern, ist sie wirklich gefährlich, fürchte ich. Ich habe Angst um Ted, ich habe Angst um mich und vor allem habe ich Angst um Nymphadora, unsere kleine Tochter. Ich habe ein Foto von ihr mitgeschickt. Ist sie nicht süß? Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus. Ted war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als er es erfahren hat. Du weißt ja, er ist mugglestämmig, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Menschen mit solchen Fähigkeiten gibt._

_Sirius, wir werden uns wohl in nächster Zeit nicht wiedersehen. Es tut mir leid. Ich muss meine Familie schützen, zumindest so lange Nymphadora noch so klein ist und Du-weißt-schon-wer so stark ist und niemand etwas gegen diese Todesser unternimmt._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Sirius. Bleib wie du bist, lass nicht zu, dass sie dich verbiegen._

_Deine Cousine Andromeda_

Sirius las den Brief zweimal. Dann nahm er sich das Foto von James und sah sich Nymphadora an. Bis auf die pinken Haarspitzen sah sie aus wie jeder andere Säugling.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Remus behutsam.

„Nymphadora. Die Tochter von Andromeda."

„Von deiner Cousine? Und Ted Tonks?", wollte James wissen. Sirius nickte.

„Sie ist süß", sagte Remus. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte sich für Andromeda freuen. Er wollte es wirklich. Sie klang glücklich trotz der Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Aber warum fühlte er sich dann so verdammt wütend und allein als hätte sie ihn im Stich gelassen?

* * *

><p>„Dafür ist mir Remus was schuldig. Dafür ist er mir wirklich was schuldig!"<p>

Sirius und James standen vor Slughorns Büroräumen. Sie waren die letzten, die anderen Gryffindors waren schon vor ihnen aufgebrochen.

„Du kannst Remus ja seine Schokolade wegessen", schlug James vor. „Ich klopfe jetzt."

Und das tat er.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, da sind Sie ja endlich!", rief Slughorn, als er die Tür öffnete. „Wir hätten beinahe ohne Sie angefangen. Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein. Mr. Black, für Sie haben wir extra neben Ihrem Bruder noch einen Platz frei gehalten. Mr. Potter..."

Sirius fuhr herum. Regulus saß neben Narzissa bei den anderen Slytherins. Sirius starrte ihn entgeistert an. Regulus' Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske, aber Sirius schätzte, dass sein sein jüngerer Bruder sich genauso freute, ihn zu sehen, wie er selbst.

Sirius bemerkte erst, dass er noch stand, als Slughorn fröhlich rief: „Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich!"

Widerstrebend ließ sich Sirius neben Regulus nieder. Rechts neben ihm saß Edgar Bones, James saß zwischen Longbottom und Evans, die direkt neben Slughorn saß.

„Die meisten von Ihnen kennen sich ja schon, nicht wahr?", fuhr Slughorn vor. „Evan Rosier, Narzissa Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Meaghan McCormack, Frank Longbottom, James Potter und natürlich die bezaubernde Lily Evans. Bitte fangen Sie an. Pastete, Miss Evans?" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, legte er zwei auf ihren Teller und nahm sich selbst eine kandierte Ananas.

„Vielen Dank, Professor, aber eine hätte doch gereicht..."

„Und Sie sind jetzt also Quidditch-Kapitänin von Gryffindor, Miss McCormack?", redete Slughorn weiter, ohne auf Evans Proteste zu achten. „Kein Wunder, Sie werden das Talent Ihrer Mutter geerbt haben. Spielt Sie immer noch als Jägerin?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und ich nehme an, Sie wollen in ihre Fußstapfen treten? Fangen Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss auch bei den Prides an?"

„Ja, Sir, aber als Hüterin."

„Ah, falls Sie jemals über eine Karriere bei einem anderen Team nachdenken, dann scheuen Sie sich nicht und sagen Sie Bescheid. Zufällig kenne ich Gwenog Jones von den Holyhead Harpies. Ich bekomme Freikarten zu jedem Spiel..."

Und es folgte eine endlose Reihe an Anekdoten über bekannte Quidditch-Spieler, mit denen Slughorn angeblich per du war. Selbst James, der normalerweise gar nicht lange genug über Quidditch reden konnte, hörte am Ende nicht mehr zu.

„Aber genug von diesen Geschichten", hörte Sirius Slughorn plötzlich sagen, „schließlich sind hier nicht alle so begeisterte Quidditch-Anhänger, nicht wahr? Ms. Black, ich habe gehört, dass Sie den jungen Malfoy regelmäßig sehen. Grüßen Sie ihn doch bitte von mir. Stimmen denn die Gerüchte, die man hört...?"

Narzissa errötete.

„Ja, Sir. Aber wir wollen es erst im Frühling offiziell bekannt geben..."

James warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. Auch Lily Evans schien nicht zu wissen, wovon die Rede war.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich darf Ihnen herzlich gratulieren. Seien Sie versichert, Ihr kleines Geheimnis wird diese Runde nicht verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte ihnen allen verschwörerisch zu. Bis auf James und Evans schien jeder zu wissen, worum es ging. James beugte sich über den Tisch zu Sirius, aber bevor dieser ihm etwas zuflüstern konnte, hatte Lily ihm schon den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. James warf ihr einen empörten Blick zu und lehnte sich zurück. Narzissa rümpfte die Nase. Regulus Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Sirius stieß seinen Becher mit Elfenwein um und der dunkelrote Wein ergoss sich über Narzissas Knie. Mit einem Schrei sprang sie auf.

„Ach, das tut mir aber leid, Narzissa..."

Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Evanesco", sagte Slughorn ruhig und der Elfenwein verschwand. Narzissa warf Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu und setzte sich wieder hin. Sirius ließ enttäuscht seinen Zauberstab sinken. Als er in Richtung der Gryffindors schaute, erntete er einen mörderischen Blick von Evans.

„Mr. Black, Ihnen ist wohl langweilig", versuchte Slughorn halbherzig die gespannte Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich habe gehört, Ihr Vater hat neulich erst eine hohe Summe an das Ministerium gespendet. Wirklich eine sehr noble Geste in diesen Zeiten..."

_Spende? Welche Spende?_

„Das stimmt, Vater hat dem Ministerium einen hohen Geldbetrag zukommen lassen, um sie in ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen", antwortete Regulus für Sirius. „Genau genommen ging die Spende an die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er war sehr beunruhigt darüber, dass das Verschwinden einiger sehr alter, magischer Gegenstände immer noch nicht aufgeklärt wurde. Deshalb hat er außerdem auch eine hohe Belohnung für jeden ausgesetzt, der den Dieb festnimmt oder Hinweise auf seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort oder seine Identität liefert."

„Diese Diebstähle sind in der Tat beunruhigend", stimmte Slughorn ihm zu. „Es ist schön zu hören, dass die alten Zaubererfamilien über die alltägliche Politik hinausblicken und sich auch um den Erhalt unserer Geschichte und dem, was die Zauberergesellschaft über Jahrhunderte hervorgebracht hat, kümmern."

James hustete laut, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

„Die Erhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft und ihrer Traditionen ist von jeher ein wichtiges Anliegen der alten Familien", erklärte Regulus glatt und schenkte sich mit einer selbstbewussten Geste Elfenwein ein. Einen Augenblick lang sah er genauso aus wie Orion Black. Slughorn warf dem jüngeren Bruder einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Sie verfolgen das Tagesgeschehen sehr aufmerksam, Regulus", sagte er. „Ich darf Sie doch Regulus nennen, oder?"

Der jüngere Black lächelte. Sirius bezweifelte, dass außer ihm jemand das kurze triumphierende Aufblitzen in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Aber natürlich, Sir."

* * *

><p>Slughorn entließ sie kurz vor 21 Uhr. Sirius hätte es auch kaum noch länger ausgehalten; das Abendessen hatte ihn unangenehm an den Grimmauldplatz erinnert, dem er doch erst vor knapp zwei Wochen entkommen war. Nach James' Blicken zu urteilen, die zwischen den Sahnetörtchen und den Slytherins hin und herwanderten, schien es ihm ähnlich zu gehen. Doch während alle anderen aufstanden und sich zügig auf den Weg machten, um es noch rechtzeitig in ihre Schlafsäle zu schaffen, ließ Sirius sich Zeit.<p>

„Nun mach schon, Sirius!", meinte James ungeduldig, als die anderen Gryffindors schon außer Sichtweite waren. Aber der Erbe der Blacks machte keine Anstalten, sich zu beeilen.

„Geh schon mal vor, James..."

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu den Slytherins. Rosier und Narzissa waren schon am Ende des Ganges, Regulus tauschte noch ein paar Worte mit Slughorn aus. James folgte seinem Blick und verstand.

„Na gut", sagte er, sah jedoch nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Wenn die Schlangen Schwierigkeiten machen, rufst du mich über den Spiegel, okay?"

Sirius lächelte.

„Klar, Kumpel."

James warf noch einen missmutigen Blick hinüber zu Regulus, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Sein kleiner Bruder war nicht überrascht, dass Sirius auf ihn wartete. Das hatte er allerdings auch nicht angenommen.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich ausgerechnet im Slug-Klub zu treffen", begrüßte ihn Regulus. „Ich dachte ja erst, du..." Er verstummte und ließ die Worte unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen. „Aber offensichtlich ist das nicht der Fall."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe meine Gründe."

Regulus verdrehte die Augen.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Vermutlich sind es nur nicht die richtigen."

Sirius spürte Ärger in sich aufwallen.

„Diese Entscheidung solltest du lieber mir überlassen!", gab er barscher zurück als er beabsichtigt hatte. Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst."

Die offensichtliche Gleichgültigkeit ärgerte Sirius nur noch mehr.

„Was würde Mutter wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr perfekter Sohn schon mit knapp zwölf Jahren Elfenwein trinkt?", fragte er hämisch. „Schmeckt dir das Zeug überhaupt? Oder hast du heimlich in Vaters Keller geübt?"

„Was würde Mutter wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Erbe in der zweiten Woche schon drei Strafarbeiten von drei verschiedenen Lehrern bekommen hat?", fragte Regulus zurück, Sirius' Tonfall hervorragend imitierend. „Ach Verzeihung", er lächelte kalt, wo Sirius getobt hätte; ganz Slytherin, „sie weiß es ja schon."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Dann sagte Sirius: „Wenn das eine Drohung sein soll..."

Aber Regulus winkte verächtlich ab.

„Wozu sollte ich dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen, Sirius?", fragte er. „Das erledigst du doch selbst von alleine." Dann wurde seinen Stimme plötzlich kalt. „Aber versuch nicht, mich da mit reinzuziehen. In diesem Spiel bin ich besser als du."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon. An seinem Umhang hing ein Zettel: Tritt mich.

„Was zur Hölle..."

„Widerlicher, schleimiger Bastard!", sagte eine Stimme neben Sirius voller Abscheu und James zog den Tarnumhang herunter.


	4. Höchst potente Zaubertränke

Hi, Leute! Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! :)

Sarah: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! :) Und die Spenden und Regulus... Ich muss mal kurz überlegen, weil ich die ganze Geschichte ja immer aus Sirius' Blickwinkel schreibe. Aber ja, ich denke schon, es könnte sein, dass er mehr weiß. Aber noch lange nicht alles... ;)

Jen: Hey, schön, dass du auch wieder unter den Lesern bist! ;) Freut mich, dass dir der Streich gefallen hat. Ich find's oft ganz schön schwer, mir immer wieder neue auszudenken...^^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Höchst potente Zaubertränke<strong>

Am Wochenende war Vollmond. Und kaum war Remus in den Krankenflügel verschwunden, da stürzten Sirius, James und Peter schon in den Schlafsaal. Zu dritt machten sie es sich mit Keksen von Mrs. Potter und Zuckerfederkielen von Peter auf James' Bett bequem und schlugen _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ auf.

„Urgh...", murmelte James, als sein Blick auf eine Seite fiel, die einen Mann zeigte, dessen Innerstes nach Außen gekehrt wurde.

„Sieht aus wie ein Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch", kommentierte Sirius, der die Zeichnung interessiert betrachtete. Peter legte einen Keks zur Seite, den er eben erst in die Hand genommen hatte, und schluckte hörbar. James blätterte weiter bis zu einer Seite mit der Überschrift _Das Animagus-Verwandlungselixier_. Diesmal zeigten die Abbildungen daneben Menschen, die sich scheinbar unter größten Schmerzen schon halb in Tiere verwandelt hatten. Und eine besonders grausige Zeichnung zeigte einen Mann, dessen Körper offensichtlich versuchte, die Gestalt zweier verschiedener Tiere anzunehmen. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze reinen Horrors verzerrt.

„Das passiert wohl, wenn man einen Fehler macht", vermutete James.

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser keinen mache", gab Sirius trocken zurück.

„Und was ist, wenn wir doch einen machen?", fragte Peter. Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich schrill.

„Wir werden keinen Fehler machen", meinte Sirius genervt.

„Aber was, wenn doch?", beharrte Peter. „Ich will nicht", er gestikulierte wild und deutete auf das Bild, „_so_ enden. Und ich will nicht jedes Mal Schmerzen haben, wenn ich mich verwandle. Es sieht aus, als wenn es furchtbar weh tut."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Sei nicht blöd, Peter. Sieht McGonagall aus als hätte sie Schmerzen, wenn sie sich verwandelt?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Na bitte. Wer immer das gezeichnet hat, hatte einfach etwas zu viel Fantasie."

„Vielleicht tut es ja nur bei der ersten Verwandlung weh." Er zögerte kurz. „Außerdem will ich nicht sterben", setzte er schließlich hinzu und wurde rot.

Sirius lachte laut auf.

„Wer sagt denn, dass du stirbst, Pettigrew! Außerdem", fuhr er ernster fort, „hast du vergessen, für wen wir das alles tun? Für Remus! Für unseren Freund. Und wenn die erste Verwandlung ein bisschen weh tun sollte, dann werden wir das eben aushalten. Es sind schließlich schon genug Leute vor uns Animagi geworden."

_Und Schmerzen töten einen nicht. Manchmal wünscht man sich das nur._

„Peter", sagte James und sah dem verängstigten Jungen fest in die Augen, „wir haben einen Schwur geschworen. Erinnerst du dich? Wir werden alle Animagi oder keiner. Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Wir werden alles genau nachlesen und zweimal prüfen. Wir werden..."

„Sirius und du vielleicht", sagte Peter so leise, dass man ihn kaum hören konnte. „Aber was ist mit mir? Ich kann noch nicht mal richtig einen Käfer in einen Knopf verwandeln."

„Wir werden jeden Schritt zusammen gehen", beruhigte ihn James. „Sirius und ich werden nicht eher weitermachen, bis wir sicher sind, dass du es genauso gut kannst wie wir. Einverstanden?"

Peter lächelte.

„Einverstanden."

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, könnten wir jetzt endlich wieder zurück zum Thema kommen?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig und deutete auf das Buch vor ihnen. James warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, aber er widersprach nicht. Die beiden überflogen das Rezept.

„Wirklich schwer zu brauen ist der Trank ja nicht", urteilte Sirius.

James nickte bestätigend.

„Später kommt es ja auch vor allem auf die Verwandlungssprüche an. Das ist die wahre Herausforderung."

„Und die Zutaten. Aalaugen, Belladonnaessenz, Löwenfischgräten, Florfliegen – das haben wir ja alles selbst..."

„Und Alraunen und Kartoffelbauchpilze können wir uns aus den Gewächshäusern klauen."

„...aber Baumschlangenhaut, Zweihorn-Horn und Tentakelsamen, das wird schwierig."

Sirius und James sahen sich an.

„Slughorns Zaubertrankvorräte."

* * *

><p>„Ihr habt irgendetwas vor", sagte Remus, als sie nach dem Frühstück aus der Großen Halle gingen. Sirius und James sagten nichts.<p>

„Ich braucht gar nicht so zu tun. Ich sehe es euch an. Und hör verdammt noch mal auf zu grinsen, Sirius, das ist nicht komisch! Habt ihr denn nicht schon genug Ärger?"

„Ich habe eine Strafarbeit weniger als Sirius", erklärte James beleidigt.

Sirius lachte.

„Bei dir hört sich das so an, als wäre das etwas, auf das man stolz sein könnte."

„Ich habe noch gar keine Strafarbeit", warf Peter ein.

„Und das ist ein Grund, sich mal wieder bei irgendwas erwischen zu lassen?", gab Remus scharf zurück. „Lasst mich raten, ihr schmeißt mal wieder ein paar Filibuster-Knaller in die Slytherinkessel. Wie unglaublich einfallsreich. Das wievielte Mal macht ihr das dieses Jahr schon?"

„Erst das zweite Mal", erklärte James, bevor Sirius ihn davon abhalten konnte. „Und wir hatten immer einen guten Grund."

„Ich wusste es. Ich _wusste_ es!" Remus warf in gespielter Verzweiflung die Arme in die Luft. „Bitte sag mir, dass du da nicht mitmachst, Peter."

Peter war plötzlich sehr damit beschäftigt, die Wände zu studieren.

„Ich wusste es..."

„Kopf hoch, Remus", meinte Sirius freundlich, als sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunterstiegen, „vielleicht werfen wir ja nicht nur Filibuster-Kracher in Slytherinkessel, vielleicht haben wir ja noch viel mehr vor."

Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

* * *

><p>Es herrschte Chaos. Allerdings herrschte das Chaos schon seit fünf Minuten und James war immer noch nicht zurück. Und zu allem Unglück gingen ihnen auch noch die Filibuster-Knaller aus. Slughorn hatte es längst aufgegeben, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Stattdessen verfrachtete er alle spritzenden Kessel mit dem Zauberstab in eine Ecke und bedeutete den Schülern mit der linken Hand fuchtelnd, sich auf die andere Seite zu begeben. Die wenigsten bekamen seine Bemühungen mit, aber da alle versuchten, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die Kessel zu bringen, ging sein Plan trotzdem auf.<p>

Sirius stand zwischen den anderen Gryffindors und versuchte, genauso ratlos und verängstigt auszusehen, während er seine Taschen nach weiteren Filibuster-Krachern absuchte.

Eine neue Fontäne erhob sich aus einem der Kessel, aber der herabregnende Zaubertrank – ein Alterungstrank – erwischte niemanden mehr.

„Alles unter Kontrolle!", rief Slughorn. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, der Alterungstrank wirkt nur, wenn er getrunken wird, Hautkontakt reicht nicht aus..."

Blubbernd und rauchend lief ein Kessel über und Slughorns Worte gingen in kurzzeitig in entsetzten Aufschreien unter. Dann war es endgültig still. Und James war immer noch nicht da.

„...die sich verbrannt haben gehen nach der Stunde zu Madam Pomfrey. Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, wenn ich herausbekomme, wer das war, wird derjenige bis Halloween nachsitzen..."

Wo blieb James? Gleich würde auffallen, dass er fehlte. Und Sirius hatte nicht einen einzigen Feuerwerkskörper mehr. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte gehofft, dass er es nicht tun müsste – er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Strafarbeiten, ganz egal, was er zu James sagte, und außerdem... _Wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst, wird sich dein Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern!_ – aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab...

„Densaugeo", sagte eine dünne Stimme neben ihm und Peter, ausgerechnet Peter, hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Schniefelus gerichtet, dessen Zähne anfingen, rasant zu wachsen. Die Augen des Schleimbeutels weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, er versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Zähne, die inzwischen über seinen Unterkiefer hinaus reichten, hinderten ihn daran. Sekunden später hatten die Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, im nächsten Augenblick zogen die Gryffindors ihre.

„FINITE!", donnerte Slughorn und Snapes Zähne hörten auf zu wachsen. „Zauberstäbe weg! Alle und zwar sofort! Snape, Sie gehen in den Krankenflügel. Die Stunde ist beendet. Pettigraw, Sie bleiben hier. Bis zum nächsten Mal will ich zwei Rollen Pergament über den Alterungstrank!"

„Viel Glück, Peter", flüsterte eine Stimme neben Sirius. Es war James. Und er streckte triumphierend die Daumen nach oben.

* * *

><p>„Peter, das war einfach unglaublich!", rief James, nachdem Remus zu Alte Runen aufgebrochen war. „Ich dachte schon, Slughorn hat mich. Und dann noch Schniefelus' Gesicht! Einfach genial!"<p>

Peter errötete leicht und grinste.

„Ich habe eine Woche lang nachsitzen bei Slughorn."

Er klangt ein bisschen stolz, als er das sagte.

„Gratuliere, Peter, jetzt bist du einer von uns", meinte Sirius und klopfte Peter scherzhaft auf die Schulter. James lachte.

„Ja, der einzige, der noch keine Strafarbeit hat, ist Remus."

„Eigentlich müssten wir das ganz schnell ändern", überlegte Sirius mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Meint ihr, er verhext Schniefelus, wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass er seine Hausaufgaben geklaut hat?"

„Hoffentlich nicht", gab James zurück. „Nur ein Streber wie Evans würde jemanden wegen einer Hausaufgabe verhexen."

„Dann erzählen wir ihm eben, dass er Hagrid verhext hat."

„Hagrid? Das würde so ein Idiot wie Schniefelus doch nie schaffen, das merkt sogar Remus."

„Dann eben Pomfrey..."

„Jedenfalls müsse wir was unternehmen", warf Peter eifrig ein, „sonst wird Remus irgendwann noch Vertrauensschüler..."

„Vertrauensschüler? Remus?"

Sirius und James brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Noch nicht mal jemand, der so verrückt ist wie Dumbledore, würde jemanden von uns zu Vertrauensschülern machen!", stieß Sirius zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen hervor.

„Wenn Remus Vertrauensschüler wird, werde ich Schulsprecher!", rief James, bevor er von einem neuerlichen Lachanfall übermannt wurde.

Peter wirkte beleidigt.

„Dumbledore _muss_ jemanden von uns ernennen. Schließlich sind wir die einzigen..."

„Jetzt wo wir gerade schon von Remus reden", sagte Sirius, den anderen Jungen komplett ignorierend, „warum hast du vorhin so lange gebraucht, James?"

„Ich hab die Tentakelsamen nicht gefunden."

„Wieso, hatte das alte Walross sie irgendwo versteckt?"

„Nein." James schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Es gab keine. Slughorn hat keine Tentakelsamen."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Sirius. „Warum hat Slughorn denn keine Tentakelsamen? Ich dachte, er ist der Meister der Zaubertränke."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Und jetzt?"

Wieder Achselzucken.

„Vielleicht können wir ja in einem Buch nachgucken", schlug Peter vor.

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte James. „Wir haben doch erst eins aus der Verbotenen Abteilung besorgt."

„Und zwar unter großen persönlichen Opfern", ergänzte Sirius.

„Vielleicht reicht ja eins aus der normalen Abteilung...", wandte Peter unsicher ein.

„Tja, Peter, dann hast du ja jetzt was zu tun", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln, das ein unbedarfter Beobachter vielleicht für harmlos gehalten hätte. „James und ich haben das erste Buch besorgt, dann besorgst du das zweite."

James grinste.

„Schließlich hast du ja jetzt Zeit."

„Aber...Slughorns Hausaufgaben...und mein Nachsitzen!"

„Remus hilft dir bestimmt..."

„Sirius und ich haben jetzt nämlich Quidditch-Training", erklärte James mit einem unübersehbar schadenfrohen Grinsen. Und bevor Peter noch einmal widersprechen konnte, waren sie schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

* * *

><p>„FINLEY, SOFORT WEG DA! DU BIST SUCHER, NICHT JÄGER...NEIN, NICHT DU, MARCIA!"<p>

Das Training war eine Katastrophe. James und John Bell spielten gut wie immer. Marcia Finley, die neue Jägerin, hätte vielleicht gut gespielt, wenn sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit hätte von ihrem Bruder ablenken lassen. Jackson Finley schien mit seiner Position als Sucher denkbar unzufrieden zu sein. Während des Trainings tat er alles Mögliche, er rief den Jägern Ratschläge zu, insbesondere seiner Zwillingsschwester, er machte sich über Sirius und Davey Gudgeon lustig und wich den Klatschern mit gewagten Flugmanövern aus – nur nach dem Goldenen Schnatz suchte er nicht.

Schließlich riss James der Geduldsfaden. Er schrie Finley an, er solle doch verdammt noch mal endlich die Klappe halten und auf seiner Position spielen. Daraufhin brüllte dieser zurück, James habe ihm überhaupt nichts zu sagen, er sei nicht der Kapitän. Woraufhin sich Sirius einmischte und Finley anblaffte, von allen habe _er_ hier wohl am wenigsten zu sagen. Das wiederum rief Marcia Finley auf den Plan, die der Meinung war, Sirius solle ihren Bruder nicht anschreien. Gudgeon ergriff Sirius' Partei. Bell nannte sie alle Idioten. Meaghan McCormack...

„RUUUUHEEEE!", brüllte sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme quer über das Quidditch-Feld. Unwillkürlich duckten sich alle auf ihren Besen und hielten sich die Ohren zu. „Um eins klar zu stellen!", fuhr sie etwas leiser fort, als sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „_Ich_ bin hier der Kapitän und ihr tut, was _ich_ sage! Finley J., du bist Sucher und entweder spielst du auf dieser Position oder du kannst gehen! Bell, Finley M. und ganz besonders du, Potter, ihr seid Jäger und wenn ihr den Mund aufmacht, dann will ich euch über den Quaffel reden hören und über sonst gar nichts! Black, Gudgeon, für euch gilt das Gleiche! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Sie wartete keine Antworten ab. „Das Training ist für heute beendet. Morgen wieder hier um die gleiche Zeit. Und an eurer Stelle würde ich das ernst nehmen", fügte sie mit drohender Stimme hinzu, „denn wer es nicht tut, der braucht gar nicht erst aufzutauchen. Ja, Finley, ich spiele lieber mit einem unvollständigen Team und ohne Sucher als mit einem unfähigen Team."

Mit diesen Worten flog sie im Sturzflug nach unten, landete härter als nötig und stapfte grimmig davon. Das Gryffindor-Team folgte schweigend ihrem Beispiel.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir dieses Jahr keine Chance gegen die Slytherins", sagte Sirius düster, als er, James und Davey Gudgeon zusammen hinauf zum Schloss gingen. Gudgeon winkte ab.

„Die Slytherins hatten doch immer nur Glück. Die schlagen wir doch ohne Probleme."

„Mit _dem_ Sucher?", warf James ein.

„Der Slytherin-Sucher war auch nie besonders toll..."

„Zufällig haben die Slytherins einen neuen Sucher", sagte Sirius.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte James wissen.

„Wen?", fragte Gudgeon.

„Regulus."

„_Regulus?_"

„Welcher Regulus?"

„Black."

„Dein Slytherin-Bruder?"

„Als ich das letzte mal nachgeschaut habe, hatte ich nur den einen Bruder", gab Sirius bissig zurück.

„Na und?", meinte James. „Dein Bruder ist ein arroganter, schleimiger Bastard..."

„Und ein hervorragender Sucher", unterbrach Sirius ihn. James sah skeptisch aus.

„Besser als du?", wollte Gudgeon wissen. Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er langsam.

„Gut möglich."

* * *

><p>Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saß dort nur Remus und malte seltsam aussehende Zeichen auf eine Rolle Pergament.<p>

„Wo ist Peter?", wollte Sirius wissen, als er sich Remus gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Normalerweise wich Peter während der Hausaufgaben nicht von Remus' Seite.

„Nicht da", erklärte der Gefragte knapp und fuhr mit seinen Zeichnungen fort, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Das sehe ich. Ich wollte wissen, wo er ist."

„Ich schätze, bei seiner Strafarbeit", kam es kühl zurück.

„Ach so..."

Knack. Remus hatte seine Feder so energisch in das Tintenglas eingetaucht, dass sie zerbrochen war.

„Ach so?", wiederholte er. „Euch ist überhaupt nicht klar, was Peter da gemacht hat, oder?"

James entging der Ärger in seiner Stimme vollständig.

„Er war großartig, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wer hätte ausgerechnet Peter zugetraut, dass er einfach Schniefelus verhext und dann auch noch vor Slughorn! Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte mich das alte Walross glatt erwischt..."

„Und zwar völlig zurecht!"

Jetzt fiel sogar James auf, dass etwas mit Remus nicht stimmte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", verlangte er mit beleidigter Stimme zu wissen.

„Was glaubst du denn, warum Peter das getan hat? Ja, ja, ich weiß, weil er dir helfen wollte", fuhr Remus genervt fort, als James schon den Mund aufmachte, um ihm zu antworten, „aber vor allem wollte er euch beeindrucken. Er hat diesen ganzen 'Wer-hat-noch-keine-Strafarbeit-Schwachsinn' ernst genommen."

Sirius grinste.

„Wer sagt, dass wir das nicht ernst gemeint haben?"

Remus' mörderischer Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Für euch beide ist das einfach nur ein Spaß, aber Peter kann sich solche Strafarbeiten nicht leisten. Er hat schon so genug Probleme mitzukommen. Wenn er jetzt jeden Abend Sätze schreiben muss, verliert er völlig den Anschluss!"

„Er kann meine und Sirius' Hausaufgaben abschreiben", warf James ein.

„Das ist keine Lösung..."

„Ist es wohl", widersprach Sirius. „James und ich machen das ständig."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Es geht darum, dass Peter sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt, um euch zu beeindrucken, und ihr das auch noch gut findet!"

„Niemand hat Peter gezwungen, Schniefelus zu verhexen!", widersprach James wütend. „Er hat es getan, weil wir Freunde sind."

Aber Remus hörte ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zu. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte angefangen, Pergamentrollen, Bücher, Federkiele und Tintenfass in seine Tasche zu werfen.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Da bin ich wenigstens ungestört."

Zwei Sekunden später war er durch das Portraitloch geklettert.

„Schön, dann geh eben lernen, _wir_ werden dich jedenfalls nicht belästigen...", rief James ihm wütend hinterher. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Gruppe Erstklässler, die den Streit interessiert verfolgt hatten.

„Was glotzt ihr so? Furunkulus!"

Die Erstklässler fingen an zu schreien, als rote Eiterpusteln in ihren Gesichtern erblühten.

„Incendio", fügte Sirius gnadenlos hinzu und die Pergamente auf dem Tisch fingen Feuer.

„FINITE INCANTATEM! AGUAMENTI!"

Longbottom stürzte, verzweifelt mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelnd, quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, während die unglücklichen Erstklässler heulend versuchten, ihre Hausaufgaben zu retten oder sich vor dem Feuer in Sicherheit zu bringen.

James, der normalerweise das Chaos genoss, das er und Sirius hinterließen, verzog diesmal nicht mal die Mundwinkel. Grimmig drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Sirius folgte ihm, bevor Longbottom auf die Idee kam, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen und sie Sätze schreiben zu lassen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag war James immer noch wütend auf Remus und Remus war immer noch wütend auf James und Sirius. Peter hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, aber vorsichtshalber hielt er sich an James.<p>

Beim Frühstück unterhielt sich Remus mit Evans – „Streber unter sich", bemerkte James höhnisch – und Sirius hatte einige Mühe, von Remus den _Tagespropheten_ zu bekommen, den er als einziger von ihnen abonniert hatte.

_Neue Erkenntnisse im Falle des Diebstahls magischer Artefakte_

_Seit Anfang des Monats werden mehrere sehr wertvolle, sehr alte magische Objekte vermisst. Obwohl die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung seitdem mit Hochdruck an dem Fall arbeitet, unterstützt durch großzügige Spenden von den Familien Black, Malfoy und Lestrange, konnte noch kein Täter festgenommen werden – bis gestern._

_Am Abend wurde Mundungus Fletcher, erst kürzlich des Diebstahls verdächtigt, dabei erwischt, wie er versuchte, hoch verdächtige Hehlerware an zwielichtige Gestalten in der Nokturngasse zu verkaufen. Leider konnte Fletcher disapparieren, bevor er festgenommen werden konnte, da die Ministeriumszauber durch zwei spuckende Mülltonnen und einen illegalen fliegenden Teppich abgelenkt wurden. Es gilt jedoch als gesichert, dass der Verdächtige zumindest einen Gegenstand verkaufen konnte._

_Das Ministerium bittet darum, Hinweisen auf Fletcher sofort zu melden. Über die Anzahl oder die Art der vermissten Artefakte können aus Sicherheitsgründen nach wie vor keine Angaben gemacht werden._

„_Es handelt sich allerdings um Gegenstände von beträchtlicher Macht, daher raten wir Ihnen, jeden auffälligen Gegenstand sofort an die magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille zu melden und nicht zu berühren, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Unter diese Kategorie fallen jedoch keine beißenden Teetassen, dafür ist das Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten zuständig", erklärt Bartemius Crouch, Leiter des Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienstes. Angsichts dieser Warnung muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass es sich bei den gestohlenen Artefakten um Objekte schwarzmagischer Natur handelt._

Neben dem Artikel war ein Foto von Mundungus Fletcher. Es zeigte einen dicken Zauberer mit schweren Tränensäcken und strähnigen rotbraunen Haaren.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte James. Sirius nickte.

„Sie glauben, dass Fletcher diese magischen Artefakte geklaut hat."

James winkte verächtlich ab.

„Dieser alte Kram kann meinetwegen verschollen bleiben. Ich will wissen, ob Eintracht Pfützensee gegen die Wimbourner Wespen gewonnen hat."

Sirius reichte James den _Tagespropheten_.

„Diese Gegenstände sind vermutlich nicht nur alt, sondern auch schwarzmagisch", erklärte er, aber James war schon zu sehr in die Quidditch-Ergebnisse vertieft, um ihm zuzuhören. „Und hat Eintracht Pfützensee gewonnen?", fragte Sirius stattdessen nicht wirklich interessiert, weil James im Moment ohnehin über nichts anderes geredet hätte.

„Ja, aber nur weil der Sucher den Schnatz gewonnen hat. Davor haben die Wespen geführt, ihr neuer Treiber hat sämtliche Spielzüge von Eintracht Pfützensee vereitelt..."

Und James fing an, Sirius das Quidditch-Spiel in allen Einzelheiten zu beschreiben, die der Artikel hergab, was zu dessen Leidwesen einige waren.

* * *

><p>In Zauberkunst ging es oft ziemlich laut und hektisch zu – so auch heute –, sodass sich Sirius und James unauffällig unterhalten konnten. Und da Remus immer noch sauer war und ihnen aus dem Weg ging, bestand auch keine Gefahr, dass der Werwolf etwas von ihren Plänen mitbekam.<p>

„Also fehlen uns nur noch die Tentakelsamen", stellte Sirius fest. „Wann kommen die noch mal in den Trank?"

„Erst ganz zum Schluss."

James schwang seinen Zauberstab in einem Bogen, genau wie Prof. Flitwick es ihnen vorgemacht hatte.

„Das heißt, wir könnten schon mal anfangen. Oder müssen die Tentakelsamen zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in den Trank?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei achtete er nicht darauf, was sein Zauberstab tat und ein Stapel Pergament auf Prof. Flitwicks Pult verteilte sich im gesamten Klassenraum.

„Es kommt nur auf die Reihenfolge an", erklärte er, während der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer, hektisch seinen Zaubstab schwingend, die Pergamente wieder auf ihren Platz auf seinem Pult zurückbeorderte.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch einen Ort finden, wo wir das Verwandlungselixier brauen können", entschied Sirius. Anstatt den Zauberspruch zu üben, den Prof. Flitwick ihnen gezeigt hatte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab unauffällig auf den jetzt wieder ordentlich auf dem Pult liegenden Pergamentstapel und murmelte: „Wingardium leviosa."

Prompt segelte wieder Papier durch den Klassenraum.

„Im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel?", schlug James vor. Er versuchte eines der Pergamente dazu zu kriegen, sich zu einem Papierflieger zu falten, aber stattdessen fing es an zu kokeln und stürzte ab.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da können wir vielleicht ein paar Bücher verstecken, ohne dass Remus es merkt, aber keinen stinkenden, qualmenden Zaubertrank."

„Die Heulende Hütte?"

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir nicht bis zum nächsten Vollmond fertig sind?"

„Die Höhlen bei Hogsmeade?"

„Und wenn jemand den Rauch sieht und den Eingang zum Geheimgang entdeckt oder unsere Zutaten klaut?"

James schnaubte.

„Dann schlag doch was Besseres vor."

Die Klingel rettete Sirius vor dem peinlichen Eingeständnis, dass er ebenfalls keine praktikable Idee hatte.

* * *

><p>Eigentlich hatten Sirius und James vorgehabt, sich nachts unter dem Tarnumhang in die Gewächshäuser zu schleichen, um die Kartoffelbauchpilze und die Alraunen zu besorgen, aber als Prof. Sprout ankündigte, sie würden heute die Schoten der Kartoffelbauchpilze ernten, konnten sie nicht widerstehen. Mitten in der Stunde warf James ihren Trog mit den geernteten Bohnen um, sie rollten über den Boden und erblühten jäh unter den überraschten Schülern. Ein paar schrien erschrocken auf, aber davon bekam Sirius nichts mehr mit. Er rannte hinüber zu Gewächshaus drei, wo Prof. Sprout Alraunen zog. Hektisch suchte er nach ein paar Ohrenschützern – wie zum Teufel sollte er eigentlich einen ganzen Blumentopf unter seinem Umhang verbergen? und wie die Alraune so schnell umtopfen? und würde man ihren Schrei nicht drüben im benachbarten Gewächshaus hören? und warum hatten James und er eigentlich nicht früher darüber nachgedacht? – da fiel sein Blick auf mehrere Körbe in der Ecke, wo Harken, Spaten, Sicheln und ein Sack mit fleischfressendem Schneckenschutz an der Wand lehnten. In einem Korb befanden sich getrocknete Salbeiblätter, in einem andere Springende Knollen und im dritten – Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen – geschnittene Alraunen. Eilig stopfte er sich die Taschen voll. Nach kurzem Zögern konnte er nicht widerstehen und steckte auch noch ein paar Springende Knolle ein. In ihrem ersten Jahr hatten sie sie an Halloween für einen großartiger Streich benutzt und man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann man sie wieder brauchen könnte.<p>

Die Taschen zum Platzen gefüllt rannte er zurück zu Gewächshaus vier. Zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass es dafür, dass eigentlich noch Chaos herrschen sollte, damit er unauffällig wieder hineinschlüpfen konnte, verdächtig still war. Als er die Tür aufstieß, erwartete ihn schon Prof. Sprout. Sie hatte James am Oberarm gepackt und bedeutete ihm nun mit grimmigen Gesicht hereinzukommen.

„Strafarbeit, Black."

* * *

><p>„Wie gut...dass du die...Springenden Knollen...eingesteckt hast."<p>

„Und dass die...Alraunen vom letzten Jahr...noch da waren."

Keuchend rannten Sirius und James in dem Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel nach Hogsmeade. Ihr Aktion in Kräuterkunde war ein Debakel gewesen. Die Kartoffelbauchpilze hatten nicht mal eine Minute für genug Chaos gesorgt. Und als James in die Tasche gegriffen hatte, um mit ein paar Filibuster-Krachern nachzuhelfen, hatte er keine gehabt. Sie hatten alle in den Kerkern verbraucht. Glücklicherweise hatte Prof. Sprout angenommen, Sirius habe die Springenden Knollen stehlen wollen. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Halloweenstreich vor zwei Jahren, dass sie nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen war, er hätte auch etwas ganz anderes einstecken können.

Sie hatten zwar bekommen, was sie wollten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie ohne Filibuster-Knaller nicht arbeiten konnten. Sie brauchten unbedingt neue und zwar besser früher als später. Zwischen Kräuterkunde und ihrer Strafarbeit bei Prof. Sprout lag etwa eine Stunde – genug Zeit, um von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen und sich bei _Zonkos_ mit Filibuster-Krachern (und, wenn sie schon da waren, ein paar anderen Dingen) einzudecken, wenn man schnell genug war. Also rannten sie.

„Wie weit noch?"

„Keine Ahnung."

In Hogsmeade angekommen kletterten sie aus der Höhle, rannten den Hang hinunter und stießen auf der Straße mit einem Fußgänger zusammen. Alle drei stürzten sie auf die Straße, Sirius hatte Glück und landete weich auf dem Passanten. Eine Welle von Alkohol und Tabak überrollte ihn. So schnell er konnte rappelte er sich auf.

„Tschul..."

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand am Arm und zog ihn hastig von dem Fremden auf der Straße weg, der umständlich und vor sich hin fluchend wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Das ist eine Sabberhexe", zischte James und machte eine Bewegung in Richtung der massigen Gestalt mit dem wollenen Kopfschützer, aus dem ein paar rotbraune Haare lugten. Er war bleicher als gewöhnlich.

„Sie fressen Kinder."

Eilig wich Sirius zurück und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, aber die Sabberhexe kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um sie. Vor sich hin murmelnd und fluchend und schwer durch ihren Kopfschützer atmend verschwand sie im _Eberkopf_. Sirius warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Dann fiel ihnen plötzlich wieder ein, warum sie hier waren. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, der Zwischenfall mit der Sabberhexe hatte sie aufgehalten. In _Zonkos_ stopften sie sich die Taschen voll, zahlten eilig und rannten zurück die Straße entlang, den Hang hinauf, durch die Höhle in den Geheimgang. Schwer atmend kamen sie nach etwas, das ihnen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock zum Stehen. James sah vorsichtig durch einen Spalt auf den Gang.

„Kommt jemand?"

Sirius war so außer Atem, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. James schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stürzten aus dem Geheimgang – und stießen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit einer dritten Person zusammen. Sirius fiel, schlug sich das Knie auf und verhedderte sich im Umhang des anderen, als er seinen Sturz abfangen sollte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete er auf dem Gesicht, ein scharfer Schmerz schoss sein Nasenbein hinauf. Er hörte James fluchen und dann Remus' Stimme die klang, als würde ihm jemand den Hals abschnüren: „James? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Remus? Wo ist meine Brille? Ich sehe nichts. Wo ist Sirius?"

„Sirius? Ich habe ihn nicht..."

„Ich bin hier, du Idiot", knurrte Sirius und versuchte, sich aus dem Umhang zu befreien. Remus holte rasselnd Luft.

„Hör auf, mich zu erwürgen, Black!"

Ein Ruck lief durch den Umhang und plötzlich war Sirius frei und Remus atmete erleichtert tief ein und aus.

„Was redet ihr beide da?", hörte er James ärgerlich rufen. „Wo ist meine Brille? _Ich sehe nichts!_"

Sirius setzte sich auf und betastete seine Nase. Sie fühlte sich doppelt so groß an wie normal und sie pochte unangenehm.

„Hier", sagte Remus zu James und reichte ihm seine Brille. Mit seiner Sehkraft kam auch James' Selbstvertrauen zurück.

„Mann, Lupin, bist du verrückt?", fauchte er. „Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!"

„Seit wann rennst ausgerechnet du überhaupt durch das Schloss?", wollte Sirius wissen und stellte sich neben James. „Ich dachte, das ist verboten. Sagt mal, ist meine Nase schief?"

Aber Remus antwortete nicht. Er war plötzlich bleich geworden. Dann brach auf einmal aus ihm heraus: „Peter! Sie haben Peter..."

„Peter ist nicht hier", sagte Sirius ungeduldig, aber James hatte besser zugehört.

„Wer hat Peter? Wo? Was ist hier los?"

„Im ersten Stock beim Mädchenklo. Snape hat ihm aufgelauert. Mary wollte McGonagall holen, aber sie hat mir erzählt..."

Sirius und James warteten nicht, bis er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sie rannten los, Remus dicht auf den Fersen. Drei Treppen und zwei Abkürzungen später kamen sie schlitternd im Flur im ersten Stock zum Stehen. Peter hing kopfüber in die Luft, sein Gesicht war knallrot und die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, unterstützt von Avery und Macnair, Rosier, Mulciber und Wilkes standen daneben und lachten.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Sirius. Avery flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Impedimenta!"

Leider schaffte es Schniefelus gerade noch, rechtzeitig abzublocken.

„Petrificus totalus!", kam es von James und Wilkes stürzte reglos zu Boden.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Remus, aber wieder blockte Snape ab. Dann war das Überraschungsmoment vorbei.

„Stupor!", brüllte Macnair.

„Arde!", schrie Rosier.

„Furunkulus!", grollte Mulciber.

Die drei Gryffindors wichen aus und blockten ab. Noch in der Bewegung zielte Sirius auf Snape.

„Arde!"

Schniefelus blockte und grinste hämisch.

„Mehr hast du nicht drauf, Black?"

„Impedimenta!"

Und wieder blockte er ab.

„Conjunctivitis!"

Macnairs Fluch kam aus dem Nichts. Sirius schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu werfen.

„Protego!", rief Remus und schützte sich selbst und James. Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Macnair.

„Petrificus totalus!"

Der Siebtklässler mochte dumm sein, aber er verfügte über mehr Erfahrung. Macnair grinste bloß.

„Stupor!"

„Protego!"

„Conjunctivitis!"

Der Bindehautentzündungszauber ließ Sirius' Schildzauber zusammenbrechen. Plötzlich brannten seine Augen, ein Tränenschleier ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen, der Schmerz zwang ihn, seine Augen zuzukneifen...

„Arde."

Snapes ölige Stimme klang beinahe gelangweilt. Sirius' Hände schienen in Flammen zu stehen, doch der Schmerz verblasste im Vergleich zu dem Brennen in seinem Gesicht. Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab _nicht_ fallen, stattdessen zwang er sich, seine Augen zu öffnen und seinen Zauberstab auf Snape zu richten.

„Impedimenta!"

Der Fluch ließ den Slytherin durch die Luft fliegen und hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

„Mehr hast du nicht drauf, Schniefelus?", rief er höhnisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Mulciber ihn ins Visier genommen hatte.

„Flagello!"

Dem ersten Peitschfluch konnte er ausweichen, dem zweiten nicht. Sirius unterdrückte einen Schrei und presste die Lippen zusammen, als der scharfe Schmerz ihn durchfuhr und seine Haut aufriss. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer gewesen wäre, die Augen zu öffnen... Ein drittes Mal traf ihn der Fluch und Sirius keuchte auf. Mulciber schien Gefallen an dem zu finden, was er tat. Dann ein viertes Mal, Sirius hörte ihn lachen. Er zwang sich aufzuspringen, blind deutete er in die Richtung, aus die der Peitschfluch gekommen war.

„Petrificus totalus!"

Das Lachen erstarb abrupt. Dann hörte er schnelle Schritte und James' wütende Stimme: „BLEIB STEHEN, DU FEIGLING!"

Aber, wer immer es war, blieb nicht stehen und James lief ihm nicht hinterher. Sirius war ihm dankbar dafür. Er fühlte sich in seinem halbblinden Zustand unangenehm hilflos, aber er wusste, dass James ihm den Rücken frei halten würde.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht aufgeben willst, Rosier?", hörte Sirius Remus fragen. „Deine Chancen stehen ziemlich schlecht."

Die Antwort war ein Fluch, den Remus aber ohne Probleme abblocken konnte, so weit Sirius das beurteilen konnte. James setzte Rosier schließlich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht. Er kam zwischen Wilkes und Mulciber zum Liegen, Avery kämpfte ein paar Meter weiter vergeblich gegen einen Lähmfluch, genauso wie Schniefelus und Peter hing immer noch kopfüber in der Luft.

Das ganze Duell hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit abgespielt, aber Sirius schien es eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben. Es wurde immer schwerer für ihn, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht und mumelte: „Finite."

Die Schmerzen nahmen nur minimal ab, aber immerhin konnte er etwas besser sehen.

Remus versuchte, mit dem gleichen Spruch den Zauberspruch aufzuheben, der Peter in der Luft hielt, aber nichts geschah. Snape lachte höhnisch.

„Das kannst du lange ausprobieren, Lupin, es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Hol ihn da runter, Schniefelus!", fauche James. „Sofort!

„Wie denn, Potter, ich kann mich nicht bewegen."

„Verrat uns auf der Stelle den Gegenfluch!"

„Und warum sollte ich? Weil du mich so nett darum bittest?"

Plötzlich lächelte James kalt. Es war ein Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius an James fast nur beobachtete, wenn er mit Schniefelus zutun hatte.

„Weil du nicht in der Position bist, Drohungen auszusprechen, Schniefelus, und ich einen Fluch nach dem anderen an dir ausprobieren werde, bis du uns den Gegenfluch sagst."

„Das wagst du nicht, Potter."

„Ach nein? Furunkulus!"

Eiterpusteln überzogen Snape von oben bis unten.

„Und?", frage der Gryffindor.

„Friss Dreck, Blutsverräter!"

James ließ sich nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken.

„Locomotor wibbly."

Der Wabbelbein- und der Furunkelfluch ergaben eine interessante Mischung: Snape wuchsen kleine Tentakel aus der Haut. Er wurde kreidebleich, aber er schwieg.

Ärgerlich ließ James vorerst von ihm ab.

„Vielleicht will ja einer von euch?", wandte er sich an die anderen Slytherins. Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Avery. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Dens..."

„Stopp!", schrie er, bevor James den Fluch zu Ende sprechen konnte. „Liberacorpus. Der Gegenfluch ist Liberacorpus!"

Snape warf Avery einen mörderischen Blick zu. Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Peter.

„Liberacorpus."

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall und einem lauten Platschen landete Peter wie ein zerknautschtes Bündel in einer Wasserlache vor dem Mädchenklo.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Avery", spottete James. „Densaugeo."

Sofort fingen die Schneidezähne des Slytherin an, rasant zu wachsen.

„Und wasch dir den Mund, Schniefelus. Ratzeputz!"

„James!", fuhr Remus ihn an. „Sie haben uns..."

„WAS BEI MERLIN HAT _DAS_ ZU BEDEUTEN?"

Prof. McGonagall war zusammen mit Mary MacDonald und Lily Evans aufgetaucht.

„Was", Sirius bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, „sagtest du vorhin noch einmal, wäre mit MacDonald und McGonagall, Remus?"

„Naja..." Remus sah etwas unbehaglich aus. „Mary ist gleich zu mir gekommen, aber Lily ist losgegangen, um Professor McGonagall zu suchen."

„Und das fällt dir _jetzt_ ein?", zischte James.

„Ich hätte es euch ja erzählt, aber ihr seid gleich los gerannt."

„POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, ICH SPRECHE MIT IHNEN!"

Die drei Gryffindors fuhren herum.

„Die Slytherins haben Peter angegriffen", antwortete James wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Pettigrew ist nicht hier, Potter. Wenn Sie schon lügen, dann lassen Sie sich wenigstens überzeugende Ausreden einfallen!"

„Aber..."

James stockte und sah sich verwirrt um. Prof. McGonagall hatte Recht: Peter war nicht mehr da.

* * *

><p>„Pettigrew hat nur bekommen, was er verdient hat.", sagte eine leise Stimme in der Dunkelheit. „Er hat noch nicht mal versucht, sich zu verteidigen. Stattdessen hat er geheult und gebettelt. <em>L...lasst mich in Ruhe, i...ich hab euch nichts getan...bitte...<em>"

Sirius starrte in die Dunkelheit und tat so als würde er schlafen.

„Was sagst du dazu, Black? Dein Freund ist ein Feigling. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur nach Gryffindor gekommen, weil Hufflepuff ihn nicht wollte."

Sirius sagte nichts. _So lange ich nichts sage, weiß er nicht, dass ich wach bin. Vielleicht hält er __dann endlich die Klappe..._

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Black. Ich vermute, du traust dich einfach nicht zu antworten. Vermutlich bist du noch feiger als Pettigrew..."

Sirius musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Das war nun wirklich lächerlich.

„Bestimmt fürchtet sich noch nicht mal Pettigrew vor seinen eigenen Eltern."

Sirius spürte, wie er erstarrte. Auf einmal war seine Kehle zugeschnürt und er bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Das ist es doch, weshalb du in Zaubertränke gezögert hast, Black. Weshalb Pettigrew handeln musste. Du hast _Angst_. Selbst Pettigrew ist mutiger als du."

_Sei still. Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen!_

„Weiß Potter eigentlich, was für ein Feigling du bist, Black? Weiß er, dass du _Angst_ hast, wenn du nach Hause fährst?"

_Sei still. Sei still! Halt den Mund!_

„Weiß er, welchen Preis du für eure Freundschaft bezahlst? Oder hast du es ihm nie gesagt, Black, weil du zu _feige_ bist, weil du Angst hast, der edle Potter würde sich dann von dir abwenden?"

Sirius pochte das Blut in den Ohren. Er hatte die Fäuste so fest geballt, dass er glaubte, Blut zwischen den Finger zu spüren. Er war wütend, so unglaublich wütend und gleichzeitig war ihm so übel, dass er hätte brechen können. Aber endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Manche Preise sind es wert, bezahlt zu werden, Schniefelus." Seine Stimme klang rau, aber dann spürte er, wie sich sein Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzog, auch wenn Snape das in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Aber natürlich kann ich nicht erwarten, dass ausgerechnet _du_ das verstehst. Wer würde sich schon mit _dir_ anfreunden wollen? Wer würde sich überhaupt freiwillig mit _dir_ abgeben? Das Leben ist schwieriger geworden, seit Malfoy weg ist, oder, Schniefelus? Wem leckst du jetzt die Füße? Narzissa? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich mit einem Schleimbeutel wie dir abgibt."

„Als wenn du auch nur _irgendetwas_ über mich wüsstest, Black!", kam es zischend aus dem Nachbarbett zurück. „Was weißt du schon vom Leben? Was weißt du schon..."

Plötzlich wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen.

„Ich weiß, dass es Mitternacht ist", erschallte Madam Pomfreys Stimme durch den Krankenflügel. „Wer jetzt noch redet, bleibt eine Nacht länger. Wenn Sie nicht schlafen können, dann gebe ich Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk, aber jetzt herrscht RUHE!"

Und die Tür knallte wieder zu. Kein Wort wurde mehr zwischen den beiden Betten ausgetauscht, aber in Sirius' Fall war das auch nicht mehr nötig. Er wusste, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. Und dass die Übelkeit bis zum Morgen nicht vergehen würde.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag hatte Sirius wie nicht anders zu erwarten schlechte Laune. Er hatte tatsächlich fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Stattdessen hatte er in die Dunkelheit gestarrt und gegrübelt. Er hatte keine Angst vor seinen Eltern. Wenn er welche vor ihnen hätte, warum tat er dann nicht alles, was sie sagten, wie Regulus, sondern stritt sich regelmäßig mit ihnen? <em>Vielleicht weil du noch mehr Angst hast, deine Freunde zu verlieren?<em> Nein, James würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, niemals. Und auch Remus und Peter nicht. Und hoffentlich würden sich James und Remus vertragen haben, wenn er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam...

„Black, Sie dürfen jetzt auch gehen", riss ihn Madam Pomfreys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Die Salbe können Sie für Ihre Augen benutzen, falls sie noch mal weh tun sollten." Sie drückte ihm eine kleine Tube in die Hand. „Und machen Sie keine Dummheiten, ich will sie nicht noch eine Nacht hier haben, sonst komme ich gar nicht mehr zum Schlafen."

Sirius schluckte eine freche Antwort hinunter – immerhin war es ja Schniefelus gewesen, der gesprochen hatte – und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle – er hatte genauso wenig wie Madam Promfrey darauf Lust, noch eine weitere Nacht im Krankenflügel zu verbringen.

Unten angekommen stellte Sirius mit Erleichterung fest, dass Remus und James sich offensichtlich wieder vertragen hatten. Sie saßen zusammen am Gryffindor-Tisch und unterhielten sich, während Peter die Rätsel im _Tagespropheten_ löste.

„Sirius!", rief James, kaum dass er seinen besten Freund bemerkt hatte. „Da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bleibst. Schniefelus ist schon vor fünf Minuten gekommen."

Bei den letzten Worten verzog sich sein Gesicht, als hätte ihn jemand gezwungen, ein besonders ekliges Insekt zu essen.

„Pomfrey wollte uns nicht gleichzeitig gehen lassen", erklärte Sirius. „Sie hat gemeint, wir würden doch nur sofort wieder anfangen, uns gegenseitig zu verhexen, und noch eine Nacht mit uns beiden im Krankenflügel würde sie nicht ertragen."

„Siehst du, James, ich hab dir doch gesagt, es würde eine ganz normale Erklärung geben", meine Remus. „Als Schniefelus reinkam und du nicht, wollte er ihn nämlich verhexen, weil er sicher war, dass er dir irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hat", fügte er für Sirius erklärend hinzu. Dieser schnaubte.

„Als wenn Schniefelus auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hätte!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist ein hinterlistiger, schleimiger Slytherin. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er dich von hinten angreift oder so. Aber warum wollte Pomfrey eigentlich nicht, dass ihr noch eine Nacht zusammen im Krankenflügel verbringt? Habt ihr euch duelliert?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Schniefelus..." Er stockte. _Hat dir gesagt, dass du ein Feigling bist, und du hast ihm beinahe geglaubt? Hat dir gesagt, dass deine Freunde sich von dir abwenden werden, wenn sie zu viel über dich wissen, und du hast Angst bekommen, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würden?_ „...hat laut geschnarcht", beendete er den Satz lahm.

James lachte.

„Kein Wunder bei der Nase!"

Es tat gut, James lachen zu hören, selbst wenn James nicht wusste, dass er eigentlich über etwas ganz anderes lachte. Jetzt wo es Tag war, wo er beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle bei seinen Freunden saß, konnte Sirius nicht begreifen, wie ihn die Worte des Slytherin so hatten treffen können.

„He, Gudgeon, pass doch auf!"

Remus' Stimme riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig sah er sich um und beobachtete gerade noch, wie Remus seinen Kürbissaft über einem brennenden Stück Pergament ausleerte, nachdem er eilig seinen _Tagespropheten_ in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Gudgeon und errötete leicht. „Meine Mum hat mir geschrieben..."

„Und deshalb wirfst du mit brennenden Papier um dich?"

„Es ist wegen diesen gestohlenen schwarzmagischen Artefakten", erklärte der Gryffindor-Treiber. „Sie meint, ich soll alle meine Geburtstagsgeschenke von Harris kontrollieren lassen, auch meinen neuen Sauberwisch! Die hat sie nicht mehr alle..."

„He, Black!"

Sirius wandte sich um. Vor ihm stand Jackson Finley mit seiner Schwester. Oh nein, nicht der!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn der jetzt anfängt zu erzählen, wie Gudgeon und ich unsere Schläger zu benutzen haben...

„Ich hab gehört, du hast dich mit drei Slytherins gleichzeitig duelliert und gewonnen!"

Sirius, der sich mental auf eine wichtigtuerische Ansprache vorbereitet hatte und bereit war, Finley so laut zusammenzustauchen, dass die ganze Große Halle es mitbekam, brauchte zwei Sekunden, bis er realisierte, was der Sucher zu ihm gesagt hatte. Drei Slytherins? Genau genommen hatte er sich nur mit Schniefelus duelliert und Macnair und Mulciber waren irgendwie dazwischen gekommen. Aber _drei_ Slytherins? Das klang irgendwie besser...

„Es stimmt", gab er selbstbewusst zurück. „Drei Slytherins. Und ich habe gewonnen."

Die Finley-Zwillinge warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Voll cool!"

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius, dass ihn die Erst- und Zweitklässler teils neugierig, teils bewundernd anstarrten. Sogar ein paar ältere Schüler beobachteten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Und einer von ihnen war ein Siebtklässler", setzte er hinzu. Dass Macnair dumm wie ein Troll war, musste ja niemand wissen.

„Voll krass! Und wie hast du sie besiegt?"

James hustete laut, um einen Lachanfall zu kaschieren, Remus verdrehte die Augen und Peter starrte ihn genauso bewundernd an wie die Finley-Zwillinge. Sirius grinste und begann zu erzählen.

* * *

><p>„Erklärt's mir noch mal", sagte Sirius. „Warum laufen wir in der Mittagspause durch leere Gänge, wo uns sowieso niemand sieht, und tragen den Tarnumhang?"<p>

„Weil Peter glaubt einen Platz gefunden zu haben, wo wir das Verwandlungselixier brauen können", gab James ungeduldig zurück.

„Den Teil habe ich verstanden. Wozu brauchen wir dabei den Tarnumhang?"

James murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schwieg. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Peter?", wandte er sich an den anderen Gryffindor.

„James findet den Platz peinlich", erklärte Peter. „Er hat Angst, dass ihn jemand sieht."

„Hab ich nicht!", kam es entrüstet von James. „Es ist nur..."

Er stockte.

„Es ist nur was?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Du wirst schon sehen..."

Und mehr war aus James nicht herauszubekommen.

„Da sind wir", verkündete Peter schließlich. Sie standen im Flur im ersten Stock, wo Sirius gestern zum heimlichen Helden von Gryffindor geworden war.

„Äh...aha..."

Sirius sah sich unauffällig um. Wovon sprach Peter? Er konnte jedenfalls keinen Geheimgang oder dergleichen erkennen.

„Ja und jetzt?", fragte er schließlich. „Müssen wir dreimal im Kreis gehen, damit sich eine Tür öffnet?"

„Peter meint das Mädchenklo", erklärte James mit unverhohlener Abscheu. Sirius lachte.

„Dann muss ich James Recht geben. Es könnte tatsächlich ein wenig peinlich werden, wenn die Mädchen hier aufs Klo gehen und wir in einer Kabine unseren Trank brauen."

„Aber das ist es ja gerade! Hier geht niemand aufs Klo."

„Und woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen, Peter? Hast du den Mädchen hinterherspioniert?"

„Nein!" Peter wurde feuerrot. „Ich...ähm...also, gestern, nachdem Remus mich runtergelassen hat, da wollte ich nur weg. Ich hatte Angst und...und Schniefelus hat ein paar wirklich gemeine Dinge gesagt, dass ich zu feige bin, um in Gryffindor zu sein, und dass ich nur in Gryffindor bin, weil die Hufflepuffs mich nicht wollen, und dass ich mein reines Blut nicht wert bin und dass meine Mutter... Jedenfalls, ich habe in dieser Wasserpfütze gelegen und dann habe ich die Tür gesehen und mir war scheißegal, ob es ein Mädchenklo oder ein Besenschrank ist. Ich habe mich einfach versteckt und niemand hat mich gefunden. Und als ich draußen nichts mehr gehört hab, bin ich in in den Gryffindor-Turm gelaufen."

„Es muss schon ziemlich lange draußen nichts mehr zu hören gewesen sein, denn als er in den Schlafsaal gekommen ist, war es schon sieben Uhr", erklärte James. „Remus wollte schon losgehen und ihn suchen."

„Und die ganze Zeit ist niemand reingekommen?", fragte Sirius. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du dann so lange da drin gemacht?"

„Naja, da war die Maulende Myrte..."

„Myrte?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Davon hast du gestern aber nichts erzählt. Du warst zwei Stunden mit einem Mädchen auf einem Mädchenklo? Was bei Merlins Unterhosen habt ihr da gemacht?"

„Ich dachte, es ist niemand reingekommen", wandte Sirius irritiert ein.

„Die Maulende Myrte ist kein Mädchen...naja, jedenfalls nicht mehr...das heißt, sie ist schon noch eins, aber..."

„Komm zum Punkt, Peter!", fuhr ihn Sirius ungeduldig an.

„Die Maulende Myrte ist ein Geist und spukt in der Mädchentoilette", antwortete Peter hastig. „Deshalb kommt niemand rein. Sie jammert jeden voll und wenn sie wütend ist, flutet sie das ganze Klo. Deshalb ist es hier auch so nass."

Der Boden war tatsächlich dunkel und feucht und Sirius meinte sogar, sich dunkel zu erinnern, dass er genau an dieser Stelle an seinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts beinahe in einer Wasserlache ausgerutscht wäre.

„Hm." Sirius überlegte kurz. „Also, ich bin dafür", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?", entfuhr es James. „Sirius, das ist ein _Mädchenklo_. Wir können da nicht rein!"

„Warum nicht? Es ist nicht abgeschlossen."

„Aber...wenn doch jemand kommt...oder wenn uns jemand _sieht_! Stell dir vor, jemand sieht uns, wie wir in ein _Mädchenklo_ gehen!"

„Wir nehmen den Tarnumhang."

„Aber..."

„Denk doch mal nach, James", meine Sirius. „Wenn du hier nicht reinwillst, dann will Remus es auch nicht. Und wenn er uns mal suchen sollte, wird er niemals in der Mädchentoilette nachgucken."

James erklärte sich schließlich einverstanden. Aber er bestand darauf, dass sie den Tarnumhang trugen, wenn sie auch nur in die Nähe der Toilette kamen.


	5. Qualm Kessel u streitsücht Sucher 1v3

Tach, Leute! Wie üblich vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! :) Ich freue mich wirklich immer sehr.

Sarah: Freut mich, dass dir Peter gefallen hat. Gerade weil ich es immer so schwer finde, Peter zu schreiben, habe ich mir in letzter Zeit öfter Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Ich denke, er hatte tatsächlich Mut, nur eben nicht auf diese klassische Weise, sondern eher in dem Sinne, dass er in entscheidenden Situationen, wenn alles an ihm hängen bleibt, den Schneid hat, das Richtige zu tun (so lange er dabei nicht duellieren muss).

Si-lee: Ja, das stimmt, Sirius ist nicht gerade nett zu Regulus. Aber ich stelle mir Regulus ähnlich loyal wie Sirius vor (nur eben mehr seiner Familie gegenüber) und um einiges pflichtbewusster. Und seine Pflicht als Zweitgeborener ist es nun mal, den Erben zu unterstützen. Und etwa bis zu den Weihnachtsferien im ersten Schuljahr stehen sich Regulus und Sirius ja auch relativ nahe.

Oh, dann muss ich den Heuler vielleicht irgendwann noch mal überarbeiten, denn Walburga meint tatsächlich nur, dass Sirius nicht mehr an ihre Sachen gehen soll, und Sirius hat auch tatsächlich nur Warzhautpulver in ihre Puderdose geschüttet und nichts anderes gemacht.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Qualmende Kessel und streitsüchtige Sucher (13)**

Das Verwandlungselixier zu brauen stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als sie gedacht hatten. Es lag nicht so sehr an der Art der Zubereitung, die war tatsächlich nicht besonders anspruchsvoll wie Sirius und James gleich bemerkt hatten, sondern vielmehr an ihrem kompletten Mangel an Zeit. Sirius, James und Peter hatten alle Strafarbeiten zu erledigen, Sirius sogar zwei und dazu kam noch das Quidditch-Training.

Peter fiel tatsächlich im Unterricht zurück, wie Remus es vorausgesagt hatte. Sirius und James ließen ihn zwar ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben, aber sie waren selber so beschäftigt, dass sie auch nicht immer die nötige Zeit aufbrachten, um die gewünschte Anzahl an Pergamentrollen abzuliefern, auch wenn sie mit dem Stoff an sich keine Probleme hatten. Das Gute daran war, dass es Remus ablenkte. Er lernte in jeder freien Minute mit Peter und Sirius und James konnten ihre knappe Freizeit in der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock beim Brauen des Verwandlungselixiers verbringen.

Das zweite Problem, das sie hatten, waren die Tentakelsamen. Sie waren einfach nicht aufzutreiben. Nachdem sie in den Gewächshäusern nichts gefunden hatten, hatten sie in der Apotheke von Hogsmeade nachgefragt und sogar bei Zonkos (James war der Meinung, dass es in einem Scherzartikelladen einfach alles zu kaufen geben müsste, abgesehen von Büchern vielleicht), aber niemand hatte ihnen diese letzte Zutat verkaufen können. Schließlich schrieb James an die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse, aber es kam nur eine lapidare Antwort zurück, dass man für diese Bestellung eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium brauche.

„Oh", sagte Peter, als er den Brief las, und wurde rot, „das habe ich ganz vergessen, euch zu erzählen. Tentakelsamen fallen in die Handelsklasse C, das heißt, man braucht eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium, um welche kaufen zu können."

„Wirklich, Peter?", gab James daraufhin sarkastisch zurück. „Darauf wäre ich aber wirklich nie gekommen."

Und er wedelte mit dem Schreiben aus der Winkelgasse unter Peters Nase herum.

Ihr drittes Problem oder eigentlich Sirius' Problem war die Maulende Myrte. Er fand es bald unmöglich, in die Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock zu gehen, denn immer, wenn er kam, war auch Myrte da. Sie kicherte, spielte mit ihren Haaren, lief silbern an, klimperte mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Wimpern und vor allem plapperte sie ununterbrochen. Sirius versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, aber das war schwer, wenn der Geist vor ihm aus dem Kessel aufstieg oder noch schlimmer, durch ihn hindurch glitt. Manchmal rastete er aus, dann schrie er Myrte an, sie solle verschwinden und verdammt noch mal bis zum Ende ihres Geisterlebens nicht mehr wiederkommen. Das erste tat sie dann für gewöhnlich auch – nicht ohne vorher das Klo zu fluten und Sirius' Schuhe zu durchweichen –, aber wenn er einen Tag später nach dem Trank sah, war sie wieder da und kicherte wieder, spielte mit ihren Haaren, lief silbern an, klimperte mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Wimpern und _plapperte_... Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

James und Peter schienen solche Probleme nicht zu haben.

„Du übertreibst", sagte sein bester Freund zu ihm. „Du bist einfach nur ungeduldig und gereizt wie immer. Myrte ist _nicht_ immer da und wenn sie da ist, kann man sie einfach ignorieren. Entspann dich, Kumpel."

Aber Sirius wusste es besser. Myrte _war_ immer da und leider konnte man sie _nicht_ einfach ignorieren.

Ihr viertes Problem war Quidditch. Nach ihrem glorreichen Duell mit den Slytherins hatte Sirius Finley kurzzeitig dazu kriegen können, tatsächlich als Sucher und nicht als besserwisserischer vierter Jäger zu spielen, aber nachdem er und James ein paar mal das Training wegen ihrer Strafarbeiten verpasst hatten, war Finleys Bewunderung für Sirius rapide abgekühlt und er war zu seinem alten Verhalten zurückgekehrt. Sein Benehmen hatte Auswirkungen auf das ganze Team. McCormack war gereizt und explodierte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Marcia Finley stellte sich immer auf die Seite ihres Bruders und brachte damit die anderen Jäger gegen sich auf. Bell drohte an, überhaupt nicht mehr zum Training zu kommen. Gudgeon überlegte laut, wie er Finley unter Anwendung von Gewalt aus dem Team herausbekommen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen könnte. Sirius verglich Finley mit Regulus, worauf dieser ihm vorwarf, er sei gar kein richtiger Gryffindor. Daraufhin musste Bell James davon abhalten, den Sucher zu verhexen. Spätestens danach war an Training nicht mehr zu denken.

„Wir verlieren dieses Jahr, ich weiß es", sagte James düster, als sie zusammen zum Schloss zurückgingen. „Und das nur wegen diesem Idioten."

„Besiegt von Hufflepuff, das wird wirklich peinlich...", gab Sirius genauso düster zurück. Aber sie hatten keine Zeit, noch weitere finstere Gedanken bezüglich Gryffindors Chancen auf den Quidditch-Pokal auszutauschen. Sirius musste zu Filch in die Eulerei und James zu Madam Pince in die Bibliothek. Peter mochte seine Strafarbeit inzwischen abgeleistet haben, aber Sirius und James waren von Prof. McGonagall bis zum Ende des Monats verdonnert worden.

Die Vollmondnacht im Oktober wäre es die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, das Verwandlungselixier zu trinken, aber es fehlten immer noch die Tentakelsamen.

„Vielleicht können wir uns ja in den Weihnachtsferien in der Winkelgasse treffen und heimlich in die Nokturngasse schleichen", schlug James irgendwann vor. Allein die Tatsache, dass er bereit war, bis Weihnachten zu warten, zeigte schon, wie verzweifelt sie waren.

„Wenn es irgendwo illegale Dinge gibt, dann ja wohl in der Nokturngasse. Dads Kollegen von der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille und vom Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten sind dort ständig im Einsatz."

Sirius lachte hohl.

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass meine Eltern mich über die Weihnachtsferien aus dem Haus lassen, oder?"

„Du musst ja nicht durch die Haustür gehen. Benutz doch Flohpulver und geh heimlich über den Kamin."

„Kreacher verwahrt das Flohpulver und gibt es nur raus, wenn meine Eltern es ihm befehlen."

James ließ sich resigniert nach hinten auf sein Bett sinken.

„Dann eben nicht."

Ihr fünftes Problem bekamen sie, als sie eines Abends in den Schlafsaal kamen und Remus friedlich auf seinem Bett liegend in einem Buch blättern sahen. Das alleine wäre keine große Sache gewesen, Remus las ständig in irgendeinem Buch, aber bei diesem speziellen Buch handelte es sich um _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_. Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, James neben ihm erstarrte ebenfalls. Peter, der hinter ihnen die Treppe hinauf kam, lief prompt in sie hinein, aber Sirius war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken. Seine Gedanken rasten. Schön, Remus hatte das Buch gefunden, aber in _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ stand nicht nur das Rezept für das Verwandlungselixier, auf den tausenden verschimmelten Seiten standen noch hundert andere Gebräue. So lange Remus nicht wusste, welche Zutaten sie verwendet hatten, konnte er nicht wissen, was sie im Mädchenklo im ersten Stock zusammenbrauten. Und er würde niemals auf die Idee kommen... Sirius holte scharf Luft. Neben Remus auf dem Bett lagen ihre Zaubertrankzutaten, die übrig geblieben waren. _Scheiße._

„Wie lange wollt ihr da noch wie angewurzelt rumstehen? Was gibt's denn da zu sehen? Hallo? Sirius, James? Lasst ihr mich mal durch?" Peter drängelte sich an ihnen vorbei. „Also, was ist denn jetzt los? Das ist doch nur Remus, der...ein Buch liest..."

Peter war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Wispern gewesen. Dafür hatte Sirius seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Welcher Vollidiot hat die Zutaten hier im Schlafsaal gelassen statt sie hinter dem Wandspiegel zu verstecken?", zischte er.

Remus bekam von dem ganzen Drama nichts mit.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr etwas plant!", verkündete er triumphierend und sah endlich von seinem Buch auf. „Ich wusste es! Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ihr mich so leicht reinlegen könnt, oder?"

Keiner antwortete. Er weiß es, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Heißt das jetzt, dass wir unseren Schwur gebrochen haben? Aber haben wir eigentlich nicht nur geschworen, uns gegenseitig zu unterstützen und nicht im Stich zu lassen? Und wären wir nicht schon tot, wenn der unbrechbare Schwur gebrochen worden wäre?

Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr habt es tatsächlich geglaubt. Ihr habt gedacht, ihr könntet so etwas hinter meinem Rücken durchziehen, ohne dass ich es merke. Seid ihr einfach nur maßlos arrogant, Potter, Black, oder haltet ihr mich für so beschränkt?"

„Ich bin nicht arrogant!", protestierte James, aber er klang nicht so munter und unbefangen wie normalerweise.

„Wer auch immer die Zutaten nicht versteckt hat wie abgesprochen ist schuld", knurrte Sirius. „Sonst hättest du nie etwas bemerkt. Pettigrew, war das nicht dein Job?"

Peter wurde knallrot und starrte auf seine Schuhe.

„Ich wollte es ja noch machen", murmelte er. „Aber dann hat diese Zweitklässlerin die Große Halle zusammengeschrien, weil sie dachte, diese Halskette wäre eines der schwarzmagischen gestohlenen Artefakte, und ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht..."

„Vermutlich hast du's auch noch geglaubt, Pettigrew, und deshalb die Zutaten liegen gelassen..."

„Sirius, lass Peter in Ruhe", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Ich wusste schon vorher, dass ihr irgendwas plant, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es auch ohne die Zutaten rausgefunden hätte."

„Du wusstest es schon lange vorher?", wiederholte James. „Aber woher denn?"

„Na, ihr habt euch nicht gerade unauffällig verhalten..."

Sirius, James und Peter starrten Remus ungläubig an. Remus hatte sie schon lange durchschaut? Und das auch noch mit Leichtigkeit? Eigentlich hatten sie in der Tat gedacht, vorsichtig gewesen zu sein.

„Äh...und was haben wir so Verdächtiges gemacht?", wollte James schließlich wissen.

„Erstens", begann Remus mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu dozieren (er schien das Ganze sehr zu genießen), „war da euer seltsames Verhalten in Zaubertränke. Ihr wusstet auf einmal die Antworten auf alle Fragen."

„Das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich", wandte Sirius ein. „Eigentlich wissen wir fast immer die Antworten auf die Fragen, oder, James?"

Dieser nickte grinsend.

„Wir lassen nur den Stre...äh...Evans und dir den Vortritt, Remus."

„Zweitens", fuhr der Werwolf fort, „seid ihr zu Professor Slughorns Party gegangen, obwohl ihr letztes Jahr geschworen habt, da nie wieder hinzugehen."

„Vielleicht haben wir unsere Meinung ja geändert", warf Sirius ein, aber Remus ignorierte ihn.

„Danach habt ihr euch wieder normal verhalten, also Lily und mir wieder 'den Vortritt gelassen'. Vielen Dank auch", fügte er ironisch hinzu. Sirius grinste.

„Gern geschehen."

„Danach kam diese völlig hirnrissige Aktion mit den Filibuster-Knallen in den Slytherin-Kesseln. Ich hätte das vielleicht auf euer übliches kindisches, hyperaktives Verhalten geschoben..."

An dieser Stelle warfen sich Sirius und James empörte Blicke zu.

„...aber Sirius' Andeutung, dass ihr vielleicht noch mehr im Schilde führen könntet, hat mich misstrauisch gemacht."

„Großartig, Sirius, warum kannst du eigentlich auch nie die Klappe halten", beschwerte sich James.

„Also, ich hatte euer seltsames Verhalten und..."

„Ja, ja, du warst misstrauisch", unterbrach ihn Sirius ungeduldig. „Komm zum Punkt, Remus. Woher wusstest du, was wir tatsächlich vorhaben?"

„Ich wollte noch auf den armseligen Streich in Kräuterkunde hinweisen und euren Ausflug mit dem Tarnumhang in der Mittagspause", erklärte Remus beleidigt, „aber wie auch immer", fuhr er schnell fort, als er Sirius' finsteren Blick sah, „ich wusste, dass ihr etwas vorhabt und ich vermutete, dass es etwas mit einem Zaubertrank zu tun hat, denn das Chaos in Zaubertränke und der armselige Versuch, Chaos in Kräuterkunde zu stiften, wären perfekte Gelegenheiten gewesen, um sich fehlende Zutaten zu besorgen. Ich wusste nur nicht, was ihr von Professor Slughorn wollt, aber das weiß ich ja jetzt: Höchst potente Zaubertränke ist ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und ihr brauchtet Slughorns Unterschrift, um das Buch zu holen, und die Zutaten aus seinem und Professor Sprouts Vorrat, um den Trank zu brauen." Er warf ihnen allen einen triumphierenden Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt? Ich dachte, wir vier wären Freunde."

Vorwurfsvolle Stille. Sirius sprach die spöttische Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, nicht aus. Remus dachte, sie hätten ihn hintergangen, weil sie ihm nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt hatten.

„Ich meine, ich halte nichts davon, den Slytherins bei jeder Gelegenheit Filibuster-Kracher unterzuschieben. Aber habe ich euch deshalb jemals einen Anlass gegeben, mich nicht einzuweihen? Habe ich euch jemals verraten?"

War das der wahre Grund, warum Remus so wütend gewesen war, als Peter Schniefelus in Zaubertränke verhext hatte, um James den Rücken frei zu halten?

„Schau, Remus, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", versuchte James zu erklären. „Wir haben das für dich getan."

„Für mich?", wiederholte Remus.

„Ja, aber wir wussten nicht, wie du reagieren würdest", fuhr James fort. „Wir dachten, du wärst auf jeden Fall dagegen, wenn wir dir davon erzählen würden. Deshalb wollten wir dir nichts sagen."

„Warum sollte ich unbedingt dagegen sein?", wollte Remus irritiert wissen. „Ich bin nicht generell gegen alles. Ich habe nur etwas gegen dumme, sinnlose, gefährliche Sachen."

„Naja, es _ist_ gefährlich, oder?", meinte Sirius. „Hast du gelesen, was passieren kann, wenn etwas schief läuft?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich. Aber ich habe auch die Instruktionen gelesen und ich habe lange genug mit euch beiden in Zaubertränke gesessen um zu wissen, dass ihr den Vielsafttrank brauen könnt."

„Der Trank ist ja auch nicht unbedingt das Problem...Moment! Den _was_?"

„Den Vielsafttrank", wiederholte Remus ungeduldig. „Und versucht nicht, es zu leugnen. Ich weiß genau, dass ihr ihn brauen wollt. Zweihornhorn, Baumschlangenhaut, Florfliegen, es passt alles. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was das genau mit mir zu tun hat, aber das könnt ihr mir sicher erklären."

„Klar, Kumpel. Natürlich."

Sirius ließ sich neben Remus aufs Bett fallen und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Dabei las er aus den Augenwinkeln die Zutatenliste des Vielsafttranks: Florfliegen, Blutegel, Knöterich, Zweihornhorn, Baumschlangenhaut. Die entscheidenden Zutaten waren tatsächlich fast die gleichen wie die des Verwandlungselixiers. Glücklicherweise hatte Peter keine der geschnittenen Alraunen herumliegen lassen, denn die kamen im Vielsafttrank nicht vor.

James hatte sich auf die andere Seite von Remus gesetzt und überflog ebenfalls das Rezept.

„Das ist...brilliant", sagte er schließlich, wobei er versuchte, die Aufregung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Schließlich sollte Remus denken, dass sie die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks seit mindestens einem Monat kannten.

_Als letztes muss kurz vor dem Trinken ein Stück desjenigen hinzugefügt werden, in den sich der Trinkende verwandeln will_, las Sirius. _Der Vielsafttrank darf allerdings nur zur Verwandlung in andere Menschen benutzt werden. Seine Wirkung verliert sich nach einer Stunde. Die unbeabsichtigte Verwandlung in Tiere läuft nur unvollständig ab und ist dauerhaft, sofern der Betroffene nicht von qualifizierten Fachpersonen behandelt wird._

Sirius stimmte James in Gedanken zu. Dieser Trank _war_ brilliant.

„Und wie weit seid ihr schon?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ähm...", meinte Sirius.

„Noch nicht so weit...", kam es von James. „Genau genommen..."

„Haben wir noch gar nicht angefangen."

* * *

><p>„Kannst du glauben, das wir das für Remus tun?", fragte Sirius. James lachte.<p>

„Nee. Aber da wir es gerade tun, wird es wohl kein Traum sein."

Sie liefen durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel in Richtung Hogsmeade. Zwischen ihnen schwang ein Kessel, den sie einem Erstklässler gestohlen hatten, hin und her und bei jedem Schritt und bei jedem Schwung raschelten die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank.

„Im Grunde seines Herzens ist Remus eben doch ein..." Sirius suchte nach dem passenden Wort.

„Unruhestifter? Tunichtgut? Schlitzohr?", schlug James vor.

„Rumtreiber", beendete Sirius seinen Satz.

„Rumtreiber? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte James irritiert und wandte sich unwillkürlich zu Sirius um, was dazu führte, dass dieser von James' Zauberstab geblendet über den Kessel stolperte und sich schmerzhaft das Schienbein anstieß.

„Autsch! Pass doch auf, James!"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht guckst, wo du hinläufst!"

Aber er streckte Sirius eine Hand entgegen und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Also, wie kommst du jetzt auf Rumtreiber?", fragte James, nachdem sie die Zaubertrankzutaten wieder in den Kessel geworfen hatten und ihren Weg fortsetzten. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das sagt Hagrid immer."

„Rumtreiber", wiederholte James, als hätte er den Ausdruck zum ersten Mal gehört. „Das klingt..."

„Hey, da vorne wird es hell!", unterbrach Sirius seinen Freund. „Wir sind gleich da!"

Im Gleichschritt liefen sie den letzten Teil des Ganges hinauf und fanden sich in ihrer Höhle wieder, von der aus sie auf Hogsmeade blicken konnten, wo hinter den Fenstern schon die ersten Kerzen angezündet wurden.

„Hm." Sirius sah sich um. „Und wo verstecken wir jetzt den Kessel?"

„Na hier. Ich hab schon vorher immer gesagt, dass wir das Verwandlungselixier hier brauen können."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Und ich halte es immer noch für bescheuert. Wir hätten in die Heulende Hütte gehen sollen."

„Das letzte Mal wolltest du auch nicht in die Heulende Hütte. Und deshalb brauen wir das Verwandlungseilixier jetzt in einem _Mädchenklo_."

„Das letzte Mal durfte Remus ja auch nichts davon erfahren. Aber was machen wir, wenn hier jemand den Kessel findet?"

„Niemand wird den Kessel hier finden", widersprach James. „Es hat schließlich auch niemand den Geheimgang gefunden."

Das stimmte allerdings. _Aber ein Geheimgang stinkt und qualmt auch nicht._ Trotzdem gab sich Sirius geschlagen. Er hatte schließlich auch keinen besseren Vorschlag. Außer die Heulende Hütte und das hatte Remus strickt abgelehnt.

„Na gut."

Sie stellten den Kessel im hintersten Teil der Höhle ab.

„Schade, dass der Vielsaft-Trank nicht rechtzeitig zu Halloween fertig wird", bedauerte Sirius. „Wenn wir dieses blöde Flussgras nicht bei Vollmond pflücken müssten..."

James nickte zustimmend.

„Weißt du, wie spät es ist?", fragte er dann plötzlich. Sirius sah auf seine Uhr.

„Sieben. Wieso?"

James lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Noch genug Zeit, um in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Nach dieser Schlepperei haben wir uns das verdient. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Sirius grinste zurück.

„Auf jeden Fall!"

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen kletterten sie aus der Höhle und liefen den Abhang nach Hogsmeade hinunter.

„Kommt jemand?", fragte James flüsternd, als sie unten zwischen den Häusern standen. Sirius sah sich um.

„Nein, du kannst Umhang wegstecken."

Doch als James den Tarnumhang zusammenknüllte, horchte Sirius plötzlich auf. Hatte er nicht eben etwas gehört? Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb plötzlich an einer massigen Gestalt hängen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stieß er James in den nächsten Hauseingang.

„Verdammt, Sirius, bist du verrückt?", beschwerte sich dieser laut. „Was zur Hölle..."

„Ssshh!", zischte Sirius und presste James die Hand auf den Mund. „Da ist jemand."

„Du haft dof gefagt..."

Sirius nahm seine Hand von James' Mund und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Du hast doch gesagt, da ist niemand", bemerkte James vorwurfsvoll.

„Eben war da auch niemand", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Aber jetzt schon."

Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke. James tat es ihm gleich.

„Hat er uns gesehen?", wisperte er. Die Gestalt lief gemächlich den Weg entlang. Dabei atmete sie, als wäre sie gerade schnell gelaufen.

„Ich glaube nicht", flüsterte Sirius zurück. Doch plötzlich wurde er von James zurück in den Hauseingang gezogen.

„Die Sabberhexe!", zischte sein Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was...?"

„Sie keucht so, weil sie durch diesen Kopfschutz atmet. Und ich wette sie kann uns riechen, sie kommt direkt auf uns zu! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Eilig warf James ihnen den Tarnumhang über und so leise wie möglich liefen sie weg von der Sabberhexe aus Hogsmeade hinaus und den Berg zur Höhle hinauf. Erst als sie sich schon im Geheimgang nach Hogwarts befanden, wagten sie es, langsamer zu werden.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben!", rief James. „Wie können die zulassen, dass hier eine Sabberhexe rumläuft! Ich meine, Hogwarts ist direkt um die Ecke, der Zug kommt hier an und in zwei Wochen wimmelt es hier nur so von Schülern, weil Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist. Das ist doch verrückt!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht weiß es einfach niemand."

„Der Wirt vom Eberkopf muss es wissen. Schließlich ist die Sabberhexe da reingegangen, als wir sie das erste Mal gesehen haben."

„Der Wirt vom Eberkopf hat uns letztes Jahr auch Feuerwhiskey verkauft", erinnerte Sirius James. „Der würde selbst eine Horde Vampire bewirten, wenn sie ihn nur bezahlen würden."

„Dann schreib ich eben Dad. Er kann ein paar Auroren schicken."

Und tatsächlich flog noch am selben Abend eine Eule nach Godric's Hollow. Doch ganz gegen Mr. Potters sonstige Gewohnheiten kam keine Eule zurück. Nach ein paar Tagen machte James Witze über Chris' mangelnden Orientierungssinn (dabei hatte sich seine Eule vorher noch nie verflogen), nachdem eine Woche vergangen war, war er stocksauer und überlegte, ob er über Weihnachten überhaupt nach Hause kommen sollte, aber als Halloween vor der Tür stand und immer noch noch kein Vogel aus Godric's Hollow gekommen war, begann er, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

„Vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas passiert", sagte er und lief unruhig im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, wo die anderen in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kaminfeuer saßen.

„Dann hätte was im Tagespropheten gestanden", widersprach Sirius. „Und in den letzten zwei Wochen stand nichts weiter drin als wilde Spekulationen über das schwarzmagische Artefakt, das Fletcher verkauft haben soll. Zuletzt haben sie behauptet, es wäre versehentlich in die Flohpulverherstellung gelangt und jeder, der kontaminiertes Flohpulver benutzt, würde bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Und natürlich die Quidditch-Ergebnisse. Ist es nicht so, Remus?"

Remus nickte bestätigend. Aber James war nicht so leicht zu überzeugen.

„Es muss ja nicht bei einem Einsatz passiert sein. Vielleicht ist er ja einfach krank geworden und kann deshalb nicht zurückschreiben."

„Dann hätte dir deine Mutter geschrieben", antwortete diesmal Remus.

„Und wenn sie auch krank ist?"

„Dann hätte es ein Kollege von deinem Vater getan, schließlich wäre es ja aufgefallen, wenn er nicht mehr zur Arbeit gekommen wäre. Oder einer der Schulberäte, wenn deine Mutter nicht mehr bei den Sitzungen aufgetaucht wäre. Oder ein Nachbar. Ihr habt doch Zauberer in der Nachbarschaft, oder?"

„Ja, schon..."

Ein schriller Schrei unterbrach die Diskussion, gefolgt von einem panischen: „Nehmt es weg von mir, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg..."

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter sprangen erschrocken auf und liefen in die andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Schreie herkamen. Rücksichtslos bahnten sie sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die anderen Gryffindors, bis sie schließlich vor einem Erstklässler standen, der sich panisch in eine Ecke drückte. Eine Eule flatterte mindestens genauso panisch im Kreis und löste angsterfüllte Schreie aus, sobald sie in die Nähe der Umstehenden kam.

„Was ist hier los?", brüllte Longbottom, aber da die Eule gerade wieder in gefährliche Nähe der Schaulustigen kam (nicht zu vergessen „Nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg..."), ging seine Frage in der allgemeinen Unruhe unter.

James und Sirius warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann rief James: „He, Longbottom, brauchst du Hilfe?"

Longbottom wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von dem schreienden Erstklässler ab. Als er Sirius und James entdeckte, schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.

„Nein! Ihr zwei tut gar nichts!"

(„Nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg...")

Sirius lächelte breit.

„Aber wir wollen doch nur helfen. Wir können dir die nötige Aufmerksamkeit verschaffen."

„Wir haben alle Filibuster-Knaller im Sortiment, die es gibt", ergänzte James mit einem ebenso breiten Lächeln.

Longbottom ignorierte sie.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Jemand sagt mir jetzt bitte, was hier los ist!", rief er.

(„Nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg, nehmt es weg...")

„Er hat nicht nein gesagt", stellte Sirius zufrieden fest.

„Dann würde ich sagen, eilen wir ihm zur Hilfe", antwortete James. Und mit diesen Worten entzündeten sie die Filibuster-Knaller und warfen sie in die Luft.

„DER FLUCH! ES WILL MICH UMBRINGEN!", reagierte der verängstigte Erstklässler in der Ecke augenblicklich.

„Der Fluch, der Fluch!", ging es durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und plötzlich begannen die Umstehenden zurückzuweichen. Dann gellte plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Kreischen durch den Raum, als die Schwanzfedern der Eule von einem Filibuster-Knaller in Brand gesteckt wurden. Eine Rauchspur hinterher sich herziehend flatterte das Tier kopflos hin und her, knallte gegen ein geschlossenes Fenster, stürzte in die unruhige Schülermenge hinab, rettete sich im letzten Augenblick wieder nach oben, riss zwei Gryffindor-Banner herunter und gelangte schließlich durch ein offenes Fenster ins Freie.

„Es will mich umbringen, es will mich umbringen...", schrie der Erstklässler in der Ecke ohne Unterlass, während von woanders her kam: „Es erwürgt mich! Helf mir doch, helf mir doch bei Merlin, es erwürgt mich!"

Dann verstummte mit einem lauten Zischen der letzte Filibuster-Knaller. James und Sirius, die sich die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatten, sahen sich neugierig um, was sie angerichtet hatten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Rauch hing in der Luft, Stühle und Sessel waren umgestoßen worden, unter den Tischen hockten Gryffindors, wo sie sich vor dem vermeintlichen Fluch in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, das Fenster, gegen das die Eule bei ihrer Flucht geflogen war, war von einem feinen Netz von Rissen durchzogen und auf dem Boden lagen die zwei heruntergerissenen Gryffindor-Banner, unter denen es sich heftig bewegte. („Es erwürgt mich, jetzt hilf mir doch endlich einer, es erwürgt mich...", während aus der anderen Ecke kam: „Es will mich umbringen, es will mich umbringen...")

„Nicht übel", stellte Sirius zufrieden fest. „Ich denke, wir haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, James."

„Das haben wir, Kumpel."

„RUUUUUUHEE!", brüllte Longbottom so laut mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, dass sich ein paar Zweitklässler wieder unter den Tischen versteckten und die angeknackste Fensterscheibe endgültig zersprang. Sogar der Erstklässler in der Ecke hört auf zu schreien und wimmerte stattdessen vor sich hin. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes räumte der Vertrauensschüler die Gryffindor-Banner zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam ein hochroter Zweitklässler.

„Na endlich, Mann!", schnauzte er. „Das Ding hätte mich beinahe umgebracht!"

Aber er verstummte, als er einen Blick in Longbottoms wütendes Gesicht warf.

„Du!", wandte sich der Sechstklässler, der jetzt endgültig keine Geduld mehr zu haben schien, an den Erstklässler in der Ecke. „Was ist hier überhaupt los?"

Der Erstklässler zuckte furchtsam zusammen und wimmerte weiter vor sich hin.

„Eine Eule hat ein Geschenk für ihn gebracht", antwortete Marcia Finley schließlich für ihn. Longbottom hob etwas vom Boden auf und hielt es hoch. Es war ein Kerzenständer.

„Das hier?", fragte er. Marcia nickte eifrig.

„Es ist plötzlich ganz heiß geworden, ich dachte, ich verbrenne", jammerte der Erstklässler in der Ecke, der jetzt doch seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben schien.

„Weil das ein sich selbst entzündender Kerzenständer ist, du Trottel", mischte sich Jackson Finley ein. „Du hättest einfach nicht deine Finger, sondern eine Kerze reinstecken sollen."

„Halt den Mund, Finley J.!", fuhr Longbottom ihn scharf an. (Die anderen Gryffindors hatten inzwischen McCormacks Bezeichnungen für das Zwillingspaar übernommen.) „Niemand will deine neunmalklugen Kommentare hören! Aber er hat Recht", fuhr er etwas ruhiger an den immer noch verängstigten Erstklässler gewandt fort, „es ist ein sich selbst entzündender Kerzenständer. Du steckt einfach eine Kerze hinein und dann hast du sofort Licht."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er dem Erstklässler sein Geschenk hin und dieser nahm den Kerzenständer mit spitzen Fingern entgegen.

„Und jetzt zu euch!", wandte sich Longbottom an Sirius und James und sah dabei wütender aus als die zwei den eher nachsichtigen Sechstklässler jemals erlebt hatten. „Das war _nicht_ witzig. Man spielt nicht mit den Ängsten anderer Leute. Ihr räumt den Gemeinschaftsraum auf und zwar ohne Magie. Und außerdem schreibt ihr 200-mal auf: Ich soll den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verwüsten. Verstanden?"

Sirius und James nickten eher gelangweilt. Sie hatten schon originellere Strafen erhalten.

„Potter, bei der Arbeit, die dein Vater macht, dachte ich, gerade du könntest dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie es die Leute verunsichert, vor tödlichen schwarzmagischen Artefakten gewarnt zu werden, von denen sie nicht mal wissen, wie sie aussehen", setzte Longbottom noch hinzu. Vermutlich hätte er es dabei belassen, aber unglücklicherweise tauchte genau in diesem Moment Prof. McGonagall, aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm, im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und verlangte eine Erklärung. Nachdem sie den plötzlich sehr verlegenen Longbottom ausgequetscht hatte, verwandelte sie ihre 200 Sätze in einen Abend Strafarbeit. Missmutig begannen Sirius und James, den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuräumen – ohne Magie.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag teilte Prof. McGonagall Sirius und James nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht mit, dass sie am Abend wegen ihrer Strafarbeit in ihr Büro kommen sollten. Also schlangen sie in aller Eile ihr Abendessen hinunter und machten sich auf den Weg. Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klopften sie an. Prof. McGonagall war nicht allein, als sie hereinkamen. Hagrid saß in einem magisch verbreiterten Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch und aß Ingwerplätzchen.<p>

„Ihr Rumtreiber schon wieder!", rief er mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, das Sirius und James prompt erwiderten. Wie auch immer ihre Strafarbeit aussah, wenn sie mit Hagrid unterwegs waren, konnte es nicht so schlimm werden.

„Was habt ihr'n diesmal angestellt?"

„Sie haben den Gryffindor-Turm verwüstet und einen Erstklässler fast zu Tode geängstigt", antwortete Prof. McGonagall kühl für sie. „Und jetzt werden sie ihre Strafarbeit dafür ableisten, Hagrid."

„Natürlich, natürlich", murmelte der riesige Wildhüter. „Sie sin' nich zu ihrem Vergnügen hier..."

Aber er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Äh...auf wen warten wir noch, Professor?", wagte James schließlich zu fragen. Einen Augenblick später klopfte es auch schon an die Tür.

„Bitte!", rief Prof. McGonagall und herein kam Filch. Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Hagrid, das war super; Filch, das war weniger gut.

„'n Abend, Professor", knurrte er. „Welchen der beiden Verbrecher soll ich mitnehmen?"

„Mäßigen Sie sich, Filch", gab Prof. McGonagall kühl zurück. „Potter geht mit Ihnen. Black, um Sie kümmert sich Hagrid."

Missmutig trottete James hinter dem Hausmeister nach draußen.

„Gehen wir wieder in den Verbotenen Wald?", fragte Sirius neugierig, als er mit Hagrid nach unten ging. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte der Wildhüter den Kopf.

„Nee, im Verbotenen Wald is gerade alles ruhig. Die Zentauren ham da alles unter Kontrolle."

„Und wo gehen wir dann hin?", wollte Sirius wissen, als sie das Schloss verließen. „Füttern wir den Kraken oder so?"

Hagrid lachte glucksend.

„Nee. Wir gehn zu meiner Hütte. Du kannst mir mit den Kürbissen helfen."

„Mit den Kürbissen...", wiederholte Sirius gedehnt.

„Ja, für Halloween", erklärte Hagrid eifrig.

„Du meinst deine Riesenkürbisse?", fragte Sirius schon etwas enthusiastischer nach. Hagrid nickte stolz.

„Cool!"

Die Arbeit war dann aber gar nicht cool. Die Kürbisse mussten gedünkt und ihre Oberfläche mit einer Spezialmischung von Hagrid behandelt werden, die nach Feuerwhiskey und fleischfressendem Schneckenschutz stank. Die kleineren Kürbisse – wobei „klein" hieß, dass sie etwa halb so groß wie Sirius waren – mussten ausgebuddelt und nach genauen Anweisungen von Hagrid wieder eingepflanzt werden. Nach kurzer Zeit waren Sirius' Finger taub vor Kälte, seine Rücken und Arme schmerzten und seine Kleidung war feucht und verdreckt, weil das Licht von Hagrids Laterne nicht ausreichte und er in der Dunkelheit ständig über etwas stolperte und hinfiel.

„Warum machst du das eigentlich nicht?", fragte er irgendwann frustriert. „Du bist viel größer und stärker als ich. Und warum kümmerst du dich nicht tagsüber um die Kürbisse?"

Aber Hagrid wedelte nur wichtigtuerisch mit einem rosa Regenschirm durch die Luft und behauptete geheimnistuerisch, er habe etwas anderes zu tun. Was auch immer es war, Sirius bemerkte nichts davon, aber tatsächlich war Hagrid die ganze Zeit draußen bei ihm, sodass es keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht gab. Dass Hagrid dabei hin und wieder etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, beruhigte ihn keineswegs.

Als der Wildhüter endlich verkündete, sie wären fertig, fühlte sich Sirius als hätte er die ganze Nacht pausenlos durchgearbeitet, dabei verriet ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr, dass es erst zehn Uhr abends war.

„Hm, eigentlich hat Prof. McGonagall gesagt, dass ich dich bis elf da behalten soll", erklärte Hagrid zu Sirius' Entsetzen, als dieser ihn fragte, ob er jetzt gehen dürfe. Beim Anblick von Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck gluckste der Wildhüter vergnügt.

„Na dann lad ich dich eben noch 'n Stündchen zu mir in die Hütte ein. Da kannst du dich 'n bisschen aufwärmen. Wird langsam kühl nachts."

Er hielt sein Wort und servierte Sirius Tee aus einer Tasse so groß wie ein Eimer und Felsenkekse.

„Was liest du denn da?", fragte Sirius, um Hagrid abzulenken, und deutete auf ein Buch das auf seinem riesigen Bett lag. Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht wirklich, aber in der Zeit, in der Hagrid sich umdrehte, konnte Sirius den Felsenkeks wieder ausspucken und heimlich ins Kaminfeuer werfen.

„Oh das", sagte Hagrid und wurde etwas rot.

„Drachen – 1000 Bilder und feurige Kommentare", las Sirius. „Was willst du denn damit?"

„Ich hätte gern einen Drachen", gestand Hagrid. „Schon als ich ein kleiner Junge war wollte ich einen."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Hagrid ein wenig verrückt war, aber so verrückt... Vielleicht verstand er sich deshalb so gut mit Dumbledore.

„Am liebsten einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz", fuhr Hagrid derweil unbekümmert fort, „aber ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel wär auch nich schlecht."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Aber das ist verboten", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Der Zauberkonvent von 1709 hat ein Gesetz gegen Drachenzucht beschlossen."

Hagrid lächelte etwas traurig.

„Als wenn euch Rumtreiber Verbote kümmern würden... Ich hab Dung ma gefragt, ob er mir 'n Ei besorgen kann, aber er meint, 's is zu gefährlich... Aber Feuerkrabben herzuschmugglen is kein Problem für ihn, klar..."

Plötzlich hatte Sirius eine Idee. _Wenn er Feuerkrabben ins Land schmuggeln kann, kann er vielleicht auch Tentakelsamen besorgen..._

„Wer ist Dung?", fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Dung is nur sein Spitzname", erklärte Hagrid arglos. „Eigentlich heißt er Mundungus Fletcher. Hast sicher von ihm gehört, stand jetz öfter inner Zeitung, soll diese schwarzmagischen Artefakte gestohlen haben. Stuss, wenn du mich fragst. Dung is viel zu feige, um sich die Hände an so was zu verbrennen. Er is 'n alter Säufer, der will bloß ein paar Galleonen im Beutel haben..."

Aber Sirius hörte ihm kaum zu. Er wusste nur, dass sie diesen Mundungus Fletcher finden mussten. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

* * *

><p>„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte James, als sie sich später hinter dem Wandspiegel trafen. „Ich meine, das ganze Land sucht nach ihm. Warum sollten ausgerechnet wir ihn finden? Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht einmal mehr hier, sondern hat sich in die Südsee abgesetzt oder so..."<p>

Er war schlecht gelaunt. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius hatte er die letzte Stunde seiner Strafarbeit nicht bei einer Tasse Tee und einer netten Plauderei verbracht. Stattdessen hatte Filch ihn den Fußboden schrubben lassen, bis er sich darin spiegeln konnte.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", hielt Sirius dagegen. „Wir versuchen schon seit gut einem Monat an die Tentakelsamen zu kommen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon."

„Ja, schon", musste James zugeben, „aber wie willst du das denn anfangen? Ich meine, das Ministerium sucht schon seit Monaten nach ihm und sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er steckt. Wie sollen ausgerechnet wir ihn da finden?"

„Wir könnten Hagrid fragen", schlug Sirius vor.

„Und wenn Hagrid uns sagt, dass sich Fletcher vermutlich in der Karibik ein schönes Leben macht?"

„Dann steigen wir auf unsere Besen und fliegen hin. Oder hast du einen besseren Plan?"

James seufzte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Er stand auf. „Los, gehen wir. Wenn wir einen flüchtigen Verbrecher jagen wollen, brauche ich zumindest ein bisschen Schlaf."


	6. Qualm Kessel u streitsücht Sucher 2v3

Wieder mal vielen Dank eure Reviews, viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Daniel Freund: Hey, das freut mich, dass dir meine Sirius-Reihe so gut gefällt. :) Ich hätte dir gerne per Mail geantwortet, aber deine E-Mail-Adresse wurde bei mir nicht angezeigt. (Vielleicht eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung von ?) Aber wenn du dir hier einen Account machst, dann kann ich dir gerne per PN antworten.

Ich habe tatsächlich auch schon über die ersten zwei Jahre geschrieben: "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide" und "Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords". Am besten gehst du mal auf mein Profil, da findest du beide Geschichten. :)

Sarah: Ja, das war echt Glück mit den Zaubertrankzutaten.^^ Was es mit der Sabberhexe auf sich hat und warum James' Vater nicht zurückschreibt, werden wir noch erfahren... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Qualmende Kessel und streitsüchtige Sucher (23)**

Dass James sich Sorgen um seinen Vater machte, Sirius, James und Peter heimlich Animagi wurden und dafür einen gesuchten Verbrecher jagen mussten, Remus sich jeden Vollmond in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelte und die ganze magische Welt in Angst und Schrecken vor tödlichen schwarzmagischen Artefakten zu leben schien, hielt die vier Unruhestifter allerdings nicht davon ab, Halloween auf ihre Art zu feiern. Vor dem abendlichen Halloween-Festessen kam jedoch erst einmal Hogsmeade: Zum ersten Mal dürften die Drittklässler das Dorf mit Einwilligung ihrer Eltern besuchen.

Es war komisch, nicht einfach durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel zu verschwinden, sondern in einer langen Reihe aufgeregt gackernder Drittklässler in der Eingangshalle zu stehen und ihre Namen von Filch abhaken zu lassen.

Als sie endlich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren, zeigte sich der Oktober noch einmal von seiner schönsten Seite. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und die bunten Blätter an den Bäumen leuchteten im Sonnenlicht. Es wehte ein kalter Wind, aber da sie warm angezogen waren, machte es ihnen nichts aus.

„Und wo gehen wir als erstes hin?", fragte Peter aufgeregt, als die ersten Häuser des Dorfes in Sicht kamen. „Zum Honigtopf? Oder zur Post? Oder..."

„Was willst du denn bei der Post?", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Du hast doch eine eigene Eule."

„Und wenn Molly gerade unterwegs ist, leiht dir Remus sicher Romulus", warf James ein.

„Und James leiht dir sicher auch Chris", parierte Remus mit einem Lächeln. James grinste gut gelaunt.

„Genau."

„Ich will gar nichts verschicken", erklärte Peter und wurde rot. „Ich will mir die Post nur mal ansehen. Da soll es über 100 verschiedene Eulen geben und alle in unterschiedlichen Farben."

„Das Postamt in Hogsmeade ist eines der größten und ältesten im magischen Großbritannien", warf Remus ein. „Ein Besuch würde sich schon lohnen."

„Dann gehen wir meinetwegen als erstes zur Post...", stimmte Sirius gelangweilt zu. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie das erste Mal in Hogsmeade waren oder dass sie erst in drei Monaten würden wieder herkommen dürfen.

Tatsächlich waren Remus und Peter nicht die einzigen, die dem Postamt einen Besuch abstatten wollten. Als sie hereinkamen drängte sich schon eine Traube Drittklässler um die Eulen (200, wie ihnen mitgeteilt wurde) und bestürmte die Postzauberer mit Fragen nach Eilsendungen in letzter Minute (dafür wurden Sperbereulen empfohlen) und Weihnachtssendungen für Großfamilien (da waren Uhus die erste Wahl).

Nach ihrem Besuch beim Postamt gingen sie als erstes zum _Honigtopf_, wo sie ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte auffüllten und zehn Minuten überlegten, ob sie wirklich glasierte Kakerlaken probieren wollten. Und natürlich mussten sie dann noch zu Zonkos, um Scherzartikel nachzukaufen. Sie waren gerade wieder nach draußen getreten, als Longbottom aus einer Seitenstraße kam – Hand in Hand mit einem Mädchen. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er Sirius, James, Remus und Peter entdeckte. Aber dann zog er das Mädchen näher zu sich und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Na, ihr vier?", sagte er. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir sind Drittklässler, wir dürfen hier sein", erwiderte James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Longbottom lachte.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte nicht vor, euch Punkte abzuziehen."

„Na dann ist es ja gut", murmelte James, während Sirius fragte: „Und was machst _du_ hier?"

„Ich bin Sechstklässler, ich darf hier sein", gab Longbottom mit einem leichten Grinsen zurück. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich _weiß_", sagte er. „Ich meine, wo kommst du her?" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Seitengasse. „In dem Teil von Hogsmeade waren wir noch nie. Ist da was Interessantes?"

„Was Interessantes? Aaach...Alice und ich haben nur einen Spaziergang gemacht..."

Alice kicherte. Sirius und James warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Wir müssen dann auch mal weiter. Wir sehen uns im Gryffindor-Turm..."

Kaum war Longbottom mit seiner Freundin um eine Ecke gebogen, machte James Anstalten, in die Seitengasse hineinzugehen.

„Warte, James!", rief Remus. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Na, ich will gucken, wo die beiden herkommen", erwiderte James, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Longbottom wollte irgendwas vor uns verbergen, das war doch offensichtlich!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund war, weshalb er so schnell weg wollte", wandte Remus ein, aber James war schon in der Seitengasse verschwunden. Sirius folgte ihm auf dem Fuß und an den Schritten hinter sich merkte er, dass auch Remus und Peter nach kurzem Zögern folgten.

Falls James angenommen hatte, dass die kleine Seitengasse sie zu einem zwielichtigen Ort führen würde, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie landeten bei einem hübschen Fachwerkhaus mit beschlagenen Fenstern, hinter denen Sirius vage rosa Gardinen zu erkennen glaubte.

„Madam Puddifoot's", las Remus das Schild über der Tür auf. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch stellte Sirius fest, dass der I-Punkt bei „Puddifoot" ein kleines Herz war. Er hatte zwar kein Problem damit, einen gefährlichen Zaubertrank illegal in einer Mädchentoilette zu brauen, aber dieser Laden hier, der war irgendwie verdächtig.

„Ha! Ich wusste doch, dass sie was vor uns verbergen wollten!", rief James. „Hier müssen sie gewesen sein, es gibt hier sonst nichts. Kommt, lasst uns reingehen!"

Und er machte Anstalten, die Tür aufzustoßen.

„James, lass uns den Tarnumhang nehmen", sagte Sirius schnell. James sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Du hast ihn doch dabei, oder?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Natürlich hab ich ihn dabei", gab James mit einem leicht empörten Unterton zurück und zog ihn hervor. „Siehst du?"

„Gut."

Sirius schnappte sich den Umhang und breitete ihn über ihnen aus. Die vier rückten eng zusammen und kurze Zeit später stießen sie die Tür zu _Madam Puddifoot's_ auf. Ein melodisches Bimmeln ertönte, aber glücklicherweise bekam trotzdem niemand mit, dass die Tür gerade von alleine auf- und wieder zugegangen war.

Die kleinen runden Tische des Lokals waren gut besetzt. Sirius entdeckte Edgar Bones mit einer Hogwartsschülerin. Sie küssten sich. Er wandte den Blick ab und ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen. Überall waren Rüschen. Und rosa Schleifen. Sogar die Servietten hatten Rüschen. Und die Gardinen waren tatsächlich rosa.

„Okay, lasst uns verschwinden", flüsterte Sirius. Niemand widersprach.

„Merlin, wie gut, dass du den Tarnumhang nehmen wolltest, Sirius", stöhnte James, als sie sich in sicherer Entfernung befanden. „Was war _das_ denn bitte?"

„Ich glaube, das ist ein Café für verliebte Pärchen", antwortete Remus. Es hörte sich an, als müsse er sich mühsam das Lachen verbeißen.

„So etwas findet man schön, wenn man verliebt ist?", fragte James ungläubig. Dann blieb sein Blick plötzlich an Sirius hängen.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, was uns da drinnen erwartet?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen. „Warst du etwa schon mal da?"

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius. „Mit wem sollte ich denn da hingehen? Und warum?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab James zu.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in die Drei Besen gehen?", unterbrach Remus die Diskussion. „Wir könnten was essen und wir treffen bestimmt noch ein paar andere Leute."

„Gute Idee", stimmte James sofort zu. „Auf den Schreck brauche ich erst mal ein Butterbier."

In den _Drei Besen_ trafen sie das restliche Quidditch-Team. Ohne Jackson Finleys besserwisserische Kommentare, wegen denen früher oder später immer Streit ausbrach, und Marcia Finley, die ihnen deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen machte und ihren Bruder verteidigte, hatten sie jede Menge Spaß. Trotzdem brachen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter früh auf. Sie hatten noch andere Pläne.

* * *

><p>Wie jedes Jahr sah die Große Halle fantastisch aus. Tausende Fledermäuse flatterten in Schwärmen wie dunkle Schatten zwischen grünlich schimmernden Kerzen und Hagrid hatte sich mit seinen Riesenkürbissen selbst übertroffen.<p>

„Schade, dass es dieses Jahr keine Band gibt", bemerkte Sirius, als sie am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen und hungrig auf das Essen warteten. James schnaubte verächtlich, aber Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Man sollte meinen, dass es inzwischen wieder sicher genug ist, jemanden einzuladen, jetzt wo Prof. Aridus weg ist..."

„_Prof._ Aridus?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Du nennst ihn tatsächlich noch Professor? Der Mann war ein Spion!"

„Der jetzt hoffentlich in Askaban schmort", setzte Sirius hinzu, der nicht vergessen hatte, dass Aridus James im Kampf gegen den Flusstroll, den der Lehrer zuvor ins Schloss geschmuggelt hatte, beinahe hatte sterben lassen. „Wo bleibt das Essen? Ich habe Hunger."

Als hätten die Hauselfen unter in der Küche seine Worte gehört, erschienen plötzlich schwer beladene Platten und dampfende Schüsseln.

„Haut rein!", verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich. Und das taten sie. Hungrig von ihrem ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug luden sich vor allem die Drittklässler die Teller voll. Doch gerade als die meisten ihre erste Portion verdrückt hatten und darüber nachdachten, womit sie ihren Appetit noch stillen konnten, mischte sich plötzlich ein scharfer Geruch in das angenehme Aroma des Festmahls.

„Urgh, ich glaube, die Hauselfen haben was anbrennen lassen", sagte James laut und rümpfte die Nase. Dabei wusste er natürlich als jemand, der in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen war, ganz genau, dass Hauselfen nichts anbrennen ließen. Außer sie wollen es, dachte Sirius, der sich plötzlich unangenehm an Kreachers versalzene Suppen und den Grimmauldplatz erinnert fühlte.

„Hauselfen lassen nichts anbrennen", bemerkte Longbottom überflüssigerweise und sah sich argewöhnisch um. „Hier stimmt was nicht. Es riecht eindeutig verbrannt."

Auch die Lehrer hatten den Geruch inzwischen bemerkt und sahen sich beunruhigt um. Prof. Harris hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und Prof. Slughorn schnüffelte misstrauisch in der Luft herum. Gerade als er sich zu Prof. McGonagall herüber beugte, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern, krauste Lily Evans die Stirn.

„Das ist nicht einfach etwas angebrannt", stellte sie fest und ihr Blick wanderte langsam über den Gryffindor-Tisch bis zu Sirius, James Remus und Peter. Letzterer ließ vor Schreck seinen Löffel fallen, während Sirius und James versuchten, unschuldig arglos-fragend auszusehen, und Remus den Blick auf seinen halbvollen Teller senkte.

„Das riecht nach..."

„Rauch!", schrie da plötzlich jemand am Ravenclaw-Tisch. „Er kommt aus den Kürbissen! Die Kürbisse brennen!"

Sofort brach Panik und Geschrei aus. Alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich von Hagrids Kürbissen weg und aus der Großen Halle zu kommen. Die Vertrauensschüler versuchten vergeblich, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

Bevor Sirius und James die ersten Filibusterknaller in die Luft warfen, tauschten sie ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus. Der Vielsafttrank hatte tatsächlich so gequalmt, wie Sirius befürchtet hatte. Also hatten sie den Rauch in Gläsern und Flaschen aufgefangen und im Geheimgang gelagert. Das allein hätte aber noch nicht für ihren Halloween-Streich ausgereicht. Prof. McGonagall hätte einfach niemals einen von ihnen in die Nähe von Hagrids Riesenkürbissen lassen sollen.

* * *

><p>Jeden Dienstag, wenn Remus Alte Runen hatte, sahen Sirius, James und Peter nach dem Verwandlungselixier. Und jedes Mal kamen sie etwas besorgter zurück.<p>

„Durch das ständige Kochen geht immer mehr Flüssigkeit verloren", stellte James besorgt fest. „Wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir irgendwann nicht mehr genug für drei Leute. Wir brauchen diese verdammten Tentakelsamen."

„Aber woher?", fragte Peter. Fletcher, dachte Sirius, aber er sprach es nicht aus. James und er hatten Hagrid schon vor Halloween noch einmal einen Besuch abgestattet und versucht, ihn unauffällig auszuhorchen, aber der Wildhüter hatte auch keine Ahnung, wo Fletcher steckte, er vermutete nur, dass es irgendwo in der Nähe Feuerwhiskey und Tabak gab.

Später trafen sie sich mit Remus und liefen zusammen durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Stock nach Hogsmeade, um nach dem Vielsaft-Trank zu sehen. Das Gebräu hatte inzwischen einen ockerfarbenen Ton angenommen und wurde jeden Tag dickflüssiger und dunkler.

Nachdem sie nach dem Vielsaft-Trank geguckt hatten, machten Sirius und James oft noch einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, wo sie ihre Vorräte an Scherzartikeln auffrischten, unauffällig nach der Sabberhexe Ausschau hielten (sie schien tatsächlich Stammgast im _Eberkopf_ zu sein) und hin und wieder in den _Drei Besen_ vorbeischauten, wo Madam Rosmerta ihnen inzwischen ungefragt Butterbier servierte und sich über ihre Witze amüsierte. Remus und Peter begleiteten sie gelegentlich, aber meistens kehrten sie direkt ins Schloss zurück.

* * *

><p>Am Wochenende nach Halloween fand das erste Quidditch-Spiel statt, dem insbesondere James mit einer Mischung aus kaum zu bändigender Vorfreude und namenlosen Grauen entgegensah. Der Grund dafür war offensichtlich: Jackson Finley weigerte sich immer noch, auf seiner Position als Sucher zu spielen und terrorisierte stattdessen das Team mit wichtigtuerischen Ratschlägen und ungebetenen Stunteinlagen, die ihnen die besten Spielzüge vereitelten.<p>

„Wir werden gegen Hufflepuff verlieren", meinte James resigniert, als sie am Freitag vor dem Quidditch-Spiel in Kräuterkunde knallrote Schoten von Blutblasenbäumen pflückten.

„Besser als gegen Slytherin", versuchte Sirius ihn aufzumuntern. Es funktionierte nicht besonders gut.

„Glaubst du etwa, wir gewinnen gegen Slytherin, nachdem wir gegen Hufflepuff verloren haben?", wollte James verächtlich wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie schon gegen Hufflepuff verloren, schien es tatsächlich unwahrscheinlich, gegen Slytherin oder Ravenclaw zu gewinnnen.

„Das wird das schlimmste Spiel das Jahrhunderts. Hat Gryffindor überhaupt jemals schon mal gegen Hufflepuff verloren?"

Wieder zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. Regulus hätte es vielleicht gewusst.

„McCormack wird Selbstmord begehen, wenn wir das erste Team sind, dass gegen Hufflepuff verliert", prophezeite James düster. „Und stell dir die Slytherins vor, wenn wir verlieren! Das wäre..."

Er machte ein würgendes Geräusch und zerquetschte missmutig eine Blutblasenschote zwischen seinen Drachenlederhandschuhen. Sirius nickte. Er war nicht so quidditchverrückt wie James, aber was die Slytherins anging, konnte er dessen Sorge durchaus nachvollziehen.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", erklärte er.

„Ach tatsächlich", gab James spöttisch zurück. Er war schlechter gelaunt als gewöhnlich, wenn ihm etwas Sorgen machte.

„Und was sollen wir bitte schön tun? Finley im Besenschrank einschließen? Dann würde er mir wenigstens nicht mehr die besten Torchancen versauen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir fangen Finley nach dem Mittagessen ab. Du wirst schon sehen."

* * *

><p>„Kommt er schon?", fragte James.<p>

„Noch nicht", flüsterte Sirius zurück. Sie drückten sich möglichst unauffällig in einem Korridor mit leeren Klassenzimmern herum und warten auf Jackson Finley.

„So lange braucht man doch nicht von der Großen Halle bis hier her", wisperte James. „Was ist, wenn er nicht hier lang kommt?"

„Remus sagt, dass die Zweitklässler jetzt frei haben. Und der schnellste Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm führt hier lang. Wo sollte er denn sonst hin wollen?"

„In die Bibliothek?", schlug James vor. „So ein Klugscheißer wie der..."

„Hey, Finley!", sagte Sirius laut und trat dem Zwillingspaar in den in den Weg. James folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Jackson Finley musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Black, Potter", sagte er schließlich.

„Wir wollen mit dir reden, Finley J.", sagte Sirius.

„Alleine", setzte James hinzu.

Marcia Finley warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ihr könnt mit uns beiden reden."

Sirius warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Das ist nichts für Mädchen."

„Hört auf, meine Schwester zu beleidigen!", reagierte Finley J. sofort.

„Ooooohh, hörst du das, Sirius?", fragte James. „Er traut sich nicht alleine."

„Er hat Angst ohne seine große Schwester", stichelte Sirius.

„Hab ich nicht!", widersprach Finley wütend. „Außerdem ist sie nicht meine große Schwester!"

„Dann versteckst du dich also hinter deiner _kleinen_ Schwester?", fragte Sirius. „Mann und ich dachte, man könnte nicht tiefer sinken..."

Jackson Finley wurde knallrot.

„Was wollt ihr?", stieß er wütend hervor.

„Oh, wir wollen nur mit dir reden", antwortete James und lächelte freundlich. Sirius wusste, wenn James _ihn_ so angelächelt hätte, wäre er in Deckung gegangen.

Finley schien einen Augenblick mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.

„Na gut", knurrte er schließlich. „Also?"

„Unter uns", setzte Sirius hinzu. „Von Mann zu Mann."

Jackson Finley verstand den Wink.

„Geh weg", sagte er zu seiner Schwester.

„Jackson, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", wandte Marcia Finley ein.

„Hör auf, dich überall einzumischen!", fuhr Finley J. seine Schwester an.

„Aber..."

„Du hast sie gehört. Das ist nichts für Mädchen. Geh weg."

Marcia Finley warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sag am Ende nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte", zischte sie und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon.

„Also, sie ist weg. Spuckt's aus, weshalb wollt ihr so dringend mit mir reden?"

„Oh", sagte James und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, „das wirst du gleich sehen."

Mit diesen Worten riss er die Tür zu einem leeren Klassenraum auf und Sirius stieß Finley hinein. Als der Zweitklässler wieder auf die Beine kam, hatten Sirius und James bereits den einzigen Ausgang blockiert.

„_Jetzt_ können wir reden", stellte James fest.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Finley. „Habt ihr sie nicht mehr alle?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt mich so einfach verhexen..."

„Expelliarmus."

Der Zauberstab flog aus Finleys in Sirius' Hand. Der Junge starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Wir haben nicht vor, dich zu verhexen", nahm James das Gespräch wieder auf, als wäre nichts passiert. „Jedenfalls nicht gleich."

„Was wollt ihr dann?", stieß der Sucher mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme hervor. Sirius, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten und lässig mit seinem und Finleys Zauberstab gespielt hatte, trat einen Schritt vor.

„Wir wollen dir klar machen, was passiert, wenn wir das Quidditch-Spiel morgen wegen dir verlieren sollten, Finley J."

„Wegen mir verlieren?", gab Jackson Finley höhnisch zurück. „Wir verlieren höchstens, wenn Bell mal wieder zu blöd ist, den Quaffel zu fangen, oder Gudgeon den Quaffel mit dem Klatscher verwechselt."

„Hör auf, so über das Team zu reden!", fuhr James ihn an. „Bell und Gudgeon machen ihre Sache gut, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann! Beim Quidditch erfüllt jede Position einen bestimmten Zweck und du sollst verdammt noch mal nur auf deiner scheiß Position spielen!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geschrien.

„Ach und wozu ist deine Position gut, Potter?", gab Finley mindestens ebenso wütend zurück. „Zum Angeben?"

Bevor James sich auf Finley stürzen konnte, schob Sirius ihn zur Seite und nahm die Sache in die Hand.

„Hör mal zu, Kleiner", knurrte er und stieß den Jüngeren gegen die Wand. „James und ich kennen ein paar unschöne Flüche. Und wenn du morgen Mist baust, dann werden wir jeden einzelnen an dir ausprobieren. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag die Slytherins." Dann beugte er sich vor und setzte so leise hinzu, dass nur Finley es hören konnte: „Ich kenne noch ein paar gemeinere...dunklere Flüche als James. Also versuch lieber nicht, mich wütend zu machen."

Finley war blass geworden.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen."

„Meinst du?" Sirius bedachte den Sucher mit einem Blick, den normalerweise sein Vater für ihn reserviert hatte, wenn er kurz davor stand, sich in ernste Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. „Lass es meinetwegen darauf ankommen. Ein Black steht zu seinem Wort."

Und damit packte er James am Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort.

* * *

><p>Meaghan McCormack war schon immer schweigsam gewesen und auch heute hielt sie sich nicht unnötig mit großen Worten auf.<p>

„Macht sie alle!", war alles, was sie sagte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf das Feld hinausmarschierte. Das Team folgte ihr schweigsamer als gewöhnlich. James hatte ein trotziges Gesicht aufgesetzt, während Bell sorgenvoll den Himmel musterte. Es regnete zwar nicht und es schien auch keine Sonne, sodass niemand geblendet werden würde, aber dafür wehte ein frischer Wind, der präzise Würfe nicht gerade einfacher machte.

Marcia Finley warf ihrem Bruder immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu, aber Jackson Finley starrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gerade aus und ignorierte sie und jeden anderen Spieler. Gudgeon ließ zweimal seinen Schläger fallen und hatte einen grünlichen Schimmer im Gesicht. Es war sein erstes Spiel. _Hoffentlich verliert er nicht die Nerven._

Auf dem Feld kamen ihnen die Hufflepuffs in ihren kanariengelben Umhängen entgegen. Während sich die Kapitäne begrüßten, flüsterten zwei Hufflepuff-Jäger miteinander. Sahen sie dabei zu Finley J. hinüber? Es war schwer zu sagen, aber nicht unwahrscheinlich. Vermutlich hatte die ganze Schule die Streitereien im Gryffindor-Team mitbekommen. Sirius warf James einen schnellen Blick zu, aber der Jäger blickte starr nach vorne und bemerkte ihn nicht. Und dann gab Madam Hooch plötzlich das Signal zum Starten und Sirius hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Kraftvoll stieß er sich vom Boden ab und sauste hoch in die Luft. Der Wind war hier oben kräftiger als es von unten den Anschein und Sirius trudelte eine Sekunde, bevor er wieder auf Kurs kam.

James hatte sich bereits den Quaffel geschnappt und jagte auf die Torringe zu. Finley M. und Bell folgten knapp dahinter. Einen angreifenden Jäger lenkte Sirius mit einem Klatscher ab, während Gudgeon wiederum verhinderte, dass ein Klatscher die Falkenkopfformation der Gryffindors auflöste. James täuschte an, warf – und Tor für Gryffindor. Zehn zu null. Unten auf der Tribüne brandete Jubel auf. James stieß die Faust in die Luft. Weiter oben zogen Finley J. und der Hufflepuff-Sucher beharrlich ihre Kreise und hielten Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Gute Wahl, Finley, dachte Sirius grimmig, während er mit aller Kraft einen Klatscher in Richtung eines angreifenden Hufflepuff-Jägers hieb. Der gegnerische Treiber war zu langsam und die Hufflepuffs verloren den Quaffel an Marcia Finley, welche ihn nach oben zu Bell warf, der sofort auf die Torringe zujagte. Ein Angriff seitens der Hufflepuffs zwang ihn, den Quaffel an James abzugeben. Während Sirius James' Rücken den Rücken deckte, verwandelte sein Freund auch diesen Ball in ein Tor. Jubel, 20 zu null für Gryffindor.

Und das Spiel ging weiter. Der Wind frischte auf, aber glücklicherweise regnete es immer noch nicht. James schoss noch ein Tor, dann Marcia Finley. 40 zu null. James schlug ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann griffen die Hufflepuffs an. Den ersten Jäger konnte Sirius mit einem gut gezielten Klatscher aufhalten, aber sein Kollege fing den Quaffel auf und jagte auf die Torringe zu. McCormack konnte das Tor gerade noch verhindern und schleuderte den Quaffel zu Bell. Im selben Augenblick schoss ein gut gezielter Klatscher auf ihn zu, aber diesmal war Sirius zu langsam, um ihn aufzuhalten. Bell ließ den Quaffel fallen. James, der schon auf den Weg zu den Hufflepuff-Ringen gewesen war, machte eine blitzartige Kehrwende. Sich nur mit den Händen am Besen festhaltend, erwischte er den Quaffel gerade noch mit den Fußspitzen. Er flog in hohem Bogen über das Feld – und wurde unglücklicherweise von einem Hufflepuff aufgefangen. Sirius schleuderte ihm einen Klatscher entgegen, aber der Jäger wich aus, duckte sich auch unter Gudgeons Quaffel weg, blockte Marcia Finley ab und holte aus zum Torwurf. McCormack sprang fast vom Besen und erwischte den Quaffel noch mit den Fingerspitzen, aber die Kraft hinter dem Wurf war zu groß; 40 zu zehn.

Sirius riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Jackson Finley. Der Sucher machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aber er wich nicht von seiner Position ab und mischte sich nicht ins Spielgeschehen ein. _Gut._ McCormack warf James den Quaffel zu und nach einem schnell Passspiel verwandelte Bell. 50 zu zehn.

Dann war Hufflepuff wieder im Ballbesitz. In einem irren Zickzackkurs schlängelten sich die Jäger durch die Verteidiger, zu schnell, um von den schwerfälligen Klatschern getroffen zu werden. Tor für Hufflepuff, 50 zu 20. McCormack warf den Quaffel zu Bell, dieser passte zu Marcia Finley und sie zu James – Tor für Gryffindor, 60 zu 20. Doch anstatt sich über sein Tor zu freuen, blieb James' Blick am Himmel hängen. Sirius sah ebenfalls nach oben. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Finley und der Hufflepuff-Sucher jagten auf etwas zu. Finley schien etwas weiter vorne zu liegen, aber gegnerische Sucher holte auf. Sirius raste auf den nächsten Klatscher zu. Er stieß mit einem Hufflepuff-Treiber zusammen, der gerade zum Schlag ausholte. Die Wucht des Zusammenpralls ließ den Schlag fehlgehen. Der Klatscher rotierte träge in der Luft und schoss dann auf Sirius zu. Dieser bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Schläger hoch und schlug die verzauberte Eisenkugel in Richtung des Hufflepuff-Suchers. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er gerade noch wahr, wie der Sucher zur Seite auswich und damit jede Chance auf den goldenen Schnatz verlor. Dann explodierte plötzlich Schmerz an Sirius' Schläfe, für einen Augenblick tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und er befürchtete vom Besen zu fallen. Jemand packte ihn am Arm und verhinderte, dass er zur Seite rutschte. Es war der Hufflepuff-Treiber. Sein Gesicht sah kreidebleich aus, als hätte er eben einen Geist gesehen.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte er. „Ich wollte nicht...das war keine Absicht..."

Sirius begriff, dass der andere ihn im Kampf um den Klatscher aus Versehen mit dem Schläger erwischt haben musste. Madam Hooch musste es auch gesehen haben, denn der schrille Ton ihrer silbernen Pfeife durchschnitt die Luft. Aber das interessierte Sirius im Moment herzlich wenig. Vor Jackson Finley war urplötzlich ein gegnerischer Jäger aufgetaucht und zwang den Gryffindor-Sucher zum Ausweichen. Nach seinem unruhigen Blick zu urteilen, war der Schnatz verschwunden. Doch anstatt sich wieder auf die Suche zu machen, richteten sich Finleys Augen auf Sirius.

„Verdammt, Black, kannst du nicht deinen Job machen? Wie wär's mal mit 'nem Klatscher gewesen?"

Aber Sirius hatte keine Zeit, um sich über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu ärgern; denn hinter Finley J. schoss der Hufflepuff-Sucher eng an seinen Besen geschmiegt auf etwas Kleines, Glitzerndes zu. Ohne auf die Entschuldigungen des Hufflepuff-Treibers oder Finleys Geschrei zu reagieren, flog Sirius auf den Hufflepuff-Sucher zu in der Hoffnung, das Ende des Spiels noch irgendwie verhindern zu können. Im selben Moment hörte er Marcia Finley kreischen: „Achtung, Jackson, hinter dir!"

Erschrocken riss Finley J. die Augen auf. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, riss er seinen Besen herum und jagte hinter dem Hufflepuff-Sucher her. Aber es war klar, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Der Schnatz war nie verschwunden gewesen, Finley hatte sich nur nicht die Mühe gemacht, richtig nach ihm zu suchen, nachdem der gegnerische Jäger ihn von seiner Flugbahn abgelenkt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er lieber seine Wut an Sirius ausgelassen – ein fataler Fehler. Während James weiter unten auf dem Feld noch ein letztes Tor schoss – 70 zu 20 – fing Hufflepuff den Schnatz. Gryffindor hatte mit 70 zu 170 Punkten verloren.

* * *

><p>Es herrschte gedrückte Stimmung im Gryffindor-Turm. Zwischen den gemütlichen Sesseln standen hier und da ein paar Flaschen Butterbier, die jemand vorher zum Feiern besorgt hatte. Jetzt dachte niemand daran, sie anzurühren.<p>

James sank auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Ein paar Leute kamen vorbei und klopften ihm auf die Schulter – wie so oft hatte er die meisten Tore geschossen –, aber James schien sie überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Sirius, Remus und Peter setzten sich zu ihm.

„Kopf hoch, James", versuchte Remus ihn aufzumuntern. „Das war nur das erste Spiel. Gryffindor hat den Quidditch-Pokal noch nicht verloren."

„Ach nein?", gab James bitter zurück. „Wir haben 100 Punkte verloren. Gegen Hufflepuff."

„Das Hufflepuff-Team ist eben nicht so schlecht, wie alle sagen", unternahm Remus einen weiteren Versuch, James zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist keine Schande..."

„Doch ist es", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Das Hufflepuff-Team ist schlechter als Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Wir hätten vielleicht eine Chance, wenn Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin und Ravenclaw gewinnt und wir sie schlagen, aber..."

„Und wenn Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw verliert und Gryffindor Ravenclaw und Slytherin schlägt..."

„Dann müssten sie immer noch mit 200 Punkten Rückstand verlieren", sagte James und sank noch tiefer in den Sessel.

„Es ist doch nur ein Spiel, James", meinte Remus, aber das war das Falscheste, was er hätte sagen können. James fuhr auf.

„Nur ein verdammtes Spiel? Es ist Quidditch! Wir hätten verdammt noch mal schon letztes Jahr den Pokal gewinnen sollen. Wenn die Slytherins nicht geschummelt hätten..."

Jemand zupfte Sirius am Ärmel. Er fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Marcia Finley.

„Jackson ist da, wo ihr euch das letzte Mal getroffen habt", sagte sie. Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und ging die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf seine Freunde. James raufte sich gerade die Haare, Remus redete auf ihn ein und Peter trug eine Leidensmiene zur Schau als sei jemand gestorben. Sie waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sirius stand auf und schlich sich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius in das dunkle Klassenzimmer kam, saß Finley am Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Sirius reagierte automatisch. Er merkte erst, dass er gezaubert hatte, als er schon Finleys Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.<p>

„Da bist du ja endlich, Black", bemerkte der Zweitklässler mit einer Stimme, die wohl spöttisch klingen sollte. „Wo hast du denn Potter gelassen? Hat er sich schon im Schlafsaal verkrochen und heult in sein Kopfkissen?"

Sirius sagte nichts. Er hatte vorgehabt, sein Versprechen einzulösen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Finley schien mit seinem Schweigen nicht gut zurechtzukommen, denn kurze Zeit später fuhr er fort: „Was ist los, Black? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder hast du deine Zunge verschluckt, als dich dieser Treiber mit seinem Schläger erwischt hat?"

Er deutete auf Sirius' Schläfe, wo sich eine große Beule gebildet hatte. Der Drittklässler schwieg weiterhin.

„Ich hab's erst später mitbekommen, okay?", brach es aus Finley heraus. „Ich dachte, du hättest versäumt, mir den Rücken freizuhalten. Ich hab erst später gesehen, dass der Treiber dich erwischt hat. Und ich wusste nicht, dass der Schnatz noch in der Nähe ist, ich dachte er wäre weg! Ich hab doch versucht, ihn zu fangen, wirklich! Aber da war dieser Jäger und ich war so wütend auf dich und Potter..."

Sirius warf Finley seinen Zauberstab zu und ging davon. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er nur noch Remus und Peter. James fand er im Schlafsaal.

„Wo warst du?", wollte sein bester Freund wissen.

„Hab mich um Finley gekümmert."

„Und?"

„Es wird nicht noch mal passieren."

James nickte müde.

„Gut."


	7. Qualm Kessel u streitsücht Sucher 3v3

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review! :)

Sarah: Freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass alle Hufflepuffs Flaschen sind. Ich könnte mir allerdings vorstellen, dass sie nicht so...äh...kompetitiv wie die anderen Häuser sind und deshalb schnell in den Hintergrund geraten.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Qualmende Kessel und streitsüchtige Sucher (33)**

Am Ende fehlte für den Vielsaft-Trank nur noch das Flussgras, das bei Vollmond gepflückt werden musste. Doch bevor es so weit war, erlebten sie erst mal eine Überraschung. Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als Remus, der wie jeden Morgen auf seinen _Tagespropheten_ wartete, plötzlich rief: „James, schau mal! Ist das nicht die Eule deiner Eltern?"

Und tatsächlich landete ein paar Sekunden später ein großer Vogel bei James.

„Endlich!" James' Stimme klang übermäßig erleichtert. „Mal sehen, was sie schreiben. Dad hat sich ja mit seiner Antwort lange genug Zeit gelassen."

„Und was sie sonst noch so schicken", setzte Sirius hinzu und untersuchte das große Paket, das mit dem Brief gekommen war und verführerisch nach Mrs. Potters Keksen roch. Dass James sich nicht gleich selbst auf das Paket stürzte, sondern erst den Brief las, zeigte, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte, deshalb fragte Sirius: „Und, was schreiben sie? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

James nickte.

„Die Leute sind völlig durchgedreht wegen diesen verschwundenen schwarzmagischen Artefakten. Manche wollten jeden Brief, der bei ihnen angekommen ist, von den Auroren untersuchen lassen. Die Eulen mit den Anfragen sind Dad sogar bis nach Hause gefolgt, deshalb haben sie meinen Brief nicht gleich bekommen."

„Wie kommt es, dass sie ihn jetzt bekommen haben?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Ich meine, warum sollten plötzlich weniger Eulen ankommen?"

„Weil morgen bekannt gegeben werden soll, um was für Gegenstände es sich bei den gestohlenen Artefakten handelt", antwortete zu Sirius' Überraschung Remus, der inzwischen seinen _Tagespropheten_ bekommen und aufgeschlagen hatte. „Sie schreiben, es soll eine Sondersendung beim MRF geben und eine Artikelserie im Tagespropheten, in der die Hintergründe erläutert werden."

„Ich bin ja mal auf diese Artikel im Tagespropheten gespannt", meinte James.

„Ich auch", stimmte Remus zu. „Und es ist auch höchste Zeit. Hoffentlich bringen sie vernünftige Informationen, diese Spekulationen im Tagespropheten haben auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, Ruhe zu bewahren."

Als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst machten, fragte Sirius beim Hinausgehen: „Und was schreiben sie noch so? Ich meine wegen der Sabberhexe."

„Dad meint, es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich und ob wir uns sicher sind, dass es tatsächlich eine Sabberhexe ist. Aber wenn wir sie noch einmal sehen, dann soll ich ihm schreiben und dann schickt er einen Auroren vorbei, nur für alle Fälle."

Sirius lachte.

„Na, wenn sie tatsächlich Stammkunde im Eberkopf ist, dann werden wir sie bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Wann wollen wir eigentlich mal wieder nach Hogsmeade? Ich hätte Lust auf ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen."

James grinste.

„Und ich hätte Lust auf Zonkos." Aber dann wurde er ernst. „Erst mal müssen wir uns heute Nacht um das Flussgras kümmern. Und dann müssen wir..."

„He, Schniefelus!", sagte Sirius laut. Der Slytherin, der mit ihnen aus der Großen Halle gegangen war, zuckte zusammen und zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Sirius war schneller.

„Impedimenta!", knurrte er und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie der Fluch Snape von den Füßen riss und an den Boden fesselte. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du meine Atemluft kontaminierst, Schniefelus. Furunkulus!"

„Black, du dreckiger Blutsverräter, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann werde ich..."

„Was dann, Schniefelus, willst du mich anschniefen?"

Wieder hob Sirius den Zauberstab.

„BLACK! SOFORT AUFHÖREN! HABEN SIE ETWA DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?"

Prof. McGonagall stand vor Zorn bebend vor ihm. Sirius hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie sich noch in der Nähe des Lehrertischs befanden. Er hatte nur Schniefelus gesehen und dann...

„Finite!" Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs löste Prof. McGonagall den Lähmfluch. „Snape, fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, den Ausdruck 'Blutsverräter' will ich von Ihnen nicht mehr hören. Und jetzt gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel. Und was Sie angeht, Black", wandte sie sich an Sirius, „mir ist selten eine solche Unverfrorenheit untergekommen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit. Melden Sie sich heute Abend um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Damit drehte sie sich um und marschierte zurück zum Lehrertisch. Sirius stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Strafarbeit heute Abend. Dabei hatten sie diese Nacht das Flussgras sammeln wollen. Erst als Sirius James' Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, die ihn vorwärts schob, ging er weiter. Draußen erwartete sie hinter einer Säule Schniefelus, das Gesicht voller zornroter Furunkel.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Black!", zischte er. „Und du auch, Potter!"

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Schniefelus", gab James abfällig zurück. „Densaugeo!"

Snape, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass James ihn verfluchen würde, hatte keine Chance, dem Fluch auszuweichen oder ihn abzublocken. Beide Hände fest auf den Mund gepresst rannte er in den Krankenflügel.

Bevor irgendwer ihn noch ansprechen konnte, marschierte Sirius los zu Zauberkunde.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Abendessen ging Remus in den Krankenflügel, James und Peter gingen in den Gryffindor-Turm und Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro. Alles in allem war der Tag weiterhin ähnlich mies verlaufen wie er auch angefangen hatte. Remus hatte nur mit ihm gesprochen, wenn es nötig war. Vermutlich war er wütend, dass Sirius ausgerechnet heute Abend eine Strafarbeit bekommen hatte. Peter hatte den ganzen Tag gar nichts gesagt und war seinen Blicken ausgewichen. <em>Pettigrew hat wohl Angst, dass ich ihn auch verhexe. Und zurecht, wenn er mich nervt. <em>UndJames hatte die ganze Zeit nur vorsichtig mit ihm geredet, als fürchte er, er könne jeden Augenblick explodieren, was, wie Sirius zugeben musste, nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich war. Aber was genau ihn so wütend machte, das wusste er nicht.

Punkt 19 Uhr klopfte Sirius an Prof. McGonagalls Büro.

„Da sind Sie ja, Black", bemerkte die Verwandlungslehrerin kühl, als er hereinkam. „Sie können hier warten, Professor Harris wird Ihre Strafarbeit übernehmen."

Die Genannte kam wenige Minuten später und nahm Sirius mit in ihr Büro, wo er ein Aquarium für einen Kappa vorbereiten sollte.

„Bedecken Sie den Boden als erstes mit Kies und pflanzen Sie dann die Wasserpflanzen ein", erklärte Prof. Harris. „Dann geben Sie das Wasser hinein, aber nicht zu hoch. Kappas bevorzugen seichte Gewässer."

Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen, während Prof. Harris Hausaufgaben korrigierte. Schweigend arbeitete jeder für sich, bis Prof. Harris plötzlich fragte: „Mr. Black, können Sie mir sagen, warum Sie das heute Morgen getan haben?"

Sirius, der gerade mit einer besonders tückischen Schlingpflanze kämpfte, war für einen Augenblick abgelenkt. Das nutzte die Schlingpflanze nicht nur, um sich um seinen Arm zu wickeln, sondern ihn auch noch in den Finger zu beißen. Sirius fluchte laut. Prof. Harris tat, als würde sie es nicht hören.

„Nun, Black?", fragte sie, als sich die Schlingpflanze sicher unter Wasser befand. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch schon antworten? Er wusste es ja selber nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass es Schniefelus war natürlich. _Aber das ist vermutlich nicht das, was sie hören will._

„Hat er sie vielleicht provoziert?"

Sirius wurde klar, dass Prof. Harris nicht aufhören würde zu fragen, bis sie eine befriedigende Antwort bekommen hatte.

„Hm, ja", brummte er deshalb schließlich. „Er hat mich provoziert."

„Sie dürfen sich durchaus verteidigen, Mr. Black, aber niemand gibt Ihnen das Recht einen Wehrlosen zu verhexen."

„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", konterte Sirius spontan.

„Da draußen vielleicht", gab Prof. Harris ihm Recht. „Obwohl ich Ihnen nicht wünschen will, es jemals nötig zu haben. Aber nicht in Hogwarts." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß, dass es aufgrund Ihrer Erziehung schwierig für Sie sein muss, das zu verstehen. Vermutlich erzählen Ihre Eltern Ihnen etwas anderes und in in Ihrem Alter hinterfragt man diese Dinge noch nicht. Aber ich rate Ihnen, nutzen Sie die Chance, dass Sie in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin sind. Halten Sie sich an Ihre Freunde James Potter und Peter Pettigrew. Vor allem an James Potter."

Prof. Harris' Sicht der Dinge hatte so wenig mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun, dass es Sirius für einen Augenblick die Sprache verschlug.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das erst mal ein Schock für Sie ist, aber hören Sie auf meine Worte. Vielleicht sind Sie mir eines Tages dankbar dafür. Ihre Noten sind ausgezeichnet und Ihr Verhalten in meinem Unterricht lässt Potential erkennen – trotz Ihrer Neigung zur Selbstüberschätzung Respektlosigkeit", setzte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln hinzu.

Sirius wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder hysterisch lachen sollte. _Welches Potential will sie denn erkennen? Sie hat Remus und mich im Unterricht nicht eine praktische Aufgabe durchführen lassen!_

„Ich habe noch einen Freund", sagte er schließlich. „Er ist der fleißigste von uns und hält sich immer an die Regeln...naja, fast immer. Sie kennen ja Remus Lupin."

„Remus Lupin", sagte Prof. Harris und betonte dabei jede einzelne Silbe, „scheint in der Tat ein netter Junge zu sein. Aber es gibt Dinge, Mr. Black, die Sie über Mr. Lupin nicht wissen und die ich Ihnen weder sagen kann noch sagen werde. Halten Sie sich an James Potter und schauen Sie sich auch mal abseits Ihrer Familie um. Es könnte Ihre Zukunft zum Positiven beeinflussen."

Damit widmete sie sich wieder ihren Korrekturen. Sirius widerstand der Versuchung, das Wasser für das Aquarium einfach daneben zu kippen, und arbeitete weiter.

* * *

><p>Um 23 Uhr ließ ihn Prof. Harris mit einem vielsagenden „Denken Sie mal darüber nach." endlich gehen. Sirius versteckte sich im nächsten Besenschrank und holte den Zweiwegespiegel hervor.<p>

„James Potter", flüsterte er. Ein Augenblick später tauchte James' Gesicht im Spiegel auf.

„Sirius?", fragte er leise. „Bist du schon fertig?"

„Ja. Seid ihr noch draußen?"

„Ja, sind wir. Und wir brauchen noch etwa eine Stunde. Kommst du nach?"

„Bin gleich da."

Er schob den Spiegel in die Hosentasche und schlüpfte aus dem Besenschrank.

An Vollmondnächten schien immer viel los zu sein in Hogwarts. Es war nicht leicht, sich ohne Tarnumhang nach draußen zu schleichen, aber Sirius war kein ahnungsloser Erstklässler mehr. Er hatte das Schloss zusammen mit James und gelegentlich auch mit Remus und Peter auf zahllosen Streifzügen erkundet. Es gab immer noch viel zu entdecken, trotzdem konnte wohl kaum jemand behaupten, das Schloss so gut zu kennen wie die vier Unruhestifter außer Prof. Dumbledore und Filch vielleicht. Und so kam Sirius ungesehen in die Eingangshalle, bis auf eine kurze Schrecksekunde auf der Treppe zwischen dem zweiten und dem ersten Stock. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er geglaubt, etwas gehört zu haben, aber als er sich umsah, konnte er niemanden entdecken.

Draußen musste er einmal um den halben See laufen, bis er James und Peter endlich fand. Bei seinem Anblick quiekte Peter auf und verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang. Fünf Minuten später kam er beschämt zurück, den Umhang unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Er hat sich im Schloss eingebildet, dass uns jemand verfolgt", erklärte James und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Deshalb ist er jetzt schon die ganze Zeit so schreckhaft."

„Verhält er sich nicht immer so?", gab Sirius spöttisch zurück und vergaß dabei wohlweislich, dass auch er für einen Augenblick das Gefühl gehabt hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Peter wurde rot und verschwand tiefer im Schilf, um nach Flussgras zu suchen.

Es war eine kühle, sternenklare Novembernacht. Der Vollmond schien so hell, dass sie kein zusätzliches Licht brauchten. Sirius, der als einziger nur seinen normalen Schulumhang trug, fing schnell an zu frieren. Er war froh, als James endlich verkündete, sie hätten genug Flussgras gesammelt.

Schlammverschmiert kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück. Peter spähte als erstes unter den Tarnumhang verborgen durch das Eingangsportal.

„Niemand zu sehen", flüsterte er. „Wir können rein."

Sirius und James stießen das große Tor auf, aber kam hatten sie einen Schritt in die Eingangshalle gesetzt, als plötzlich jemand schrie: „Da sind sie! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie noch kommen!"

Eine Laterne flammte auf und Filch kam in der Dunkelheit zum Vorschein. Er hatte einen schmächtigen Schüler am Oberarm gepackt, der mit einem gehässigen Lächeln und triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius und James zeigte: Schniefelus. Aber plötzlich stutzte er.

„Da fehlt einer. Es waren drei. Pettigrew fehlt. Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Pettigrew hat sich vorhin mit Potter nach draußen geschlichen. Ich habe ihre Stimmen erkannt. Ich konnte sie nicht sehen, aber ich habe ihre Stimmen erkannt. Ich..."

„Halt den Mund, Junge", knurrte Filch. „Und ihr zwei Verbrecher, mitkommen!"

Sirius und James warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Das würden wir ja wirklich schrecklich gerne, Mr. Filch...", sagte James mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Aber leider haben wir noch andere Termine. Es tut uns wirklich leid", fuhr Sirius grinsend fort.

„Einen schönen Tag noch..."

„Oder besser: Eine schöne Nacht."

Dann rannten sie los. Doch sie waren kaum ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als sie eine Stimme auf der Stelle erstarren ließ.

„Potter, Black, wie können Sie es wagen!"

Prof. McGonagall war aufgetaucht. Sirius spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose sank. Als er sich langsam umdrehte und zu Filch und der Verwandlungslehrerin hinüberging, fühlten sich seine Füße bleischwer an. Schniefelus warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du würdest das noch bereuen, Black!", zischte er.

„Seien Sie still, Snape", fuhr ihm Prof. McGonagall scharf über den Mund. „Filch, bringen Sie Snape in die Verliese, wie Sie es schon vor zehn Minuten hätten tun sollen. Potter, Black, Sie kommen mit mir!"

* * *

><p>„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe! Es ist weit nach Mitternacht! Was haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit auf den Gängen zu suchen?"<p>

„Wir...ähm..."

„...äh...konnten nicht schlafen", beendete Sirius den Satz lahm. Prof. McGonagalls Lippen wurden noch schmaler als sie ohnehin schon waren.

„Das sehe ich. Weil Sie einen kleinen Mondscheinspaziergang unternommen haben, um Ihren Freund Lupin zu besuchen? Und vermutlich haben Sie dabei nicht bedacht, was passieren könnte, wenn Ihnen ein anderer Schüler folgt?"

Sirius und James starrten Prof. McGonagall bestürzt an. So war es zwar nicht gewesen, aber was wäre passiert, wenn Schniefelus Madam Pomfrey gesehen hätte? Oder die erstarrte Peitschende Weide? Oder wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund in die Nähe der Heulenden Hütte gekommen wäre?

„Potter, Black, ich weiß, dass Sie viel Unsinn im Kopf haben, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass Ihnen ein Freund mehr bedeutet. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und zwar für jeden von ihnen. Sie werden beide Strafarbeiten bekommen. Und jetzt gehen Sie auf der Stelle in Ihren Schlafsaal. Wenn ich Sie heute Nacht noch einmal auf den Gängen erwische, sitzen Sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nach."

* * *

><p>Oben im Schlafsaal erwartete sie schon Peter.<p>

„Es tut mir leid!", fing er in dem Augenblick an zu jammern, in dem sie zur Tür hereinkamen. „Ich hab Filch nicht gesehen, ehrlich nicht! Es war so dunkel, er war plötzlich einfach da! Und dann wusste ich nicht, was ich machen sollte, ich hatte doch noch den Tarnumhang um und..."

„Ach wirklich, Pettigrew", gab Sirius schneidend zurück. „Darauf wäre ich wirklich nicht alleine gekommen angesichts der Tatsache, dass du unsichtbar warst. Hm, was hättest du bloß tun können? Vielleicht Filch von uns ablenken? Schniefelus in den Hintern treten? Uns warnen, dass McGonagall kommt?"

„Aber McGonagall hab ich doch auch nicht gesehen!", rief Peter verzweifelt. „Sie war plötzlich einfach da!"

„Wozu schicken wir dich überhaupt mit dem Tarnumhang vor, wenn du noch nicht mal gucken kannst, ob die Luft rein ist! Kannst du überhaupt irgendwas? Ich meine, es ist ja noch nicht mal so, dass du dafür zaubern können müsstest!"

Bei Sirius' letztem Satz wurde Peter rot und sah verlegen zur Seite. Erst letzten Dienstag hatte Prof. McGonagall ihn wegen seiner schwachen Leistung in Verwandlung scharf angefahren.

„Peter hat immerhin die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg nach draußen gesagt, dass uns jemand verfolgt", warf James ein.

„Ein Grund mehr, genau nachzugucken", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück. Im Stillen ärgerte er sich maßlos, dass er vorhin nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Er hatte Schniefelus ja sogar bemerkt. Wenn er der Sache bloß nachgegangen wäre...

„Wenn wir ihm von Anfang geglaubt hätten, dann wären wir gleich vorsichtiger gewesen", warf James ein, „und hätten uns schon draußen unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt. Dann hätten sie uns auch nicht erwischt."

Peter nickte eifrig, aber als Sirius ihm einen düsteren Blick zuwarf, hörte er auf damit. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass James Recht hatte.

„Also gut, Pettigrew", sagte er deshalb barscher als beabsichtigt, „das nächste Mal nehmen wir deine Beobachtungen ernster, okay?"

James gähnte.

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, wollen wir vielleicht endlich schlafen gehen? Ich bin todmüde..."

Dagegen erhob niemand Einwände. Wenige Minuten später lagen die drei Gryffindors in ihren Betten. Aber Sirius konnte nicht einfach so einschlafen. _Wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst, wird sich dein Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern..._

* * *

><p>„Potter, Black! Was habt ihr angestellt?"<p>

„Kann man hier jetzt nicht mal mehr in Ruhe frühstücken, Evans?", fragte James, der genauso verschlafen aussah wie Sirius sich fühlte.

„Gryffindor hat über Nacht 100 Punkte verloren, Potter!", fauchte Lily Evans. „Und ich weiß, dass du und Black dahintersteckt! Ihr habt euch rausgeschlichen und euch erwischen lassen!"

„Nun, wenn du das schon so genau weiß, Evans, dann kannst du ja aufhören, uns anzuschreien und mir lieber mal den Toast geben", mischte sich Sirius ein. Und mit seinem charmantestem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Sich nachts rauszuschleichen macht hungrig, weißt du..."

Einen Moment lang glaubte Sirius, sie würde ihm den Brotkorb an den Kopf werfen, aber dann erfüllte plötzlich ein Rauschen die Luft und automatisch sahen alle nach oben.

„Die Eulen kommen mit den Tagespropheten!", rief jemand. Selten war die Zeitung von allen so gespannt erwartet worden. Selbst Lily Evans vergaß ihren Zorn und beugte sich über die Seiten. Sirius, James und Peter steckten über Remus' Tagespropheten die Köpfe zusammen.

_Ministerium löst Geheimnis um gestohlene Artefakte. Hintergründe und Fakten_

_Ende August diesen Jahres wurden drei schwarzmagische Artefakte plötzlich vermisst. Das genaue Datum des Diebstahls ist der Öffentlichkeit bis heute nicht bekannt. Die magische Gesellschaft erfuhr von diesem Vorfall erstmals am 1. September. (Wir berichteten.) Damals war allerdings nur von „wertvollen magischen Objekten" die Rede. Einige Teile der Bevölkerung waren jedoch möglicherweise schon früher über die wahre Natur dieser Objekte informiert, denn kurz darauf gingen Spenden zur Unterstützung der Ermittlungen von den alten Zaubererfamilien wie den Blacks, den Lestranges und den Malfoys ein._

_Zwei Wochen später wurde Mundungus Fletcher bei dem Versuch erwischt, besagte Objekte in der Nokturngasse zu verkaufen. Bei zumindest einem Gegenstand war er erfolgreich. Eine Festnahme scheiterte jedoch. Seitdem wird Fletcher von der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille und den Auroren gesucht. Hinweise aus der magischen Bevölkerung sind ausdrücklich erwünscht._

Neben diesem Einsatz war wieder ein Bild von dem dicken Zauberer mit den Tränensäcken und den strähnigen rotbraunen Haaren eingeschoben.

_Als dieser Vorfall bekannt wurde, ging erstmals ein Hinweis über die Gefährlichkeit der gestohlenen Artefakte an die Bevölkerung. Über die wahre Natur sowie die Anzahl der gestohlenen Objekte schwieg das Ministerium jedoch weiterhin. (Wir berichteten.)_

_Die Nachricht, dass sich ein potentiell tödliches schwarzmagisches Artefakt im Umlauf befinde, verunsicherte die magische Gesellschaft zutiefst. Das Ministerium, insbesondere die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, wurde förmlich mit Eulen bombardiert. Die Auroren und die Strafverfolgungspatrouille waren im Dauereinsatz, ohne dass die Ermittlungen auch nur einen Schritt weiterkamen. Das Zaubereiministerium musste viermal zusätzliche Federkiele anfordern, weil explodierende Heuler die der Angestellten zu Asche verbrannt hatten._

_Heute, am 11. November, hat das Zaubereiministerium sein Schweigen endlich gebrochen. Laut offiziellen Angaben von Mr. Potter (Leiter der Aurorenzentrale) und Mr. Crouch (Leiter des Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienstes) sind es drei Artefakte, die unter ungeklärten Umständen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung entwendet wurden._

„_Der Dieb muss ein erfahrener Fluchbrecher sein", erklärt Mr. Potter, „sonst hätte er die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht umgehen können."_

_Bei den drei Artefakten, die vermeintlich gut geschützt in der Mysteriumsabteilung lagerten, handelt es sich um den Zauberspiegel der Sabberhexe Malodora Grymm, um eine verfluchte Opalhalskette, die schon 19 Menschen das Leben gekostet hat und beinahe auch einen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter getötet hätte, und um nicht weniger als Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal._

Bei der Erwähnung der Sabberhexe tauschten Sirius und James einen schnellen Blick aus. Dann lasen sie weiter.

„_Genau genommen sind also nur zwei der gestohlenen Artefakte schwarzmagisch", erklärt Mr. Crouch. „Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal hat lediglich historischen Wert."_

_Lesen Sie mehr über die gestohlenen Artefakte auf den Seiten 5, 7 und 9._

Die Enthüllungen im _Tagespropheten_ hielten Prof. McGonagall leider nicht davon ab, sie wegen ihrer Strafarbeiten in ihr Büro zu bestellen. Diesmal hatte Sirius nicht so viel Glück; Prof. McGonagall schickte ihn zu Filch, während James bei der Hauslehrerin blieb. Er hätte eigentlich zu Hagrid gehen sollen, aber dieser weigerte sich nach den qualmenden Kürbissen, einen von ihnen auch nur in die Nähe seiner Hütte zu lassen. Zwar gab es keinen Beweis, dass Sirius, James, Remus und Peter für den Halloween-Streich verantwortlich waren, trotzdem hegte niemand in Hogwarts auch nur den leisesten Zweifel daran. Zurecht, dachte Sirius mit einem Grinsen, das in eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse überging, als er mit schweren Armen und verkrampften Fingern die 100. Medaille im Pokalzimmer polierte. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie viele Hogwarts-Schüler noch heute davon überzeugt waren, dass James und er letztes Jahr an Halloween die Wichtel freigelassen hatten.

„Hör auf zu grinsen!", raunzte ihn Filch an. „Du sollst arbeiten! Ich wünschte, sie würden die alten Strafen noch einsetzen, an den Daumen von der Decke hängen lassen würde ich dich..."

Sirius ignorierte ihn und irgendwann ließ ihn Filch vor sich hin schimpfend in Ruhe. Zum Glück, denn eine Sekunde später spürte Sirius den Zweiwegespiegel in seiner Tasche vibrieren. Als er ihn herausholte, blickte ihm James' zu Tode gelangweiltes Gesicht entgegen.

„Sie hat mich ihr Regal abstauben lassen und jetzt soll ich ihre Bücher katalogisieren", beklagte er sich. „Kann das nicht einfach Madam Pince machen lassen?"

„Frag sie doch einfach mal und biete ihr an, Madam Pince für sie aus dem Bett zu holen", schlug Sirius ihm grinsend vor.

„Ich bin nicht lebensmüde."

Sirius musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen, um Filch nicht auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam zu machen.

„So schlimm kann es ja auch nicht sein, wenn sie dich zwischendurch quatschen lässt."

„Sie ist gerade nicht da", erklärte James. „Holt sich vielleicht neue Ingwerplätzchen. Vorhin hat sie übrigens Hausaufgaben korrigiert. Wir beide kriegen ein O."

„Aha", meinte Sirius, den seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben nicht besonders interessierten. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht mal mehr, um was es in dem Aufsatz gegangen war.

„Jetzt schreibt sie gerade an unsere Eltern", fuhr James im Plauderton fort. „Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter", las er mit gekünstelter Stimme vor, „ich bedaure sehr, Ihnen (mal wieder) mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Sohn James..."

Sirius hätte beinahe seinen Putzlappen fallen gelassen. Prof. McGonagall würde eine Eule zum Grimmauldplatz schicken. _Natürlich tut sie das, du Idiot. Kein Lehrer zieht einem 100 Punkte ab und schreibt dann _nicht_ an die Eltern._ Trotzdem traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. _Wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst, wird sich dein Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern..._

„...mit freundlichen Grüßen, Minerva McGonagall", las James den Brief zu Ende. „Mal ehrlich, was glaubt sie, was sie damit erreicht? Meine Eltern müssen schon Dutzende solcher Briefe bekommen haben."

Sirius wusste genau, wie viele Briefe es gewesen waren. Orion Black hatte ihm jeden einzelnen vorgelesen, bevor er den Zauberstab gehoben hatte.

„Irgendwann muss sie doch merken, dass es nichts bringt, oder, Sirius?"

Sirius merkte erst, dass James immer noch sprach, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu so etwas wie einem schadenfrohen Grinsen zu bewegen, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er kläglich scheiterte. Ironischerweise rettete ihn Filch.

„Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?", schnauzte er. „Du bist zum Arbeiten hier, nicht zum Faulenzen! Glaubst wohl, du kannst dich drücken, wenn du hier nur so rumstehst und nichts tust! Aber ich sage dir, wenn sich diese Pokale nicht bald im Mondlicht spiegeln, dann behalte ich dich bis morgen früh hier! Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

* * *

><p>Tage später dachte Sirius immer noch über die gestohlenen Artefakte nach, von denen der <em>Tagesprophet<em> berichtet hatte. Das lenkte ihn immerhin von dem Gedanken ab, dass jetzt, wo Halloween und das erste Quidditch-Spiel vorbei waren, sich der Dezember und damit Weihnachten näherte.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste blätterte er abwesend in seinem Buch statt Prof. Harris zuzuhören. Auf ihrem Pult stand das Aquarium, das Sirius während seiner Strafarbeit vorbereitet hatte, mit dem Kappa darin, was bedeutete, dass es heute eine praktische Unterrichtsstunde geben würde. Oder besser gesagt, praktisch für alle anderen, dachte Sirius düster, nicht wenn man mit Nachnamen Black heißt oder ein Werwolf ist.

Während Sirius' Hände ziellos in seinem Schulbuch herumblätterten, fragte er sich, wer die Opalhalskette, den Zauberspiegel und Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal gestohlen haben konnte, wenn es nicht Fletcher gewesen war. Und wozu. War es Voldemort gewesen? _Diese Opalhalskette würde ihm sicher gefallen. Aber was könnte er mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal wollen? Den Zauberspiegel könnte er ja Bellatrix schenken, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie zur Hälfte selber eine Sabberhexe wäre..._

„Mr. Black, langweile ich Sie etwa?"

Sirius schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Vor ihm stand Prof. Harris und sah ihn missbilligend an. Sirius schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was Sie gerade erzählt haben, Professor..."

Prof. Harris trat vor und nahm sein Buch vom Tisch. Offensichtlich glaube sie, er habe darin gelesen statt ihr zuzuhören.

„Nur, Mr. Black, da Sie Sabberhexen interessanter zu finden scheinen als meinen Unterricht, haben Sie sicher nichts dagegen, bis zur morgen einen ausführlich Aufsatz über das Thema zu schreiben."

Sie legte das Buch wieder hin und Sirius starrte auf das Bild eines kahlen, geifernden alten Weibes mit blutverschmiertem Mund.

„Und da sie offensichtlich schon so viel weiter mit dem Stoff sind, Mr. Black", fuhr Prof. Harris fort, „können Sie mir sicher sagen, wie man einen Kappa bezwingt."

Sirius konnte es. Aber natürlich war es James und nicht Sirius, der den Kappa am Ende mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand tatsächlich erledigte.

* * *

><p>Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie glücklicherweise frei. Sirius holte noch schnell das Flussgras aus dem Gryffindor-Turm, dann verschwanden sie hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Stock auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.<p>

Der fertige Vielsaft-Trank köchelte geräuschvoll vor sich hin und sah aus wie träge blubbernder Schlamm. („Uuuäähh", kommentierte James und brachte es damit ziemlich genau auf den Punkt.) Remus füllte jedem eine Flasche ab, dann war der Kessel leer.

„Okay", sagte er, „und was jetzt tun wir jetzt damit?"

„McGonagall", schlug Sirius vor. „Einer von uns verwandelt sich in sie und gibt uns 'ne Woche frei und 100 Punkte für Gryffindor.."

„Warum nicht gleich Dumbledore?", gab Remus sarkastisch zurück. James entging der ironische Unterton völlig.

„Hey, super Idee, Remus! Dann könnten wir den Unterricht für das nächste halbe Jahr abblasen – außer für die Slytherins natürlich –, es würde jeden Tag ein Festessen geben..."

„James...", versuchte Remus, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„...schulfrei an wichtigen Quidditch-Spielen, wir könnten Prof. Binns entlassen..."

„Und Filch rausschmeißen und Schniefelus zwingen, sich die Haare zu waschen...", spann Sirius den Faden weiter.

„Sirius..."

„Genau und das Slytherin-Team muss seine Rennbesen gegen Shooting Stars eintauschen und..."

„JAMES, SIRIUS!"

„Ist ja gut, Remus, wir hören dich", sagte Sirius.

„Du musst nicht gleich schreien", setzte James hinzu. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir nehmen nicht Dumbledore. Schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf. Und auch keinen anderen Lehrer."

„Warum nicht?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen. „Wenn wir uns in Lehrer verwandeln, können wir viel mehr Chaos stiften."

„Weil wir dann dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen, während wir in ihrer Gestalt rumlaufen. Willst du etwa Prof. McGonagall außer Gefecht setzen?"

„Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade McGonagall", musste Sirius zugeben, „aber Flitwick..."

Remus warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Glaub mir, Sirius, du hättest keine Chance gegen Prof. Flitwick. Sonst irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Wir könnten uns in Schniefelus verwandeln", schlug Peter vor, „und dann..."

„Iiiiiih, du willst dich freiwillig in diesen ekligen Schleimbeutel verwandeln?", rief James. Sirius würgte.

„Allein der Gedanke daran..."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich eine Idee habe", unterbrach Remus die Diskussion. Augenblicklich hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass Remus etwas vorschlug, aber wenn er es tat, lohnte es sich meistens, ihm zuzuhören. Wie zum Beispiel bei der Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir endlich mal rauskriegen, wo die Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser liegen?"

Seine Worte hatten nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt.

„Äh...Remus", meinte James schließlich, „das ist zwar eine gute Idee, aber wozu brauchen wir dafür den Vielsafttrank? Ich meine, wir haben den Tarnumhang, wir können jederzeit ein paar Leuten aus anderen Häusern hinterherschleichen."

„Der Tarnumhang macht nur unsichtbar, nicht körperlos", widersprach Remus. „Wir könnten erwischt werden. Und wie viel wäre der Tarnumhang noch wert, wenn alle von ihm wüssten?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann zwingen wir eben einfach einen Erstklässler, uns den Eingang zu zeigen und die Passwörter zu verraten", schlug er vor. Remus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man so etwas nicht tut, würde es auch nicht funktionieren", erklärte er. Auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin fuhr er fort: „Es würde euch echt nicht schaden, wenn ihr mal einen Blick in die Geschichte Hogwarts werft. Man kann einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus nicht einfach das Passwort zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum verraten. Glaubt ihr etwa ernsthaft, die vier Gründer von Hogwarts wären so unvorsichtig gewesen?"

Sirius und James zogen es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Außerdem können wir mit dem Vielsafttrank nicht nur rausbekommen, wo die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume sind und wie Passwörter lauten. Wie könnten uns auch ansehen, wie sie leben und ob alle die gleichen Schlafsäle haben und so. Ich frage mich, ob Ravenclaw seine eigene Bibliothek hat..."

„Wir könnten das Ravenclaw-Team ausspionieren!", warf James begeistert ein. „Dann können wir beim nächsten Spiel die Punkte holen, die wir gegen Hufflepuff verloren haben!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht meine Zeit im Ravenclaw-Turm damit verschwenden, das Quidditch-Team auszuspionieren."

„Musst du auch nicht, das übernehme ich schon selbst."

„Du?" Remus warf James einen ungläubigen Blick. „Du willst doch nicht etwa die Ravenclaws ausspionieren!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil..._ich_ wollte in den Ravenclaw-Turm!"

„Geh doch zu den Hufflepuffs, gegen die haben wir schon gespielt. Das Team interessiert mich nicht."

„Aber...es geht hier doch nicht nur um Quidditch, James!"

„Um was denn sonst noch?"

„Um..." Remus unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft. „Klären wir das später. Wer geht eigentlich zu den Slytherins?"

„Ich nicht!", erklärte Sirius wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Es war schwer genug, Regulus jeden Tag am Slytherin-Tisch zu sehen. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es wäre, ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum zu beobachten.

„Ich...", setzte Peter an, wurde jedoch von James unterbrochen.

„Zu den Slytherins geh ich aber auch nicht! Außer wir lassen ein paar Stinkbomben bei ihnen hochgehen."

Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zu Sirius um.

„Ähm..."

„Niemand muss zu den Slytherins", versuchte es Peter noch einmal. James warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Natürlich muss jemand zu den Slytherins! Gerade zu denen! Wir könnten ihnen viel bessere Streiche spielen, wenn wir wüssten, wo ihr Gemeinschaftsraum liegt. Und wisst ihr noch letztes Jahr, als jemand die Slytherins vor dem Troll gewarnt hat? Wenn wir gewusst hätten, wo ihr Gemeinschaftsraum liegt, hätten wir das viel eher rausbekommen!"

„Aber ich weiß doch, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins liegt!", platzte Peter heraus.

„Du?", fragte James ungläubig. „Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Falls du meinst, dass der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern liegt, das wissen wir auch", konnte Sirius es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, ja, in den Kerkern", nickte Peter eifrig, der die Ironie nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Dort hinter einer Steintür, die in einer Wand verborgen ist. Das Passwort ist Schlangenzunge."

„Moment!", fuhr James dazwischen. „Wie kommt es, dass Peter uns das Passwort der Slytherins sagen kann? Hast du nicht eben gesagt, die Passwörter könnten nicht weitergegeben werden, Remus?"

„Wenn es überhaupt das richtige Passwort ist", fügte Sirius spöttisch hinzu. Denn wie sollte jemand wie Pettigrew an das Slytherin-Passwort gekommen sein?

„Wahrscheinlich kommt es darauf an, dass man einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus nicht _absichtlich_ sein Passwort verraten kann", vermutete Remus. „Wenn man es nur zufällig hört, funktioniert der Zauber anscheinend nicht."

„An dem Abend, als wir das Flussgras gepflückt haben, bin ich Schniefelus gefolgt, als Filch ihn in die Verliese bringen sollte", erklärte Peter. „Ich...ich wollte wenigstens etwas richtig machen", sagte er leise und wurde rot, „nachdem McGonagall euch wegen mir erwischt hat..."

Er verstummte. Die anderen drei starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich weiß, ich hätte euch warnen sollen, ich hätt's auch gemacht, wenn ich sie gesehen hätte..."

„Peter, du bist brillant!", rief James und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Einfach genial!"

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", wollte Sirius wissen. Er wäre niemals so wütend auf Peter gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser die Situation geistesgegenwärtig ausgenutzt und den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herausgefunden hatte.

„Ich...ich wollte ja, aber ihr ward so wütend und...und..."

„Es tut uns leid, Peter, okay?", sagte James. „Wir hätten dich nicht gleich so anschreien, sondern dir erst mal zuhören sollen. Von Anfang an. Das nächste Mal lassen wir dich ausreden, okay?"

Peter nickte glücklich.

„Schade, dass wir jetzt trotzdem nicht wissen, wie der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht", sagte Remus bedauernd.

„Steinwände, protzige Kamine, Lehnstühle, grüne Lampen", antwortete Sirius knapp. „Reicht das?"

Alle Blicke wanderten von Peter zu ihm.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte James verwundert wissen.

„Die anderen haben es mir erzählt, als alle noch dachten, dass ich auch nach Slytherin komme."

_Als ich für Regulus noch ein großer Bruder war und Mutter mich noch ansehen konnte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen._

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen alle.

„Weißt du auch, wie der Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht?", wollte James dann neugierig wissen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Andromeda hat nur selten über Ravenclaw gesprochen. Es war nicht erwünscht."

„Oh."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick lang Schweigen.

„Nun, dann müssen wir das eben rauskriegen", fasste Remus schließlich die Situation zusammen und unterbrach die unangenehme Stille. „Ich schlage vor, wir losen, wer wohin geht."

Doch Sirius war plötzlich etwas ganz anderes eingefallen.

„Mein Sabberhexen-Aufsatz!", stöhnte er. „Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns später, ja? Macht das ohne mich aus."

Ohne auf die verblüfften Blicke der anderen zu achten, sprang er auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Lieber schrieb er freiwillig diesen blöden Aufsatz, als dass er riskierte, sich in Prof. Harris' Büro noch mal eine Moralpredigt von ihr anhören zu müssen.

In der Bibliothek angekommen suchte er sich einen ruhigen Platz in der Ecke für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und begann zu lesen.

_Die Sabberhexe (Maga saliva) ist vom Zaubereiministerium als Zauberwesen eingestuft worden. Diese Entscheidung ist durchaus nicht unumstritten. Neben anderen Zauberwesen wie beispielsweise den Zentauren sprechen sich auch viele Hexen und Zauberer gegen diese Einstufung aus, da man Wesen, die ihren Appetit auf Menschenfleisch nicht kontrollieren könnten, keine politischen Mitspracherechte zugestehen könne._

_Sabberhexen kommen zwar ubiquitär auf der ganzen Welt vor, tatsächlich gibt es jedoch nur sehr wenige von ihnen, sodass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von einer Sabberhexe verschlungen zu werden, sehr gering ist. In der Öffentlichkeit tragen sie gewöhnlich einen Kopfschutz, da ihre Hässlichkeit sonst nur schwer zu ertragen ist. Insbesondere die übermäßige Produktion von Speichel, die zu einem ständigen, nur schwer zu ignorierenden Speichelfluss führt und diesen Wesen ihren Namen gab, wirkt auf die Umwelt verstörend._

_Aufgrund ihres schlechten Rufes und ihrer eher unangenehmen Erscheinung meiden Sabberhexen die Öffentlichkeit. Sind sie doch einmal gezwungen, einen von der magischen Gesellschaft bewohnten Ort aufzusuchen, so versuchen sie, möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Trotzdem gibt es mehrere charakteristische Kennzeichen, die dem geübten Betrachter nicht entgehen. Die Hände von Sabberhexen sind in der Regel mehr oder weniger stark deformiert und zu Krallen gebogen. Anstelle von Menschenfleisch essen sie in der Öffentlichkeit meist rohes Tierfleisch, insbesondere rohe Leber. Kommt man ihnen nahe genug (was man aus Sicherheitsgründen vermeiden sollte), kann man je nach Lebensraum der Sabberhexe einen moschusartigen Moor- oder einen harzigen Waldgeruch wahrnehmen. Die meisten von ihnen sind haarlos, nur ein paar von ihnen weisen wenige grauschwarze, dünne Strähnen auf._

Sirius starrte die letzten Zeilen an. Die Sabberhexe in Hogsmeade roch nicht nach Wald oder Moor, sondern nach Alkohol und Tabak. Und sie hatte rotbraune Haare. Atemlos zog Sirius den Zweiwegespiegel aus der Hosentasche.

„James Potter", flüsterte er. Augenblicke später erschien James' Gesicht.

„Na, Sirius, schon keine Lust mehr auf den Aufsatz?", fragte er lachend. „Willst du wissen, wie das Losen ausgegangen ist?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„James, ich glaube, ich habe Mundungus Fletcher gefunden."


	8. Nokturngasse 13B Teil 1 von 2

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freue mich wirklich immer total, wenn ich welch entdecke. :)

Daniel Freund: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und du "meinen" Sirius magst. :)

Sarah: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. :) Joa, ich glaube, 70 Punkte an einem Tag zu verlieren, zählt als Fehltritt...^^ Und ja, so wirklich gerne hat Prof. Harris Sirius und Remus nicht... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nokturngasse 13B (Teil 12)**

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag und daher perfekt für Unternehmungen aller Art geeignet, weil sie am nächsten Tag ausschlafen konnten und ihre Hausaufgaben erst am Sonntag machen mussten. Sie hatten einstimmig beschlossen, heute den Vielsafttrank zu trinken, doch Sirius und James hätte es nicht weniger interessieren können. Gestern noch hatten sie sich darum gerissen, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff auszuspionieren, heute beherrschte sie nur noch ein Gedanke: Mundungus „Dung" Fletcher, die falsche Sabberhexe.

Natürlich dürfte Remus davon nichts ahnen, deshalb gaben Sirius und James vor, genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie er. Peter musste seine Aufregung nicht spielen. Das Los war auf ihn und Remus gefallen. Er sollte den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum finden, während Remus' Ziel Ravenclaw war, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

In Verwandlung war Peter so nervös, dass er erst die Beine seines Stuhls zum Verschwinden brachte, dann seine Ohren auf die Schnupftabaksdose verpflanzte, die er eigentlich in eine Maus verwandeln sollte, und zum Schluss MacDonalds Haare in Brand steckte. Daraufhin machte Prof. McGonagall ihn erst zur Schnecke, verdonnerte ihn dann zum Nachsitzen und schickte ihn schlussendlich vor die Tür. Glücklicherweise schöpfte sie keinen Verdacht und schob Peters Verhalten auf seine übliche Schusseligkeit. Kaum zu glauben, dass Pettigrew wirklich den Schneid hatte, Schniefelus hinterherzuschleichen, dachte Sirius genervt, als Prof. McGonagall sie endlich entließ und Peter sie bedrückt vor der Tür erwartete.

Wie abgesprochen teilten sich die vier Unruhestifter auf: James machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller, um einen Hufflepuff aus den Verkehr zu ziehen und ihm oder ihr ein paar Haare auszurupfen, und Sirius hatte das Gleiche bei den Ravenclaws vor. Peter und Remus dagegen verschwanden in der Wäscherei, um Umhänge zu besorgen, falls ihre nicht passen sollten. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich wieder im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel.

„Okay", sagte James. „Wer möchte zuerst?"

Peter wimmerte und sah aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

„Wir trinken zusammen", meinte Remus und hielt Sirius seine Flasche mit dem Vielsaffttrank hin. Sirius warf ein paar Haare hinein. Der schlammfarbene Vielsafttrank zischte, kochte auf und verfärbte sich dunkelviolett. Remus musterte die Flasche argwöhnisch.

„Wessen Haare waren das?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

„Bertram Aubrey. Viert- oder Fünftklässler, schätz ich", antwortete Sirius. „Du wirst einen größeren Umhang brauchen."

Remus nickte. Inzwischen hatte auch James die Haare seines Opfers in Peters Trank gegeben, der sich braungelb verfärbt hatte.

„Die sind von Greta Catchglove", erklärte er, „so eine dicke Zweitklässlerin."

Peter hielt die Flasche mit spitzen Fingern so weit wie möglich von sich weg.

„Dann mal los", übernahm Remus die Führung. „Peter, wir trinken auf Drei, einverstanden?"

Peter nickte verängstigt. Er war kreidebleich.

„Eins...zwei...drei!"

Remus hielt sich die Nase zu und trank. Peter warf noch einen angsterfüllten Blick in die Runde, als hoffe er, dass ihn noch jemand zurückhielt. Als nichts geschah, schüttete er den Vielsafttrank so eilig hinunter, dass er sich verschluckte, hustete und würgte. Doch Sirius beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sein Blick war auf Remus gerichtet, der mit einem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens im Gesicht seine Fingerglieder anstarrte, die breiter und länger wurden. Für einen Augenblick hatte Sirius das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aussetzen. Hatten sie etwa einen Fehler gemacht, hatte Remus Schmerzen? Wirkte der Trank nicht so, wie er sollte? Dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, was Remus solche Angst einjagte.

„Remus, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er und fasste ihn an der Schulter, um ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, angesichts des nackten Grauen, das sich in Remus' Augen spiegelte.

„Aubrey ist größer und älter als du. Du wächst nur, die Verwandlung ist gleich abgeschlossen."

Remus riss den Blick von seinen Händen los. Sirius hielt ihm den Zweiwegespiegel hin, sodass der andere sehen konnte, dass ihm Aubrey entgegen sah und kein haariges Monster. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, zerriss Peters Schrei die angespannte Stille: „Ich bin ja ein Mädchen!"

„Natürlich bist du ein Mädchen, Pettigrew", gab James genervt zurück. „Oder dachtest du, Greta wäre eine Jungenname?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Wir sollten los", unterbrach Remus ihn. So schnell er die Fassung verloren hatte, so schnell hatte er sie auch wieder gewonnen.

„Der Vielsafttrank wirkt nur etwa eine Stunde, die sollten wir nutzen."

Während Remus und Peter in passende Umhänge schlüpften, machten sich Sirius und James auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Remus hatten sie erzählt, dass sie die Entdeckung aller vier Gemeinschaftsräume mit Butterbier feiern wollten, aber natürlich wollten sie vor allem die falsche Sabberhexe stellen. Wir müssen Fletcher unbedingt finden, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, als er mit James Richtung Hogsmeade lief. Der Schrecken über das Grauen in Remus' Augen saß ihm noch immer tief in den Knochen. James schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Wir werden Fletcher schon finden", sagte er beruhigend. „Und dann lassen wir uns von ihm die Tentakelsamen besorgen. Wir schaffen das, du wirst schon sehen."

„Wir müssen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Harris hat mehr oder weniger zugegeben, dass sie Remus wegen seinem pelzigen kleinen Problem keine praktische Aufgabe übernehmen lässt."

_Und dass sie mir aufgrund meines Namens nicht traut. Aber bei einem Black scheint mehr Hoffnung zu bestehen als bei einem Werwolf._

„Also doch!" James schlug mit der Faust in die flache Hand. „Ich wusste es! Diese blöde Kuh! Wie kann Dumbledore die nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten lassen, die ist doch genauso rassistisch wie diese ganzen Schwarzmagier!"

„Wir könnten ihr dein Warzhautpulver aufs Pult streuen", schlug Sirius vor. James lachte.

„Eigentlich hab ich mir das für Evans aufgehoben, aber Harris hat es verdient."

Vor ihnen wurde es heller. Sirius und James kletterten aus der Höhle und liefen den Hang nach Hogsmeade hinab. Statt zu den _Drei Besen_ gingen sie zum _Eberkopf_. Aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung war die Sabberhexe nicht da. Es blieb Sirius und James nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar ziemlich verstaubte Flaschen Butterbier zu kaufen und wieder abzuziehen. Als sie hinter dem Wandspiegel eintrafen, waren Remus und Peter gerade dabei, wieder ihre eigenen Schulumhänge anzuziehen. Die beiden berichteten begeistert von ihren Entdeckungen, während sie das Butterbier tranken. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws lag ganz oben in einem Turm. Eine steile Wendeltreppe führte zu einer Tür ohne Knauf und ohne Schlüsselloch. Es gab kein Passwort, dafür musste man eine Frage beantworten. Sirius tippte sich an die Stirn, als er das hörte, und James fragte laut: „Wie bescheuert ist das denn?"

Remus warf den beiden nur einen mitleidigen Blick zu und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs lag in der Nähe der Küche hinter einem Stapel leerer Fässer. Er sah aus wie ein gemütlicher Salon.

„Man muss im Rhythmus von Helga Hufflepuff gegen ein Fass klopfen. Und durch dieses Fass kann man dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum kriechen.", erzählte Peter eifrig. „Und zu den Schlafsälen kommt man durch unterirdische Tunnel mit runden Holztüren."

James fing schallend an zu lachen.

„Hast du etwa die Zweitklässlerirnnen ausspioniert, Peter?"

Peter wurde knallrot.

„Nein, ich..."

„Dass Peter es von uns allen als erster in die Mädchenschlafsäle schafft, wer hätte das gedacht", grinste Sirius.

„Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen, Remus?", fragte James. „Findest du Peters Tat nicht auch moralisch höchst...äh...verwerflich?"

„Statt über die Schlafstätten der Hufflepuffs zu diskutieren würde es mich viel mehr interessieren, was wir mit den anderen zwei Flaschen Vielsafttrank vorhaben", gab Remus trocken zurück. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Sirius hatte keine. Und eigentlich wollte er den Vielsafttrank auch nicht an irgendeine Nichtigkeit verschwenden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn dieses Schuljahr noch brauchen könnten.

* * *

><p>Während Remus und Peter ihre Hausaufgaben machten, verbrachten Sirius und James ihr Wochenende zum größten Teil in Hogsmeade. Stundenlang saßen sie im <em>Eberkopf<em>, bis die misstrauischen bis feindseligen Blicke des Wirts und seiner Gäste sie vertrieben. Als es am Sonntagnachmittag langsam dunkel wurde, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie so keinen Erfolg haben würden. Sie konnten nicht jeden Tag die Schule schwänzen, um im _Eberkopf_ ein Butterbier zu trinken (Remus hätte das nicht zugelassen), ganz zu schweigen davon, dass James niemals eine ganze Woche das Quidditch-Training hätte ausfallen lassen. Sie brauchten jemanden, der öfter in Hogsmeade war und sich dort unabhängig von Stundenplänen und Quidditch-Training bewegen konnte: jemanden wie Hagrid.

Nach der Sache mit den Kürbissen war Hagrid immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen, aber er war auch nicht nachtragend. Die Kekse, die Sirius und James von den Hauselfen in der Küche bekommen hatten, stimmten ihn milde, sodass er sie nicht nur zum Tee einlud, sondern ihnen außerdem erzählte, dass die Sabberhexe meistens unter der Woche in Hogsmeade war, wenn nur wenig los war. Bevor Hagrid seinerseits Fragen stellen konnte (z. B. warum sie das alles interessierte), verabschiedeten sie sich hastig mit der Begründung, sie müssten noch Hausaufgaben machen. Das war nicht einmal gelogen, allerdings hofften sie beide insgeheim, dass Remus sie abschreiben lassen würde.

* * *

><p>Am Montag danach wurden sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe von einem Schwarm Billywigs über die schlammigen Wiesen vor dem Verbotenen Wald gejagt, während Prof. Kesselbrand aus einem großen Humpen etwas trank, das verdächtig nach Feuerwhiskey aussah. Danach verschwand er in Hagrids Hütte, während die Klasse sich zurück ins Schloss schleppte (der eine oder andere schwebte auch in den Krankenflügel). Sirius und James waren wie die anderen völlig erledigt, trotzdem ließen sie sich unauffällig zurückfallen und verschwanden hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock. Wortlos liefen sie durch den Geheimgang und kletterten aus der Höhle. Im Schatten der aufziehenden Dämmerung liefen sie den Abhang hinab zum Dorf. Sie bogen gerade in den Weg ein, da hörte Sirius ein leises <em>Plopp<em>. Augenblicklich fuhr er herum und riss den Zauberstab hoch.

„Expelliarmus!"

Eine massige Gestalt wurde nach hinten geschleudert, der Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und wurde von James aufgefangen.

„BLEIB, WO DU BIST!", donnerte Sirius, als die Gestalt Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. „Und jetzt nimm den Kopfschutz ab. LANGSAM!"

„Hört mal, ihr wollt sich nicht, dass ich den Kopfschutz abnehmen", säuselte eine hohe Stimme zurück. „Ich trag den nicht ohne Grund, den Anblick könntet ihr nicht ertragen."

„Tu, was dir gesagt wird!", fuhr James die falsche Sabberhexe an. „Sonst wirst du es bereuen!"

Er hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut", kam es in normalem Tonfall zurück und dann nahm Fletcher den Kopfschutz ab. Sirius erkannte ihn sofort von dem Bild im _Tagespropheten_. Plötzlich holte Fletcher aus und schleuderte ihm den Kopfschutz ins Gesicht. Gleichzeitig sprang er auf und wollte sich davon machen.

„Locomotor mortis!", brüllte James.

„Incarcerus!", schrie Sirius. Fletchers Beine klebten zusammen, dann wurde er von Seilen umschlungen. James packte den dicken Mann am Kragen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!"

„Pass auf, Fletcher!", sagte Sirius und trat ebenfalls näher; den Zauberstab hatte er dabei vorsorglich auf Fletchers Nase gerichtet. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

„Scheiße, nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du bist! Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir? Ich habe euch nichts getan, okay?"

„Guck genau hin!", fuhr Sirius Fletcher an. „Guck verdammt noch mal genau hin! Wer bin ich?"

„Bin ich 'n verdammter Wahrsager? Du bist 'n Knirps mit schwarzen Haare und grauen Augen, du könntest jeder..." Plötzlich erstarb Fletchers Stimme und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist 'n Black, oder?"

Sirius lächelte kalt.

„Ganz genau. Und wusstest du, dass mein Vater eine Belohnung auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt hat?"

„Hör mal, das ganze ist ein Missverständnis, okay? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass euch so viel an dem alten Krempel liegt. Das sah halt wertvoll aus... Diese verfluchte Halskette hat mich beinahe umgebracht, hörst du? Weil ich nicht wusste, dass das Ding verflucht ist, hat mir ja niemand gesagt. War froh, als ich's los war, der alte Burke hat 'nen guten Preis dafür gezahlt..."

Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Also war ausgerechnet die gefährliche Opalhalskette in Umlauf geraten!

„Erzähl das nicht uns, sondern den Auroren", gab Sirius verächtlich zurück. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Falls du noch dazu kommst. Denn sollten dich die Leute von meinem Vater vorher in die Hände kriegen..."

„Aber ich sag doch, das war nur ein Missverständnis, ehrlich, das musst du mir glauben! Ich hätte doch nie was gekauft, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die alten Familien was dagegen haben! Ich wollte doch nur ein kleines Geschäft machen, man muss ja schließlich auch irgendwie seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen. Und da war dieser Typ..."

„Was für ein Typ?", fragte James.

„Keine Ahnung, der tauchte da plötzlich so auf, hatte es eilig und wollte unbedingt sein Zeug loswerden. Hab sein Gesicht nicht wirklich gesehen, weiß nur noch, dass er 'n Bart hatte. Ich war nur an den Galleonen interessiert. Der hatte Schiss vor irgendwas und wollte weg, deshalb hab ich ihm sein Zeug für die Hälfte abgenommen. War trotzdem noch ein hübsches Sümmchen..."

„Und wo ist dieser Typ dann hin?", wollte James wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, in meinem Geschäft stellt man besser nicht zu viele Fragen, okay? Aber der ist bestimmt nicht hier geblieben, der wollte weg. Mehr weiß ich nicht, okay? Ich wollte sein Zeug haben, mehr nicht!"

„Wenn du so leicht an schwarzmagische Artefakte kommst, dann kannst du sicher noch viel mehr besorgen", warf Sirius ein.

„Klar, Mann. Ich kann alles besorgen. Gib mir einfach 'ne Woche oder zwei, dann kriegst du alles, was du willst. Aber vorher musst du mir diese Fesseln abnehmen und mir meinen Zauberstab wiedergeben."

„Und wie sieht's mit Tentakelsamen aus?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Tentakelsamen... Handelsklasse C, nicht wahr? Da braucht man 'ne Genehmigung vom Ministerium. Die können sonst richtig ungemütlich werden, wenn sie einen erwischen."

„Versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen! Ich weiß genau, dass du keine Genehmigung brauchst!"

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut. Klar kann ich auch Tentakelsamen besorgen. Aber das dauert 'n bisschen und kostet auch was, okay? Gib mir zwei Wochen. Und was das Geld angeht..."

„Ich weiß genau, wie viel Tentakelsamen kosten", unterbrach Sirius ihn kühl. „Und genauso viel bekommst du auch."

„Aber die Spesen, du verstehst, was ich meine..."

„Die kannst du von dem Geld bezahlen, das dir die Halskette eingebracht hast. Dafür sage ich meinem Vater nichts von dir – vorerst. Wenn ich allerdings merken sollte, dass du mich betrügst..." Sirius lächelte kalt und machte eine Kunstpause. „Nun ja, ich würde dann nicht in deiner Haut stecken wollen."

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden. Könntest du mich jetzt vielleicht mal befreien? Ist verdammt kalt hier auf'm Boden."

„Finite incantatem."

Die Fesseln verschwanden und Fletcher konnte seine Beine wieder bewegen. Unbeholfen rappelte er sich auf.

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Wochen wieder hier", sagte Sirius. „Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit. Wenn du nicht auftauchst, schicke ich eine Eule zu meinem Vater."

„Okay, okay. In zwei Wochen wieder hier, gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit. Krieg ich jetzt noch meinen Zauberstab zurück?"

Als Antwort holte James aus und schleuderte den Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Sammel ihn auf dem Weg auf, Fletcher. Da musst du eh lang, wenn du in den Eberkopf willst."

Fletcher warf James einen wütenden Blick zu, aber er wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Sirius: „Welcher von den beiden Black-Brüdern bist du überhaupt? Das schwarze Schaf oder der kleine Slytherin?"

Sirius fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn plötzlich mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser übergossen. Schandfleck der Familie, Blutsverräter, Taugenichts, schrie plötzlich Walburga Black in seinem Kopf.

„Ich denke, in deinem Geschäft stellt man besser nicht zu viele Fragen", sagte James kühl.

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut. Wollte ja nur mal wissen, mit wem ich da Geschäfte mache."

Fletcher legte seinen Kopfschutz wieder an und ging die Straße nach Hogsmeade hinunter.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten zwei Wochen zogen sich endlos dahin. Immer wieder schlich sich einer von ihnen in das Klo der maulenden Myrte und sah nach dem Verwandlungselixier. Es reichte noch genau für drei. Vielleicht. Und dann wurde Remus langsam wieder misstrauisch. Normalerweise sah es Sirius und James ja auch gar nicht ähnlich, Sachen wie den Vielsafttrank und das Wissen über Passwörter und Gemeinschaftsräume nicht sofort für einen ihrer Streiche zu benutzen. Um Remus' Misstrauen zu zerstreuen, streuten Sirius und James Warzhautpulver auf Prof. Harris' Pult und präparierten ihre Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Juckpulver. Natürlich kassierten sie prompt Strafarbeiten. Das hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, den Slytherins und Hufflepuffs Stinkbomben in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu werfen.<p>

Am Montag, zwei Wochen nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit Fletcher, ließen Sirius und James Remus und Peter bei der Jagd auf einen entflohenen Billywig aus ihrem Schwarm im Stich und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie den vereinbarten Treffpunkt, Sekunden später hörte man wieder ein leises _Plopp_ und Mundungus Fletcher erschien. Sirius und James erwarteten ihn mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

„Ihr seid also da", begrüßte er sie mürrisch als hätte er gehofft, dass sie nicht kommen würden.

„Allerdings", gab Sirius kühl zurück. „Hast du die Tentakelsamen?"

„Habt ihr das Geld?", fragte Fletcher zurück. „Wird nicht billig werden, Tentakelsamen sind nicht so leicht zu beschaffen."

Sirius schenkte ihm den gleichen Blick, mit dem Walburga Black Muggle und Schlammblüter bedachte.

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut. Ich hab die Tentakelsamen ja, okay? Hier, siehst du?" Er öffnete einen Beutel. „Astreine Ware, besser kriegste die auch nicht in der Winkelgasse."

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tentakelsamen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf man bei Zaubertrankzutaten achten musste, aber immerhin konnte er die Tentakelsamen als solche erkennen.

„Wie viel?", fragte er.

„15 Galleonen. Eigentlich 20, aber für euch mach ich 'nen Sonderpreis."

Wortlos reichte Sirius ihm einen Beutel Galleonen. Zum größten Teil kamen sie von ihm und James. Peter hatte nur zwei Galleonen beigesteuert und dabei die ganze Zeit rumgejammert, dass er jetzt kein Geld mehr für Weihnachtsgeschenke hätte, geschweige denn für Süßigkeiten.

Fletcher wog den Beutel sorgfältig in der Hand, zählte die Galleonen grob ab und biss dann prüfend auf eine der goldenen Münzen.

„Scheint in Ordnung zu sein." Er überließ Sirius den Beutel mit den Tentakelsamen. „War nett, mit dir und deinem Freund Geschäfte zu machen, Black."

Und schon wollte er verschwinden.

„Augenblick noch!", hielt ihn Sirius mit kühler Stimme zurück. „Wenn wir noch mal was von dir wollen, finden wir dich jeden Montag hier, klar?"

„Verstanden", knurrte Fletcher, dem das offensichtlich gar nicht passte. „Sind wir hier jetzt fertig?"

„Sind wir."

Fletcher ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Mann, manchmal kannst du echt unheimlich sein, weißt du das, Sirius?", sagte James, als sie zur Höhle hinaufstiegen.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Sirius arglos. Er trug den Beugel mit den Tentakelsamen und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie den dem Verwandlungselixier hinzuzufügen.

„Naja, wie du Fletcher angesehen hast... Ich glaube, an seine Stelle hätte ich auch Angst wie du das letzte Mal mit deinem Vater gedroht hast..."

Sirius fühlte sich, als würde plötzlich der Boden unter ihm wegsacken. Er war froh, dass es schon so dunkel war und James nichts davon bemerkte.

„Stimmt es, dass nicht nur das Ministerium nach Fletcher sucht?", fragte sein bester Freund weiter. „Heißt das, dass die Todesser auch auf der Jagd nach ihm sind?"

Sirius hätte beinahe den Beutel mit den Tentakelsamen fallen gelassen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass die Todesser nach ihm suchen?", krächzte er. _Du Idiot! James ist der Sohn des Leiters der Aurorenzentrale! Hast du etwa ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde nicht irgendwann rauskriegen, dass die Blacks mit Voldemort zusammenarbeiten?_

„Tun sie es nicht?", fragte James zurück. Seine Stimme klang unbefangen, es schwang kein Vorwurf in ihr mit. Sirius entspannte sich etwas.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber hör mal, James, das mit Fletcher...ich habe das nur so gesagt. Ich würde doch nie... Das musst du mir einfach glauben!"

„Natürlich glaube ich dir, Kumpel", gab James beruhigend zurück. „Wir wollten Fletcher dazu bringen, uns die Tentakelsamen zu besorgen, und das hat funktioniert."

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber würde ich dich nicht kennen", sprach James da plötzlich weiter, „dann wäre es mir wie Fletcher gegangen: Ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, ob ich dich oder deinen Slytherin-Bruder vor mir habe. Du kannst echt unheimlich werden, wenn du dich wie ein Reinblut verhältst, weißt du?"

_Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter, Freund aller Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, daran erinnern, dass du ein Black bist._ Den Rest des Weges war Sirius schweigsam.

* * *

><p>Im Klo der maulenden Myrte erwartete sie schon Peter.<p>

„Habt ihr die Tentakelsamen?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen. Als Antwort hielt Sirius den Beutel von Fletcher in die Höhe.

„Ist das Verwandlungselixier bereit?", fragte James. Zum ersten Mal klang er etwas nervös. Peter nickte. Sie versammelten sich alle um den qualmenden Kessel. Dann gaben Sirius und James die Tentakelsamen dazu. Das Verwandlungselixier kochte auf, Blasen stiegen auf, zerplatzten an der Oberfläche und die Flüssigkeit färbte sich silbergrau. Dann wurde die Oberfläche wieder glatt und der ehemals dunkle Rauch löste sich in wenige weiße Wölkchen auf.

„Alles klar", sagte James, der das Rezept in der Hand hielt, „genau das sollte passieren, der Trank sieht genauso aus wie er soll."

Peter holte drei Becher hervor, Sirius füllte überall gleich viel hinein.

„Also dann", sagte James und es klang irgendwie feierlich, „wenn wir das hier trinken, haben wir den ersten Schritt zum Animagus getan. Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Der 3. Dezember 1973."

„Von heute ab haben wir exakt zwei Jahre Zeit, um den Animagus-Zauber zu erlernen. Und wir _werden_ es schaffen. _Zusammen_ werden wir es schaffen. Für Remus!"

„Für Remus", murmelten Sirius und Peter.

„Wir trinken auf drei", verkündete James. Von dem Verwandlungselixier schien ein eigentümliches Leuchten auszugehen, das sich in seinen Brillengläsern widerspiegelte.

„Eins...zwei...drei!"

_Augen zu und durch._ Sirius setzte seinen Becher an die Lippen und trank. Die warme Flüssigkeit füllte seinen Mund aus. Sie schmeckte nach...nichts. Er schluckte und das Verwandlungselixier rann seine Speiseröhre hinunter und sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Ein warmes Gefühl ging von seinem Bauch aus, nicht unangenehm. Es breitete sich aus, wanderte in seine Arme, in seine Beine, in seinen Hals, von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen – dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Vorsichtig öffnete Sirius die Augen. James und Peter sahen aus wie immer, vielleicht etwas blass. Sirius riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hände. Auch sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Sie waren nicht plötzlich deformiert und es wuchsen auch keine Haarbüschel aus seinen Knöcheln.

James war der erste, der sprach.

„Fühlt ihr euch irgendwie...anders?"

Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Eigentlich...eigentlich nicht."

„Peter?", wandte sich James an den dritten im Bunde. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Peter lächelte schief.

„Ich glaube schon. Ihr habt doch auch diese komische Wärme gespürt...oder?"

Sirius und James nickten bestätigend.

„Ja, haben wir."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann fing James plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Mensch, Leute, wir haben's geschafft!", rief er. „Wir haben den ersten Schritt getan! Wir werden Animagi! Wir tun es wirklich!"

James' Lachen war wie ein Befreiungsschlag.

„Mensch, James, stell dir mal vor, die olle McGonagall wüsste, dass sie bald nicht mehr der einzige Animagus im Schloss ist!"

„Haha und wenn sie wüsste, dass wir _ihre_ Bücher dazu benutzt haben, dann wär sie noch wütender!"

„Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore ahnt etwas?", fragte Peter. Sirius winkte ab.

„Woher denn? Der alte Dumbledore ist brilliant, aber er ist kein Hellseher."

James nickte zustimmend.

„Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Nicht nur wegen Dumbledore, sondern auch wegen Remus. Was macht er jetzt eigentlich, Peter?"

„Ich glaube, war in der Bibliothek..."

„Du glaubst?", wiederholte Sirius scharf. „So wie du auch geglaubt hast, Höchst potente Zaubertränke versteckt zu haben?"

Peter wurde rot.

„Nein, ich meinte nur..."

„Peter, sieh doch bitte mal nach, wo er ist, und beschäftige ihn ein bisschen, ja? Du kannst das am besten von uns allen", meinte James ungewöhnlich freundlich.

Für ein Lob von James hätte Peter vermutlich alles getan.

„Alles klar", gab er eifrig zurück und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Sirius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Was glaubst du, wer ist der Typ, von dem Fletcher die schwarzmagischen Artefakte bekommen hat?", fragte James plötzlich, nachdem Peter verschwunden war. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung", gab er knapp zurück. Er hatte keine Lust, über das Treffen mit Fletcher zu reden.

„Ich frag mich, ob die Auroren wissen, dass Fletcher nicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen ist", dachte James laut nach. „Und wenn ja, ob sie schon eine Spur haben. Was hatten diese ganzen Gegenstände überhaupt in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu suchen? Ich meine, die Opalhalskette ist gefährlich, das ist klar, aber was hat es mit diesem Zauberspiegel auf sich? Und warum war Hufflepuffs Becher in der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt? Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass er über die Jahrtausende nicht verschollen ist. Und warum interessiert sich Voldemort dafür?"

„Weil die Artefakte nun mal schwarzmagisch sind?", schlug Sirius vor. „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass Voldemort in die ganze Sache verwickelt ist?", setzte er nach kurzem Zögern unbehaglich hinzu. James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wenn die Lestranges und die Malfoys ihre Finger im Spiel haben, weiß doch heutzutage jeder, dass Voldemort da mit drin steckt."

Das stimmte allerdings nur zu gut wie Sirius wusste. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass James es wie er von den Betreffenden selbst erfahren hatte. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Potter James etwas erzählt oder – was wahrscheinlicher war – James hatte seinen Vater heimlich ausspioniert. Im _Tagespropheten_ hatte es jedenfalls nicht gestanden. Allerdings konnte sich Sirius nicht erinnern, dass im _Tagespropheten_ jemals etwas von Belang über die alten reinblütigen Familien gestanden hätte. _Trotzdem gelangen immer wieder Sachen an die Öffentlichkeit, die nie für sie bestimmt waren..._

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ausgerechnet _du_ nichts davon weißt", sagte James und diesmal klang seine Stimme gereizt. Sirius zuckte zusammen. _Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter, Freund aller Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, daran erinnern, dass du ein Black bist._

James schien zu merken, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

„Ich meine nur, die Malfoys und die Lestranges haben nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Meinung gemacht, oder? Und dann kommt ein so genannter dunkler Lord und predigt diesen ganzen Reinblutschwachsinn und wird auch noch ständig von Abraxas Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit verteidigt...es ist irgendwie offensichtlich, oder?"

Sirius fiel auf, dass James mit keinem Wort die Blacks erwähnte.

„Trotzdem schreibt der Tagesprophet kein Wort darüber, im Gegenteil, ständig wird Malfoy zitiert. Ich meine, was soll das? Wir sollten gegen Voldemort kämpfen, nicht einem Todesser das Wort erteilen!"

Bei den letzten Sätzen zitterte James' Stimme vor Zorn.

„Ich..."

Sirius stockte. James hatte Recht, natürlich hatte er Recht, aber wenn er erfahren würde...

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass Bellatrix eine Todesserin ist", sagte James plötzlich mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme. „Ich weiß auch, dass deine Eltern zumindest Voldemorts Meinung vertreten, wenn sie ihn vielleicht auch nicht so offen unterstützen. Aber es ist mir egal, okay? Weil ich weiß, dass du anders bist. Du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor und außerdem mein bester Freund. Ich werde nur so wütend, wenn ich sehe, wie die Leute einfach den Kopf in den Sand stecken und das Offensichtliche ignorieren, nur weil es ihnen gerade nicht in den Kram passt."

Sirius brauchte einen Augenblick, um das Gesagte zu verdauen.

„Du...du weißt es?", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Und es ist dir egal? Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

James überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Dad hat's irgendwann mal erwähnt. Er wollte nicht, dass ich es höre, aber naja..." Er setzte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf. „Er will oft, dass ich etwas nicht höre und ich bekomme es trotzdem mit."

James' Grinsen war ansteckend.

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen."

„Also, was denkst du?", nahm James den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, sonst wäre er nicht so einfach in die Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen ist. Oder..."

„Oder?"

„Oder ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter."

„Hm." James legte die Stirn in Falten. „Immerhin hatten wir letztes Jahr auch in Hogwarts einen Spion."

„Wenn er fliehen wollte, dann muss ihn doch jemand vermissen", überlegte Sirius.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob jemand beispielsweise Fletcher vermissen würde...", zweifelte James. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War nur ein Gedanke."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal zu den anderen gehen, bevor Peter sich noch verplappert", schlug James dann vor. Dagegen hatte Sirius nichts einzuwenden. Sie füllten das restliche Verwandlungselixier in eine Flasche ab und machten sich auf den Weg. Sirius fühlte sich seltsam leicht, als hätte jemand eine schwere Last von ihm genommen. James wusste über Bellatrix Bescheid, aber er machte ihm, Sirius, keinen Vorwurf daraus. Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame im Gryffindor-Turm standen, sagte Sirius: „Du, James, wegen der Sache auf dem Klo..."

„Das bleibt unter uns", meinte James schnell. Sirius grinste.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen: beeindruckende Rede, Remus wäre sicher stolz auf dich."

James sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Erzähl ihm bloß nichts davon! Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verteidigen!"


	9. Nokturngasse 13B Teil 2 von 2

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freue mich wirklich immer sehr! :)

Daniel Freund: Ich glaube, Peter kann einem tatsächlich leid tun. Er wird von besonders von Sirius, aber auch von James oft nicht gerade nett behandelt.

Stimmt, gute Frage, wie James und Sirius Prof. Harris eigentlich nach der Sache mit Aridus noch vertrauen können. Ich denke, sie sind gerade so sehr mit dem Verwandlungselixier und Dingen außerhalb von Hogwarts beschäftigt (schwarzmagische Artefakte und so^^), dass sie Prof. Harris gar nicht weiter beachten.

DarkPhoenix: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. :) Trotzdem wird's wohl bei den Updates einmal pro Woche bleiben, an die hab ich mich inzwischen selber schon so gewöhnt... ;)

Sarah: *lol* Dass du meine Stories auch liebst, finde ich natürlich auch ganz toll. ;)

Ja, so ist es, die Reinbluterziehung ist nicht ganz an Sirius vorbeigegangen. Das macht ihn aber umso interessanter, finde ich. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nokturngasse 13B (Teil 22)**

Nachdem sie die erste Stufe zum Animagus erfolgreich gemeistert hatten, stürzten sich Sirius, James und Peter begeistert auf den nächsten Schritt. Am Dienstag, wenn Remus als einziger von ihnen Alte Runen hatte, verbarrikadierten sie sich mit ihren Verwandlungsbüchern im Schlafsaal.

„Okay, fangen wir an", eröffnete James ihre konspirative Runde. „Das Schwierigste bei der Verwandlung in einen Animagus ist der Verwandlungszauber. Was müssen wir dafür alles könne?"

„Wir müssen belebte Objekte in andere belebte Objekte verwandeln können und außerdem müssen wir ungesagte Zauber beherrschen. Eine besondere Schwierigkeit dabei ist, die Verwandlung auf sich selbst anzuwenden und bis zum Schluss durchzuziehen, ohne dabei die Konzentration zu verlieren", rasselte Sirius herunter.

„Das Verwandeln von einem belebten Objekt in ein anderes lernen wir nächstes Jahr", ergänzte Peter. „Ungesagte Zauber kommen in der sechsten Klasse."

„Das ist zu spät", stellte James fest. „Wir müssen den Verwandlungszauber spätestens in der fünften Klasse beherrschen. Und es wäre auch besser, wenn wir schon jetzt anfangen würden, Verwandlung zu üben."

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir fangen mit der Verwandlung von belebten in andere belebte Objekte an", schlug Sirius vor.

„Einverstanden", erklärte James. „Peter?"

Peter war knallrot geworden und starrte verlegen auf seine Füße.

„Ich...ich würde gerne erst mal die Verwandlung von unbelebten in belebte Objekte lernen", sagte er leise. „Ich hab noch nicht eine richtig geschafft."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal bereute er es, den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet zu haben. Falls James ebenfalls genervt war, ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken.

„In Ordnung, dann kümmern wir uns als erstes darum", verkündete er.

Natürlich bemerkte Remus bald, dass Sirius und James Peter in Verwandlung halfen. Er zeigte sich positiv überrascht und versuchte sie zu animieren, Peter auch in seinen anderen Problemfächern wie Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu helfen. Aber dann mussten Sirius und James plötzlich immer zum Quidditch-Training, hatten noch eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen oder genau für diesen Abend eine Erkundungstour unter dem Tarnumhang geplant. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ Remus seine Motivationsversuche wieder bleiben und gab sich damit zufrieden, dass sie Peter wenigstens in Verwandlung halfen.

In der Vollmondnacht und den Tag danach, übte James mit Peter Verwandlung, während Sirius in McGoanagalls Büchern las. Das viele Üben zahlte sich bereits aus. In der letzten Stunde hatte Prof. McGonagall Peter zum ersten Mal gelobt – er hatte den ganzen Tag gestrahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

In der zweiten Dezemberwoche hängte Prof. McGonagall wie üblich die Liste ans schwarze Brett, in die sich jeder eintragen konnte, der über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Remus war überglücklich, denn wie letztes Jahr konnte er auch dieses Jahr nach Hause fahren. Sirius dagegen ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen blieb und überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, seinen Namen auf die Liste zu setzen und die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Außer ihm schien sich allerdings niemand solche Gedanken zu machen, denn es trugen sich nur ein paar übereifrige Fünft- und Siebtklässler ein, die für ihre ZAGs bzw. ihren UTZ lernen wollten.

Es war zwar Winter, aber richtig kalt wurde es nicht. Stattdessen schien der Himmel alles nachholen zu wollen, was er im Herbst eventuell ausgelassen hatte: Es regnete in Strömen. Erst tage-, dann wochenlang. Das hielt das Gryffindor-Team allerdings nicht davon ab, regelmäßig zu trainieren. Wollten sie den Quidditch-Pokal dieses Jahr trotz ihrer Niederlage noch gewinnen, mussten sie Ravenclaw und Slytherin mit einer hohen Punktzahl schlagen. Und die Chancen dafür standen mit einem Mal nicht mehr so schlecht wie noch vor ein paar Wochen; Jackson Finley hielt sein Versprechen, das er Sirius gegeben hatte. Plötzlich hatte Gryffindor einen brauchbaren Sucher. Jackson Finley war zwar nicht so gut wie Regulus, aber mit James als Jäger und McCormack als Hüterin (und nicht zu vergessen Sirius selbst als Treiber) hatte Gryffindor eine reelle Chance, sogar Slytherin zu schlagen.

Sirius war normalerweise nicht so quidditchverrückt wie James (das war niemand außer McCormack vielleicht), aber jetzt hatte er nichts gegen zwei zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten und einem Extratraining mit James einzuwenden, der es vermutlich fertig gebracht hätte, 24 Stunden an sieben Tagen die Woche auf dem Besen zu sitzen. So lange er sich auf seinem Nimbus durch Sturm und Regen kämpfte, musste er an nichts anderes denken, als den Klatscher möglichst weit zu schlagen und daran, dass ihm kalt war und er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt war. In der Luft gab es nur Quidditch und wenn er nach einem harten Training in den Gryffindor-Turm kam, war er so müde, dass er sich einfach nur noch ins Bett fallen ließ und auf der Stelle einschlief. Die restliche Zeit war mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Verwandlung ausgefüllt und wenn er doch mal Gefahr lief, nichts zu tun zu haben, gab es immer noch Schniefelus, den er verhexen konnte. Und wenn Lily Evans ihn danach anbrüllte, hatte er nur einen Grund mehr, sie auch noch zu verhexen.

Denn so lange Sirius beschäftigt war, musste er nicht daran denken, dass Weihnachten immer näher rückte – und damit auch seine Rückkehr in den Grimmauldplatz. Nachdem sie den ersten Schritt zum Animagus gemeistert hatten und James ihm versichert hatte, dass er Sirius nicht mit seiner Familie gleichsetzte, hatte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Aber das alles änderte nichts daran, dass er in den Ferien in den Grimmauldplatz zurück musste, wo sich sein Leben so von dem in Hogwarts unterschied, dass es ihm manchmal wie ein Traum vorkam.

James dagegen bekam jede Woche ein Paket mit Mrs. Potters berühmten Plätzchen zugeschickt und beschwerte sich lauthals darüber, dass es dieses Jahr noch nicht geschneit hatte. Peter erzählte jedem, der es hören wollte, dass seine Verwandten aus den Bergen dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei seiner Familie verbringen wollten und Remus erzählte Muggle-Weihnachtsgeschichten von seiner Mutter.

Die ganze verdammte magische Gesellschaft, so kam es Sirius vor, schien nichts anderes mehr als Weihnachten im Kopf zu haben. Prof. Flitwick hatte sein Klassenzimmer mit echten Feen geschmückt, die wie viele kleine Lichter umherflatterten und Hagrid dekorierte die Große Halle, in der es inzwischen auch immer schneite, obwohl die verzauberte Decke normalerweise den richtigen Himmel zeigte, mit riesigen Bäumen, von denen glitzernde Eiszapfen hingen. Und im _Tagespropheten_ stand kein einziges Wort mehr über die schwarzmagischen Artefakte. Stattdessen ließ sich Malfoy für eine großzügige Spende beweihräuchern und die restlichen Seiten waren mit Weihnachtsanekdoten ausgefüllt. Als James die Zeitung las, wurde er so ärgerlich, dass er sie zusammenknüllte und sie Gudgeon an den Kopf warf.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben!", sagte er mit vor Zorn zitternder Stimme, aber so leise, dass nur Sirius es hören konnte. „Erst drehen alle durch und dann kommt Weihnachten und alles ist wieder gut? Sie wissen doch noch nicht mal, dass ausgerechnet die Opalhalskette in Umlauf gebracht worden ist! Das wissen nur wir von Fletcher!"

Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„So ist das nun mal", versuchte er seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. Allerdings würde sich James, so wie er ihn kannte, gleich eher noch mehr aufregen.

„In der magischen Gesellschaft passiert nichts, ohne dass die alten reinblütigen Familien ihre Hände im Spiel haben. Und wenn mal etwas nicht so läuft, wie es soll, dann fließen ein paar Spenden oder jemand geht mit dem Chefredakteur vom Tagespropheten oder mit dem Zaubereiminister Mittag essen."

„Aber so sollte es nicht sein!" James schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und alle drehten sich nach ihm um.

„Äh...wir gehen schon mal vor", sagte Sirius schnell, stand auf und zog James aus der Großen Halle.

„Genau das ist nämlich der Grund, warum es Idioten wie Voldemort und seine Todesser gibt! Wenn sich nicht alles mit Geld regeln lassen würde, dann, dann...!"

James fehlten vor Wut die Worte.

„Ja, ich weiß." _Aber daran wird sich deshalb nichts ändern._ „Du hast ja Recht, James."

„Ja." Plötzlich klang die Stimme des Gryffindors ganz ruhig. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Situation, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Komm, wir gehen zu..."

Die Worte blieben Sirius im Hals stecken, denn plötzlich unterbrach ihn James: „Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass sich etwas ändert!"

_Was?_ Sirius schwante nichts Gutes.

„Was hast du vor...?"

„Überleg doch mal!" James schien plötzlich vor Begeisterung förmlich zu glühen. „Wir sind die einzigen, die etwas tun können! Niemand außer uns weiß, dass Fletcher die Artefakte gar nicht gestohlen hat. Und niemand außer uns weiß, dass er ausgerechnet die verfluchte Opalhalskette verkauft hat...naja, außer dem Käufer natürlich, diesem Bork...Berk..."

„Burke", verbesserte Sirius. „Von Borgin & Burke's."

„Genau, Burke. Wenn wir nur wüssten... Moment mal", unterbrach sich James plötzlich. „Von wem?"

„Borgin & Burke's", wiederholte Sirius. „In der Nokturngasse 13B."

„Borgin & Burke's", sagte James nachdenklich. „Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor..."

Sirius starrte James ungläubig an. Jeder kannte doch _Borgin & Burke's_ in der Nokturngasse...oder? _Nein, James Potter offensichtlich nicht._

„Du hast doch mal gesagt, dass die Kollegen von deinem Dad von der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille und vom Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten in der Nokturngasse ständig im Einsatz sind, oder?", fragte er. James nickte.

„Und ich wette mit dir, die meisten Einsätze finden wegen diesem Laden statt. Borgin & Burke's ist eine Art...An- und Verkauf für seltene, magische Objekte. Die meisten von ihnen sind schwarzmagisch oder gefährlich – meistens beides."

„Kein Wunder, dass Fletcher dort die Opalhalskette losgeworden ist..."

„Den Rest hätte er sicher auch noch verkauft, wenn ihm die Strafverfolgungspatrouille nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre."

„Hmmm..." James starrte nachdenklich in die Ferne. Dann meinte er: „Ich finde, wir sollten diesem Laden mal einen Besuch abstatten."

„Du meinst...Borgin & Burke's?", fragte Sirius nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. James nickte.

„Natürlich. Burke ist der einzige, der uns weiterbringen kann. Er ist der letzte, mit dem Fletcher Kontakt hatte, bevor er untergetaucht ist. Und wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, dann macht er Geschäfte mit Todessern. Wir müssen ihn nur unauffällig aushorchen..."

Endlich gewann Sirius seine Fassung zurück.

„James, das können wir nicht! Ich meine, wie stellst du dir das vor? Der Erbe des führnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks", er verzog das Gesicht als hätte er etwas Ekliges im Mund, „und der Sohn vom Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und nebenbei Erbe der Potters gehen mal schnell zusammen in einem schwarzmagischen Laden einkaufen? Borgin und Burke würden uns sofort erkennen. Fletcher hat mich doch auch gleich erkannt..."

„Fletcher hat dich gefragt ob du Regulus bist oder..."

„Oder das schwarze Schaf, ja", beendete Sirius den Satz bitter. „Und wie viele Söhne haben deine Eltern, Potter, mit denen man dich verwechseln könnte?"

James schwieg. Sirius wollte gerade aufatmen, da schlug ihm sein bester Freund plötzlich grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Mensch, Sirius, ich hab's! Dass wir da nicht früher draufgekommen sind!"

„Worauf...?", wollte Sirius misstrauisch wissen, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wovon James sprach.

„Na, der Vielsafttrank natürlich! Wir verwandeln uns einfach in jemand anders und sehen uns bei Borgin & Burke's um. Nichts leichter als das!"

„Du vergisst, dass der Vielsafttrank alleine nicht ausreicht", erinnerte ihn Sirius. „Wir brauchen auch noch etwas von demjenigen, in den wir uns verwandeln wollen."

„Kein Problem. Wir treffen uns in der Winkelgasse im Tropfenden Kessel, der ist fast immer voll, und rupfen ein paar Leuten unauffällig ein paar Haare aus."

„Und wir müssen Remus und Peter einweihen, sonst wundern sie sich, was aus dem Vielsafttrank geworden ist."

„Kein Problem. Gleich nach den Ferien."

„Na schön. Und wie kommen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

Jetzt sah James Sirius ungläubig an.

„Natürlich mit Flohpulver! Wie denn sonst?"

Sirius fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo hinter James an der Wand.

„Bei uns verwahrt Kreacher das Flohpulver", erklärte er. „Und er gibt es nur auf Anweisung von meinen Eltern heraus."

„Dann erzählst du deinen Eltern eben, du müsstest in die Winkelgasse, um...äh...deine Zaubertrankvorräte aufzufüllen oder so."

„Sie werden sagen, dass ich dafür Kreacher schicken kann."

„Dann lass dir eben eine andere Ausrede einfallen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden mich nicht gehen lassen, James", sagte er leise. Und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er es hasste. Warum konnten Orion und Walburga Black nicht wenigstens ein bisschen sein wie James' Eltern? Oder wie die von Remus? Warum konnte es für ihn nicht genauso selbstverständlich sein, sich mit einem Freund in der Winkelgasse zu treffen? Warum zwangen sie ihn, im Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben, wo ihm jedes Portrait missgünstig hinterherstarrte, ein bösartiger Hauself ihm das Essen versalzte und ihm hinterherspionierte, seine eigene Mutter ihn nicht ansehen konnte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, sein Bruder nur noch ein mitleidiges Kopfschütteln für ihn übrig hatte und sein Vater ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer zitierte?

„Dann schicke ich dir eben Flohpulver per Eule. Bist du dabei?"

_Wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst, wird sich dein Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern... _Aber wie viele Fehltritte hatte er sich seitdem nicht schon erlaubt?

„Klar, Kumpel!"

* * *

><p>Aber bevor es endgültig nach Hause ging, kam erst mal das zweite Hogsmeade-Wochenende. An einem immer noch unwinterhaft warmen und ziemlich regnerischen Tag machten sich Sirius, James, Remus und Peter auf den Weg ins Dorf. Trotz des schlechten Wetters war Sirius froh, dass sie unterwegs waren. James dagegen fluchte über das Wetter und erzählte pausenlos, dass er bei diesem Regen nie einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt hätte, wenn er nicht noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Eltern brauchen würde. Das nahm ihm allerdings niemand so ganz ab, denn zwei Stunden davor hatte er draußen noch Quidditch gespielt.<p>

Ungewöhnlich geduldig begleitete Sirius seine Freunde durch die Geschäfte von Hogsmeade, wo sie nach Geschenken für ihre Eltern suchten. Er selbst hatte schon von längerer Zeit eine Bestellung in der Winkelgasse aufgegeben, die pünktlich zu Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz eintreffen würde. Anfangs noch gelangweilt ließ er sich nach und nach von der Begeisterung, mit der die anderen suchten, anstecken. Er überredete James, ein außergewöhnlich schönen Schachspiel für Mr. und Mrs. Potter zu kaufen, und als Remus betrübt feststellte, dass sein Geld nicht für einen besonders schönen Federkiel für Anny reichte, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, die fehlende Summe dazu zu legen.

„Für die Kassette", erklärte er, als Remus protestieren wollte. „Und wenn du mir versprichst, dass sie noch mal so eine Kassette macht, dann bezahle ich noch das Briefpapier."

Remus protestierte erst, aber als er merkte, dass er Sirius nicht umstimmen konnte, bestand er darauf, dass sie auf der Weihnachtskarte beide unterschrieben. Dagegen hatte Sirius nichts einzuwenden.

Für Peters Eltern und ihre Verwandten aus den Bergen fanden sie bei _Zonkos_ ein Brettspiel für die ganze Familie namens _Gringotts_, in dem es darum ging, die anderen Mitspieler zu möglichst horrenden Krediten zu überreden.

Danach gingen sie in die _Drei Besen_, um sich aufzuwärmen und ihre durchnässten Umhänge zu trocknen. Dort trafen sie zufällig Davey Gudgeon, Meaghan McCormack, John Bell und Benjy Fenwick und zu Sirius' großer Erleichterung wurde trotz Stechapfel- und Mistelzweigen über ihren Köpfen die restliche Zeit nur über Quidditch gesprochen.

* * *

><p>Im Hogwarts-Express gab Sirius sich alle Mühe, sich seine schlechte Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er spielte mit den anderen Zauberschnippschnapp und tauschte Schokofroschkarten, aber als Remus später sein Schachbrett herausholte, war er schon so tief in düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass er sogar gegen Peter verlor. Um ihn aufzumuntern verwandelte James ein paar Schokofrösche in Kröten und setzte sie in einem Mädchenabteil aus. Das darauf folgende Gekreische entlockte Sirius tatsächlich ein Lächeln.<p>

„Na also, geht doch", meinte James befriedigt. „Und wenn deine Eltern mal wieder irgendeinen Mist erzählen, dann hör einfach nicht hin. Mach ich auch immer so."

Daraufhin bekam Remus einen Hustenanfall, aus dem man undeutlich „Das erklärt einiges." heraushören konnte. James' empörter Blick brachte Sirius endgültig zum Lachen. Doch das verging ihm, als der Hogwarts-Express in Kings Cross einfuhr und er die steinernen Mienen seiner Eltern erblickte. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich von seinen Freunden, Mr. und Mrs. Potter und Anny zu verabschieden, die ihm fröhliche Weihnachten und wünschten und ihn fragten, wann er mal wieder zu Besuch kommen würde bzw. wie ihm die Kassette gefallen hätte, da kam schon Orion Black und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir müssen los", sagte er, „deine Mutter wartet. Einen guten Tag, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Die Lupins und die Pettigrews ignorierte er wie immer komplett. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging. Sirius musste wohl oder übel mitgehen, wenn er nicht vor seinen Freunden und deren Familien mitgeschleift werden wollte.

Walburga Black wartete in der Tat schon zusammen mit Regulus auf sie. Sirius fiel auf, dass sie immer noch eine Warze am Kinn hatte. Er konnte sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das Warzhautpulver musste zusammen mit ihrer Schminke außergewöhnlich gut gewirkt haben.

„Guten Tag, Mutter..."

Sie disapparierte mit Regulus an ihrer Seite, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Einen Augenblick später hatte Sirius das Gefühl, als würde er durch einen sehr engen Schlauch gequetscht, dann fand er sich in der Eingangshalle im Grimmauldplatz wieder.

„Ich erwarte dich im Arbeitszimmer", sagte Orion Black noch, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstieg. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite stürzte sich Walburga auf ihn.

„Du dreckiges, nutzloses Balg!", kreischte sie außer sich vor Wut und ehe Sirius sich versah, hatte sie ihm zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mir Warzhautpulver in mein Puder zu schütten!"

Wieder zwei Ohrfeigen. Sirius spürte, wie ihr Ring mit dem Wappen der Blacks über seinen Wangenknochen kratzte und seine Lippe aufplatzte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, was Großvater Pollux einmal gesagt hatte, als er Sirius und Regulus dabei erwischt hatte, wie sich um ein Spielzeug balgten: _Wir raufen nicht wie die Tiere! Das ist etwas für die Schlammblüter. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer berührt seinen Gegner niemals. Wir gebrauchen unsere Zauberstäbe._

Der Gedanke daran, was Großvater Pollux wohl sagen würde, wenn er seine einzige Tochter jetzt sähe, ließ Sirius die Lippen unbewusst zu einem Grinsen verziehen. Einen Augenblick später wurde ihm klar, dass er das besser nicht getan hätte.

„Du lachst mir ins Gesicht? Mir? Du schamloser, blutsverräterischer..."

War es ein Ausbruch unkontrollierter Magie gewesen oder hatte Walburga Black den Zauberstab geschwungen? Jedenfalls dröhnte Sirius' Kopf plötzlich und er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie du mich blamiert hast? Ich bin das Gespött der ganzen Gesellschaft gewesen!"

Sirius wusste, dass es selbstmörderisch war, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht stoppen.

„Wirklich, Mutter? Wieso das denn nur? Es waren doch nur ein paar Warzen. Alte Frauen haben die öfter mal..."

Sie trat ihm in den Bauch. Reflexartig krümmte sich Sirius zusammen. Es tat weh, aber viel schlimmer war das kalte Entsetzen, das ihn überrollte. Seine eigene Mutter... Das hatte Walburga Black noch nie getan.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ in der Hand und schlug sie ihm um die Ohren.

„Du verkommener..."

Schlag.

„...unwürdiger..."

Schlag.

„...blutsverräterischer..."

Schlag.

„...schamloser..."

Schlag.

„...nutzloser..."

Schlag.

„...Bengel!"

* * *

><p>Als Sirius die Treppe zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters hinaufstieg, fühlte er sich, als wäre ein Hippogreif über ihn hinweg getrampelt. Er war bemüht, sich gerade zu halten, als er eintrat.<p>

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", stellte Orion Black neutral fest. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und drehte seinen Zauberstab lässig in der Hand. Vor ihm lagen sieben Briefe aus Hogwarts und die berühmt-berüchtigte Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_, in der Walburga Black Drachenpocken angedichtet wurden.

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er stand gerade, obwohl er sich lieber gekrümmt hätte. Merlin, sein Bauch und seine Rippen taten weh! Den Kopf hielt er hoch erhoben und hoffte, dass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag. Doch Orion Black ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen. Er musterte seinen Sohn aufmerksam, dann stand er auf, ging um den Schreibtisch und fasst Sirius fest, aber nicht grob am Kinn. Sirius konnte seinem Vater nicht in die Augen schauen, als dieser sein zerschlagenes Gesicht begutachtete.

Bestimmt eine halbe Minute standen sie so, dann ließ Orion Black ihn los. Wortlos ging er wieder um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Unterwegs ließ er die _Hexenwoche_ mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Zurück blieben die sieben Briefe aus Hogwarts. Leider wusste Sirius aus Erfahrung, dass sieben Briefe völlig ausreichten, um diesen Tag noch sehr lang und sehr schmerzhaft werden zu lassen.

* * *

><p>Es war Heilig Abend und Sirius stand an seinem üblichen Platz am Fenster im Großen Salon. Er tat so, als wäre tief in die Betrachtung des Wandteppichs am Ende des Raumes vertieft, der den weit verzweigten Stammbaum der Blacks zeigte, aber in Wirklichkeit verfolgte er aus den Augenwinkeln jede Bewegung von seinem Großvater Pollux. Dieser hatte ihn letztes Jahr vor der ganzen Familie als Verräter beschimpft und Sirius hatte keine Lust, diese Szene zu wiederholen.<p>

„Willst du allein mit Willenskraft den Wandteppich in Brand setzen oder hast du auf einmal deinen Reinblutstolz wieder entdeckt?", fragte eine Stimme. Sirius fuhr herum.

„Onkel Alphard! Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr!"

Alphard grinste.

„Ich habe nur die Begrüßung übersprungen."

Sirius grinste zurück.

„Das hätte ich auch gern getan."

Onkel Alphard lachte.

„Warte, bis du älter bist. Bis dahin hat dir ein hübsches, reinblütiges Mädchen den Kopf verdreht und plötzlich ist es gar nicht mehr so übel, der Erbe der Blacks zu sein."

Sirius verschränkte die Arme.

„Da können sie lange warten", gab er finster zurück.

Sein Onkel warf ihm einen aufmerksamen Blick.

„Du hast wohl ein paar harte Tage hinter dir, Sirius."

Beinahe wäre Sirius zusammengezuckt. Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, das Orion Black kurz zuvor geheilt hatte. _Woher weiß er...?_

„Du hast keinen Pickel auf der Nase, falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht", sagte Alphard trocken „Ich sehe es an deiner steifen Haltung. Tut weh, was? Ich wette, Regulus muss sich nicht mit solchen Sachen herumschlagen."

Sirius warf Onkel Alphard einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Regulus ist ein Idiot."

Alphard ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Manch einer würde behaupten, er verhält sich klüger als du."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ach ja, die Unbeherrschtheit der Gryffindors", sinnierte Alphard. „Du bist nicht umsonst im Haus der Löwen gelandet, was? Ich schätze, das macht meiner lieben Schwester besonders Angst – und dir das Leben unnötig schwer." Er sah sich kurz um, dann zog er einen Briefumschlag und ein kleines Päckchen aus dem Umhang. „Das kleine ist dein offizielles Weihnachtsgeschenk, das große ist zum Geburtstag." Er beugte sich vor und fügte geheimnisvoll hinzu: „Das machst du am besten auf, wenn du mal alleine bist." Er richtete sich wieder auf. „So, ich werde dann doch mal meine liebe Verwandtschaft begrüßen gehen. Sonst werde ich noch aus dem Stammbaum gesprengt und wir wissen ja beide, was für eine furchtbare Tragödie das wäre..."

* * *

><p>Kurz darauf bat Walburga Black sie nach unten in das Esszimmer. Am Tisch stellte Sirius erleichtert fest, dass Großvater Pollux so weit weg von ihm saß wie nur irgend möglich. Vermutlich war seine Mutter genauso entschlossen, eine Szene zwischen ihnen beiden zu vermeiden, wie er. Dafür saß Onkel Alphard neben Pollux. Sirius glaubte nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. Walburga Black hatte nie besonders viel für Onkel Alphard übrig gehabt, jedenfalls nicht so lange sich Sirius zurückerinnern konnte. Ihn neben seinen Vater zu setzen, war der sicherste Weg, dafür zu sorgen, dass er verfrüht aufbrechen würde. <em>Und dann kann ich den restlichen Abend alleine mit Großvater Pollux und den anderen Reinblutfanatikern verbringen...<em> Einen Moment wünschte er sich sehnlichst, Andromeda wäre da. Aber Andromeda hatte sich für ein anderes Leben entschieden und Sirius gehörte nicht mehr dazu. Und Andromeda gehörte nicht mehr zu Sirius' Leben.

Wie üblich saß Regulus neben Sirius. Seit Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hatten sie nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Regulus war nach oben gegangen, als Walburga Black über Sirius hergefallen war. Und als sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen, hatte er sich mit keinem Blick und keiner Geste anmerken lassen, dass er Sirius' offensichtliche Blessuren wahrnahm.

Auf der anderen Seite saß Narzissa. Aber sie saß nicht direkt neben ihm, zwischen ihnen war noch ein Stuhl frei. Verwundert runzelte Sirius die Stirn – dann entdeckte er das Tischkärtchen: Lucius Malfoy. Wenn überhaupt möglich, sank Sirius Laune noch tiefer. Was hatte Malfoy hier zu suchen? Sollte er nicht in Malfoy Manor bei seinen Pfauen sein?

Nun, da war er auch gewesen, wie Sirius später erfuhr, aber leider tat er ihm nicht den Gefallen, dort zu bleiben, sondern tauchte auf, als sie etwa die Hälfte des opulenten Weihnachtsessens hinter sich gebracht hatten. Walburga und Orion Black als Gastgeber, Onkel Cygnus und Tante Druella als seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern und Narzissa als seine zukünftige Braut begrüßten ihn herzlich. Sirius fragte sich, was sie mit ihm angestellt hätten, wenn _er_ mitten in einem Bankett aufgetaucht wäre. _Vermutlich hätte Mutter mich gevierteilt und meine sterblichen Überreste an einen Drachen verfüttert._

„Sirius, wie schön, dich zu sehen", sagte Malfoy, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Erst wollte Sirius ihn ignorieren, aber dann kam ihm plötzlich eine brillante Idee. Er lächelte.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Am 27. Dezember lag Sirius auf seinem Bett und zählte die Sekunden bis Mitternacht. 55...56...57...58...59... Mit einem lauten Ticken sprang der Zeiger auf null Uhr. Gerade eben war Sirius 14 Jahre alt geworden. Er sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster, aber es war keine Eule zu sein. <em>Wehe, du hast meinen Geburtstag verpennt, Potter...<em>

Da keine Eulen in Sicht waren, nahm er sich die Geschenke von seinem Onkel Alphard vor. Als erstes öffnete er den Briefumschlag, sein offizielles Weihnachtsgeschenk. Heraus fiel ein Stück Pergament und eine blaue Karte, auf der ein goldener Schnatz abgebildet war und in goldener Schrift stand: _Ticket für das Auswahlspiel zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zwischen den Wimbourner Wespen und den Heidelberger Vandalen. Logenplatz._

Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Wow", flüsterte er und strich bewundernd mit dem Daumen über die geprägten Goldlettern. Er legte das Ticket zur Seite und nahm stattdessen das Stück Pergament in die Hand, das mit im Briefumschlag gewesen war.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sirius! Das Quidditch-Spiel Wimbourner Wespen gegen die Heidelberger Vandalen findet in den Sommerferien statt – ich dachte, gerade in der Zeit könntest du eine kleine Aufmunterung gebrauchen._

_Genieß deine Zeit in Hogwarts!_

_Alphard_

_PS: Ich habe mir sagen lassen, die Potters hätten sich auch schon Karten für dieses Spiel besorgt._

Ungläubig starrte Sirius auf das Postskriptum. Wie hatte Onkel Alphard das nur herausgefunden? Dann grinste er. Onkel Alphard war eben ein Black, so sehr das Walburga Black auch bisweilen ärgerte, und ein Black bekam immer, was er wollte.

Als nächstes öffnete er das Päckchen, sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Herauskam etwas sehr großes Rotgoldenes und eine kurze Notiz.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sirius! Du kannst mir nächstes Jahr erzählen, ob du genug Schneid hattest (manch einer würde sagen, dumm genug warst), das Ding aufzuhängen._

_Alphard_

Onkel Alphard hatte ihm den größten Gryffindor-Banner geschenkt, den Sirius je gesehen hatte (abgesehen vielleicht von den Bannern, die letztes Jahr beim Abschlussfest in der Großen Halle gehangen hatten). Er reichte locker aus, um eine Wand seines Zimmers komplett zu verdecken. Und selbstverständlich würde er den Schneid haben, ihn aufzuhängen!

Genau in diesem Augenblick, als hätte sie es nur abgewartet, rauschte es am Fenster und Remus' Eule Romolus schwebte herein. Sirius sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sich in dem Päckchen ein Buch befand. Er verdrehte die Augen. _Typisch Remus._ Sirius riss das Papier auf und las den Titel: _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste Band zwei._ Und noch etwas hatte ihm Remus geschenkt: eine neue Kassette.

_Hallo, Sirius, _schrieb Remus.

_alles Gute zu deinem 14. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten und du hast dich dieses Jahr nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Da ich mitbekommen habe, dass du öfter mal in dem Buch gelesen hast, das ich dir letztes Jahr geschenkt habe, dachte ich, du freust dich vielleicht über die Fortsetzung._

Sirius hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Remus ihn so genau beobachtet hatte. _Und ich dachte, er hätte nichts davon mitbekommen. Nachher schenkt er mir nur noch __Bücher..._

_Die Kassette ist von Mum. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du sie wahrscheinlich erst in den Sommerferien hören kannst, aber sie wollte unbedingt, dass du sie jetzt schon bekommst._

_Bis in ein paar Tagen im Hogwarts-Express._

_Remus_

Inzwischen hatten es sich noch zwei weitere Eulen in seinem Zimmer bequem gemacht: James' Eule Chris und Peters Eule Molly. Peter schenkte ihm ein neues Koboldsteinspiel.

_Hallo, Sirius,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, dein Geschenk gefällt dir._

_Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien._

_Peter_

Als letztes öffnete Sirius James' Geschenk. Es enthielt eine große Auswahl an Scherzartikeln von _Zonkos_, eine Dose mit Keksen von Mrs. Potter und einen kleinen Beutel Flohpulver.

_Hi, Sirius!,_ begann James Gekritzel.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Wie war Weihnachten bei dir? Hier hat es endlich geschneit und ich war mit Dad draußen und habe ihn in einer Schneeballschlacht vernichtend geschlagen. Leider ist er jetzt schon wieder im Ministerium um zu arbeiten._

_Mum sagt, ich soll dich von ihr grüßen und sie hofft, dass du die Plätzchen magst. Aber du sollst nicht zu viele auf einmal von ihnen essen. Und dir keinen Ärger einhandeln. Und... Ich habe gerade die Tür zugemacht, jetzt höre ich nicht mehr, was sie sonst noch sagt._

_Ist das Flohpulver auch angekommen? Treffen wir uns morgen in der Winkelgasse?_

_Bis dann!_

_James_

Sirius kritzelte ein paar schnelle Antworten und sah den drei Eulen sehnsüchtig hinterher, die in wolkenverhangenen Himmel flogen. Morgen war so gut wie jeder andere Tag. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, sein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben. _Besser, ich bringe es hinter mich..._ Desto mehr Zeit hatte er später, sich von den Folgen zu erholen. Desto weniger würden seine Freunde merken.

* * *

><p>„Rate mal, von wem das ist!", sagte Sirius triumphierend und hielt ein einzelnes, weißblondes Haar in die Höhe. James zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Er beäugte das Haar genauer und warf Sirius plötzlich einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Ist das etwa von einer Frau? Willst du dich etwa in...in...in eine _Tussi_ verwandeln?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Sie standen im Hinterhof der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse und waren kurz davor den Vielsafttrank zu trinken.

„Es ist von Lucius Malfoy."

„Von..." James' Augen wurden groß. „Wie bist du da dran gekommen?"

„Er ist an Weihnachten kurz vorbeigekommen. Und zufällig weiß ich, dass die Malfoys bei Borgin & Burke's ein- und ausgehen." _So wie alle Reinblutfamilien._ „Mal sehen, was der der alte Burke dem guten Lucius zu erzählen hat..."

* * *

><p>Eine Glocke klingelte, als Lucius Malfoy mit blasiertem Gesichtsausdruck in den Laden hineinstolzierte, begleitet von einem schäbigen alten Mann in kriecherisch gebückter Haltung. Er sah sich um, aber weder Borgin noch Burke waren irgendwo zu sehen. Also nutzte Sirius alias Malfoy die Zeit, um die Auslagen in Augenschein zu nehmen: ein Glasauge, mehrere Totenköpfe, von denen er sicher war, dass sie jedem die Finger abbeißen würden, der sie in die Hand nahm, ein Galgenstrick, ein blutbespritztes Kartenspiel... Durch die staubigen Fenster drang nur gedämpftes Licht. Das und die eindeutig schwarzmagischen Gegenstände waren geeignet, den meisten Leuten einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Sirius hingegen war es gewohnt; immerhin war er im Grimmauldplatz augewachsen.<p>

James in Gestalt des schäbigen alten Mannes machte inzwischen Anstalten, eine halbverweste Hand näher zu betrachten.

„Fass bloß nichts an!", zischte Sirius. „Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn dir das Ding deinen Arm verfaulen lässt!"

Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, kam ein buckliger Mann mit fettigen Haaren herein.

„Mr. Malfoy, welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen! Warten Sie schon lange? Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie kommen, wäre ich selbstverständlich sofort für Sie da gewesen..." Sein Blick blieb an James hängen. „Darf ich fragen, wer _Sie_ sind?", wollte er abschätzig wissen.

„Das ist mein Begleiter", antwortete Sirius kalt. „Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir, natürlich nicht. Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun? Ich nehme an, Sie sind geschäftlich hier."

„Das bin ich in der Tat. Ich habe gehört, dass sich ein gewisses...Objekt in Ihrem Besitz befindet."

„Ein gewisses...Objekt... Sie meinen sicher eins, das nur für...spezielle Kunden bestimmt ist."

Sirius nickte knapp.

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Sir. Es ist kein neues Objekt in meine Obhut gelangt."

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht war eine starre Maske, die keinerlei Emotionen erkennen ließ, aber in Sirius' Gehirn arbeitete es. Hatte Fletcher etwa gelogen? Oder spielte Borgin sein eigenes Spiel...?

„Bedauerlicherweise hält sich dieser Kleinkriminelle, Fletcher, immer noch bedeckt", fuhr Borgin da fort. „Ich bewahre nur das Artefakt auf, das mein Geschäftspartner ihm abgekauft hat."

_Also hat Borgin doch die Opalhalskette!_

„Ich will es sehen."

„Aber, Sir, ich versichere Ihnen, es ist an einem sicheren Ort. Es besteht kein Anlass..."

„Ich will es sehen!", wiederholte Sirius barsch. „Und die Entscheidung, ob etwas sicher ist oder nicht, überlassen Sie mir."

„Natürlich, Sir, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Wenn Sie einen Augenblick warten würden..."

Er verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.

„Sieh dich unauffällig um", raunte Sirius James zu. Er selbst wagte es nicht mehr, aus seiner Rolle zu fallen.

Kurz darauf kehrte Borgin mit einem unauffälligen Päckchen zurück. Er legte es vorsichtig auf den Ladentisch und öffnete es beinahe feierlich.

„Das ist sie."

Vor Sirius lag die verfluchte Opalhalskette. Die silbernen Kettenglieder glitzerten im Kerzenlicht, während der dunkle Edelstein unnatürlich tiefschwarz erschien als würde er jegliches Licht absorbieren.

Borgin reichte Sirius ein paar Seidenhandschuhe. Nachdem er sie kurz auf Löcher untersucht hatte, streifte er sie über. Zufrieden bemerkte Sirius, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, als er nach der Kette griff, obwohl sein Herz raste. Hinter sich hörte er James erschrocken aufkeuchen, als er das Geschmeide in die Höhe hielt. Borgin beobachtete genau, wie Sirius die Kette von allen Seiten betrachtete. Einen Augenblick glaubte er, einen widerwilligen Respekt in den Augen des schmierigen alten Zauberers zu erkennen, aber der Eindruck verschwand so schnell wieder wie er gekommen war.

„Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein", sagte Sirius kühl und legte das Opalhalsband zurück auf den Ladentisch. Borgin packte es wieder ein, wobei er genau darauf achtete, die Kette nicht zu berühren.

„Ich gebe sorgfältig darauf acht", sagte er, als er aus seinem Hinterzimmer zurückkam. „Sie und Ihr...Lord können gewiss sein, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird."

_Ihr Lord? Etwa Lord Voldemort?_

„Das will ich auch für Sie hoffen, Borgin! Andernfalls währen die Konsequenzen...unangenehm."

„Niemand außer Ihnen und Ihren...Verbündeten bekommt sie zu Gesicht", versicherte Borgin. Eine Pause entstand.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Borgin. „Falls Sie Interesse an einem anderen Objekt haben, vor ein paar Tagen habe ich etwas Neues hereinbekommen..."

„Es freut mich für Sie, dass Sie so gute Geschäfte machen", unterbrach Sirius den Händler barsch. „Ich frage mich nur, warum es so lange dauert, die anderen Artefakte zu besorgen. Wenn es um Ihr Geld geht, Borgin, scheinen Sie diese Lieferungsprobleme nicht zu haben!"

„Sir, mein Geschäftspartner ist Fletcher schon dicht auf den Fersen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die zwei letzten Artefakte in meinem Besitz befinden..."

„In _Ihrem_ Besitz, Borgin? Sie sollen sie lediglich aufbewahren!"

„Natürlich, Sir, natürlich... Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, wofür der dunkle Lord so dringend Hufflepuffs Pokal braucht, könnte ich vielleicht für Ersatz sorgen..."

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann", gab Sirius steif zurück. Er überlegte gerade, wie er das Gespräch wieder in Gang bringen konnte, als ihn jemand unauffällig am Umhang zog. Ihre Zeit lief ab.

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten mehr vorzuweisen, Borgin. Immerhin konnte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass die Opalhalskette intakt ist."

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich Ihnen heute nicht weiterhelfen konnte, Mr. Malfoy."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Sirius wandte sich zum Gehen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Borgin."

* * *

><p>Eigentlich hatten Sirius und James nach ihrem Ausflug in die Nokturngasse den restlichen Tag bei <em>Freud &amp; Leid<em> und _Qualität für Quidditch_ verbringen wollen, aber nach dem, was sie erfahren hatten, dachte niemand von ihnen mehr an Scherzartikel oder Rennbesen. Stattdessen holten sie sich im _Tropfenden Kessel_ jeder ein Butterbier und verzogen sich in die hinterste Ecke, wo sie sich leise flüsternd unterhielten.

„Also will Voldemort _wirklich_ die schwarzmagischen Artefakte", fasste James zusammen. „Ich wusste es doch! Aber warum will er auch Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es hat sich fast so angehört, als wenn er _vor allem_ Hufflepuffs Pokal will und die anderen Artefakte nicht besonders wichtig wären."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann sagte James: „Egal weshalb Voldemort Hufflepuffs Becher will, eins steht fest: Eben _weil_ er ihn unbedingt haben will, müssen wir das unter allen Umständen verhindern. Wenn er etwas plant und der Trinkpokal der Schlüssel dazu ist, dann darf er ihn nicht in die Finger bekommen."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Wir müssen Fletcher warnen, dass Burke nach ihm sucht und vermutlich auch die Todesser hinter ihm her sind. Wenn sie ihn erwischen und foltern..."

Er musste den Satz nicht beenden.

„Ich frage mich, ob wir Dad einweihen sollten", meinte James plötzlich. „Ich meine...es geht um Voldemort. Das ist eine Sache für die Auroren. Sie könnten Fletcher und Burke verhören und...", seine Stimme wurde zunehmend aufgeregter. „Borgin hat doch praktisch verraten, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist! Sie könnten Malfoy festnehmen und die Opalhalskette beschlagnahmen. Und wenn Fletcher ihnen verrät, wo er die anderen Artefakte versteckt hat, können sie sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen, wo Voldemort keine Chance hat, sie in seine Hände zu kriegen."

„Und was sagst du deinem Vater, wenn er dich fragt, woher wir das alles wissen?", fragte Sirius. „Oder wenn er Beweise sehen will? Oder jemand aus dem Ministerium?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte missmutig in sein Butterbier.

„Weiß nicht... Aber eins ist klar!" Er setzte sich auf und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen. „Wir müssen Voldemort stoppen. Und wenn wir den Auroren nichts sagen können, dann müssen wir die Angelegenheit eben selbst in die Hand nehmen!"


	10. Der Fluchbrecher Teil 1 von 2

Hi, Leute! Mal wieder vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! :) (Und ich freue mich übrigens immer über sie, ob sie zehn Minuten nach dem Update oder eine Woche später kommen. ;) )

Daniel Freund: Ähm...bezieht sich die Frage auf die Weihnachtsferien im zweiten Teil? Also, im Grunde genommen sehen die "Gespräche" zwischen Bellatrix und Sirius immer gleich aus: Bellatrix macht sich über Sirius lustig, nennt ihn einen Blutsverräter und droht ihm damit, seine Freunde und deren Familien zu verletzen oder umzubringen. Klingt vielleicht nicht besonderes spektakulär, aber sie hat eben so eine Art, mit der sie Sirius zur Weißglut treibt, und da es sich nun mal um Bellatrix handelt, sind ihre Drohungen auch durchaus ernst zu nehmen.

Oh, Sirius hat schon "genug" von den Strafen durch seinen Vater. Die Sache ist nur, er ist viel zu sehr Rebell und viel zu sturr (und auch zu stolz), als dass Strafen alleine langfristig etwas bei ihm bewirken würden. Dazu kommt noch, dass er oft impulsiv handelt, das heißt, bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst ist, was er da anrichtet, ist es schon passiert. Die Rumtreiber sind ein weiterer Punk: Für sie wäre Sirius bereit, absolut jede Strafe in Kauf zu nehmen.

Ja, in gewisser Weise verachtet Sirius Peter dafür, dass er nicht so gut in Verwandlung ist wie er. Sirius selbst ist intelligent und begabt. Ihm fällt alles sehr leicht und im Gegensatz zu Remus kann er kein Verständnis dafür aufbringen, dass andere es schwerer haben.

Sarah: Ja, die Weihnachtsferien bzw. überhaupt die Ferien bei den Blacks sind meistens nicht gerade angenehm für Sirius. Und wenn sein Vater herausfindet, was genau er alles gemacht hat - also ich würde dann auch nicht in seiner Haut stecken wollen.^^

*lol* Ja, ich mag Alphard auch, aber es stimmt schon, er stiftet Sirius gewissermaßen auch an. Allerdings nicht aus Bösartigkeit, denke ich, sondern eher um Sirius Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu behaupten und seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Fluchbrecher (12)**

Schlitternd kam Sirius vor der Abteiltür zum Stehen. Er riss sie auf und ließ sich auf den nächsten Sitz fallen.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" James hielt den Zweiwegespiegel in der Hand. „Ich wollte dich gerade rufen. Wir dachten schon, du hast den Zug verpasst."

Sirius rang nach Atem, warf den Wintermantel ab und wickelte sich den Schal vom Hals.

„Habe ich auch beinahe", gab er mit heiserer Stimme zurück. „Ich habe Mutter Filibuster-Knaller..." Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass die anderen ihn anstarrten. „Was ist? Sind meine Haare plötzlich pink geworden?"

„Nein, dein Hals..."

Sirius schnappte sich den Zweiwegespiegel aus James' Hand und begutachtete seinen Hals.

„Das sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht, dich zu erwürgen", stellte Remus besorgt fest. Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich wollte wieder Filibusterknaller zwischen Mutters Umhängen verstecken." Er grinste. „Das habe ich schon so oft gemacht, dass es inzwischen schon Tradition hat. Leider hat die alte Sabberhexe das langsam auch bemerkt und ihre Umhänge verhext, sodass sie versucht haben, mich zu erwürgen."

„Sie hat _was_ getan?", stieß James fassungslos hervor. „Ist die völlig verrückt?"

Sirius machte eine abwiegelnde Handbewegung.

„Beruhig dich, James. Sie hätte nicht zugelassen, dass mir wirklich was passiert."

_Zumindest nicht so lange Vater noch etwas zu sagen hat und Regulus nicht der Erbe ist._

„Sie hätte nicht zugelassen, dass dir wirklich was passiert", wiederholte James kopfschüttelnd. „Und wie nennst du bitte schön das da?" Er deutete anklagend auf die aufgeschürften blauen und violetten Flecken, die sich einmal um Sirius' Hals zogen. „Ist das etwa nichts?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Remus. „Du siehst blass aus."

Sirius spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Wütend wickelte er sich seinen Schal wieder um den Hals, obwohl es dafür viel zu warm war.

„Mir geht es hervorragend." _Zumindest im Vergleich dazu, wie ich mich vor ein paar Tagen noch gefühlt habe._ „Und wie sieht's bei dir aus, Lupin? Übermorgen ist Vollmond, oder?"

Remus presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ja. Nett, dass du mich daran erinnerst, sonst hätte ich es noch vergessen."

„Leute, das reicht", griff James ein. „Sirius und ich haben euch etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen."

„Wenn es um euren nächsten Streich geht, danke, aber ich habe kein Interesse", gab Remus kühl zurück.

„Es geht um keinen Streich. Es geht um etwas viel Wichtigeres." James deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Abteiltür. „Claudito. Jetzt kann hier niemand mehr einfach so reinplatzen."

Remus hatte den Zauber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgt.

„Und was wären eure ach so unglaublich wichtigen Neuigkeiten?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Wir haben Fletcher gefunden", antwortete Sirius. „Wir wissen, dass er nicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen ist, sondern die schwarzmagischen Artefakte von jemand anders gekauft hat. Wir wissen außerdem, welches Artefakt er weiterverkauft hat und an wen und dass derjenige es für Voldemort aufbewahrt und Fletcher in seinem Auftrag jagt, um ihm auch die anderen Artefakte abzunehmen. Und wir wissen jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist."

Und dann erzählten James und Sirius von der falschen Sabberhexe in Hogsmeade, die sich als Mundungus Fletcher entpuppt hatte. Die Tentakelsamen und das Verwandlungselixier ließen sie dabei wohlweislich aus.

„Und dann haben wir uns an Sirius' Geburtstag in der Nokturngasse getroffen und uns mit dem Vielsafttrank in Lucius Malfoy und irgend so einen alten Zauberer verwandelt. Danach sind wir zu Borgin & Burke's gegangen und haben Borgin ausgehorcht. Der Trottel hat nicht den geringsten Verdacht geschöpft und uns alles erzählt."

„Ihr habt _was_ gemacht?" Remus starrte sie ungläubig an. „Seid ihr völlig verrückt geworden? Und wie konnte sich überhaupt einer von euch in Malfoy verwandeln?"

„Er war an Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz zu Besuch um anzukündigen, dass er und Narzissa sich in den Osterferien noch einmal offiziell verloben werden", erklärte Sirius. „Da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und ihm ein paar Haare ausgerissen."

„Ah ja. Und das hat nichts zu tun mit..."

Remus gestikulierte in Richtung Sirius' Hals.

„Nein. Wie ich schon sagte, Lupin, ich habe meiner Mutter ein paar Filibusterknaller zwischen ihre Umhänge gesteckt!"

„Sirius hatte noch gar nichts am Hals, als wir uns in der Nokturngasse getroffen haben", erklärte James.

„Apropos Nokturngasse", nahm Remus sogleich den Faden auf, „seid ihr jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Wisst ihr, was für Leute sich in der Nokturngasse rumtreiben? Und was wäre passiert, wenn Borgin euch erkannt hätte?"

„Beruhig dich, Remus, wir hatten schließlich Vielsafttrank genommen", erinnerte ihn James leicht genervt. „Und Sirius kann als Reinblut ziemlich überzeugend sein."

Sirius zwang sich zu einem lässigen Grinsen, obwohl ihm nicht im Geringsten danach zumute war. Remus warf ihnen beiden einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich überraschend an Peter: „Jetzt sag du doch auch mal was!"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", stammelte der dickliche Junge. „Ich hätte mich nie alleine in die Nokturngasse getraut. Und ich hätte mich nie getraut, M...Malfoy seine Haare auszureißen."

„Da hört ihr's!", meinte Remus triumphierend. „Peter hat mehr Verstand als ihr beide zusammen. Was ihr beide gemacht habt, war..."

„A...aber sie haben ja auch eine Menge rausgekriegt, oder?", unterbrach Peter Remus unsicher. „Ich meine, sie haben sich nicht umsonst in Gefahr gebracht."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Da hörst du's, Remus", mischte sich James ein. „Es war vielleicht gefährlich, aber es war auf keinen Fall umsonst. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun."

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Was wir als nächstes tun?", wiederholte er. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ihr das alles deinem Vater erzählt habt, James."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben keine Beweise. Und was soll ich Dad sagen, wenn er fragt, wie wir das rausbekommen haben? Ich habe versucht, ihm unauffällig ein paar Hinweise zu geben..."

Sirius hustete laut, um ein Lachen zu kaschieren. James Potter und Subtilität passten einfach nicht zusammen.

„...aber er wollte mit mir noch nicht mal darüber reden, was im Tagespropheten steht. Deshalb hat das nicht besonders gut funktioniert."

Remus massierte sich die Schläfen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich verstehe. Und was wollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Das, Remus, mein Freund, wollten wir jetzt mit euch besprechen."

Und die vier steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

* * *

><p>Als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr, war es schon dunkel. Wie üblich fuhren sie in den pferdelosen Kutschen hinüber zum Schloss, aber als Sirius mit den anderen in die Große Halle gehen wollte, um zu Abend zu essen, hielt James ihn zurück.<p>

„Wir beide gehen in den Krankenflügel", erklärte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Missmutig trottete ihm Sirius hinterher.

„Potter, Back, was haben Sie diesmal angestellt?", wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey begrüßt. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass Sie es in den zehn Minuten, die Sie hier sind, schon geschafft haben, sich zu verletzen?"

„Oh nein, aber jetzt verletzen _Sie_ gerade meine Gefühle, Madam Pomfrey", gab Sirius mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück. „Wir könnten uns doch zu Hause die Grippe geholt oder uns mit Drachenpocken angesteckt haben."

„Sie sehen definitiv nicht aus wie jemand mit Grippe oder Drachenpocken", gab die Schulkrankenschwester trocken zurück. „Also?"

„Sirius hat sich zu Hause am Hals verletzt", antwortete James. Madam Pomfrey deutete auf Sirius' Schal.

„Ziehen Sie das aus."

Langsam wickelte sich Sirius den Schal vom Hals.

„Potter, Sie warten draußen", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, als sie die violettblauen aufgeschürften Flecken an Sirius' Hals sah.

„Aber..."

„Gehen Sie!"

James warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, aber er ging nach draußen. Wortlos begann Madam Pomfrey, Sirius zu untersuchen. Sie sah sich seinen Hals genau, tastete ihn vorsichtig ab und ließ ihn den Kopf vor, zurück und zur Seite beugen und drehen. Dann sah sie ihm in den Mund, betrachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht, schaute hinter seine Ohren und leuchtete ihm danach mit dem Zauberstab in die Augen.

„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten beim Essen oder Trinken, Black?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schmerzen?"

„Ein bisschen", gab er zu, weil er wusste, dass ihm die Schulkrankenschwester etwas anderes ohnehin nicht geglaubt hätte. „Und ich fühle mich heiser."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und hob den Zauberstab.

„Halten Sie still."

Sie fuhr mit dem Zauberstab einmal um seinen Hals, wobei sie leise etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Sirius fühlte, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Als Madam Pomfrey fertig war, reichte sie Sirius einen kleinen Spiegel. Die Flecken an seinem Hals und die Hautabschürfungen waren verschwunden.

„Die Haut wird sich in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas wund anfühlen und Sie werden noch einige Tage heiser bleiben", erklärte die Schulkrankenschwester. „Wenn Sie diese Salbe benutzen, wird die Heilung schneller voranschreiten." Sie drückte ihm eine Dose in die Hand. „Wenn Sie sich schlechter fühlen, kommen Sie augenblicklich zu mir. Haben Sie das verstanden, Black?"

„Ja, Madam."

Sirius wollte aufspringen, aber so leicht ließ ihn Madam Pomfrey nicht davonkommen. Sie drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

„Augenblick, Black. Wie ist das passiert?"

Sirius beschloss, so eng wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Ich habe zu Hause eine Truhe mit alten Umhängen gefunden. Und als ich mir einen genauer anschauen wollte, haben sie plötzlich angefangen, mich zu erwürgen."

„Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis jemand Sie befreit hat?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht so lange, glaube ich."

Endlos lange. Er hatte nach Atem gerungen, aber die Umhänge hatten sich immer enger um seinen Hals gezogen. Mit den Fingern hatte er versucht, sich zu befreien, aber er hatte nur seinen eigenen Hals zerkratzt. Sein Zauberstab lag außer Reichweite, er war heruntergefallen, als die Umhänge ihn angegriffen hatten. Er kämpfte wie besessen, aber der Stoff zog sich immer enger und egal wie oft er nach Luft schnappte, es kam kein Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Irgendwann schien seine Brust platzen zu wollen, er fühlte, wie seine Glieder schwächer wurden, schwarze Flecken tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und seine Sicht verschwamm, nur der rote Mund, dieser rote Mund mit den spöttisch verzogenen Mundwinkeln verschwamm nicht, sondern schien ihm sogar entgegen zu springen...

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Black", brachte ihn Madam Pomfreys Stimme abrupt in die Realität zurück. „Die Petechien beweisen, dass ihre Halsvenen längere Zeit gestaut waren und dass Sie sich sehr angestrengt haben, um sich zu befreien, mal ganz abgesehen von den Hämatomen und den Kratzspuren. Das tut man nicht, wenn man nur kurz keine Luft bekommt."

„Pete...was?", fragte Sirius. „Hören Sie mal", fuhr er dann ungehalten fort, als Madam Pomfrey keine Anstalten machte, den Begriff zu erläutern, „ich weiß nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat, okay? Ich war beschäftigt, wie Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können."

„Das kann ich allerdings", sagte Madam Pomfrey und plötzlich klang ihre Stimme sehr sanft. „Sie hatten Todesangst."

„Ich hatte keine..."

Ein Blick in das Gesicht der Schulkrankenschwester machte ihm klar, dass es keinen Zweck hatte zu leugnen. Mürrisch sah Sirius in eine andere Richtung.

„Vielleicht."

„Wer hat Sie am Ende befreit?"

„Meine Mutter. Sie hat mich sofort befreit, als mich gesehen hat", stellte Sirius klar.

Kreacher hatte sie gerufen. Sie war aufgetaucht, da hatte er sogar noch genug Luft gehabt, um ein paar halb erstickte Worte hervorzustoßen. Er hatte sie angefleht, ihm zu helfen, aber sie hatte ihn einfach nur angesehen mit dieser undurchdringbaren Miene, die keine Gefühle preisgab und die alle Blacks von Kleinauf lernten. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihn so angesehen und erst als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben, da hatten sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem winzigen spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Dieses Lächeln hatte sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt, er hatte es die ganze Zeit angestarrt und sie hatte keinen Finger bewegt, um ihm zu helfen, und erst, als er nicht mal mehr die Kraft hatte, sich auf den Knien zu halten, und langsam nach vorne sackte, da hatte sie den Zauberstab gehoben und das erlösende Wort gesprochen: „_Finite."_

„Warum sind Sie nicht gleich zu einem Heiler gebracht worden?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Es sah vorhin noch nicht so schlimm aus. Nur ein bisschen rot."

Er hatte seinem Vater nichts gesagt und Mutter hatte ihm gegenüber nichts erwähnt.

„Außerdem hätte ich dann bestimmt den Hogwarts-Express verpasst", fügte er lahm hinzu.

Er hätte es keine Sekunde länger im Grimmauldplatz ausgehalten. Er hatte nur noch weg gewollt.

„Wenn Sie der Schulleitung eine Eule geschickt hätten, wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Das wissen Sie."

Sirius nickte. Dann herrschte Schweigen. Sirius starrte beharrlich an Madam Pomfrey vorbei aus dem Fenster, während er den forschenden Blick der Schulkrankenschwester unangenehm auf sich spürte.

„Nun gut", sagte Madam Pomfrey schließlich. „Sie dürfen gehen."

Erleichtert sprang Sirius auf.

„Aber bevor Sie den Krankenflügel verlassen", fuhr die Schulkrankenschwester fort, „trinken Sie einen Aufpäppeltrank. Sie sehen blass aus."

* * *

><p>Natürlich wartete James noch vor dem Krankenflügel, als Sirius hinauskam.<p>

„Na endlich!", rief er. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Hat sie dich geheilt?"

Zum Beweis legte Sirius den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass James einen guten Blick auf seinen Hals hatte.

„So gut wie neu."

„Na bitte." James fühlte sich bestätigt. „Das ist besser als ein paar Wochen mit 'nem Schal um den Hals rumzulaufen, oder?"

Sirius musste zugegeben, dass das stimmte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinab in Richtung Großer Halle. Auf halbem Wege sagte James plötzlich: „Du hast mir gesagt, dass sie dir nichts tun."

„Was? Wer?"

„Deine Eltern", erklärte James. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass sie dir nichts tun. Du hast gesagt, sie schreien nur und geben dir Stubenarrest und jetzt kommst du _schon wieder_ nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts und bist blass und – verdammt noch mal – du hast ausgesehen, als hätte jemand versucht, dich zu erwürgen!"

„Ich hab dir doch erklärt, James, ich..."

Aber James ließ ihn erst gar nicht ausreden.

„Wenn ich meiner Mutter regelmäßig Filibusterknaller zwischen die Umhänge stecke, dann konfisziert sie mein Filibusterfeuerwerk und lässt mich vielleicht noch im Garten ohne Magie Unkraut jäten. Wenn sie besonders wütend ist, beschlagnahmt sie dazu noch meinen Zauberstab und gibt mir eine Woche Stubenarrest. Aber sie verzaubert nicht ihre Umhänge, sodass sie versuchen, mich zu erwürgen! Sirius, das ist nicht normal!"

_Das ist normaler als du denkst, James. Es ist nur nichts, worüber man redet._ Normal...normal war nur nicht gewesen, dass sie gewartet hatte, bis er beinahe ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Jetzt antworte verdammt noch mal, Black! Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen! Okay, Potter?"

„Und wie nennst du das dann?", gab James ebenso wütend zurück und deutete auf Sirius' Hals. „Eine liebevolle Umarmung?"

„Es war nicht meine Mutter, die..."

„Aber es war ihr verdammter Zauber!"

Sie waren mitten auf einer Treppe stehen geblieben und starrten sich wütend an. Sirius brach den Blickkontakt als erster ab und ließ sich auf eine Treppenstufe sinken.

„Es war das erste Mal, also habe ich das letzte Mal nicht gelogen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Potter?"

James setzte sich neben ihn auf die Treppe.

„Wirklich?", fragte er. Sirius nickte.

„Weißt du, sie war ziemlich wütend auf mich. Die ganzen Briefe aus Hogwarts und dann haben wir uns noch viel gestritten. Dass ich an meinem Geburtstag einfach verschwunden war, fand sie auch nicht so toll und dann der Filibusterknaller... Sie ist einfach ausgerastet und hat nicht nachgedacht."

„Aber sie ist deine Mutter", widersprach James. „Sie kann nicht einfach ausrasten, nur weil sie wütend auf dich ist."

„Das hat Vater auch gesagt."

Die Lügen gingen Sirius leicht über die Lippen. Jeder Black konnte gut lügen. Als Kinder hatten sie sich manchmal Lügengeschichten erzählt und darum gewetteifert, wer am überzeugendsten die Unwahrheit sagen konnte. Die Erwachsenen hatten nichts gegen das Spiel unternommen, ja, manchmal hatten sie sie sogar darin unterstützt. Ein Gesicht war nicht mehr als eine Maske, die es perfekt zu beherrschen galt. Sirius war in diesem Spiel nie so gut gewesen wie Regulus, aber es reichte völlig aus, um eine offenherzige und vertrauensselige Person wie James zu täuschen.

„Er ist ziemlich wütend geworden wegen der ganzen Sache. Sie wird es nicht wieder tun."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ja."

Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie schweigend da. Dann sagte James in seinem üblichen unbefangenen fröhlichen Ton: „Wollen wir nach unten in die Große Halle gehen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Sirius grinste.

„Ich auch."

Sie standen auf und liefen die restlichen Stufen hinunter. In der Großen Halle winkten ihnen Remus und Peter schon vom Gryffindor-Tisch zu. James winkte zurück und steuerte auf sie zu. Sirius folgte etwas langsamer hinterher. Er wusste, dass er ab jetzt sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein musste.

* * *

><p>Am Montagnachmittag musste James bereits seine erste Strafarbeit absitzen, weil Prof. McGonagall ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er Snape verhext hatte. Sirius eilte also alleine nach Hogsmeade, um Fletcher zu warnen. Dieser war allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert, ihn zu sehen. Und als Sirius ihm von Burke erzählte, meinte er nur, dass er das schon lange wisse und von einem raffgierigen Sack wie Burke auch nichts anderes zu erwarten wäre.<p>

„Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit den Todessern, Mann, okay? Hast mir ja oft genug von deinem Vater und seinen Freunden erzählt und es weiß schließlich jeder, zu was für einer Sorte deine Verwandtschaft gehört."

Sirius war froh, dass James nicht dabei war.

„Du sagst es", gab er kühl zurück. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein.

„Was hat es mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal überhaupt auf sich?", fragte er im Plauderton.

„Du meinst diesen protzigen Becher?" Fletcher schnaubte verächtlich. „Gar nix. Aber er is wertvoll, kann einem 'n hübsches Sümmchen einbringen. Dafür hat's dieser Zauberspiegel in sich. Wenn man den zu lange mich sich rumträgt, dann fühlt man sich schwermütig als hätte man zu viel Elfenwein getrunken. Bin froh, wenn ich das Zeug wieder loswerde." Er warf Sirius einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen, Mann?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war nur neugierig. Im Tagespropheten schreiben sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel da drüber."

_Warum ist Voldemort nur so an Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal interessiert?_

„Umso besser. Is sonst noch was, Black? Hab nich den ganzen Tag Zeit..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Das ließ sich Fletcher nicht zweimal sagen. Zufrieden sah Sirius hinter ihm her. Er hatte ihm bewusst nichts von Voldemort erzählt. Er wollte, dass der Hehler vorsichtig war und sich nicht erwischen ließ. Aber er wollte nicht, dass er über alle Berge verschwand. Vielleicht würden sie ihn noch brauchen.

* * *

><p>Eine Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien spielte Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. Wie alle anderen saß Sirius auf der Tribüne und verfolgte das Spiel gebannt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Regulus spielen sah, seit er Sucher in der Hausmannschaft geworden war. Als sein kleiner Bruder den Schnatz bei einem besonders riskanten Sturzflug fing, klatschte Sirius laut Beifall, was ihm einige unfreundliche Blicke seitens der Gryffindors einbrachte, aber das war es ihm egal.<p>

Nachdem die Slytherins offiziell zu den Gewinnern erklärt worden waren, eilte er nach unten auf das Feld, um Regulus zu gratulieren, wie dieser es damals nach Sirius' erstem Quidditch-Spiel in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Vermutlich hätte das Slytherin-Team ihn am liebsten in Stücke gerissen, aber sie wussten, wem sie ihren Sieg zu verdanken hatten. Ungehindert ließen sie ihn zu Regulus durch.

Es verging fast eine Minute, bis Regulus ihn bemerkte. Der Slytherin-Sucher wurde von allen Seiten beglückwünscht, jeder wollte ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm die Hand schütteln und Regulus erzählte mit einer für die Blacks und für ihn völlig untypischen Begeisterung, wie er den Schnatz aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, seinen Besen herumgerissen und in den Sturzflug gegangen war. Als er Sirius entdeckte, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung, seine gestikulierenden Arme sanken herab und das begeisterte Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Die anderen Slytherins wichen zurück. Sirius spürte, wie das Lächeln seinerseits aus seinem Gesicht tröpfelte.

„Gut gespielt", sagte er. „Ehrlich. Du warst der Beste von allen."

Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klangen die Worte hohl.

„Danke", antwortete Regulus steif. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder und sein Gesicht verriet nichts mehr.

Sirius durchforschte sein Gehirn verzweifelt nach irgendetwas, was er sagen konnte, um die Mauer zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen, aber da war nichts. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur Leere.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und ging. Regulus machte keine Anstalten, ihn zurückzuhalten.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Quidditch-Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin stürzte sich das Gryffindor-Team ins Training. McCormack analysierte alle Spielzüge genau, denn ihr nächster Gegner würde Ravenclaw sein und im Mai würden sie gegen Slytherin spielen. Sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte man sie noch mit James über mögliche Strategien diskutieren. Anfangs noch von den Vorschlägen des jüngeren Gryffindors genervt, bemerkte die Mannschaftskapitänin schnell, dass James Ahnung hatte von dem, was er sagte. Sirius begnügte sich damit, ihnen zuzuhören, und streute nur hin und wieder einen Kommentar ein.<p>

In der restlichen Zeit übten sie Verwandlung mit Peter. Zu ihrem Ärger stellten Sirius und James fest, dass er über die Ferien anscheinend nicht geübt hatte. Und während Sirius ungeduldig damit anfing, Schnecken in Quallen und kurz darauf Feuersalamander in Blindschleichen zu verwandeln, übte Peter immer noch, eine Schnupftabaksdose in eine Maus zu verwandeln.

„Aber wir dürfen doch in den Ferien nicht zaubern", jammerte er, als Sirius ihn deshalb zur Rede stellte.

„Dann musst du eben die nächsten Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben", kam die unwirsche Antwort zurück.

Montags trafen sie immer Fletcher in Hogsmeade. Manchmal versuchten sie, ihn über die schwarzmagischen Artefakte auszufragen oder mehr über den geheimnisvollen Mann herauszukriegen, dem er die Artefakte abgekauft hatte, aber oft begnügten sie sich auch einfach damit, ihn unter dem Tarnumhang zu beobachten. Sie wollten vor allem sicher gehen, dass weder Burke noch die Todesser oder Voldemort den Hehler erwischten, ohne dass sie davon erfuhren, denn das würde vermutlich nicht im _Tagespropheten_ stehen.

Im Februar wurde es nach dem eher lauen Winter überraschend noch einmal richtig kalt. Der große See fror zu und im Zaubertränkeunterricht bildete ihr Atem über ihnen weiße Wolken. Trotzdem trainierte die Gryffindor-Mannschaft jeden Tag. Anfangs noch von den anderen Häusern deshalb belächelt und von den Ravenclaws nicht ganz ernst genommen – immerhin hatten sie gegen _Hufflepuff_ verloren – erhöhte auch das Team aus dem Haus der Adler plötzlich ihre Trainingseinheiten. McCormack schien das zu amüsieren. Als James eines Tages ein paar Ravenclaws vom Feld jagen wollte, die sich offensichtlich Notizen zu ihren Spielzügen machten, hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Lass sie. Sie sollen ruhig nervös werden..."

Am Tag des Quidditch-Spiels war es immer noch nicht wärmer geworden. Frierend zog sich das Team um und wartete kälteschlotternd auf McCormacks Rede, die glücklicherweise wie üblich recht kurz ausfiel.

„Perfekte Bedingungen", stellte sie fest. „Fester Boden, klare Sicht, kein Wind. Das gilt für uns, das gilt aber auch für die Ravenclaws. Finley J., du fängst den Schnatz und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Finley M., Potter und Bell, ihr holt in der Zeit an Punkten rein, was ihr könnt. Black, Gudgeon, ihr nehmt euch den Sucher vor. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich. Los geht's!"

Als Madam Hooch's Pfiff ertönte, stieß Sirius sich vom Boden ab. Die Quidditch-Bälle wurden frei gelassen und natürlich erwischte James als erster den Quaffel. Den roten Ball fest unter den Arm geklemmt, jagte er auf die gegnerischen Torringe zu. Sirius raste ihm hinterher und schlug einen angreifenden Klatscher einem Ravenclaw-Jäger entgegen. James holte aus, warf und versenkte – zehn zu null für Gryffindor.

Der Ravenclaw-Hüter warf den Quaffel einem Jäger zu und das Spiel verlagerte sich zurück auf die Gryffindor-Seite. Sirius flog mit den Jägern zurück, den Himmel nach angreifenden Klatschern absuchend. Gudgeon, der hinten geblieben war, hielt gerade einen davon ab, Marcia Finleys Schädel zu zertrümmern. Sie griff den Ravenclaw-Jäger an, aber dieser passte den Quaffel zu seinem Teamkollegen. Als nächstes stellte sich Bell ihnen in den Weg. Der Klatscher, den Gudgeon weggeschlagen hatte, rotierte träge in der Luft und kam zurückgeschossen. Gleichzeitig raste James heran, um in das Spiel einzugreifen; hinter ihm tauchte der zweite Klatscher auf.

„Gudgeon!", brüllte Sirius. Sie rasten James entgegen, einer seitlich an ihm vorbei, der andere über ihn hinweg, holten aus und hieben mit aller Kraft ihre Schläger gegen die Klatscher. Dein Einsatz, McCormack, dachte Sirius, als er den Klatscher nicht in Richtung der angreifenden Ravenclaw-Jäger, sondern in die des Suchers schlug. Dieser hatte nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet. Er schaffte es, ungelenk einem Klatscher auszuweichen, aber der zweite traf ihn in den Bauch. Der Sucher keuchte und konnte sich gerade noch auf dem Besen halten. Buh-Rufe auf der Ravenclaw-Seite der Tribüne, Lachen und vereinzeltes Klatschen bei den Gryffindors, dann plötzlich ein kollektives erschrockenes Luftholen. Sirius fuhr herum. McCormack hing nur noch mit den Kniekehlen an ihrem Besen, der außerdem in eine gefährliche Schräglage geraten war. In ihren Händen befand sich der Quaffel. Die Mannschaftskapitänin holte Schwung, warf den roten Ball Bell zu und zog sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder auf den Besen. Begeisterter Applaus.

John Bell raste nach vorne, passte den Quaffel zu Marcia Finley, diese warf ihn zu James. Sirius jagte nach vorne, um einen Klatscher davon abzuhalten, Gryffindor am Punkten zu hindern. Wieder zielte er auf den Ravenclaw-Sucher und wieder tat Gudgeon das Gleiche von einem anderen Punkt des Spielfelds. Diesmal konnte der Sucher ausweichen, aber er sah besorgt aus. Gleichzeitig wich James zwei Ravenclaw-Jägern aus. In einem atemberaubenden Sturzflug tauchte er unter dem dritten hindurch, zog seinen Besen wieder nach oben und warf den Quaffel mit aller Kraft auf die gegnerischen Torringe. Beinahe hätte ihn der Schwung selber vom Besen gerissen. Der Ravenclaw-Hüter streckte sich und erwischte den Quaffel noch mit den Fingerspitzen. Aber dank James' Einsatz hatte er zu viel Schwung, als dass er ihn so hätte aufhalten können. 20 zu null für Gryffindor.

Und wieder griffen die Ravenclaws an. Wieder hielt McCormack spektakulär und wieder wurde der Ravenclaw-Sucher von zwei Klatschern attackiert. Dann griffen die Gryffindors an, diesmal verwandelte John Bell, dann wieder James. 40 zu null für Gryffindor. Plötzlich ein Aufschrei. Jackson Finley stürzte im Sturzflug aus der Luft, die Augen fest auf etwas gerichtet. Eine Sekunde später riss er triumphierend den Arm in die Höhe, in der Faust etwas Kleines, Goldenes. Jubel brandete auf. 190 zu null. Gryffindor hatte den goldenen Schnatz gefangen, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Gegentor gefallen war.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor war wieder zurück im Spiel um den Quidditchpokal und jeder wusste es. Im Gemeinschaftsraum feierten sie ihre neuen und ihre alten Helden: Meaghan McCormack, die keinen einzigen Ball durchgelassen hatte, Jackson Finley, der den goldenen Schnatz gefangen hatte, und James, der mal wieder die meisten Tore erzielt hatte. Aber auch das restliche Team konnte nicht über mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit klagen. Sie wurden mit Butterbier und Süßigkeiten überschüttet und große Schülertrauben lauschten andächtig ihren Schilderungen, obwohl sie das Spiel ja selbst von der Tribüne aus miterlebt hatten. Sirius und James ließen sich nicht nehmen, ihre Erzählungen mit einer kleinen Schauspieleinlage zu verbinden, die immer länger wurde und in der immer mehr waghalsige Flugmanöver vorkamen, je später es wurde.<p>

Die Party löste sich erst im Morgengrauen auf. Am nächsten Tag verschliefen fast alle Gryffindors das Frühstück und wenn es stimmte, was Mary McDondald erzählte (die es wiederum von Lily Evans wusste, die selbstverständlich nicht verschlafen hatte), dann hatte sogar Prof. McGonagall in der Großen Halle außergewöhnlich müde ausgesehen.

Aber das spektakuläre Quidditch-Spiel war nicht der einzige Erfolg, über den sich Sirius und James freuen konnten: Kurz darauf schaffte Peter es endlich, unbelebte Objekte sicher in Lebewesen zu verwandeln. Vor Freude darüber verwandelte er zu Remus' Ärger dessen Schokofrösche in Weinbergschnecken, um mit ihnen die Verwandlung von belebten in andere belebte Objekte zu üben.

* * *

><p>Am dritten Hogsmeade-Wochenende war es immer noch klirrend kalt. Dick eingepackt in Mäntel, Schals und Handschuhe machten sich Sirius und James als letzte Drittklässler auf den Weg ins Dorf. Sie waren so lange wie möglich in den warmen Hallen von Hogwarts geblieben und gingen eigentlich nur los, um Remus und Peter einen Gefallen zu tun, die sich wegen des Hogsmeade-Wochenendes aufführten, als gäbe es den Geheimgang im vierten Stock hinter dem Wandspiegel nicht, und schon vorgegangen waren.<p>

„Wenn es wenigstens schneien würde", beschwerte sich James und kickte verdrossen einen Stein aus dem Weg. „Aber es ist einfach nur kalt!"

„Beim Quidditchspielen stört dich die Kälte auch nicht", wiederholte Sirius grinsend, was Remus vor einer halben Stunde gesagt hatte, obwohl er das Wetter genauso wenig mochte. „Hey!"

James hatte versucht, ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu rammen. Sirius konnte nur halb ausweichen, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und landete im hart gefrorenen Matsch.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, Potter!"

„Dafür musst du mich erst mal kriegen, Black!"

Lachend spurtete James los, während Sirius sich fluchend aufrappelte und hinter ihm her rannte. Sich Beleidigungen zu rufend, lachend und fluchend jagten sie einander den Weg entlang. Sie hörten erst auf zu laufen, als die kalte Luft in ihren Lungen brannte und sie keuchend stehen bleiben mussten.

„Du hast mich...nicht gekriegt", stieß James zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Nur weil ich dir...einen Vorsprung ...gegeben habe, Potter."

„Vorsprung!", lachte James. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Bevor Sirius sich eine passende Antwort überlegen konnte, wurde James' Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem abgelenkt.

„He, was ist denn da los?", wollte er wissen. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sieht nach einem Duell aus."

„Cool, lass uns mal gucken gehen."

Am Eingang von Hogsmeade standen sich sechs Gestalten mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber, ihrem Alter nach zu urteilen vermutlich Hogwarts-Schüler. Neugierig schlenderten Sirius und James näher.

„Vier gegen zwei", meinte James, als sie näher kamen. „Nicht gerade fair."

„Tja, was sollen wir tun, James?", fragte Sirius grinsend. „Sollen wir uns für die Gerechtigkeit in die Schlacht werfen oder sollen wir die beiden als tapfere, aber geschlagene Helden in den Krankenflügel zurückkehren lassen?"

James grinste zurück.

„Ich würde sagen, das hängt von den Gegnern ab."

Der erste Angriff kam aus der Vierergruppe. Doch einer aus der Zweiergruppe wehrte ab und setzte seinerseits mit einem Angriffszauber einen Gegner außer Gefecht.

„Nicht übel", kommentierte James. Sirius nickte bestätigend.

Wieder ein Angriff, Abwehr, Gegenangriff.

„Vielleicht müssen wir uns gar nicht einmischen", meinte James. „Vielleicht kehren sie auch ganz allein siegreich nach Hogwarts zurück und verfrachten die anderen in den Krankenflügel."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht."

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand.

Angriff, Gegenangriff. Der Duellant aus der Zweiergruppe wehrte alle Flüche ab, aber es gelang ihm nicht mehr, einen Gegner komplett auszuschalten. Er musste zurückweichen. Und dann durchbrach plötzlich ein roter Strahl seine Abwehr. Er konnte sich gerade noch ducken, aber er traf seinen Kompagnon in die Brust, der mit einem Aufschrei zurückgeschleudert wurde.

James packte Sirius am Arm.

„Ist das nicht Peter?"

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Peter könnte nie im Leben so gut duellieren."

„Ich meine den anderen."

Sirius sah genauer hin.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. Sie rannten los. Jetzt erkannte Sirius auch die Angreifer. Avery lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden, aber Rosier, Wilkes und Mulciber machten sich einen Spaß daraus, ihren verbliebenen Gegner in die Enge zu treiben.

„Impedimenta!", brüllte Sirius. Rosier reagierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät und wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

„Petrificus totalus!", setzte James Mulciber außer Gefecht. Wilkes warf einen entsetzten Blick auf seine unbeweglichen Freunde, dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

„Feigling!", schrie ihm Peters Verteidiger hinterher. Dann drehte er sich um. Vor den beiden Gryffindors stand ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Evans?", rutschte es Sirius ungläubig heraus. James starrte sie an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Sie ignorierte sie und beugte sich über Peter.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte.

„Da...danke, dass du mich gerettet hast."

Lily lächelte.

„Kein Problem."

Sie half ihm auf die Beine. Da es Peter offensichtlich gut ging, wandte sich Sirius den Slytherins zu.

„Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ihr einfach so jemanden von uns verhexen könnt."

Lässig drehte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, während er auf die Antwort wartete. Rosier lächelte als würde er gerade an einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer sitzen statt von einem Lähmfluch an den eiskalten Boden gefesselt zu werden.

„Was denkst du denn, Black? Ich schätze, wenn uns dieses kleine Schlammblut nicht in die Quere gekommen wäre, hätten wir diesen Feigling so verhext, dass ihn noch nicht mal seine eigene Mutter wiedererkannt hätte."

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, schob ihn James zur Seite.

„Wie hast du Evans gerade genannt, Arschloch?"

„Ich habe sie als das bezeichnet, was ist sie ist, Blutsverräter: ein Schlammblut."

James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Rosiers Gesicht.

„Das nimmst du zurück!"

Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Ich kann an den Tatsachen nichts ändern, Potter."

„Furun...", begann James, während eine andere Stimme rief: „Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab wurde James aus der Hand gerissen. Er fuhr herum und starrte entgeistert Lily an, die jetzt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

„Das reicht, Potter", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Man verflucht niemanden, der sich nicht wehren kann."

„Aber er hat dich ein...Du-weißt-schon-was genannt!"

„Ich bin nicht taub, Potter."

„Aber..."

James sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand erzählt, dass Voldemort Valentinsgrüße verschicke. Sirius beschloss, dass es höchste Zeit war einzuschreiten.

„Expelliarmus." Geübt fing er James' und Lily Evans Zauberstab auf. „Die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht wehren kann, ändert nichts daran, dass er ein Arschloch ist, Evans", erklärte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Rosier. „Furunkulus."

„BLACK!" Lilys grüne Augen sprühten vor Zorn. „Hör sofort auf damit! Und gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Sirius grinste.

„Und warum sollte ich?"

Lily starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ich warne dich, Black..."

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Die vier fuhren herum. Remus stand vor ihnen und sah sie entgeistert an, in der Hand hielt er ein Paket von _Derwisch & Banges_. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Zauberstäbe in Sirius' linker Hand und auf James' und Lilys leere Hände.

„Sirius, gib Lily ihren Zauberstab zurück", sagte er.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil er nicht dir gehört."

„Das hat sie vorhin aber auch nicht davon abgehalten..."

„Gib Evans ihren Zauberstab zurück", wurde Sirius von James unterbrochen. Ungläubig starrte er seinen besten Freund an, aber James lachte nicht. Er sah tatsächlich aus, als würde er es ernst meinen.

„Aber..."

„Nun mach schon", knurrte James. Sirius warf Lily ihren Zauberstab zu, den sie geschickt auffing.

„Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, Evans!"

Rosier lachte leise. Sirius fuhr herum.

„Arde!"

Das Lachen des Slytherins ging in einen Schmerzensschrei über.

„BLACK!"

„Was willst du jetzt tun, Evans, mich verhexen? Versuch's doch!"

Lily schien für einen Augenblick ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, aber dann ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Nein. Einen Lehrer holen."

Mit diesen Worte drehte sie sich um und marschierte davon. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wo will sie denn hier in Hogsmeade einen Lehrer herkriegen?"

„Prof. Flitwick und Prof. McGonagall gehen öfter mal in den Drei Besen was trinken", informierte Remus ihn.

„Ach, bei der Kälte hocken die sicher im Schloss!"

Aber ganz überzeugt war er nicht. Auch James schien keine Lust zu haben, bei den drei Slytherins erwischt zu werden.

„Lasst uns verschwinden, bevor Evans hier mit McGonagall auftaucht", sagte er.

„Und was ist mit den Slytherins?", wollte Remus wissen. „Wir können sie doch nicht so einfach in dieser Kälte liegen lassen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und warum nicht? Der Lähmfluch hört sowieso bald auf zu wirken." _Und meinetwegen können sie das ganze Hogsmeade-Wochenende so verbringen._ „Ich gehe in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken. Wer kommt mit?"

„Ich!", meldete sich Peter. Er hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen als wäre ihm kalt und warf den Slytherins immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu. Remus zögerte noch.

„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?", fragte James, der schon losgegangen war. Endlich setzte sich auch Remus in Bewegung, auch wenn er nicht allzu glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung aussah. Sirius warf Rosier einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und folgte ihm.

* * *

><p>„Was wollten die eigentlich von dir, Peter?", fragte James, als sie alle in den <em>Drei Besen<em> mit einem Butterbier am Tisch saßen.

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass sie dich dieses Schuljahr grundlos angreifen", setzte Sirius hinzu. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er. „Ich stand einfach da und hab auf Remus gewartet und plötzlich waren sie da und haben sich über mich lustig gemacht und dann haben sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, und..."

„Du musst dich wehren, Peter", unterbrach ihn James. „Wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, dann ziehst du deinen eben auch!"

Peter wurde rot.

„Aber wenn meine Zauber nicht funktionieren...? Ich bin nicht gut im Duellieren und ich hatte Angst." Die letzten Worte sagte er so leise, dass sie kaum hörbar waren. „Sie...sie haben mich einen Blutsverräter genannt..."

„Na und? Sirius und mich nennen sie andauernd Blutsverräter", gab James zurück. Peter sagte nichts mehr und starrte weiter auf die Tischplatte.

„Aber ich habe Angst, dass sie...dass sie irgendwas Schlimmes mit mir machen", murmelte er schließlich beinahe unhörbar. James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was sollen sie denn schon schlimmes mit dir anstellen? Das sind nur _Schüler_, Peter, wie du und ich!"

_Schüler, die von ihren Eltern ein paar Dinge gezeigt bekommen haben, die man in Hogwarts nie __lehren würde._ So wie er.

„Jedenfalls wird es nicht besser, wenn du sie einfach auf dir herumtrampeln lässt, Pettigrew", sagte Sirius unwirsch.

„Genau!", stimmte ihm James zu. „Also, was unternehmen wir jetzt dagegen?"


	11. Der Fluchbrecher Teil 2 von 2

Hey, Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! :)

DarkPhoenix: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt und dass sie spannend bleibt, das war nämlich auch meine Intention. ;) Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich ganz und gar nicht regelmäßig schreibe. Ich kann hier nur jeden Samstag was hochladen, weil sich die Geschichte schon komplett fertig geschrieben auf meinem Rechner befindet.

Daniel Freund: Ja, der Umgangston zwischen den Rumtreibern kann schon mal rauer sein, aber letztendlich halten sie zusammen und jeder hat mal seinen "Auftritt", eben auch Peter. ;)

*lol*Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass deine Mutter komisch geguckt hat!^^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Fluchbrecher (22)**

Die nächste Woche redeten die Slytherins nur Unsinn, was James' Meinung nach aber ohnehin keinen großen Unterschied zur Normalität darstellte, denn Sirius, James, Remus und Peter mischten ihnen regelmäßig einen Plappertrank in ihren Kürbissaft. Dank James' Tarnumhang wurden sie nie erwischt. Die Lehrer schienen jedoch zu ahnen, wer dahinter steckte (es war ja auch nicht allzu schwer zu erraten), denn Prof. McGonagall hielt ihnen in Verwandlung einen Vortrag über „unnötiges, kindisches Benehmen, das einem Gryffindor nicht würdig ist".

Aber die Tatsache, dass sie Unsinn redeten, war nicht das einzige Ungemach, das den Slytherins widerfuhr. Aus irgendeinem Grund stolperten sie ständig, ihre Taschen rissen auf, selbst wenn sie ganz neu waren, sie rutschten Treppen hinunter und manchmal fand man Snape irgendwo kopfüber in der Luft hängen, während Avery, Rosier, Wilkes und Mulciber ständig mit roten Furunkeln im Gesicht durch die Gegend liefen.

Natürlich wussten auch die Slytherins ganz genau, wer dafür verantwortlich war, und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, um sich zu rächen. Sirius und James nutzten diese Angriffe aus, um ihre Gegner in spektakulärer Weise zu demütigen. Wenn sie erwischt wurden, kassierten sie Strafarbeiten und Punktabzüge, aber das hielt sie nicht von ihren Duellen ab. Remus ging den Slytherins aus den Weg, Dank ihrer nächtlichen Erkundungstouren und ihrer Kenntnis über Geheimgänge, Schleichwege und Abkürzungen war das kein Problem. Peter verließ den Gryffindor-Turm nur noch alleine, wenn James ihm seinen Tarnumhang lieh. Anfangs hatte James noch versucht, ihm ein paar Flüche und Verteidigungszauber beizubringen, aber Peter stellte sich so ungeschickt an, dass er bald aufgab.

Die Spannung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor wurde immer größer und die Lage spitzte sich immer mehr zu. Der Montag vor den Osterferien bildete keine Ausnahme und er fing schon mies an. Als Sirius, James, Remus und Peter beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen, landeten nicht nur Remus' Tagesprophet und Peters und James Ostersüßigkeiten von zu Hause auf dem Tisch, sondern auch ein Brief an Sirius. Dieser war ohnehin angesichts der nahenden Ferien nicht besonders guter Stimmung und ein Brief vom Grimmauldplatz trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben.

Der große, schwarze Familienkauz der Blacks machte sich nicht die Mühe für den Fall zu warten, dass Sirius ihm eine Antwort mitgeben wollte. Stattdessen flog er direkt hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo er einen Brief für Regulus überbrachte. Der Vogel ließ sich von seinem Bruder über den Kopf streichen, raschelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Flügeln und erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Sirius wandte sich ab und öffnete seinen Brief. _Ist doch nur eine blöde Eule._ Aber für einen Augenblick hatte es sich wie im Grimmauldplatz angefühlt.

_Sirius,_ las er, _wir erwarten, dass du zu den Osterferien anlässlich der offiziellen Verlobungsfeier deiner Cousine mit Lucius Malfoy nach Hause kommst. Wir müssen dich vermutlich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass wir von deinem Verhalten in den letzten Wochen alles andere als angetan sind und dass das Konsequenzen haben wird._

_Orion und Walburga Black_

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und zerknüllte das Papier. In dem Brief stand nichts, was er nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte.

„Was schreiben sie?", wollte James wissen. Sirius zwang sich, seine Gesichtszüge und entspannen und lässig zu lächeln.

„Ich soll nach Hause kommen. Narzissa feiert ihre offizielle Verlobungsfeier."

James sah nicht besonders glücklich über die Antwort aus.

„Da kann man dann wohl nichts machen, oder?"

„Nein."

* * *

><p>Am Nachmittag schlichen sich Sirius und James wie jeden Montag nach Hogsmeade. Sie waren früh dran. Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt warteten sie auf Fletcher. Doch es war nicht der Dieb, der als erstes auftauchte, sondern ein großer Mann, dessen breite Schultern seinen Umhang zu sprengen schienen. Mit kräftigen Schritten lief er den Weg entlang, wurde langsamer, sog prüfend die Luft durch die Nase ein und setzte seinen Weg fort. So als wollte er irgendwas erschnüffeln, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Ihm war allerdings schleierhaft, wie der Mann überhaupt etwas anderes wahrnehmen konnte als seinen eigenen Gestank. Er roch durchdringend nach Schweiß, Dreck und noch etwas Drittem, das Sirius nicht einordnen konnte. Seine mattgrauen Haare waren verfilzt, sein Umhang zerrissen und seine gelben, langen Fingernägel starrten vor Dreck. Und plötzlich blieb der Mann stehen. Sirius fühlte, wie ihm eiskalt wurde. Neben sich spürte er, wie James erstarrte. Der Mann wandte sich um und sah in ihre Richtung. Wieder sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein.<p>

Er kann uns nicht sehen, er kann uns nicht sehen, hämmerte es in Sirius' Kopf. Aber vielleicht kann er euch _riechen_, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Geist. Und dann, als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, begann der Mann zu sprechen.

„Ihr könnt rauskommen. Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid..."

Seine Stimme war eine Art schnarrendes Bellen, wie Sirius es noch nie gehört hatte. Er und James rührten sich nicht. Langsam kam der Mann auf sie zu.

„Ihr seid noch jung. Ich mag Kinder..."

Er lachte und entblößte eine Reihe spitzer Zähne. Sirius lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Da bin ich auf der Suche nach einem alten, zähen Dieb und bekomme stattdessen zwei zarte Kinder. Köstlich, köstlich..."

Sirius suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, aber ihm fiel absolut nichts ein. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ihre Flüche gegen diesen Mann nicht so effektiv sein würden wie gegen einen gewöhnlichen Zauberer. Er konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber er konnte sie riechen und wenn sie versuchen würden wegzurennnen, würde er sie vermutlich einholen, lange bevor sie den Geheimgang erreicht hätten. _Tu etwas, irgendetwas..._ Aber ihm wollte keine Idee kommen.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte plötzlich ein lautes _Plopp_. Der Mann fuhr herum. Auf dem Weg stand Fletcher. Sirius handelte automatisch. Er packte James am Arm und rannte los.

„Aber Fletcher...", protestierte dieser schwach.

„Der kommt schon zurecht."

„Mundungus Fletcher", hörten sie den wilden Fremden mit seiner unheimlicher Stimme sagen, „der dunkle Lord sucht dich. Und ich habe den Auftrag, dich zu ihm zu bringen."

Wieder ein _Plopp_ und Fletcher war disappariert.

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken, Dieb!", hörten sie den Mann rufen. „Ich werde dich finden!"

Sirius hoffte nur, dass er _sie_ nicht finden würde. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie den Abhang zur Höhle hinauf. Selbst im Gang hörten sie nicht auf zu rennen. Sie stoppten erst, als sie keuchend im vierten Stock auf dem Korridor standen und der Wandspiegel sich wieder vor dem Geheimgang befand.

„Wer oder was war das?", fragte James, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Er hat gesagt, er ist im Auftrag von Voldemort unterwegs. War das ein Todesser?"

Sirius dachte einen Augenblick nach. Voldemort hatte viele Handlanger, aber die Todesser rekrutierten sich in erster Linie aus den Sprösslingen der alten, reinblütigen Familien. Diesen Mann hatte er jedoch noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und es gab nur wenige Reinblüter, die der Erbe der ältesten, mächtigsten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

„Voldemort weiß jetzt, wo Fletcher ist", stellte James fest. „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihn in die Enge getrieben hat."

„Und dann weiß er, wo Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal ist."

„Ja."

Und dann?, fragte sich Sirius. Was könnte der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt – abgesehen von Dumbledore vielleicht – mit einem Becher wollen? Wohl kaum Elfenwein trinken. Sie waren seit den Weihnachtsferien keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Erst hatten sie das Quidditch-Spiel gewinnen müssen und dann war da der Ärger mit den Slytherins gewesen und irgendwie hatten sie über all den Dingen überhaupt nicht mehr an Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal gedacht. _Vielleicht hat Remus deshalb dabei geholfen, die Slytherins zu verhexen. Weil er lieber uns lieber andere Schüler verfluchen lässt als Voldemort nachzuspionieren._

„Hey, Evans!", riss ihn James' Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

Lily Evans lehnte an einer Säule neben dem Eingang zur Bibliothek, neben ihr auf dem Boden stand eine Büchertasche. Sie schien auf jemanden zu warten.

„Ich...äh..." Unsicher fuhr sich James durch die Haare. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich es mutig fand, wie du Peter verteidigt hast. Du weißt schon...in Hogsmeade."

„Wenn ihr die Slytherins nicht andauernd verhexen würdet, dann hätten sie vielleicht keinen Grund gehabt, ihn anzugreifen", gab sie kühl zurück. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Slytherins brauchen keinen Grund, um jemanden anzugreifen", erklärte er. „Sie tun es einfach, weil es ihnen Spaß macht und sie Idioten sind."

Lily Evans hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich, Black? Dann frage ich mich, warum ich dich andauernd andere Schüler aus Spaß verhexen sehe, deinen Bruder aber nie."

Sirius klappte den Mund auf um zu widersprechen und klappte ihn wieder zu, weil ihm nichts einfiel.

„Halt dich aus Dingen raus, von denen du nichts verstehst, Evans!", knurrte er schließlich.

„Sirius verhext aber nicht einfach andere Leute, weil ihre Eltern keine Zauberer sind", verteidigte ihn James.

„Aber weil sie im falschen Haus sind?", fragte Lily Evans spitz zurück.

„Kein anderes Haus hat so viele dunkle Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht wie Slytherin", konterte James.

„Und deshalb sind alle Slytherins dazu verurteilt, Todesser zu werden? Oder vielleicht gleich alle Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien, wenn ihre Eltern nicht gerade Auroren sind?"

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint", gab James lahm zurück.

„So hat es sich aber angehört."

Sirius stieß James den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Da kommt Schniefelus", zischte er und machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Bibliothek. Augenblicklich verzogen sich James' Lippen zu einem kaum merklichen Grinsen.

„He, Schniefelus!", rief er laut. Snape schreckte hoch und ließ beinahe seine Bücher fallen.

„Wie läuft's so im schleimigen Slytherin? Stinkt es in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch so?"

Gestern erst hatten Sirius und James ein paar Stinkbomben in den Kerkern hochgehen lassen.

„Nenn ihn nicht so, Potter!", fauchte Lily. „Und wagt es nicht, ihn zu verhexen!", setzte sie wütend hinzu, als Sirius und James ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.

„Nur mal so aus Interesse", sagte James, als wäre Snape nicht vorhanden, „warum verteidigst du diesen Schleimbeutel?"

„Severus ist mein Freund!"

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin!"

„Und er hat fettige Haare", konnte es sich Sirius nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

„Potter, ich habe dir doch eben schon erklärt..." Lily brach ab und holte tief Luft. „Komm, Sev, wir gehen", wandte sie sich mit betont ruhiger Stimme an den Slytherin. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie davon. Snape folgte ihr, wobei er Sirius und James nicht aus den Augen ließ. James sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Verstehst du das? Warum ist sie mit dem schleimigen Schniefelus befreundet, aber mit uns will sie nicht mal sprechen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch egal. Seit wann interessiert dich überhaupt die Meinung von dieser Streberin?"

Aber James kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick tauchten vor ihnen Macnair, Mulciber und noch einige andere Slytherins auf. Sofort hatten Sirius und James ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

„Hallo, Blutsverräter!", sagte jemand von hinten. Dort standen Rosier, Wilkes, Avery – und noch mehr Slytherins. Sie hatten sie umzingelt. Und alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

* * *

><p>Sirius und James wussten später nicht mehr genau, wie sie es in den Krankenflügel geschafft hatten. Irgendwie hatten sie sich unter James' Tarnumhang versteckt von Korridor zu Korridor von Schleichweg zu Schleichweg und von Treppe zu Treppe geschleppt. Remus, der sie gefunden hatte, hatte sie begleitet und die ganze Zeit auf sie eingeredet, ihn Madam Pomfrey holen zu lassen, damit die Schulkrankenschwester sie auf Tragen in den Krankenflügel bringen konnte. Aber Sirius und James hatten ihn einfach ignoriert und sich weitergeschleppt. Denn eins war klar, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren mussten: Niemand, absolut <em>niemand<em> dürfte Sirius Black und James Potter, die gefürchtetsten Unruhestifter von Hogwarts, die Sieger zahlloser Duelle, die Helden der Quidditch-Spiele und der Terror der Slytherins in diesem Zustand sehen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte wütend etwas über sinnlose Duelle, unzulässige Flüche und alberne Hausrivalitäten vor sich hingemurmelt, als sie sie verarztet hatte, aber sie hatte keine Frage gestellt, die sie ohnehin nicht beantwortet hätten. Danach hatte sie sie mit einem Trank gegen die Schmerzen und einem für traumlosen Schlaf in zwei Betten hinter einem Vorhang verfrachtet. Den gegen die Schmerzen hatten sie beide getrunken, der für den traumlosen Schlaf stand immer noch unberührt auf ihren Nachttischen. Remus war gegangen, er hatte gesagt, er würde wiederkommen, wenn sie „Vernunft annehmen" würden – also wenn sie aufhören würden, finster die Decke anzustarren.

„Dafür werden sie büßen", sagte James irgendwann, nachdem sie eine Ewigkeit geschwiegen hatten. „Dafür werden diese verdammten Bastarde büßen. Und Schniefelus knüpfe ich mir persönlich vor."

Snape musste Lily Evans irgendeine Ausrede aufgetischt haben, jedenfalls war er, kurze Zeit nachdem er verschwunden war, wieder aufgetaucht und hatte sich an der Aktion beteiligt. Ihm verdankten sie ein paar besonders üble Flüche.

„Und woher kennen die überhaupt diese ganzen Hexereien und Flüche? Da war dunkle Magie dabei! Und da will mir Evans erzählen, dass die Slytherins nicht alle zukünftige Todesser sind. Dass ich nicht lache!"

Sirius verschwieg James, dass er diese Flüche kannte und sie anwenden konnte, wenn er wollte. Und dass er hoffte, dass Regulus kein zukünftiger Todesser war. Immerhin waren er und Narzissa bei der Attacke nicht dabei gewesen. _Aber er hat dich auch nicht gewarnt._ Hatte er nichts gewusst oder hatte er Sirius bewusst in die Falle laufen lassen?

„Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf, die Slytherins beim Quidditch zu schlagen", redete James weiter. „Das wird ihnen das Grinsen von ihren Visagen wischen."

„So lange Sie im Krankenflügel sind, will ich nichts davon hören, dass Sie anderen Leuten 'ihr Grinsen von den Visagen' wischen, Potter", sagte Madam Pomfrey, die plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. „Trinken Sie endlich Ihren Trank. Sie auch, Black!"

Das brachte der Schulkrankenschwester einen düsteren Blick von den beiden Gryffindors ein, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht stören und blieb so lange vor ihren Betten stehen, bis sie den Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf getrunken hatten. Und so endete der letzte Montag vor den Osterferien so mies, wie er begonnen hatte.

* * *

><p>Die Zeit danach verging irgendwie seltsam, fand Sirius. Die zwei Tage, die James und er im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten, zogen sich endlos dahin. Und die Tage, die sie danach damit verbrachten, ihre fehlenden Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, sich an den Slytherins zu rächen und dafür nachzusitzen, vergingen wie im Flug, viel zu schnell für Sirius' Geschmack und dann war plötzlich schon Freitag und sie standen vor den pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade bringen würden.<p>

Remus verabschiedete sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln von ihnen. Er würde über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben, denn der Vollmond war genau am ersten Ferientag. Sirius erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihn darum beneidete, nicht nach Hause fahren zu müssen, und schalt sich innerlich einen Idioten: Vermutlich wäre Remus freiwillig in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt, wenn er sich dafür nicht jede Vollmondnacht in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandelt hätte. Trotzdem wurde Sirius' Laune immer schlechter, als er mit James und Peter im Hogwarts-Express saß und die beiden zu entscheiden versuchten, wessen Mutter die besseren Ostereier machte.

Und dann zog die Zeit mal wieder eins ihrer seltsamen Spielchen ab und plötzlich fuhren sie in Kings Cross ein und es war dunkel, obwohl sie doch eben erst in Hogsmeade eingestiegen waren. Sirius zwang sich zu lächeln und gab sich unbeschwert, während er sich von den anderen verabschiedete. Doch spätestens die schwere Hand seines Vaters, die sich fest auf seinen Schulter legte, und die spitzen Fingernägel seiner Mutter, die sich in seinen Oberarm bohrten, ließen das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu einer Grimasse gefrieren. Er war wieder zurück.

* * *

><p>Narzissa sah in ihrem maßgeschneidertem Kleid wunderschön aus und sie lächelte, wie es von ihr erwartet wurde, aber es war eindeutig Lucius Malfoy, der diesen Auftritt mehr genoss. Er hatte sogar ausgewählte Presseleute eingeladen und lächelte mit seiner Verlobten an der Seite in die Kameras der <em>Hexenwoche<em> und des _Tagespropheten_.

Sirius stand mit einem Glas Elfenwein an einer Säule und wartete darauf, dass endlich zu Tisch gebeten wurde. Er hatte zwar keinen Appetit, aber es würde zumindest bedeuten, dass er den ersten Abschnitt der Feier überstanden hatte. Er trank gerade einen weiteren Schluck Wein, als er ein paar wohlbekannte Gestalten auf sich zukommen sah: Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes und Regulus. Augenblicklich tastete Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Entspann dich, Black", sagte Rosier mit einem leicht genervten Unterton in der Stimme. „Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht."

Er nahm sein Glas in die linke Hand und zeigte Sirius seine leere Zauberstabhand. Sirius musterte die Slytherins argwöhnisch, aber keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. Sirius ließ seine Hand vorsichtshalber trotzdem in der Tasche, sodass er seinen Zauberstab jederzeit ziehen konnte.

„Und was wollt ihr?", knurrte er.

„Wir sind hier auf einer Feier", gab Rosier gelassen zurück. „Da betreibt man Konversation."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu reden hätte."

„Auf einer Feier Konversation zu betreiben ist ein Zeichen von Höflichkeit und guten Manieren, Black. Aber was erzähle ich dir da, als einer von uns kennst du die Etikette ja."

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, Rosier", knurrte Sirius, „was willst du von mir?"

„Was hast du gegen eine simple Unterhaltung einzuwenden?", fragte Rosier ruhig zurück. „Hier sind keine Gryffindors, denen du irgendetwas beweisen müsstest. Wir sind hier unter uns."

„Und worüber möchtest du so dringend reden, Rosier?", wollte Sirius spöttisch wissen.

„Nun", Rosier warf einen Blick in die Runde, „wir könnten über Quidditch reden."

„Ihr werdet verlieren."

„Ich glaube, Evan meinte das bevorstehende Spiel der Ballycastle Bats gegen die Bigonville Bombers", warf Regulus kühl ein. Sirius warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, den Regulus gelassen erwiderte.

„Die Bats werden gewinnnen."

Dank James war Sirius über alle Quidditch-Spiele auf dem Laufenden.

„Ja, das erscheint wahrscheinlich", pflichtete Rosier ihm bei. „Allerdings haben die Bombers ein paar gute offensive Spielzüge in ihrem Repertoire. Wenn die Bats keine gute Defensivstrategie dagegen haben, dann könnte sie das den Sieg kosten."

Regulus nickte zustimmend.

„Ihre Sucher sind etwa gleich stark."

„Statt auf eine Verteidigungsstrategie zu setzen, könnten die Bats auch auf den Gegenangriff setzen", hörte sich Sirius zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. „Wenn sie es schaffen, den gegnerischen Sucher zu schwächen, erhöhen sie ihre Chancen auf den Sieg extrem."

„Du spielst auf die Strategie an, die Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw eingesetzt hat", nahm Rosier den Gedanken auf. „Das war in der Tat clever. Aber das ist mehr der Stil der Prides. In den letzten Jahren haben die Bats eher auf die Verteidigung durch ihre Treiber gesetzt."

„Einer von denen hat sich letzte Saison verletzt, es kann sein, dass sie ihre Strategie ändern müssen", warf Wilkes ein.

„Das würde mehr Verantwortung für ihren Hüter bedeuten. Schwer zu sagen, ob er dem so schnell gewachsen ist."

„Das sollte er lieber, schließlich ist das hier ein wichtiges Spiel..."

Es war ein bisschen wie im Quidditch-Team über neue Spielzüge zu diskutieren. Als zum Essen gerufen wurde, waren sie gerade von den Ballycastle Bats und den Bigonville Bombers zu den Falmouth Falcons und Eintracht Pfützensee gekommen. Sirius warf nur hin und wieder einen Kommentar ein. Er stellte fest, dass er im Vergleich zu Rosier und Regulus nicht besonders viel über Quidditch wusste, obwohl er schon seit fast zwei Jahren als Treiber spielte. Das war für ihn allerdings keine große Neuigkeit. Er flog zwar gerne auf seinem Besen und er mochte es, als Treiber seine ganze Kraft in einen Schlag zu legen, aber er konnte nicht wie James stundenlang über Strategien und besonders anspruchsvolle Spielzüge diskutieren. Nein, die viel größere Überraschung war, dass er sich tatsächlich mit den Slytherins ganz normal unterhalten konnte, ohne dass sofort Flüche durch die Luft flogen. Nur einmal machte Avery eine Bemerkung über einen mugglestämmigen Hüter, der so viele Bälle durchgelassen hatte, dass ein Team verloren hatte, obwohl ihr Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hatte, aber ein vielsagender Blick von Rosier brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen. Tatsächlich musste er, als Rosier, Avery, Mulciber und Wilkes sich verabschiedeten, zugeben, dass es seit langem die angenehmste Feier gewesen war, die er erlebt hatte.

Im Salon, wo das Fest für die engsten Familienangehörigen weiterging, wurden Sirius und Regulus schon von Orion und Walburga Black erwartet. Neben ihnen saßen Onkel Cygnus und Tante Druella. Onkel Alphard war ebenfalls anwesend. Walburga Black wirkte ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt. Sirius, der sie von dieser Seite normalerweise nicht zu Gesicht bekam, überlegte unbehaglich, ob dies ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Wie ich höre, habt ihr euch gut amüsiert", sagte Orion Black mit einem seiner seltenen, aber umso charmanteren Lächeln.

„Das haben wir, Vater, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Regulus höflich. Sein Vater nickte zufrieden. Sirius bemerkte zu spät, dass von ihm ebenfalls eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Orion Blacks Gesichtsausdruck gefror etwas, verlor jedoch nichts von seinem Charme. Eine Augenbraue hob sich leicht, ein wohlbemesssenes Zeichen der Irritation, die noch nicht in Ärger umgeschlagen war.

Sirius öffnete den Mund. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Walburga und Tante Druella aufgehört hatten zu flüstern. Seine Mutter starrte ihn an. Tante Druella saß kerzengerade neben ihr und musterte ihn mit einer gewissen Neugier. Neben ihr hatte sich Onkel Cygnus weit zurückgelehnt, ein undefinierbares Grinsen im Gesicht. Onkel Alphard sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, als interessiere ihn das Ganze nicht im Geringsten. Und plötzlich begriff Sirius, was vor sich ging: Weil er sich einen Abend lang mit den anderen unterhalten hatte, glaubten sie, hätte er seine Freunde vergessen. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt an. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ja, Vater", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Noch während er sprach, sah er, wie sich der Blick seiner Mutter verdunkelte, Tante Druella wandte sich mit einem hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm ab und das Grinsen seines Onkels wurde breiter. Orion Blacks Gesichtsausdruck blieb als einziger absolut unverändert, Onkel Alphard sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Gut", bemerkte sein Vater nur und nickte knapp. Sirius wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte auf den Boden. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Wie konnten sie nur denken...wie konnten sie ihm nur zutrauen...wie konnten sie nur annehmen, dass er einfach so seine Freunde verraten würde? Wie konnten sie nur glauben, dass er die letzten Jahre einfach vergaß, als wäre nichts geschehen? Das Ganze erschien ihm so unfassbar, dass er eine Zeit lang brauchte, um in die Realität zurückzukehren. Als er den Blick wieder hob, kam gerade das frisch verlobte Pärchen mit einem so strahlenden Lächeln herein, dass Sirius sich reflexartig abwandte.

Außer den Blacks waren nur noch Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange sowie Abraxas Malfoy anwesend. Seine Cousine saß auf dem grünen Sofa wie auf einem Thron, während Rodolphus wie ein dunkler Schatten in einer Ecke hockte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel Sirius auf, dass Bellatrix anders aussah als sonst. Ihre Gesichtszüge stachen stärker hervor, als hätte sie an Gewicht verloren, und unter ihren Augen langen dunkle Ringe. Hat wohl gerade viel für Voldemort zu tun, schoss es Sirius spöttisch durch den Kopf. Ein paar Schlammblüter umbringen, ein paar Muggle foltern, genau das richtige für meine liebe Cousine... Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es schon lange keine Angriffe mehr gegeben hatte. Schon sehr lange sogar. Genau genommen hatte das letzte Mal im _Tagespropheten_ gestanden, dass jemand verschwunden war, als sie nach den Sommerferien im Hogwarts-Express gesessen hatten. Aber das war nicht Voldemort gewesen, sondern irgendeine magische Kreatur.

Sirius war nicht der einzige, dem aufgefallen war, dass Bellatrix angegriffen aussah.

„Geht es dir gut, Schwester?", wollte Narzissa besorgt wissen. „Du kannst dich doch nicht noch immer über diese lächerliche Hausdurchsuchung ärgern."

Bellatrix lachte schrill auf.

„Hausdurchsuchung? Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, Cissy! Das Ministerium hat mich _bestohlen_!"

„Das _wissen_ wir, Bella", sagte Lucius Malfoy in einem Ton, als hätte er die Geschichte schon mehr als genug gehört. „Und seitdem redest du davon, dir zurückzuholen, was dir anvertraut wurde und dich an den verantwortlichen zu rächen. Vielleicht solltest du deinen Worten mal _Taten_ folgen lassen."

Rodolphus Lestrange fuhr auf.

„Die verantwortlichen Personen aus dem Ministerium sind entlassen worden", zischte er.

„Das ändert natürlich alles", gab Malfoy spöttisch zurück. „Ich frage mich nur, warum _er_ dann immer noch wütend ist."

„Das Ministerium war kurz davor, es uns zurückzugeben", knurrte Lestrange. „Wenn es nicht die Nacht davor gestohlen worden wäre, dann..."

„Halt den Mund, du Idiot!", fauchte Bellatrix. Rodolphus sank in sich zusammen und schwieg.

Sirius hatte mit zunehmendem Interesse zugehört. Das Anwesen der Lestranges war also durchsucht worden, er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass der _Tagesprophet_ so etwas mal erwähnt hatte. Und es war etwas beschlagnahmt worden, das von größter Wichtigkeit für Bellatrix war, etwas, das ihr _anvertraut_ worden war. Und nach dem jetzt gesucht wurde? Von den Auroren, von den Todessern? Von Burke, von Voldemort selbst? Konnte es sein, dass Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal, der mehr oder weniger durch Zufall in Fletchers Hände geraten war, von Voldemort seiner treuesten Todesserin anvertraut worden und von dort von den Ministeriumsbeamten mitgenommen worden war, die ihn dann in der Mysteriumsabteilung untergebracht hatten? Und von dort war er gestohlen worden, genau in der Nacht, bevor Lestrange das Ministerium überzeugen konnte, ihnen ihr Eigentum zurückzugeben, möglicherweise jedenfalls...

Sirius beschloss, einen Versuch zu wagen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er ihn lebend überstehen würde. Das Gespräch hatte sich inzwischen wieder erfreulicheren Dingen zugewandt.

„Es war eine wunderschöne Feier, wirklich, Narzissa meine Liebe", sagte Tante Druella gerade. „Und du und Lucius, ihr habt so schön ausgesehen. Ich freue mich schon auf die Fotos im Tagespropheten..."

Narzissa strahlte. Sirius wandte sich Bellatrix zu und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich wette Voldemort ist ganz schön sauer, dass du seine Sachen verloren hast", sagte er laut. „Worüber hat er sich wohl mehr geärgert: dass du die tödliche Opalhalskette oder dass du den verfluchten Zauberspiegel verschlampt hast?"

Bellatrix fuhr herum und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du wagst es?", flüsterte sie. „DU WAGST ES?", kreischte sie. „Du dreckiger, kleiner Blutsverräter wagst es, _seinen_ Namen in deinen dreckigen Gryffindor-Mund zu nehmen?"

„Bellatrix!", fuhr Orion Black mit kalter Stimme dazwischen. „Ich verbiete dir, so mit meinem Sohn zu sprechen!"

„Aber weißt du was?", fuhr er fort.

„Sirius!", warnte Orion Black. Er ignorierte ihn.

„Ich glaube, am meisten hat er sich darüber geärgert, dass du Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal verloren hast. Oder warum suchen alle Handlanger von deinem dunklen 'Lord' danach?"

Plötzlich hatte Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Woher weißt du das?", fauchte sie. „Rede! Woher weißt du, was nur seine treuesten Diener wissen, du dreckiger, kleiner..."

„Bellatrix, sei still!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy dazwischen. „Kein Wort mehr!"

Bellatrix fuhr herum.

„Ich lasse mir von dir nicht den Mund verbieten, Lucius! Nur weil _er_ dir nichts anvertraut hat..."

„Bellatrix, halt den Mund", zischte Malfoy, wobei er aussah, als hätte er ihr am liebsten noch ganz andere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen.

„Das reicht!", mischte sich Orion abermals ein. „Bellatrix, steck deinen Zauberstab weg. Sirius, es reicht!"

Doch Sirius war zu nahe an der Wahrheit dran, um jetzt noch aufzuhören.

„Du bist in Ungnade gefallen, stimmt's, Bella?", provozierte er sie weiter in der Hoffnung, sie würde in ihrer Wut etwas verraten. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein paar Wochen unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch..."

Etwas traf Sirius von der Seite und riss seinen Kopf herum. Er stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch fangen.

„Ich sagte, es reicht, Sirius", sagte Orion Black gefährlich leise, die Hand noch immer erhoben. Er hatte fest zugeschlagen, Sirius' Wange brannte wie Feuer und er spürte sie anschwellen.

„Das befürchte ich auch, Orion", mischte sich Abraxas Malfoy zum ersten Mal ein. „Es reicht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss deinen Sohn auffordern zu gehen."

Seine Stimme klang nicht, als ob es ihm Leid täte.

„Ich verstehe", gab Orion Black kühl zurück. „Sirius, verabschiede dich."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen tat Sirius, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers übergossen worden. Seine Eltern hatten nie an Ohrfeigen gespart, aber sie hatten es nie in der Öffentlichkeit getan. Auch wenn Sirius es kaum vor sich selbst zugab, schnürte ihm der Gedanke daran, was ihn im Grimmauldplatz erwartete, die Kehle zu.

Tante Druella sah über ihn hinweg, als er ihr die Hand reichte, als wäre er nicht vorhanden. Onkel Cygnus dagegen drückte sie so fest, als wollte er sie zerquetschen. Onkel Alphard schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Was immer du damit bezwecken wolltest, Sirius, es war idiotisch."

Narzissa weinte und weigerte sich, ihm die Hand zu geben. Als er einen Blick durch ihre langen blonden Haare auf ihr Gesicht erhaschte, starrte sie hasserfüllt zurück.

Abraxas Malfoy sah kühl zu ihm hinunter.

„Du wirst deine Familie ruinieren", sagte er mit einem Hauch von einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als letztes blieb nur noch Lucius, Bellatrix und Rodolphus waren schon gegangen. Als Sirius sich mit tonloser Stimme verabschiedet hatte und seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, hielt Lucius Malfoy sie fest und beugte sich vor.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, Black", sagte er so leise, dass nur Sirius ihn hören konnte. „Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, dass du Narzissa an diesem Tag unglücklich gemacht hast."

„Dann ist es ja gut, Malfoy, denn deine Vergebung ist das letzte, woran ich Interesse habe."

„Wir werden ja sehen, ob du diese Worte eines Tages noch bereuen wirst, Sirius Black."

Und damit ließ Lucius Malfoy Sirius' Hand endlich los.

* * *

><p>Es war die schlimmste Strafe, die Sirius jemals erlebt hatte, und als er sich die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochschleppte, war er nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich schon vorbei oder nur vorübergehend ausgesetzt war. Auf der letzten Treppenstufe knickte plötzlich sein rechtes Bein weg. Er versuchte, sich am Treppengeländer festzuhalten, aber ein plötzlich Krampf in den Armen ließ ihn daneben greifen. Schmerzhaft kollidierten sein rechtes Schienbein und sein linkes Knie mit den Treppenstufen, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel nach hinten, tastete panisch nach Halt – und konnte sich gerade noch mit der rechten Hand am Treppengeländer festhalten. Schmerz schoss von der Hand über den Ellenbogen bis in seine Schulter hinauf, aber er fiel nicht.<p>

Einen Augenblick verharrte er in der Position, seine Haut war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen, kam wieder auf die Füße und zog sich die letzten Treppenstufen hoch. Oben ankommen blieb er erst mal ein paar Sekunden sitzen und atmete tief ein und aus. _Geschafft. Noch ein paar Meter..._ Er zog sich wieder hoch und schleppte sich sich an der Wand abstützend zu seiner Zimmertür. Er fiel mehr durch die Tür, als dass er ging. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an die Wand. Sein Hemd klebte an seinem Rücken. Er musste es jetzt ausziehen, morgen würde es nur noch schlimmer sein. Aber seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er die Knöpfe nicht auf bekam. Frustriert riss er das Hemd auf, sodass die verdammten Knöpfe durch das ganze Zimmer flogen. Sein nächstes Ziel war sein Bett, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er würde schlafen können.

Plötzlich flammte Licht auf. Einen irrationalen Augenblick lang glaubte Sirius, seinen Eltern wären in sein Zimmer gekommen, um seine Strafe fortzusetzen. Instinktiv hob er die Hände über den Kopf, wich zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und wäre wieder gefallen, wenn ihn nicht plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk gepackt hätte.

„Ich bin's nur", sagte sein jüngerer Bruder.

„Reg?", fragte Sirius überflüssigerweise. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser. Regulus legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter und half ihm zu seinem Bett. Erleichtert ließ sich Sirius auf die weiche Bettdecke sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen. Regulus trug noch immer seinen Festumhang, den er bei den Malfoys angehabt hatte.

„Das sieht schlimm aus", sagte Regulus und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Sirius' Rücken, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Diesmal könnte es Narben geben."

Sirius spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Mach das verdammte Licht aus!", knurrte er. Es wurde dunkel.

„Also, was willst du? Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen, wie es sich für liebe Kinder in deinem Alter gehört?"

Vielleicht war Regulus nur da, um ihm einen Schlaftrunk oder etwas gegen die Schmerzen oder ein Glas Wasser zu bringen, wie er es schon manchmal gemacht hatte. Aber Sirius war nicht in der Stimmung, freundlich zu sein.

„Schlafen?", wiederholte Regulus spöttisch. „So wie du geschrien hast? Ich schätze, noch nicht mal die Muggle nebenan konnten schlafen."

Abermals spürte Sirius, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Halt den Mund, Regulus!", zischte er. Er hatte so lange wie möglich geschwiegen, hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, gegen den Schmerz angekämpft, hatte sich auf die Lippen gebissen, bis es geblutet hatte, aber irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und geschrien. Und danach hatte er sehr lange weitergeschrien.

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe oder ich verhexe dich, sodass dich nicht mal Mutter wiedererkennt!"

Sein Zauberstab zitterte so stark in seiner Hand, dass er ihn kaum halten konnte. Regulus machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, ihn zu entwaffnen.

„Ich soll meine verdammte Klappe halten?", wiederholte sein Bruder langsam. „Warum hältst du nicht mal deinen Mund, Sirius?"

„Weil das hier mein Zimmer ist und wenn ich sage..."

„Ich spreche nicht von _jetzt_!", fuhr Regulus ihn an und seine grauen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. „Ich spreche von vorhin! Warum konntest du nicht einfach mal still sein? Niemand hat dir etwas getan, den ganzen Abend hat keiner etwas in deiner Gegenwart über deine Gryffindor-Freunde gesagt! Niemand hat über Schlammblüter oder Du-weißt-schon-wen gesprochen! Alle haben dich in Ruhe gelassen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt Bellatrix provozieren! Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum musstest du unbedingt Narzissas Verlobungsfeier ruinieren?"

„Ich..."

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte Regulus nichts sagen, ohne nicht gleichzeitig seine Freunde zu verraten.

„Das verstehst du nicht, Reg..."

„Sehr richtig, Sirius, das verstehe ich nicht!", fuhr ihn sein kleiner Bruder an. „Also erkläre es mir bitte!"

Sirius schwieg.

„Das ist alles? Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?" Regulus stand auf. „Weißt du was, Sirius? Du hast es verdient. Du hast es dafür verdient, dass du Lucius' und Narzissas Verlobungsfeier verdorben hast!"

Mit diesen Worten knallte Regulus die Tür hinter sich zu. Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte ihm Sirius hinterher. Dann packte ihn plötzlich die Wut.

„Was weißt du denn schon, Regulus!", brüllte er. Am liebsten hätte er ihm irgendetwas hinterher geschmissen, aber seine Finger ertasteten nur seine Decke und sein Kopfkissen. Außerdem hätte er ohnehin kaum genug Kraft gehabt. Frustriert verpasste er dem Kissen einen Schlag und ließ sich von seiner sitzenden Position auf den Bauch gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Er war müde, furchtbar müde und erschöpft. Aber die Schmerzen ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. An jeder Stelle seines Körpers schien ein dumpfer Schmerz zu pulsieren, als wäre ein Hippogreif über ihn hinweg getrampelt. Dann wiederum schien plötzlich sein rechter Arm in Flammen zu stehen, dann sein Rücken. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, manchmal half das, aber dann wurde sein Bein von einem Krampf erfasst, er biss die Zähne zusammen, verkrampfte sich noch mehr. Eine Welle von Übelkeit rollte über ihn hinweg und er musste sich die Hand auf den Mund pressen, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Sein Herz hämmerte, sein Atem ging stoßweise, plötzlich war seine Haut wieder schweißnass, das Zimmer drehte sich, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, jemand wimmerte...war er das?

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Atem wieder und sein Herzschlag wurde wieder langsamer, das Brennen verschwand und zurück blieb nur der dumpfe Schmerz. Sirius starrte in die Dunkelheit und wartete auf die nächste Welle.

* * *

><p>„Ich habe Neuigkeiten!", platzte James heraus, als sie nach den Osterferien endlich alle ungestört in ihrem Schlafsaal auf den Betten saßen. „Naja, zumindest glaube ich das..."<p>

„Hast du jetzt Neuigkeiten oder nicht, Potter?", fragte Sirius. „Ich habe nämlich auch welche."

Und er brannte darauf, sie zu erzählen.

„Naja, also, Dad hatte in den Ferien Besuch von einem Arbeitskollegen. Die beiden haben etwas Feuerwhiskey getrunken und geredet und ich", er konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, „naja, ich hatte mich unter dem Tarnumhang hinter dem Sessel versteckt und hab alles mitgehört."

„Und?", fragte Sirius atemlos.

„Sie haben Janus Thickey wiedergefunden!"

Die Worte hatten nicht ganz den Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte.

„Janus Thickey... Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...", überlegte Remus laut.

„Wer ist Janus Thickey?", fragte Peter.

„Na los, James, erleuchte uns!", meinte Sirius.

„Na, Janus Thickey! Ihr wisst schon, der angeblich von dem Lethifold gefressen wurde!"

„Natürlich!" Remus schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir der Name irgendwie bekannt vorkommt! Ich habe sogar den Tagespropheten noch!"

Er fing an, in seinem Koffer herumzuwühlen.

„Und?", frage Sirius erwartungsvoll. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Wie können sie ihn überhaupt wiedergefunden haben? Ich dachte, dieser Lethifold hat nichts von ihm übrig gelassen."

„Eben doch! Das ist es ja gerade! Oder, naja, genau genommen auch nicht..."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Peter und ausnahmsweise musste Sirius ihm mal Recht geben.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen, Potter?"

„Okay, okay!" Abwehrend hob James die Hände. „Also, es ist so. Janus Thickey ist gar nicht von einem Lethifold gefressen worden."

„Wie ist er dann verschwunden?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ist er ja gar nicht. Also, natürlich schon, aber..."

„James...", kam es warnend von Remus' Bett, wo der Werwolf immer noch in seinem Koffer wühlte.

„Er ist nicht richtig verschwunden", erklärte James. „Er ist einfach abgehauen. Nach Europa. Mit seiner Geliebten."

„Und deshalb hat er vorgetäuscht, von einem Lethifold gefressen worden zu sein. Damit er ein neues Leben anfangen kann", meinte Sirius. „Raffiniert. Meint ihr, das funktioniert noch mal?"

Der Gedanke daran, in den Sommerferien in den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Sirius", kam es tadelnd von Remus, der mit Staubflusen bedeckt hinter seinem Bett auftauchte, in der Hand den alten _Tagespropheten_. „Der Mann hatte..._hat_ Frau und Kinder."

„Wie haben sie ihn gefunden?", wollte Peter wissen. James lachte.

„Also, der Kollege von meinem Dad war im Auftrag des Ministeriums in Europa unterwegs. Wenn ihr's genau wissen wollt, er hat Grindelwald in Nurmengard einen Besuch abgestattet. Und auf dem Rückweg wollte er irgendwo was essen und dann..."

James fing hysterisch zu kichern an. Die anderen drei tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus.

„Und dann?", fragte Remus.

„Dann war da dieser heiße Feger."

James Gekicher ging in einen Lachkrampf über. Sirius und Peter schauten verdutzt, während Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten.

„'Heißer Fegen' sagen Muggle zu einer...äh...schönen Frau", erklärte er.

„Ach, dann ist ein 'heißer Feger' also das Gleiche wie ein scharfer Besen", stellte Sirius fest. Jetzt konnte Remus kaum sein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Genau."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr James fort, „da war dieser heiße Feger..."

Der Ausdruck rief einen neuen Lachkrampf bei ihm hervor. Geduldig warteten die anderen, bis er sich erholt hatte.

„Also, da war diese Frau und der Kollege von meinem Dad hat sie gefragt, ob sie nicht etwas mit ihm trinken will, und sie hat ja gesagt. Also haben sie was zusammen getrunken und als sie sich gerade unterhalten, kommt plötzlich ein Mann reingestürmt und schreit Dads Arbeitskollegen an, was er sich erlauben würde und dass er ihm nicht einfach die Frau ausspannen kann und so. Und dann ist aber auch die Frau wütend geworden und hat den Mann angeschrien, dass er ein Versager ist und dass sie nicht noch einmal mit ihm mitgehen würde. Und er hat zurückgebrüllt, schön, sie kann verschwinden, aber sie soll ja nicht glauben, dass sie etwas vom Geld abbekommt. Eigentlich wollte Dads Kollege schon aufstehen und heimlich verschwinden, aber als er das mit dem Geld gehört hat, da ist er doch sitzen geblieben. Und das war gut, denn der Mann war kein anderer..."

„...als Janus Thickey und die Frau seine Geliebte", beendete Remus seinen Satz.

„Genau", bestätigte James.

„Und was hat es mit dem Geld auf sich?", wollte Sirius atemlos wissen. Er ahnte, was kommen würde. Remus warf einen Blick auf den Artikel.

„Im Tagespropheten steht, dass kein Geld aus dem Verlies in Gringotts verschwunden ist."

„Richtig", nickte James. „Thickey ist genau in der Nacht verschwunden, in der auch die Artefakte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden sind."

„Und hier steht, dass Thickey wertvolle Dienste auf dem Gebiet der Behandlung von Fluchschäden geleistet hat", sagte Remus, der jetzt ebenfalls zu ahnen schien, worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Und woher hatte er nun das Geld?", fragte Peter ungeduldig. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Als die Ministeriumszauber die drei Artefakte in die Mysteriumsabteilung gebracht haben, hat einer von ihnen die Opalhalskette berührt", erklärte James. „Daraufhin hat St. Mungo Thickey als Experten für Fluchschäden geschickt. Dabei muss Thickey die drei Artefakte gesehen haben, jedenfalls ist er ein paar Tage später zurückgekommen und hat sie gestohlen. Als erfahrener Fluchbrecher konnte er die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung umgehen."

„Und als er am nächsten Morgen verschwunden war, hat die Familie gedacht, er wäre von einem Lethifold verschlungen worden", meinte Remus. „Es gab schließlich keinen Grund für ihn zu verschwinden – dachte man zumindest – und Spuren von Gewalt hat man auch nicht entdeckt. Aber in Europa gibt es gar keine Lethifolds. Das ist mir gleich aufgefallen, deshalb habe ich die Zeitung auch aufgehoben."

„Aber er ist nicht sofort verschwunden, sondern erst mal untergetaucht, um seine Beute zu verkaufen", nahm Sirius den Faden wieder auf. „Sie sollte ihm genug Galleonen für ein Leben in Europa einbringen. Aber dann waren plötzlich alle hinter ihm her: die Auroren, die alten Familien haben ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt und das Ministerium finanziell unterstützt und sogar die Todesser. Und da hat er Panik bekommen und die Artefakte an Fletcher weiterverkauft und der alte Gauner hat sie ihm für die Hälfte des Preises abgenommen."

„Aber da ist etwas, das verstehe ich immer noch nicht richtig", sagte Remus. „Was ist so wichtig an diesen Artefakten? Warum sind plötzlich alle hinter ihnen her?"

„Der Zauberspiegel und die Opalhalskette stammen aus dem Anwesen der Lestranges", erklärte Sirius. „Und Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal ist Bellatrix Lestrange persönlich von Voldemort anvertraut worden. Aber dann ist das Haus der Lestranges vom Ministerium durchsucht worden und die Ministeriumsleute haben den Zauberspiegel, die Opalhalskette und Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal, den Lestrange ja für Voldemort aufbewahren sollte, mitgenommen. Das haben sich die Lestranges nicht gefallen lassen und Druck gemacht, aber in der Nacht, bevor sie ihre Besitztümer zurückbekommen hätten, hat Thickey sie gestohlen."

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist meine Cousine", gab Sirius knapp zurück. Er hatte das ganze Versteckspiel satt. James wusste es schon, sollten es doch auch Peter und Remus erfahren. Immerhin hatten sie auch akzeptiert, dass Remus ein Werwolf war.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist deine Cousine?", quiekte Peter. „Alle sagen, sie ist eine Todesserin!"

„Sie _ist_ eine Todesserin. Hast du ein Problem damit, Pettigrew?"

„Nein! Doch...ich meine nur...ich dachte..."

Verwirrt sah Peter zu James und Remus.

„Es stimmt, dass Bellatrix Lestrange Sirius' Cousine und eine Todesserin ist", erklärte James. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sirius etwas damit zu tun hat. Stimmt's Sirius?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ich verstehe es trotzdem noch nicht richtig", warf Remus ein. „Voldemort vertraut Bellatrix Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal an. Aber warum? Was ist so wichtig daran?"

Darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort.

„Nun, so lange Fletcher nicht verrät, wo er seine Hehlerware versteckt, werden wir es wohl nicht herausfinden", sagte Remus schließlich. „So lange sind wir vermutlich sicher."

Daraufhin tauschten Sirius und James einen besorgten Blick aus. Hatte der wilde Fremde aus Hogsmeade Fletcher vielleicht schon in seine Gewalt bekommen?


	12. Die Abgründe der Nokturngasse

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Die Abgründe der Nokturngasse<strong>

„Potter, Black! Gut, dass ich euch hier finde!"

Sirius und James, die gerade unauffällig hinter dem Wandspiegel hatten verschwinden wollen, fuhren herum. Vor ihnen stand McCormack.

„Ich trommle gerade das Team zusammen. Wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde unten auf dem Feld. Gudgeon und die Finley-Zwillinge wissen schon Bescheid, Bell suche ich noch. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wo er ist?"

Sirius und James schwiegen einen Augenblick überrumpelt. Dann stieß James hervor: „Quidditch-Training? _Jetzt_?"

„Ja, genau jetzt und an den anderen sechs Tagen der Woche. Das Spiel gegen die Slytherins ist in zweieinhalb Wochen. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn wir verlieren!"

„Äh...nicht, dass ich nicht auch gegen die Slytherins gewinnen wollen würde, aber das ist gerade wirklich sehr ungünstig...", wagte Sirius vorsichtig einzuwenden. McCormack warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„In einer Viertelstunde auf dem Feld, Black."

* * *

><p>Als Sirius und James beim Quidditch-Feld ankamen, waren Jackson und Marcia Finley schon auf ihren Besen und warfen sich den Quaffel zu. Kurze Zeit später kam McCormack mit Bell und die Zwillinge landeten neben ihnen auf dem Boden.<p>

„Wo ist Gudgeon?", wollte McCormack wissen. „Er hat gesagt, er würde schon mal vorgehen."

„Er ist rüber zur Peitschenden Weide", erklärte Jackson Finley. „Mit so 'nem Haufen nerviger Erstklässler im Schlepptau."

„Was? Was will dieser Idiot bei der Peitschenden Weide?"

McCormack drehte sich um und lief mit großen Schritten in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Die anderen zögerten kurz, dann folgten sie ihr. Schon von weitem hörten sie Rufen und Klatschen. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Sirius Gudgeon, der mit ungeheurer Wendigkeit den Zweigen der Peitschenden Weide auswich, es schaffte, den Stamm zu berühren, und sich duckend, schlängelnd und zur Seite werfend wieder in Sicherheit brachte. Applaus seitens der Erstklässler.

„BIST DU VÖLLIG VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!", brüllte Meaghan McCormack. „GEH SOFORT VON DEM BAUM WEG!"

Davey Gudgeon lachte nur.

„Keine Bange, es ist nicht so gefährlich wie es aussieht! Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle..."

Er war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt gewesen, aber dieser Bruchteil genügte der Peitschenden Weide völlig. Ein Ast traf ihn in der Kniekehle, er verlor das Gleichgewicht, ein anderer Ast hieb ihm ins Gesicht. Davey Gudgeon schrie, stolperte, Zweige peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, ein Schlag in den Bauch, ein anderer wieder ins Gesicht, die Hiebe folgten so schnell aufeinander, dass man ihnen mit den Augen kaum folgen konnte, und dann plötzlich war überall Blut.

* * *

><p>Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war es an diesem Abend sehr still. Die Peitschende Weide hatte Davey Gudgeon übel zugerichtet. Er lag in St. Mungo und die Heiler waren nicht sicher, ob sie sein verletztes Auge würden retten können. Remus war noch bedrückter als die anderen.<p>

„Ich geh schlafen", murmelte er irgendwann, als es eigentlich noch viel zu früh war, um ins Bett zu gehen. James starrte ihm hinterher.

„Jemand sollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht schuld daran ist."

Sirius nickte abwesend.

„Warum muss Gudgeon auch so ein verdammter Trottel sein?"

„Ich glaube, er wollte einfach nur die Erstklässler beeindrucken", warf Peter ein. Sirius schnaubte.

„_Natürlich_ wollte er die Erstklässler beeindrucken! Die Frage ist, warum er so ein verdammter Idiot ist! Er hätte die Erstklässler auch anders beeindrucken können."

„Zum Beispiel beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel", ergänzte James. Dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Oh nein, das Quidditch-Spiel! Wir werden gegen die Slytherins verlieren!"

„Ist das alles, woran du denken kannst, Potter? Ein Junge ist verletzt worden und wird vielleicht sein Auge verlieren und du denkst an Quidditch?"

„Hau ab, Evans", sagte Sirius, „das verstehst du nicht."

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl..."

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte McCormack und setzte sich zu Sirius und James. „Euch beiden ist doch klar, dass Gudgeon dieses Spiel gewinnen wollte, oder?", fragte sie und sah ihnen fest in die Augen. Sirius und James nickten.

„Gut. Ich habe einen Ersatz gefunden. Morgen treffen wir uns um die übliche Zeit auf dem Quidditch-Feld, verstanden?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand sie auf und ging. James sah ihr erstaunt hinterher.

„So schnell? Ich frage mich, wen sie genommen hat."

* * *

><p>„Nein", sagte Sirius laut, „alle, nur nicht der!"<p>

In Erwartung, ihren neuen Treiber kennen zu lernen, hatte sich das Quidditch-Team fünf Minuten zu früh auf dem Feld versammelt. Und dieser neue Treiber stellte sich gerade als ein Gryffindor namens Sloper heraus, mit dem sich Sirius noch nie verstanden hatte. Auch James warf ihm finstere Blicke zu. McCormack kümmerte sich nicht darum.

„Wir fangen zum Einspielen mit ein paar einfachen Spielzügen an. Beeilt euch, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Am Anfang lief es noch gut. Sirius hielt die Klatscher von den anderen Spielern fern und hatte ansonsten nicht besonders viel zu tun. Aber dann ging McCormack zu den komplizierteren Spielzügen über und die Probleme begannen. Treiber mussten nicht so eng zusammenarbeiten wie Jäger, aber sie konnten auch nicht völlig unabhängig voneinander agieren. Sirius musste wissen, in welche Richtung und mit wie viel Kraft Sloper den Klatscher schlug, um abschätzen zu können, wie schnell und aus welcher Richtung der Klatscher zurückkommen würde und ob er dann eine Gefahr für seine Mitspieler oder eine willkommene Bedrohung der Gegner darstellte.

„Was ist heute los mit dir, Black?", fuhr ihn McCormack an, nachdem ein Klatscher zum dritten Mal einen der Jäger am Torschuss gehindert hatte. „Konzentrier dich gefälligst!"

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld!", protestierte Sirius. „Sloper spielt nicht richtig."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Black redet", verteidigte sich dieser.

McCormack warf ihnen beiden einen warnenden Blick zu, dann rief sie: „Und noch mal von vorne, Leute!"

Das Team stöhnte genervt auf, aber jeder flog auf seine Position. Es klappte nicht. Und auch der Versuch danach ging schief. Sloper warf Sirius einen gehässigen Blick zu, täuschte beim Schlagen an und wieder konnte James kein Tor machen, weil plötzlich ein Klatscher auftauchte.

„Stopp!", brüllte McCormack. „Das reicht! Was ist hier verdammt noch mal los?"

„Der Klatscher ist zu schnell für Black", antwortete Sloper. „Er kommt nicht hinterher."

„Der Klatscher ist _nicht_ zu schnell für mich, Sloper!", fauchte Sirius. „Du schlägst ihn einfach nicht richtig!"

„Oder du spielst nicht richtig. Vielleicht willst du ja auch gar nicht, dass Gryffindor gewinnt. Vielleicht willst du ja lieber, dass Slytherin gewinnt." Er wandte sich zu den anderen. „Wusstet ihr, dass Blacks kleiner Bruder Sucher im Slytherin-Team ist? Black hat sogar geklatscht, als sein Bruder beim letzten Spiel den Schnatz gefangen hat!"

„Das war das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw und es ist gut für uns, dass Slytherin gewonnen hat, du Idiot!", fuhr James ihn an. „Und ja, wir wissen, dass Sirius' Bruder im Slytherin-Team ist, er hat es mehr als einmal erwähnt."

„Aber habt ihr ihn jemals gegen seinen Bruder spielen sehen?", wollte Sloper wissen. „Habt ihr jemals mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass Black einen Klatscher gegen seinen kleinen Bruder geschlagen hat? Oder glaubt ihr einfach, dass er das tun würde, weil er das gesagt hat?"

Niemand antwortete. Selbst James verschlug es einen Augenblick die Sprache.

„Du redest Schwachsinn, Sloper!", knurrte Sirius. Sloper hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich? Du kannst uns natürlich viel erzählen, Black." Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Vielleicht glaubst du sogar selber dran. Aber wenn es dann so weit ist und du es tatsächlich tun musst... Ich meine, egal, was du allen immer erzählst, wie sehr du die Slytherins hasst und so, er ist eben immer noch dein kleiner Bruder und..."

Sirius brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieses Lachen plötzlich herkam, er fühlte sich auch nicht besonders fröhlich, im Gegenteil, eigentlich fühlte er...gar nichts, da war nur so eine große Leere in ihm, die er nicht verstand und die ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt hätte, wenn er nicht gerade so hätte lachen müssen. _Weißt du was, Sirius? Du hast es verdient._

„Der war gut, Sloper, echt!", keuchte er, als er zwischendurch mal zu Atem kam. „Brüder...!"

Seine Team-Kollegen sahen sich besorgt an. Schließlich flog James zu ihm und legte ihm vorsichtig den Arm um die Schulter.

„Sirius, Kumpel, vielleicht solltest du heute Abend mal Pause machen..."

So schnell das Lachen gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg. Zurück bliebt nur diese Leere und eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich schätze mal, dann machen wir den Spielzug noch mal?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme. Die anderen starrten ihn an. Sloper vergrößerte den Abstand zu ihm, als habe er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Selbst James schien nicht zu wissen, wie er am besten reagieren sollte.

„Also gut", durchbrach McCormacks Stimme schließlich die angespannte Stille. „Alle zurück auf ihre Positionen!"

Den Rest des Trainings spielte Sloper fair.

* * *

><p>Sie kamen in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr dazu, Fletcher in Hogsmeade zu treffen. Genau genommen kamen sie zu gar nichts mehr außer zum Quidditchtraining. Sie hatten nicht mal mehr genug Zeit, die Slytherins zu verhexen. Sirius war das ausnahmsweise mal ganz recht. Seit er sich mit ihnen in den Osterferien unterhalten hatte, ging er ihnen aus den Weg.<p>

Die Slytherins verhielten sich ebenfalls ruhig. Es war als würde es eine unausgesprochene Abmachung geben, ihre Streitigkeiten vorerst ruhen zu lassen und den Kampf auf dem Quidditch-Feld auzutragen.

Sirius wünschte sich sehnlichst, Gudgeon würde ins Team zurückkehren. Sloper versuchte zwar nicht mehr, ihn auszutricksen, dafür machte er ständig hämische Bemerkungen und bemühte sich, Sirius vor seinen Mitspielern in Frage zu stellen. Natürlich verteidigte James ihn und drohte mehr als einmal, Sloper zu verhexen, aber der Rest des Teams schwieg. McCormack ignorierte ihre Streitigkeiten, so lange Sirius und Sloper zufriedenstellend als Treiber zusammenspielten, Bell hielt sich wie immer aus allem raus und die Finley-Zwillinge flüsterten miteinander und verstummten, sobald jemand in ihre Nähe kam.

Nach der Vollmondnacht musste Remus einen Tag länger als sonst im Krankenflügel bleiben. Sirius und James besuchten ihn jeden Abend nach dem Quidditch-Training, während Peter ihm tagsüber Gesellschaft leistete, und ausnahmsweise warf Madam Pomfrey sie nicht sofort hinaus, sondern ermutigte sie sogar zum Bleiben. Remus erzählte ihnen nicht, was geschehen war, aber er freute sich, wenn sie kamen.

Und dann kam endlich der Samstag des Quidditch-Spiels. Die Sonne schien, es war relativ warm und eine leichte Brise wehte.

„Okay, Leute", sagte McCormack, kurz bevor sie hinaus auf das Feld gingen, „die Bedingungen sind gut. Wir haben hart trainiert. Wir sind das bessere Team." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Allerdings wissen wir von den letzten Jahren, dass die Slytherins nicht fair spielen." Sie sah jedem von ihnen einzeln in die Augen. „Ich erwarte, dass wir gewinnen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stieß sie die Tür auf und marschierte aufs Feld. Ihre Mannschaft folgte ihr.

Als die Kapitäne sich die Hände gaben, sah Sirius unauffällig zu Regulus hinüber, aber sein Bruder sah starr nach vorne. Dann erschallte Madam Hoochs Pfiff und Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab. Sofort kämpften James und Rosier um den Quaffel. James gewann, während Macnair den Klatscher vor Sloper erwischte. Sirius jagte James hinterher und schlug den angreifenden Klatscher in Rosiers Richtung. Diesem gelang es mit einem waghalsigen Manöver auszuweichen. Er griff James an und dieser musste den Quaffel zu Bell passen. Dieser warf ihn zu Marcia Finley, die schlängelte sich an Wilkes vorbei, warf ihn James zu und Gryffindors Star-Jäger traf. Zehn zu null für Gryffindor. James stieß die Faust in die Luft und das Publikum jubelte ihm zu.

Der Slytherin-Hüter warf den Quaffel zu Wilkes, Sirius griff ihn mit einem Klatscher an, Wilkes passte zu Rosier. Dieser ließ Finleys Attacke ins Leere laufen, wich Slopers Klatscher aus, holte aus, täuschte an und der Quaffel schoss nur um Haaresbreite an McCormacks ausgestreckten Fingerspitzen vorbei durch einen der Torringe. Gleichstand.

Die Hüterin warf den Quaffel zu Bell, Sirius trieb die angreifenden Slytherin-Jäger mit einem Klatscher auseinander und John Bell jagte, den Quaffel fest unter den Arm geklemmt, nach vorne. Er wollte gerade zum Wurf ausholen, als Macnair auf ihn zugerast kam und ihn mit der Schulter rammte. Bell konnte sich gerade noch so auf dem Besen halten und sackte einige Meter ab, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte. Madam Hooch pfiff. Strafstoß für Gryffindor. Bell verwandelte – 20 zu zehn.

„Ha! Das hat euch nichts gebracht!", rief James den Slytherins zu. Rosier lächelte.

„Wart's nur ab, Potter!"

Den Quaffel unter dem Arm preschte er nach vorne, James hinter ihm her. Ein Klatscher drohte ihre Flugbahn zu kreuzen, Sirius raste hinzu, das Gleiche tat Macnair. Erbittert rangen sie um den Klatscher, dann holte Macnair plötzlich aus und hieb Sirius seinen Schläger ins Gesicht. Sirius spürte, wie seine Nase brach. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang bestand seine Welt nur noch aus roten und gelben explodierenden Lichtern.

Aus irgendeinem Grund pfiff Madam Hooch nicht. McCormack hielt den Quaffel und warf ihn James zu.

„Geht's dir gut?", rief dieser Sirius zu, als er an ihm vorbeiflog.

„Mach sie fertig, James!"

James tat ihm den Gefallen und verwandelte: 30 zu zehn. Als Slytherin zum Gegenangriff startete, schnappte Marcia Finley Wilkes mit einer glänzenden Parade den Quaffel vor der Nase weg. Während Sirius ihr den Rücken freihielt und Sloper die Slytherin-Jäger beschäftigte, holte sie das nächste Tor für Gryffindor. 40 zu zehn.

Jackson Finley drehte vor Freude über den Wurf seiner Schwester ein paar Loopings in der Luft. Regulus kreiste hoch oben in der Luft und hielt sich aus dem Spiel heraus. Den nächsten Klatscher hieb Sirius in seine Richtung, aber Regulus wich ihm mühelos aus und warf Sirius einen halb mitleidigen, halb genervten Blick zu.

Dann foulte Wilkes Marcia Finley. Das zierliche Mädchen wäre fast von ihrem Besen gefallen, wenn James sie nicht im allerletzten Moment aufgefangen hätte. Bell konnte Jackson Finley gerade noch davon abhalten, sich auf den Slytherin zu stürzen. Madam Hooch pfiff und Marcia Finley führte den nächsten Strafstoß aus. 50 zu zehn.

Dann sah Sirius plötzlich etwas, was ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ: Macnair und der andere Slytherin-Treiber hatten die allgemeine Aufregung genutzt, um McCormack anzugreifen.

„Achtung, McCormack! Sloper!", brüllte Sirius. Zusammen schafften sie es, einen der Klatscher aufzuhalten, aber der andere traf die unvorbereitete Mannschaftskapitänin in die Seite. Sie krümmte sich und sog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein, aber sie blieb auf dem Besen. Madam Hooch pfiff.

„Freistoß für Gryffindor! Hüter dürfen nur angegriffen werden, wenn der Quaffel im Torraum ist!"

James verwandelte. 60 zu zehn. Jetzt hätte Jackson Finley den Schnatz fangen müssen, sie brauchten genau 50 Punkte Vorsprung, um die Punkte hereinzuholen, die sie gegen Hufflepuff verloren hatten, aber Sirius bezweifelte, dass der Sucher nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball Ausschau hielt. Die Slytherins hatten es auf seine Schwester abgesehen und kurze Zeit später blühte auf Marcia Finleys Gesicht ein prächtiges Veilchen. Sie ließ sich davon nicht vom Spielen abhalten, aber sie wurde nervös und warf zweimal daneben, während Rosier für Slytherin punktete. 60 zu 20. Dann traf Wilkes. 60 zu 30.

„Auszeit!", rief McCormack. Das Gryffindor-Team landete auf dem Boden. Sirius sah sofort, warum McCormack die letzten zwei Bälle durchgelassen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie atmete äußerst vorsichtig.

„Okay, hört zu, Leute", stieß die Mannschaftskapitänin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wir müssen unseren jetzigen Vorsprung ausbauen und angreifen, sonst haben wir keine Chance. Finley J., du fängst den Schnatz, sobald wir wieder 50 Punkte Vorsprung haben. Und du kümmerst dich um nichts anderes, hast du das verstanden?"

„Aber...", versuchte Jackson Finley zu widersprechen.

„Sloper, du behältst Finley M. im Auge", fuhr McCormack fort. „Sorg dafür, dass sie vernünftig spielen kann, und wenn die Slytherins sich ein neues Opfer suchen, dann kümmer dich da drum."

Sloper nickte.

„Black, du durchbrichst die Verteidigung der Slytherins. Es ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst, sorg einfach dafür, dass Potter Tore schießen kann, verstanden?"

Sirius nickte grimmig.

„Okay, weiter geht's!"

Auf Madam Hoochs Pfiff hin ging es weiter. Sich McCormacks Worte zu Herzen nehmen, raste Sirius auf die Slytherins zu. Wilkes wich ihm aus, Macnair sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, Rosier stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Ein dumpfes Pochen breitete sich in Sirius' Kopf aus, als sie ungebremst aufeinander prallten. Sein Ellenbogen fand den Weg zu den Rippen den Slytherins und ließ diesen scharf aufkeuchen. James tauchte unter ihnen hindurch, zog seinen Besen steil haben oben, holte aus und punktete. 70 zu 30.

Der Slytherin-Hüter warf den Quaffel Wilkes zu, aber James war schneller. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schnappte er sich den roten Ball aus der Luft und warf ihn aus einer praktisch unmöglichen Position abermals auf die Torringe. 80 zu 30. Gryffindor war wieder im Spiel. Von dem rotgoldenen Teil der Zuschauertribüne brandete unglaublicher Jubel auf.

Slytherin griff an. Rosier schlug Bell die Faust ins Gesicht, als dieser sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Madam Hooch Pfiff und James verwandelte den Strafstoß. 90 zu 30.

Zur Vergeltung attackierte Sirius Rosier mit aller Kraft mit einem Klatscher, aber Macnair wehrte die Eisenkugel ab und warf Sirius einen gehässigen Blick zu. McCormack war weiß wie eine Wand, als sie den Quaffel Finley zuwarf, aber sie hatte gehalten. Finley passte den Quaffel zu James, Sirius zwang Wilkes mit einem Klatscher zum Ausweichen und James verwandelte. 100 zu 30. Das Publikum tobte. _Wo bleibt der verdammte Schnatz?_

Sirius hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als plötzlich ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen durch die Menge ging. Er fuhr herum – und erstarrte. Regulus war in den Sturzflug gegangen und jagte eng an seinen Besen geschmiegt auf etwas Kleines, Goldenes zu. Jackson Finley folgte ihm, aber Sirius war sofort klar, dass er es nicht schaffen konnte.

„Sloper!", brüllte er, aber der Treiber brauchte seine Aufforderungen gar nicht. Sein Klatscher traf Regulus am Unterarm und es gab ein ekelerregendes Knacken. Regulus verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, aber er wurde nicht langsamer, hielt sich nur noch mit den Beinen am Besen fest und streckte die andere Hand aus. Sirius holte aus und legte seine ganze Kraft in den Schlag. Der Klatscher raste schräg von hinten auf Regulus zu. Der Sucher bemerkte ihn nicht, seine Augen waren nur noch auf den Goldenen Schnatz gerichtet. Er streckte sich noch ein bisschen mehr, seine Finger öffneten sich, um den geflügelten Ball zu umfassen – in diesem Augenblick krachte der Klatscher gegen seinen Hinterkopf, Regulus schlug mit der Nase auf den Besenstiel auf, keinen Zentimeter von dem geflügelten Ball entfernt wurden seine Finger plötzlich schlaff. Blutüberströmt rutschte er vom Besen. Eine Sekunde später schlossen sich Jackson Finleys Finger um den goldenen Schnatz.

In einer verknäuelten Traube aus Armen, Beinen und Besen, lachend, weinend und schreiend vor Glück landete das Gryffindor-Team auf dem Boden. Jeder wollte sie beglückwünschen, ihnen auf die Schulter klopfen, ihnen um den Hals fallen. Welle um Welle an Leuten mit rotgoldenen Gryffindorschals, Gryffindorumhängen, Gryffindorbannern ergoss sich über sie. Und plötzlich wurden sie von der Menge auf den Schultern zu den Rängen getragen, wo Dumbledore sie mit dem großen goldenen Quidditch-Pokal erwartete. Meaghan McCormack, noch immer kalkweiß, aber über das gesamte Gesicht strahlend, nahm den Pokal in Empfang. Zusammen hielten sie ihn in die Höhe und die Menge jubelte ihnen zu. Prof. McGonagall stand daneben und schluchzte vor Glück. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte Gryffindor wieder den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen.

* * *

><p>Sirius wusste später nicht, wie lange sie da gestanden hatten, den Quidditch-Pokal in der Hand und die jubelnde Menge zu ihren Füßen, aber irgendwann hatte Dumbledore sie an der Schulter berührt und gesagt: „Miss McCormack, Miss Finley, Mr. Black, wenn ich bitten darf, in den Krankenflügel."<p>

„Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum!", hatte ihm James mit strahlendem Gesicht zugerufen und zusammen mit Sloper und mit Bell noch einmal den Quidditch-Pokal in die Höhe gehalten.

Als sie in den Krankenflügel kamen, war Madam Pomfrey gerade beschäftigt. Mit etlichen Tränken in der Hand eilte sie zu einem Bett, an dem mehrere Spieler aus dem Slytherin-Team standen. Unwillkürlich trat Sirius näher.

„Halten Sie bitte Abstand!", fuhr Madam Pomfrey ihn an, aber dann erkannte sie Sirius. „Ach, Sie sind es, Black. Ihr Bruder, nicht wahr? Unterarm-, Schädel- und Nasenbeinbruch. Aber er kommt wieder in Ordnung, keine Angst. Und Sie sind ja auch verletzt. Warten Sie dahinten, ich komme gleich zu Ihnen. Quidditch", murmelte sie voller Abscheu, als sie sich über den ohnmächtigen Slytherin mit dem kalkweißen, blutverschmierten Gesicht und den schwarzen Haaren beugte. „Wirklich, man sollte dieses Spiel verbieten..."

„Du hast deinem eigenen Bruder den Schädel eingeschlagen?", fragte Jackson Finley ungläubig und trat einen Schritt näher an seine Schwester heran, als hätte Sirius gedroht, als nächstes ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen. „Das ist doch total krank!"

Sirius kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen herübergeeilt und befahl McCormack, sich auf das Bett zu legen, damit sie ihre Rippen heilen konnte. Danach kümmerte sie sich um Marcia Finleys blaues Auge und zuletzt um Sirius' gebrochene Nase.

Als er fertig war, waren die anderen schon gegangen. Im Vorbeigehen warf Sirius noch einen Blick auf Regulus, der schon etwas mehr Farbe in den Wangen zu haben schien, da löste sich Rosier von seinen Teamkameraden.

„Gut gespielt", sagte er und hielt Sirius seine Hand entgegen. Sirius machte keine Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen. Achselzuckend ließ Rosier sie sinken.

„Du wirst nie einer von ihnen werden", sagte er. „Hättest du es nicht getan", er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Regulus, „dann hätten sie dir vorgeworfen, du hättest uns absichtlich gewinnen lassen."

Sirius wandte sich ab und ging. Draußen vor dem Krankenflügel wartete an der Wand lehnend ausgerechnet Sloper. Er schien auf Sirius gewartet zu haben, denn als er ihn sah, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und kam ihm entgegen.

„Und was willst du?", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Willst du mir auch sagen, dass es krank ist, dass ich meinem eigenen Bruder den Schädel gebrochen habe? Oder willst du nur sichergehen, dass ich keine geheimen Bündnisse mit den Slytherins schließe, weil ich ein Black bin? Spuck's aus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Eigentlich", sagte Sloper, „wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Hätte jemand Sirius erzählt, Prof. McGonagall würde ihnen für den Rest des Schuljahres keine Hausaufgaben mehr aufgeben, hätte er nicht überraschter sein können.

„Ich hab mich echt unfair verhalten", fuhr Sloper fort. „Ich dachte, die anderen wären alle so dumm, dass sie sich von dir und deinen Streichen einlullen lassen, aber der Idiot war ich selbst." Er lächelte. „Und Gryffindor verdankt dir seinen Sieg. Wenn dein Klatscher nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Slytherin gewonnen."

„Nicht alle sind dieser Meinung", bemerkte Sirius. Sloper winkte ab.

„Jackson Finley ist nur ein dummer, kleiner Zweitklässler. Er wird darüber hinweg kommen." Er streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin übrigens Daniel."

Sirius schüttelte sie.

„Ich bin Sirius", stellte er sich vor. Daniel Sloper grinste.

„Ich weiß, Black."

Dann hielt er ihm eine Flasche Butterbier entgegen.

„Komm, wir gehen in den Gryffindor-Turm. Die anderen feiern schon."

* * *

><p>Die Siegesfeier dauerte praktisch das ganze Wochenende. Und um das Glück der Gryffindors perfekt zu machen, tauchte am Sonntag Davey Gudgeon wieder auf, zu Remus' übergroßer Erleichterung offensichtlich gesund und munter. Er freute sich riesig, als er erfuhr, dass Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatte, war aber auch etwas traurig, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war.<p>

„Nächstes Jahr", sagte Bell und klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schulter.

Am Montag stöhnten sie alle unter den vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie aufbekamen.

„Ihre Abschlussprüfungen nähern sich", erklärte Prof. McGonagall streng, als James lautstark protestierte. „Die Tatsache, dass Sie den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen haben, entbindet sie nicht vom Lernen, Potter."

„Sie hat Recht", sagte Remus, nachdem Verwandlung vorbei war und sie zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gingen. „Ihr solltet wirklich anfangen zu lernen."

„Remus, wir haben noch _Wochen_ bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen", erklärte James.

„Genau genommen sind es zwei Wochen."

„Und außerdem ist das Zeug doch eh leicht", ergänzte Sirius. „Das können wir schon lange."

„Ich verstehe. Dann braucht ihr sicher auch meine Notizen in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht."

Sirius und James warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu. Sie selbst hatten während des gesamten Schuljahrs nicht einen Satz in Prof. Binns' Unterricht mitgeschrieben.

„Das würdest du nicht tun, Remus", sagte James, aber es schwang eine gewisse Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wenn du meinst, Potter..."

„Du musst doch auch zugeben, Remus, dass jeder Idiot ein Verwirrungselixier brauen oder eine Teekanne verwandeln kann", sagte Sirius.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja deinen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei verwandeln", gab Remus kühl zurück. James gab auf.

„Okay, Remus, was sollen wir tun?"

„Sag mir irgendwas, das ich noch nicht kann, und ich lerne es für dich", fügte Sirius mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Remus nichts finden würde.

„Ihr beide könntet Peter beim Lernen helfen."

„Okay, ich helfe Peter bei Verwandlung", sagte James schnell. Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Verwandlung mussten sie mit Peter für ihr Animagi-Projekt schließlich ohnehin üben.

„Ich würde Peter ja bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste helfen, wenn er nicht eh ein hoffnungsloser Fall wäre."

Peter wurde rot und sah auf den Boden.

„Sirius...", warnte Remus.

„Okay, okay!" In gespielter Verzweiflung warf Sirius die Hände in die Luft. „Ich, Sirius Black, schwöre, Peter Pettigrew nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen in den Künsten der Verteidigung zu unterweisen. Reicht dir das, Lupin?"

„Vollkommen."

Sirius wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, da sagte Remus: „Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass ihr heute gleich nach dem Unterricht damit anfangt."

Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus.

„Ähm..."

* * *

><p>„Meinst du, er gibt uns seine Aufzeichnungen trotzdem?", fragte Sirius, als sie zwei Stunden später durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade liefen statt Peter bei seinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu helfen.<p>

„Er muss! Ich meine, stell dir vor, wir müssten dieses Schuljahr wiederholen, nur weil wir in Geschichte der Zauberei durchgefallen sind!"

Der Gedanke war in der Tat erschreckend.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nächstes Jahr mitschreiben, damit Remus uns nicht mehr mit seinen Notizen erpressen kann", überlegte Sirius. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Völlig unmöglich. Niemand außer Remus ist gegen Prof. Binns' Stimme immun."

„Das ist nicht fair", jammerte Sirius. „Nur weil er als einziger von uns Prof. Binns zuhören kann, kann er uns jetzt die nächsten Jahre erpressen."

„Remus ist unser Freund", meinte James. „Er wird uns schon nicht hängen lassen..."

Sie erreichten das Ende des Geheimgangs und kletterten aus der Höhle. Draußen herrschte schönstes Sommerwetter.

„Wie kann man nur bei so einem Wetter drinnen sitzen und lernen?", fragte James, als sie den Abhang zum Dorf hinunterliefen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das musst du Remus fragen. _Er_ will ja unbedingt lernen."

„Fragt sich nur wofür", meinte James. „Er weiß doch eh schon alles..."

„Expelliarmus", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme und plötzlich flogen Sirius und James die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand.

„Was zur Hölle...", entfuhr es Sirius. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Fletcher vor ihnen auf.

„Okay, Jungs, schön ruhig bleiben", sagte er. „Ich hab nur 'n paar Fragen an euch..."

„Was soll das?", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Gib uns sofort unsere Zauberstäbe zurück!"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", verlangte auch James zu wissen. „Wir haben dir nichts getan. Wir wollten dich warnen!"

„Ja, ja, sehr lustig, Mann", knurrte Fletcher. „Black hetzt mir sein Haustier auf den Hals und ihr wollt mich warnen. Scheiße, haltet ihr den alten Dung für völlig bescheuert?"

„W...was?", fragte Sirius völlig verwirrt.

„Hast wohl keine Lust mehr gehabt, den alten Dung im Auge zu behalten, was? Hast gedacht, das Problem kann Greyback für dich aus der Welt schaffen, was?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte James. „Wir haben niemanden etwas erzählt! Aber wir wollten dich vor Voldemort warnen und..."

„Sag seinen Namen nich!" Fletcher schüttelte sich. „Das bringt Unglück."

„Wer ist überhaupt Greyback?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ist das dieser unheimliche Fremde?", fragte James.

„Verarscht mich nich, jeder aus eurer Sippschaft kennt Greyback!"

Sirius kam plötzlich eine Idee.

„James' Vater ist Auror. Er ist einer von den Guten."

„Jaaa, sicher und mein Vater ist Zaubereiminister..." Fletcher verstummte, als er James genauer musterte. „Bist du etwa Potters Sohn?", wollte er wissen. James nickte.

„Und ihr habt niemandem was gesagt?"

Sirius und James schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Und ihr wolltet mich wovor warnen...?"

In diesem Augenblick gab es plötzlich einen leisen Knall als wäre jemand appariert.

„Unsere Zauberstäbe, schnell!", zischte Sirius. Fletcher zögerte.

„Wenn das Todesser sind, sind wir die einzigen, die dir noch helfen können!", sagte James. Immer noch zögerte Fletcher, dann warf er ihnen plötzlich kurz entschlossen ihre Zauberstäbe zu. Erleichtert schlossen sich Sirius' Finger um das glatte Holz. Keine Sekunde später waren sie von sechs maskierten Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen umzingelt.

„Sieh an, sieh an", sagte eine schleppende Stimme, die Sirius sofort als die von Lucius Malfoy erkannte, „da hatte Greyback ja tatsächlich mal Recht. Mundungus Fletcher ist gekommen."

„Und er hat Gesellschaft", sagte eine Frauenstimme, bei der sich Sirius die Nackenhaare aufstellten. _Bellatrix!_

„In der Tat. Sirius Black, wie..._schön_, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hattest du angenehme Osterferien?"

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!", knurrte Sirius. Malfoy lachte.

„Immer noch keine Manieren, wie ich sehe."

„Oh, ich werde ihm Manieren beibringen", schnurrte Bellatrix und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Nicht jetzt, Bella. Wir sind wegen etwas anderem hier." Malfoys Augen richteten sich auf Fletcher. „Wo hast du die Artefakte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt, Dieb?"

„Die hab ich schon lange verkauft", antwortete Fletcher. „Echt, keine Ahnung, wo die jetz sin'. Könnten überall sein..."

„Versuch nicht, mich anzulügen, Dieb. Ich frage dich jetzt zum letzten Mal: Wo sind die Artefakte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Bellatrix kicherte.

„Ich werde deine Zunge schon lösen, Dieb, du wirst mich noch anflehen..."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", fuhr James sie an. Bellatrix lachte kalt.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Das ist James Potter", erklärte Malfoy. „Interessant... Was macht der Sohn des Leiters der Aurorenzentrale in Gesellschaft eines gesuchten Verbrechers?"

„Was machst du in der Gesellschaft von durchgeknallten Schlampen?", fragte James zurück.

„Was?", kreischte Bellatrix. „Wie kannst du es wagen, du dreckiger, kleiner Blutsverräter!"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf James, aber bevor sie etwas unternehmen konnte, fuhr Malfoy sie an: „Ich sagte, _nicht jetzt_, Bella!"

Langsam ließ Bellatrix wieder ihren Zauberstab sinken. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Malfoy wandte sich wieder Fletcher zu.

„Also, Dieb?"

„In der Nokturngasse", sagte Fletcher schnell.

„Sehr gut, das war doch gar nicht so schwer..."

Die Todesser lachten hämisch.

„Und was ist, wenn er lügt?", fuhr Bellatrix auf. „Was ist, wenn dieser feige kleine Dieb das nur sagt, um seine räudige Haut zu retten?"

Malfoy zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Nicht ausgeschlossen", entschied er dann. „Nehmt ihn mit."

„Was?", entfuhr es Fletcher. „Ich habe nich gelogen, ich hab die reine Wahrheit gesagt, ehrlich!"

Dann waren die Todesser mit ihm disappariert.

* * *

><p>„Schreib, dass Malfoy und Bellatrix dabei waren und noch vier andere. Zwei davon waren bestimmt die Lestrange-Brüder, schreib das auch! Und schreib..."<p>

„Ich schreibe ja schon, Black!", fuhr James ihn an. „Kümmer dich lieber darum, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum frei wird."

„Ich habe Peter mit Stinkbomben runtergeschickt", antwortete Sirius, der unruhig auf- und ablief. „Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?"

„Es geht bestimmt nicht schneller, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit fragst, wie lange ich noch brauche! Wo bleibt überhaupt Remus mit Chris?"

„Ich bin hier!", keuchte Remus, der gerade mit Chris, James' Eule, auf dem Arm in den Schlafsaal gestolpert kam.

„Sehr gut!" James sprang auf und befestigte den Brief an Chris' Bein. „Such Dad. Er ist in Godric's Hollow oder im Zaubereiministerium."

Die Eule schuhute und flog mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen davon. Einen Augenblick später kam Peter herein.

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer", berichtete er.

„Gut. James, hast du das Flohpulver?"

Sich die Nasen zuhaltend rannten sie die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warfen das Flohpulver ins Kaminfeuer. Sirius stieg als erster in die grünen Flammen.

„Nokturngasse."

* * *

><p>Die zwielichtige Gasse war so leer, wie Sirius sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Die Zauberstäbe erhoben und jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnend, schlichen James und er voran, Remus und Peter folgten. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei.<p>

„Das war Fletcher! Hier lang!"

Sie rannten los, vorbei an zwielichtigen Läden, vernagelten Häusern und finsteren Kneipen. Immer tiefer drangen sie in die gewundene Gasse ein und immer lauter wurden die Schreie, dann leuchtete vor ihnen Licht auf. Automatisch wurden sie langsamer.

„Ich wette, jetzt bereust du es, etwas, das dem dunklen Lord gehört, an einem solchen Ort versteckt zu haben, Dieb." Bellatrix' Stimme klang beinahe sanft, dann überschlug sie sich plötzlich vor Hass: „FÜR DIESEN FREVEL WIRST DU BEZAHLEN! CRUCIO!"

Und wieder schrie Fletcher. James rannte los.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

_Vor allem müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie uns erst so spät wie möglich bemerken._ Sirius fluchte lautlos und rannte James hinterher.

„STUPOR!", brüllten sie gleichzeitig, als sie zusammen um die Ecke bogen. Die Schockzauber trafen Bellatrix Lestrange in die Brust. Fletchers Schreie brachen ab. James lief zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann und half ihm auf die Beine, aber er war so entkräftet, dass er kaum stehen konnte.

„Sirius, hilf mir!"

Aber Sirius' Blick wurde von etwas anderem angezogen: Auf einer Mauer, scheinbar einfach achtlos abgestellt, stand Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal.

„Was ist da draußen los?"

Ein Todesser trat plötzlich aus dem Gebäude neben ihnen. Sein Blick fiel auf die geschockte Bellatrix. Sirius handelte ohne nachzudenken.

„Stupor!", rief er und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Todesser, aber dieser schaffte es, den Schockzauber abzublocken und plötzlich war die Hölle los. Sirius warf sich flach auf den Boden und ein Gewitter aus Flüchen und Schockzaubern schoss über ihn hinweg. Die ganze Zeit waren seine Augen fest auf Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal gerichtet. Der Aufrufezauber, wie ging er noch mal, er hatte ihn Walburga und Orion Black hunderte Male anwenden sehen...

„Accio!", rief er und richtete den Zauberstab auf den goldenen Becher. Der Trinkpokal erhob sich taumelnd in die Luft, schwebte ein Meter auf ihn zu und fiel dann mit einem laut hörbaren _Klonk!_ auf den Boden. Einem Fluch ausweichend hechtete Sirius zu dem Pokal, sprang gleich wieder auf und rannte weiter. An der Stelle, wo er sich eben noch befunden hatte, explodierte etwas.

„Black hat den Trinkpokal!", schrie jemand. Sirius rannte im Zickzackkurs davon, er wusste, dass er Hufflepuffs Becher so schnell wie möglich wegbringen musste, egal wohin. Und es lenkte die Feinde von seinen Freunden ab.

Etwas zischte an seinem Gesicht vorbei und hinterließ einen brennenden Schnitt. Im nächsten Augenblick traf ihn etwas wie eine Eisenfaust in den Rücken. Sirius hustete, fiel auf den Bauch, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Remus und Peter Fletcher wegschafften, während James ihm hinterherrannte, um ihm zu helfen.

„Nicht, James, bring dich in Sicherheit!"

Sie würden ihm nichts tun. Er war der Erbe der Blacks, er... Eine Druckwelle erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn nach vorne. Er schlug mit dem Kopf gegen irgendetwas Massives, Sterne explodierten in seinem Sichtfeld und kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war, dass ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte und seinen Namen rief.

„James?", krächzte er und setzte sich auf.

„Merlin sei Dank, du bist wach!", entfuhr es James. „Ich dachte einen Augenblick, du wärst..."

„Wo ist Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal?", unterbrach Sirius ihn. Er hatte ihn eben noch in der Hand gehabt und jetzt war er nicht mehr da.

„Verdammt!" James schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „An den Trinkpokal habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!"

„Da vorne!", rief Sirius und deutete auf den goldenen Becher, der von Staub bedeckt zwischen zwei großen Trümmern lag. Er sprang auf. Einen Moment schwankte die Welt um ihn herum, dann war alles wieder im Lot. James war schon vorgelaufen, doch gerade, als er die Hand nach dem Trinkpokal ausstrecken wollte, traf ihn ein Fluch. Er wurde emporgehoben, gegen eine Mauer geschleudert, fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Blut floss träge aus einer Wunde an seinem Kopf.  
>„JAMES!"<p>

Jemand lachte. Sirius vor herum. Vor ihm stand ein Dutzend Todesser und alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ooooch, haben wir Siris kleinen Freund verlötzt? Ist der Potty-Junge tooooot?", spottete Bellatrix. Die Todesser lachten. Sirius spürte, wie namenloser Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Er war wütend, so gottverdammt wütend, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und alles, was er sehen konnte, war Bellatrix, die spottete und lachte und lachte und lachte...

„CRUCIO!", brüllte er. Das Lachen gefror auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie anfing zu schreien. Einen Augenblick später wurde Sirius durch die Luft geschleudert. Er landete hart auf dem Boden, die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und sein Kopf dröhnte. Nach Atem ringend und leicht taumelnd kam er wieder auf die Füße. Vor ihm stand Bellatrix, so wütend, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Das war ein Fehler, Sirius. CRUCIO!"

Sirius versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben zu schreien, er würde bis zum Schluss kämpfen, er würde... Er öffnete den Mund und schrie. Seine Haut schien zu schmelzen, seine Nerven zu brennen, seine Knochen zu brechen und er schrie und schrie und schrie. Dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Sirius fand sich keuchend am Boden liegend wieder.

„Ooooohh, hat das weh getan, Sirius?", fragte Bellatrix. „Crucio!"

Und wieder fing er an zu schreien und wälzte sich in Qualen am Boden, bis Bellatrix den Fluch von ihm nahm.

„Das war erst der Vorgeschmack, Cousin. Glaub mir, ich habe gerade erst angefangen..."

„Sirius?", fragte eine heisere Stimme. Sirius fuhr herum. James, kalkweiß im Gesicht und mit zerbrochener Brille, aber eindeutig lebendig, setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals im Leben so erleichtert gewesen zu sein.

„James!"

„Uuuups, der Potty-Junge ist doch nicht tot!", kicherte Bellatrix. „Aber der Fehler lässt sich korrigieren..."

Sie hob den Zauberstab.

„RÜHR IHN NICHT AN!", brüllte Sirius. Mit einer Kraft, von der er selber nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch hatte, sprang er auf und stellte sich vor James. Bellatrix lachte laut auf, das Lachen einer Wahnsinnigen.

„Du hast wohl immer noch nicht genug, Sirius? Crucio!"

Und wieder schrie er in Qualen, doch schon Sekunden später war es wieder vorbei. Sirius blinzelte irritiert. Plötzlich waren überall Gestalten und Lichtblitze und Bellatrix schrie vor Zorn.

„Dad!", hörte er James rufen.

„James!", kam der Ruf eines Mannes zurück. „Sirius!"

Jemand half ihm, sich aufzusetzen, und legte ihm schützend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Geht es euch beiden gut?"

„Mir geht es gut, Dad, aber Sirius..."

„Was ist passiert, Sirius?"

Aber Sirius hörte ihm nicht zu. Sein Blick wurde wie magisch von dem goldenen, staubbedeckten Trinkpokal angezogen, der noch immer zwischen den Trümmern lag. All seine Schmerzen und seine Schwäche vergessend sprang er auf. Seine Beine wären beinahe gleich wieder unter ihm weggeknickt, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich weiterzulaufen. Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal lag noch immer unberührt da, niemand schien sich um ihn zu kümmern, niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung, es war die Gelegenheit, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, gleich konnte er die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, gleich... Eine maskierte Gestalt tauchte unmittelbar vor ihm auf, riss den Pokal an sich und war im nächsten Augenblick disappariert.

Sirius fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal gelegen hatte. Er war so nahe dran gewesen, er hatte ihn beinahe berühren können...

„VORSICHT!", brüllte jemand. Ein breitschultriger Auror mit kurzen braunen Haaren und vernarbtem Gesicht stand plötzlich vor ihm, etwas traf ihn in die Seite, er taumelte und fiel auf die Knie, Blut quoll unter seinen Händen hervor.

„Alles in Ordnung, Junge", stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest, wir regeln das hier..."

„Sie kommen mit mir, Black", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Sirius prallte zurück, halb in der Erwartung, Bellatrix vor sich zu sehen, aber die Stimme klang ganz anders und es war auch nicht seine Cousine, die plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Prof. Harris?", entfuhr es Sirius ungläubig.

„Ich bin mit Dumbledore hier", erklärte die Verteidigungslehrerin. „Wir holen Sie hier raus. Legen Sie die Hand auf meinen Unterarm."

„James..."

„Potter geht es gut."

„Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal..."

„Wir wissen darüber Bescheid. Bitte legen Sie jetzt Ihre Hand auf meinen Unterarm."

Kaum hatte Sirius sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, wurde plötzlich alles schwarz um ihn herum. Er hatte das bekannte Gefühl, durch einen zu engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, und dann war da lange, lange nichts mehr.


	13. Das dritte Schuljahr

Hey, Leute! Das hier ist das letzte Update von "Sirius Black und die Abgründe der Nokturngasse." Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich bin schon beim Schreiben des vierten Teils, aber wahrscheinlich wird es mal wieder ziemlich lange dauern, bis ich den nächsten Teil online stelle.

Reviews sind natürlich nach wie vor erwünscht und werden per PN beantwortet. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Das dritte Schuljahr<strong>

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, James, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, er soll sich ausruhen."

„Er ruht sich schon seit zwei Tagen aus, ich will endlich wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

„Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt..."

Ich weiß, was Pomfrey gesagt hat, Lupin!"

„Um wen geht es?", nuschelte Sirius.

„Er ist wach, Leute, er ist wach!"

„Es wird ihm gut gehen, wenn du ihn schlafen lässt, Potter!"

„Remus..."

„Er sieht furchtbar aus! Woher willst du da wissen, dass es ihm gut geht, Lupin!"

„James..."

„Von wem redet ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", murmelte Sirius.

„LEUTE, SIRIUS IST WACH!", rief Peter.

„Was?", kam es von Remus.

„Er ist wach?", wollte James wissen.

„Ihr redet von mir?", fragte Sirius. Er schlug die Augen auf. James, Remus und Peter beugten sich besorgt über ihn.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich..."

Bellatrix hatte ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert und er hatte sich irgendwo mächtig den Kopf angestoßen. James' Vater war mit den Auroren aufgetaucht, dann waren Dumbledore und Prof. Harris gekommen und... Ab da verschwamm seine Erinnerung. Wie ging es ihm? Ihm sollte übel sein, er sollte sich schwach fühlen, seine Hände zittern und seine Muskeln sich verkrampfen, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich...

„Gut. Mir geht's gut."

„Gut?", wiederholte Remus ungläubig. „Sirius, weißt du, was da draußen passiert ist? Was für Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben? Du hättest dich sehen sollen, als Prof. Harris mit dir in den Krankenflügel gekommen ist!"

„Vielleicht etwas müde."

Er setzte sich auf. Der erwartete Schwindel kam nicht.

„Müde?", fragte James. „Du hast zwei Tage am Stück geschlafen!"

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Da war diese Explosion oder so und plötzlich war nur noch James da..."

„Bellatrix Lestrange hat das halbe Gebäude mit einem Fluch in die Luft gesprengt", erklärte Remus. „Wir sind von euch getrennt worden. Wir waren mit Fletcher auf der einen Seite und ihr ward auf der anderen."

Peter nickte bestätigend.

„Wir konnten euch nicht helfen, deshalb sind wir zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen und haben Dumbledore geholt und Prof. Harris hat als Verteidigungslehrerin darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Sie sind mit euch nach Hogsmeade appariert und haben euch von dort ins Schloss gebracht."

„Du bist beim Apparieren ohnmächtig geworden", erzählte James und allein die Erinnerung reichte aus, um ihn erblassen zu lassen. „Harris war sehr besorgt, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass du gesund wirst. Er ist gleich zurück in die Nokturngasse appariert, aber der Kampf war schon vorbei."

„Haben sie die Todesser festgenommen?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Weiß Dumbledore von Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal? Weiß er, warum Voldemort ihn unbedingt haben will? Ich hatte ihn schon fast in der Hand, aber dann ist es ein Todesser aufgetaucht, ich glaube, einer von den Lestrange-Brüdern, und hat ihn mir vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

„Ich weiß", sagte James. „Und dann hätte dich beinahe ein Fluch erwischt, aber Proudfoot ist gerade noch rechtzeitig hinappariert."

„Der Auror..."

„Genau. Er wird wieder gesund, hat Dad gesagt", fügte er auf Sirius' fragenden Blick hinzu.

„Und Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal..."

„POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen ihn nicht aufregen, wenn er aufwacht!"

Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen herübergeeilt.

„Sie haben mich nicht aufgeregt", protestierte Sirius. „Ich wollte nur wissen..."

„Genau das meine ich", unterbrach ihn die Schulkrankenschwester. Sie stellte zwei Becher vor ihm ab.

„Trinken Sie das."

Sirius, der im Krankenflügel schon alle möglichen widerlichen Gebräue hatte herunterwürgen müssen, musterte die beiden Becher mit größtem Argwohn.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Stärkungstrank und ein Trank gegen Schmerzen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Er mildert die Nachwirkungen der...Flüche, die sie erdulden mussten", fügte sie mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme hinzu. Das erklärte allerdings, warum er sich so gut fühlte. Widerstandslos trank Sirius beide Becher aus.

„Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Sie gehen jetzt bitte", sagte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem er ihr die leeren Becher übergeben hatte. „Mr. Black braucht Ruhe."

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius. „Ich will nicht, dass sie gehen!"

„Bitte, Madam Pomfrey, nur noch fünf Minuten!", bettelte James.

„Wir versprechen auch, dass wir ihn danach in Ruhe lassen", sagte Remus. Peter nickte eifrig.

„Also schön. Fünf Minuten. Aber keine Sekunde länger!"

Sie watschelte davon.

„Warum musst du eigentlich nicht hier bleiben?", fragte Sirius James.

„Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich so einen Dickschädel habe, dass mir glücklicherweise nicht viel passiert ist", erklärte James. Sirius grinste.

„Ich verstehe." Dann wurde er ernst. „Und was ist jetzt mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal?"

„Das weiß niemand", antwortete Remus. „Er ist verschwunden. Und noch nicht mal Dumbledore weiß, wofür Voldemort ihn braucht."

Sirius knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

„Und ich war so nahe dran..."

„Jaaa und hättest dich fast umbringen lassen", sagte James. „Denk nicht mehr darüber nach, Sirius."

Sirius warf James einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Und womit soll ich mich bitte ablenken? Ich bin im _Krankenflügel_!"

Remus warf ihm ein paar Rollen Pergament aufs Bett.

„Damit."

Misstrauisch begutachtete Sirius die Pergamentrollen, die verdächtig nach Unterrichtsnotizen und Hausaufgaben aussahen.

„Und was ist das?"

„Meine Notizen in Geschichte der Zauberei", erklärte Remus. „In anderthalb Wochen sind Prüfungen."

„_Prüfungen_?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Wir haben trotz alldem noch Prüfungen?"

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen und gegen Todesser gekämpft haben, entbindet sie nicht vom Lernen, Black", gab Remus streng zurück, wobei er Prof. McGonagalls Tonfall perfekt nachahmte. Sie lachten.

Nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, begann Sirius tatsächlich, sich Remus' Aufzeichnungen durchzulesen, denn das war immer noch besser, als darüber nachzudenken, dass Voldemort Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal in die Hände gefallen war – oder dass er selbst vor zwei Tagen das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine unverzeihlichen Fluch eingesetzt hatte.

* * *

><p>Sirius musste noch zwei Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben, die ihm endlos vorkamen. Einmal bekam er Besuch von Dumbledore, der ihn zu den Geschehnissen befragte und ihm mitteilte, er würde einen klärenden Brief an Orion und Walburga Black schreiben. Sirius fragte sich, was Dumbledore seinen Eltern genau erklären wollte (die ganze Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage), beschloss dann aber, nicht nachzufragen. Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Sache einfach vergessen. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich interessierte, war, was es mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal auf sich hatte, aber dazu konnte oder wollte ihm Dumbledore auch nicht mehr sagen.<p>

Ein anderes Mal erzählte ihm Madam Pomfrey, Regulus sei da gewesen, als er gerade geschlafen habe. Sirius war nicht sicher, ob das gut war oder ob er es bedauern sollte, gerade in dem Augenblick geschlafen zu haben.

Die Prüfungen waren wie immer nicht der Rede wert. In Verwandlung mussten sie eine Teekanne in eine Schildkröte verwandeln. Sirius und James bekamen Sonderpunkte, weil sie sie nicht nur in irgendeine, sondern in eine Galapagos-Riesenschildkröte verwandelten. Peter war besonders glücklich, denn dank ihrem Animagi-Training bekam er in Verwandlung zum ersten Mal eine gute Note.

Prof. Flitwick ließ sie einen Aufmunterungszauber durchführen und bei Prof. Kesselbrand mussten sie einen Feuersalamander füttern und ein Gehege für ihn bauen. Über diese Prüfung waren sie sehr erleichtert, denn insgeheim hatten sie alle befürchtet, Feuerkrabben spazieren führen zu müssen.

In Zaubertränke ließ Prof. Slughorn sie ein Verwirrungselixier brauen und in Astronomie mussten sie ihre eigenen Sternenkarten zeichnen. Danach kam Geschichte der Zauberei, wo Sirius alles über mittelalterliche Hexenverbrennung aufs Pergament kritzelte, was er in Remus' Aufzeichnungen gelesen hatte.

Prof. Sprout ließ sie unter der glühenden Sonne mit Kartoffelbauchpilzen arbeiten und Prof. Harris ließ sie praktisch zeigen, wie sie gegen einen Grindeloh und einen Kappa vorgehen würden. Dann verschwanden James und Peter in den Nordturm, wo sie ihre Prüfung in Wahrsagen ablegten, während Sirius und Remus unter Prof. Vektors strengen Augen Berechnungen durchführten und endlose Zahlentabellen ausfüllten. Und während Remus danach zu seiner letzten Prüfung in Alte Runen hastete, schlenderten Sirius, James und Peter hinunter zum Großen See, um endlich ihre wohl verdiente Freizeit zu genießen.

Wenn man im warmen Gras unter der Sommersonne am See lag, war es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass es draußen einen dunklen Zauberer gab, dem ein wertvolles Artefakt in die Hände gefallen war, oder dass man in den Ferien in ein Haus voller dunkler Zauberer zurückkehren musste. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter nutzten die Zeit, um tagsüber unter besagter Sonne an besagtem See zu liegen oder Quidditch zu spielen und nachts unter James' Tarnumhang durch Hogwarts zu streifen. Eines Abends wurden sie kurz nach 21 Uhr von Prof. Harris auf den Fluren erwischt. Aber statt ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, bat die Verteidigungslehrerin Sirius und Remus in ihr Büro.

Sirius schwante nichts Gutes. Prof. Harris hatte Remus und ihn zwar nie richtig ungerecht behandelt, aber sie hatte klar gemacht, dass sie ihnen beiden nicht traute und sie deshalb mehr oder weniger vom praktischen Teil des Unterrichts ausgeschlossen. Wenn sie jetzt, wo sie sie nach 21 Uhr auf den Fluren erwischt hatte, mit ihnen reden wollte, hatte das sicher nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte Prof. Harris. Sirius und Remus nahmen Platz und warteten, was die Verteidigungslehrerin zu sagen hätte. Prof. Harris machte den Mund auf, holte Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und machte ihn wieder zu. Dann starrte sie über ihre Köpfe hinweg ins Leere, holte noch einmal Luft, straffte sich – und blieb wieder stumm. Sirius und Remus warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Äh...packen Sie, Professor?", fragte Remus irgendwann, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den vielen Kartons, die im Zimmer standen.

„Ich...ja", antwortete Prof. Harris. „Ja, ich packe. Ich denke, ich bin nicht... Ich meine, der Dienst im Ministerium passt besser zu mir. Ich werde zu meiner alten Stelle zurückkehren."

„Oh."

Remus schien nicht zu wissen, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er warf Sirius einen ratsuchenden Blick zu, aber der konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zuckern.

„Black, Lupin", begann Prof. Harris da plötzlich. „Ich..." Sie stockte und massierte sich die Schläfen. „50 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte sie dann barsch. „Lassen Sie sich nicht von Filch erwischen, er patrouilliert gerade im zweiten Stock. Gute Nacht und kommen Sie heute Nacht nicht mehr in meine Nähe, sonst ziehe ich Ihnen die 50 Punkte wieder ab."

„Das war seltsam", stellte Sirius fest, als sie wieder draußen auf dem Flur standen.

„Ich glaube, sie wollte sich bei uns entschuldigen", sagte Remus.

* * *

><p>Beim Abschlussfest war die Große Halle in Rot und Gold dekoriert.<p>

„Wie kommt das?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Ich dachte, James und ich hätten Gryffindor mal wieder zu viele Punkte gekostet."

James grinste.

„Das haben wir ganz vergessen, dir zu erzählen. Als du noch geschlafen hast, hat Dumbledore dir und mir für 'außergewöhnlichen Mut und Entschlossenheit' jeweils 80 Punkte und Remus und Peter für 'rationales Handeln in einer kritischen Situation' jeweils 50 Punkte gegeben. Damit haben wir Slytherin nicht nur den Quidditch-, sondern auch den Hauspokal vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

Sirius grinste zurück.

„An diesen Zustand könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London zurück. Wie üblich saßen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter in ihrem Stammabteil und aßen Berge von Süßigkeiten. James und Peter erzählten, was sie in den Ferien alles vorhatten, während Sirius und Remus Zaubererschach spielten. (Remus gewann.) Später spielten sie alle zusammen Koboldstein und Zauberschnippschnapp. Sirius weigerte sich, trübsinnig aus dem Fenster zu starren (auch wenn ihm hin und wieder danach zumute war) und lachte laut, als Peter sich die Augenbrauen versengte.

Dann fuhr der Hogwarts-Express in Kings Cross ein. Peters Mutter kam als erstes. Knallrot im Gesicht ließ er zu, dass sie ihn fest umarmte und auf beide Wangen küsste, während die anderen ihn auslachten. Aber er winkte ihnen fröhlich zu, als er mit ihr davonging.

Danach kamen die Lupins und Anny präsentierte stolz ihre neue Haarfarbe (bordeauxrot). Sie mussten Remus versprechen, regelmäßig zu schreiben, bevor er mit seinen Eltern in die Ferien verschwand.

Und dann rief plötzlich jemand laut „Jamie!" und James fand sich von seiner Mutter umschlungen wieder. Mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er die Umarmung über sich ergehen. Sirius konnte nur mühsam das Lachen unterdrücken, aber zu seinem Entsetzen fand er sich plötzlich in der gleichen Umarmung wieder.

„Und wie geht es dir, Sirius?", wollte Mrs. Potter wissen. „Ich habe alles gehört. Du ahnst gar nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe!"

Sirius wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Danke, Mrs. Potter, es geht mir gut", sagte er schließlich etwas steif.

„Das ist schön", lächelte sie zurück, als würde sie sein Unbehagen gar nicht bemerken und strich ihm über die Haare.

„Schön zu hören, dass es dir besser geht, Sirius", sagte Mr. Potter, der inzwischen auch hinzu gekommen war. „Ich nehme an, James hat dir schon gesagt, dass du jederzeit eingeladen bist?"

Sirius lächelte.

„Er hat es so ziemlich die ganze Zugfahrt über erwähnt."

„Dann hoffe ich, du kommst uns bald besuchen", warf Mrs. Potter ein. „Ihr zwei stellt mir zwar immer das ganze Haus auf den Kopf, aber weiß Gott, wenn James sich langweilt, ist er noch schlimmer."

„Mum!", bemerkte James vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja", stimmte Mr. Potter zu, „als er zehn war, hat er mir meinen Zauberstab gestohlen und eine Spinne auf die vierfache Größe anschwellen lassen. Das gab ein Geschrei in der Nachbarschaft, kann ich dir sagen..."

„Dad!"

Sirius grinste.

„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen."

Plötzlich legte sich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Sohn mal wieder vor mir gefunden", sagte Orion Black mit einem charmanten Lächeln, während James böse Blicke auf ihn abschoss. „Sirius, verabschiede dich, deine Mutter und dein Bruder warten."

„Schöne Ferien", sagte Mr. Potter freundlich, als Sirius ihm die Hand gab.

„Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Besuch", meinte Mrs. Potter.

„Wir eulen uns", sagte James. „Und du kommst mich besuchen, versprochen?"

„Das werden wir dann sehen", bemerkte Orion Black kühl. „Bist du fertig, Sirius?"

„Bis bald", sagte Sirius und zwang sich zu lächeln. Dann ging er mit seinem Vater davon. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihm dieses Jahr erlauben würden, James zu besuchen. Trotzig schob er das Kinn vor. Er würde diesen Sommer trotzdem überstehen. Und dann würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.


	14. Bonuskapitel: Orion Black

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonuskapitel: Orion Black<strong>

Orion Black saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und wartete. Vor ihm lagen sieben Briefe, die die Lehrer von Hogwarts seit Beginn der Sommerferien in den Grimmauldplatz geschickt hatten, und eine alte Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_. Orion Black hatte die Briefe alle gelesen. Gewöhnlich war sein Sohn nachts auf den Gängen erwischt worden, hatte sich mit seinen Mitschülern duelliert oder hatte mal wieder einen seiner Streiche gespielt.

Duelle hatte es in Hogwarts schon immer gegeben. Sie waren nötig, um die Hierarchien zu klären, auch wenn sie verboten waren. Es war nur logisch, dass Sirius in sie verwickelt war, auch wenn es wünschenswerter gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht dabei erwischen lassen würde. Aber die Streiche und das nächtliche Rumtreiben, das musste aufhören. Orion Black würde Sirius zeigen, dass jeder Regelübertritt Konsequenzen hatte, denen man sich stellen musste. Und irgendwann würde Sirius aufhören zu rebellieren und diese Lektion begreifen.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Seine Frau unterhielt sich inzwischen schon recht lange mit ihrem Sohn. Walburga hatte darauf bestanden, Sirius wegen des Warzhautpulvers zur Rede zu stellen. Orion Black billigte das. Letztendlich war es Walburgas Aufgabe, ihre Söhne zu erziehen. Er selbst entschied als Familienoberhaupt nur, welche Strafen angemessen waren, und führte sie bei besonders schweren Vergehen durch. Was bei Sirius inzwischen praktisch immer der Fall war.

Unten gab es einen dumpfen Knall. Orion Black runzelte die Stirn. Er hoffte, dass Sirius seine Frau nicht schon wieder so weit reizen würde, dass sie die Beherrschung verlor. Auch das kam in letzter Zeit öfter vor. Zu oft.

Dann hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Offensichtlich hatte Walburga ihre Unterhaltung mit Sirius beendet. Kurze Zeit später kam sein Erstgeborener herein. Orion Black fiel sofort auf, dass er sich steif bewegte, als würde ihm das Gehen Schmerzen bereiten. _Aber er hält sich trotzdem aufrecht. Gut._ Ein Black zeigte keine Schwäche.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", stellte Orion Black neutral fest und drehte abwesend seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Das tat er öfter, wenn er nachdachte. Sirius hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben und antwortete nicht. Normalerweise wäre dies ein Vergehen gewesen, für das er Sirius gerügt hätte, aber heute beschloss Orion Black, es ausnahmsweise einmal unerwähnt zu lassen angesichts dessen, was er auf Sirius' Gesicht zu erkennen glaubte.

Er stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, bis er direkt vor seinem Sohn stand. Dann fasste er Sirius fest, aber nicht grob am Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Walburga hatte es nicht bei ihrer angekündigten Unterhaltung und einer Ohrfeige belassen. Sirius' Lippe war aufgeplatzt und eine tiefe Schramme zog sich über seine linke Wange. Orion Black erkannte die Spuren von manikürten langen Fingernägeln.

Sein Sohn konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Jeder Black war stolz. So sehr Sirius auch rebellierte und sich als Gryffindor definierte, er würde doch immer ein Black sein. Etwas Schlimmeres, als seinen Stolz zu verletzen, konnte man ihm nicht antun. Und genau das hatte Walburga getan.

Nach außen hin blieb Orion Blacks Gesicht eine perfekte Maske, aber innerlich runzelte er die Stirn. Walburga sollte Sirius erziehen und sie hatte jedes Recht, ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. Sie hatte jedoch nicht das Recht, ihre Kinder zu demütigen. Ein Black musste stark sein. Gebrochene Menschen waren selten stark.

Orion Black ließ das Gesicht seines Sohnes los und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Unterwegs ließ er die _Hexenwoche_ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Walburga hatte Sirius auf ihre Art schon mehr bestraft als es Schmerzen jemals tun konnten. Für die sieben Briefe würde sich Sirius jedoch verantworten müssen und Orion Black würde dafür sorgen, dass es eine schmerzhafte Lektion werden würde, damit sein Sohn sie endlich lernte. Er hob den Zauberstab.


End file.
